The Heat
by wildstraydog
Summary: For years, Jaune has been raised to be the perfect soldier under Ironwood's watch, earning the respect of not only his teacher, but his Father. As the White Fang become increasingly hostile, Jaune is sent to Beacon Academy, where he learns to adjust to his new life not ruled by order. Never having the chance to make a choice, he'll have to decide his own path.
1. It Starts with a Spark

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter One: It Starts with a Spark

 **As promised this is the new Yang and Jaune story I have planned out, and I mean** _ **really**_ **planned out. This is a story I have confidence will at least make me feel free to explore the world of Remnant. This is AU so do expect some out of character moments, though for most characters I will stick to their canon personalities. As always please read and review, and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

For the tenth time in his room, Jaune looked in the mirror and searched for any wrinkles in his uniform. His gray jacket was tight and secure around his figure, while his black tie underneath was tied several times to appear correct. His white undershirt and pants were pristine and ironed, all-in-all his appearance was now decent. Preparing for meetings with Ironwood was always stressful for him, his mind concentrating on the tiniest of details that would matter.

A deep sigh escaped his mouth and Jaune exited his room and into the halls of Phoebe academy, large white pillars adorned the halls and red carpentry accented the floors. Between each pillar stood a small statue of different heroes from Remnant's history that hailed from Atlas, one with a man atop a boulder who had lost his arm, chiseled in bronze that reflected off the bright lights on the ceiling. Students that passed Jaune would stop and salute, Jaune returning a small nod, his time so little he had not returned the gesture.

One thing that Phoebe Academy taught Jaune that he came to accept and understand was order. Without it, the scales of the world would tip in the favor of chaos, a purpose Huntsmen and Huntresses fought to prevent. For most of his life Jaune was the victim of this chaos-not anymore, now he was free to work on the side of justice. Jaune stopped in front of a large set of wooden double doors decorated with metal vines twisting at the top, the doorknobs shaped with strange grooves.

Next to the door was a small intercom with a red button at the bottom. Jaune stood at attention and pressed the button, waiting for a voice to respond. Within those seconds he closed his eyes and counted to ten as Ironwood taught him, a small practice of mental preparation before any large meeting. It had done some wonders when talking to his teacher Martha.

"General Ironwood's office, who am I speaking to?"

"Jaune Arc-fourth year student of Phoebe Academy, here for General Ironwood." There was a moment of silence until the lady on the intercom answered with reassurance.

"He's been expecting you Mr. Arc, please come in." A small beep came from the door, and he reached for the knob, swinging open the left side.

The familiar creek of the hinges always surprised him and when they opened the contrast of the general's lavish office with the plain white halls and gray tiles brought him a smile. He spotted the secretary named Janus and made his way past her plain wooden desk with a holographic screen as she typed away with precision.

Ironwood's offices were usually located in special sections of the various academies around Atlas, but Phoebe was special. His office jutted outside of the mountain the academy was built in, leaving a spacious view of the snowy peaks and the beautiful horizon for him to enjoy while the flurry of snow hit against the cleaned windows. It was a beautiful view Jaune came to enjoy every time he visited.

The office was decorated with numerous swords and shields from past Huntsmen that distinguished themselves for their kingdom, decorating the walls with golden plaques, some fake plants lining both sides of the large room, and the horn from an Ursa above his glass desk that contained some cracks. The velvet rug underneath the desk screamed Ironwood, the banner of Atlas stitched with perfect time consuming care.

Jaune stood straight and saluted to the back of Ironwood, at attention as he waited for him to acknowledge his appearance. Jaune noticed on the chair in the corner a stack of papers and vanilla folders crumbled together in a jumbled mess, no doubt unread. He snapped his neck as Ironwood turned around, the General bending over to pull out a bottle of whisky. The scent of alcohol reached Jaune's nose.

 _Archer Rose...his favorite brand._

"At ease Jaune, you're in good company now."

"Yes sir," Jaune slumped his shoulders and walked over to the chair, setting aside the stack of important paperwork down on the ground without disrupting its order. No matter what the good General said, he could never relax around the man, not because he was afraid. He felt a great enduring respect for the man, his appearance lifted a weight off his chest...the one man he could call family.

"Do you know why I called you in today?"

Jaune could think of a number of reasons, but his first guess was the most obvious. "Is it to congratulate me sir?" Ironwood chuckled and took a quick sip from his glass, letting out a familiar relaxed sigh of satisfaction.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Tell me Jaune, where do you plan on attending? I imagine your first choice would be Mantle Academy?" It was a strange question for him, perhaps a trick on his part, but the answer should have been obvious to Ironwood. It had been his dream since he began his enrollment into Phoebe, the dream of almost every student.

"Yes sir, that was my plan," Jaune answered, keeping his eyes locked on the General. "It sounds like this might be a problem?"

"..." Ironwood's silence always frightened him as a child, it meant he was unsure of what to say. Jaune always looked to him for guidance, and when his mentor was unsure, it meant he too was at a lost. It wasn't surprising considering his work the past couple of months.

"You catch on quick Jaune. I have an assignment for you."

"An assignment sir?" Jaune perked up, eager to start field work.

"That's right-it's time to put your skills to the test, and this mission requires someone of your caliber and mindset. Are you familiar with Beacon academy? I'm sure you know my good friend Ozpin is headmaster of the establishment." Jaune had met Ozpin once, and he could only describe the man as mysterious and questionable. An observation the General laughed at.

"Are you suggesting that I should attend there sir?" Ironwood took another sip, and then put away his bottle back into the drawer. He walked over to Jaune and bent over to take the first folder on the stack of papers.

"Great machinations are beginning Jaune, our enemies have begun their operations. We won't be debuting the Atlesian Knight-200 for several months, and word has it one of our prototypes for the Paladin-290 was stolen from our warehouse. This is no doubt work of the White Fang." Jaune was one of the privileged few to know of the Paladin, a magnificent work of art created from the intelligent minds over at the Schnee Dust Company.

"I understand sir, what will you have me do?"

"You will be enrolled into Beacon Academy, not far from Vale, where we believe the White Fang has taken up for some of their bases. You are to search for any clues that could lead to their discovery, but remember this is to be confidential." Beacon Academy, lauded as one of the greatest academies in all of Remnant.

The mission was exciting, but also disheartening. Jaune would do anything to please his father, even if it required him to risk his life against a horde of Grimm. Yet leaving Atlas brought a sickening feeling to his stomach, a slight bout of worry at being absent from his home. He often enjoyed the long winters, and the thought of not seeing his comrades brought him a sense of melancholy. Sadly, knowing the good General, he could read this all on Jaune's face.

There was some good to be had however. This was a chance for Jaune to show the drive and skill required of an Atlas Huntsmen, to prove where the best soldiers came from in Remnant. It would also leave him to learn of another culture, while studying a rival school's tactics and training courses. There was always good to be found in a mission Ironwood said. A location must be studied from every angle.

"Don't be sadden Jaune, you won't be alone there." Jaune for the first time since their meeting broke out of his daze and became alert.

"Who would that be sir?"

"Do you remember Weiss Schnee? She too will be attending Beacon, despite the many protests of her father." Jaune was quite familiar with the heiress, and he wasn't surprised she would pull a move that went against her father's wishes.

"I am familiar with her sir, she is...interesting." He chose his words carefully.

"Yes, Miss Schnee can be quite troublesome," Ironwood said with a laugh after pulling out a cigar. Jaune studied his red lighter with a yellow streak that jagged down the middle of the reflective surface. "I'll need you to watch over her as well, I promised her father as much."

"I understand sir."

"You know we originally discussed marrying the two of you together. After all it would make sense from a business standpoint." Jaune once again was not that surprised to hear such a proposition, but it still irked him.

If Jaune had to imagine what a marriage between him and Weiss Schnee would be like, the answer would be up in the air. Jaune almost knew nothing of the girl, except for the few occasions he had met her at several of the balls Ironwood would attend. From first impressions he knew she was pampered, but taught well, cold but an intellectual beauty. If it had been arranged, Jaune would have no doubt accepted the contract.

"However I would prefer if you wed Eliza instead, she would be perfect for you. She's the strongest student here at Phoebe academy, not to mention her academics are above and beyond. She's the perfect choice-What do you think Jaune?" The one subject he was never taught to understand was romance, however he was acquainted with Eliza.

Eliza was a beautiful girl in every respect: She had short shoulder length light brown hair that split in the middle, and bright green eyes that pierced even the toughest soldier. She wasn't too short and had a petite body, though she was well-toned. There was never a question of who the strongest Huntress in Phoebe Academy was, making the top of the board in every exam thrown at her. Jaune respected her authority and tenacity, a follower of rules and order all around.

 _In terms of belief, I would see our marriage as much more preferable. I always enjoy her company._

It could have been the work of fate or mass coincidence, but when Jaune heard the office doors open, he did not expect to see Eliza filing in next to him with a salute. Ironwood nodded and she went at ease, turning to look at Jaune with a slight nod. She was still in uniform, a variation of his but with a dark gray skirt down to her knees. Jaune realized that his mention of Eliza had been on purpose.

"Miss Crestfall, do you know why I summoned you today with Mr. Arc present?" She shook her head and locked her shining emerald color eyes back at Ironwood, a fierce aura surrounding the young girl.

"Mr. Arc will be leaving us to attend Beacon Academy, though it won't be longer than a year. I assume you are aware of the talks between me and your father?" A talk of marriage during a mission briefing was unusual for Jaune, but he had no room to question Ironwood, his father knew what was best.

"Are you referring to the prospect of wedding us? I am aware of the conversations sir, and I have no objection." Eliza's cool soft voice spoke with authority, a sharp snap to it when she had control of a situation. She was peerless in every respect, an admirable trait Jaune found somewhat attractive.

"Very good Miss Crestfall, we'll be discussing this further in the months to come, until then I want you to remain resolute and continue with your studies at Mantle, understood?"

Eliza snapped her feet together and saluted, leaving the room in a quick fashion, but not before stealing a quick glance at Jaune. Ironwood held a somewhat satisfied smirk on his face as he sat back down in his chair. Jaune was taught to expect the unexpected, yet for him at this moment, everything was going too fast for him. He felt not in control, unable to change the outcome, until Ironwood broke him from his thoughts.

"Jaune...I know this is a lot to ask of you. Are you ready for this mission?" Jaune hesitated for a minute, but saw the resolve in his father's eyes and snapped to attention.

"Yes sir!"

"Very well, you depart for Beacon in three days. I have great faith in you Jaune, don't disappoint me-dismissed." Jaune saluted Ironwood and turned to leave the office, opening the doors with a look of determination in his blue eyes. Everyone in the halls noticed this and stood aside, the underclassmen saluting Jaune whenever he passed by.

Jaune spotted Eliza not far ahead and placed his hand on her shoulder, not surprising the girl in the least as she turned around. A rare smile graced her lips and to his surprise she clasped his hands. It took much to fluster Jaune, but he felt a small blush on his cheeks, not use to the contact of a female student.

"I wanted to talk Eliza."

"I imagined you would, but what I said back there I meant." She let get of his hands and placed them behind her back, the sweet smile gone from her face. Jaune had to admit he already missed it. A pleasing smell of pines brushing his nose.

"I wish to ask if you are content with the situation. From my point of view it all appears to be happening so fast. I just wanted to know how you really felt." Eliza narrowed her eyes and giggled, surprising Jaune.

"Nothing is concrete yet, we'll discuss it when the deal becomes final. Until then you should relax and prepare for your mission. It will be sad to see you leave, but what you're doing is for the betterment of Atlas." They shook hands and saluted, departing ways just as quick as their greeting. Jaune was nervous for a variety of reasons, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that his life was about to change.

Hours had gone by and Jaune sat in his comfortable cotton seat, belt still attached with his arms crossed as he concentrated on his meditation. It took all of his willpower not to start heaving on the ship as it sailed at a listless pace across the skies of Vale. Jaune's form of meditation consisted of counting to 10,000, yet he already reached up to 9,679. Plus the countless voices of the other students didn't help him focus.

"Wow, look at that Yang," a young girl in a red hood yelled.

"Calm down Rubes, wait until we actually get there."

Several more minutes passed and the ship vibrated, coming to a sudden stop that wrenched Jaune forward, yet he remained strong and slid back the bile down his throat. The sound of a woman spoke over the coms and he heard the doors beginning to open, his minor nightmare over. If it wasn't for the intense training Ironwood put him through, the walls would have already been covered in puke. He let out a sigh and stood up, brushing himself off of any dirt and grabbed his sword and bedding.

Crocea Mors, the last memento left of his family. His memories were still fuzzy being only six at the time. All he could remember was the blazing fire that surrounded him and the agonizing screams that filled his ears, and then the warm embrace of Ironwood as he carried him off to safety. When he turned twelve, he was presented with this weapon and the history behind it-His father had entrusted it to him, the last remaining legacy of the Arc family.

Comparing Vale to Atlas wasn't difficult: gone the cold weather and winds, large mountains covered in snow absent, replaced by a river of large trees and plant life, the mountains much shorter and covered in different shades of brown and orange. The air was warm and humid, and already he began to sweat, his pale skin not use to the scorching sun high above.

Not even after two steps from the ship a large explosion erupted ahead of him. Jaune drew his sword in seconds, surprising onlookers and watched as the cloud of black smoke dissipated, the quiet replaced with a familiar cry. The voice of Weiss Schnee wailed throughout the courtyard as he heard her yell at the young girl in red from earlier, lying in a small crater. The girl was covered in soot and dirt, the look of a confused child planted on her face.

The smartest option would have been to walk away and ignore the squabble, but Ironwood had specifically addressed Jaune to watch over the young heiress when possible. He sheathed his sword and began to walk forward, still wearing his uniform from Phoebe academy that caught the stares of students that continued to exit the ship. Jaune walked up behind Weiss and coughed into his hand, gaining her attention.

The angry stare from Weiss disappeared, and she extended her hand. "Jaune Arc, this is a welcome surprise, what are you doing here?" He gave a slight bow and shook her hand, looking over to check the younger girl as she hopped back up with an enthusiastic smile.

"Yes, General Ironwood wished for me to attend, I was told you would also be enrolling."

"Did my father send you?" Weiss asked with venom.

"No," Jaune replied curtly. "Do you require assistance with your bags?" Weiss tilted her head with suspicion, unassured if he was telling lie. The heiress like Jaune almost knew nothing of him, but he was the only familiar face to her as well.

"I would welcome it."

The confrontation between her and Ruby ended on a light note, Weiss basically forgetting what happened as Jaune grabbed several of her things with ease. Before they left, Weiss shoved a small pamphlet and spit something out about "following the rules", to the young girl.

"Are you ok?" The red-hooded girl turned around and was met with a taller girl in all black, bright amber eyes staring back, and a cute black bow nestled atop her head that wiggled from time to time.

"Y-yes thanks, I can be clumsy sometimes. I'm Ruby!" She extended her hand and the girl reluctantly shook back, an open book in her other free hand.

"So...want to see something cool?"

Students were instructed to leave their belongings in a hall next to the ballroom, where there luggage and other personal items would be transferred the next day to their rooms. Whatever Weiss was carrying, Jaune found it to be an exuberant amount of what a student should bring to school. When he asked what was inside, Jaune was only met with a glare.

They both reached the hall and Jaune dropped the bags, almost earning the third-degree from Weiss at how valuable her items were. He apologized and bowed, an awkward silence replacing the once vibrant room. Jaune's order of business was done, and they were needed in the assembly to hear a message from Ozpin, but that didn't pique his interest. Weiss unzipped her bags and pulled out her weapon-Myrtenaster. According to Ironwood it was a multi-action dust rapier.

He wasn't fully aware of the heiress's semblance, but he was privy to know that her weapon contained a revolving chamber with different canisters of dust within. Compared to Crocea Mors, it required much more finesse and speed, as the wielding of a rapier often did. Without knowing her semblance, he could only predict an 85 percent chance of a successful victory.

"I see you have marveled at Myrtenaster, an amazing piece of work yes? I designed it myself, what about you, let me see the famous Crocea Mors." Jaune took out his sheathe and presented it to Weiss.

The sword escaped it's sheathe, and Weiss studied the clean pristine blade that reflected off the lights. The blade had been maintained throughout the years, countless hours of sharpening and cleaning with love. It was ordinary, but Weiss still came away impressed, handing it back over to Jaune with a respectful nod. Jaune had to hold back his laughter for appearances sake, and was quite surprised that Weiss didn't insult it for being bland. Jaune always proved such people wrong.

"We should get going Miss Schnee."

"Of course, I must say I found your weapon to be quite impressive."

"Thank you, it's a family heirloom."

A few hours Ozpin presented a glorious speech which brought a resounding cheer from the students as Jaune watched from the back, lying against a pillar with his arms crossed. He still couldn't figure out the headmaster, a mysterious aura surrounding him, but his assistant Glynda Goodwitch was a different story. Jaune had the opportunity of hearing many stories about the fiery blond.

To his further amusement, Jaune noticed Weiss walk over to where the young girl in black and red was standing. The tall blonde next to the girl sported a tan vest with a yellow crop top underneath, black shorts with a belt secured around her waist and a white back skirt. Jaune could already hear them arguing, and he chuckled when he caught wind of Weiss describing him as "scraggly", though he would prefer the word graceful.

He was thankful when the speech ended, and all the students were encouraged to retreat to the ballroom for the rest of the night. Jaune had to admit he was tired, most of the day taking him by surprise, not to mention adjusting to a new environment. Nothing at Beacon Academy was so simple, everyone was so relaxed and carefree, not at all like back home. He began to wonder if they all pretended that the outside world wasn'

 _Ironwood will be happy to know that the students here aren't focused. I've yet to see their combat capabilities, but the attitude around here is lax._ Jaune joined the crowd of students and marched along to the ballroom, hoping to catch some much needed sleep.

Students gathered around in their various cliques, chatting away in their pajamas and shorts, while some boys in the middle of the room flexed their muscles in a vain attempt to impress the girls. Jaune wore a simple white t-shirt and black shorts, adjusting his roll-out bed near the north side of the room. Everyone had placed their weapons inside designated lockers-not that he needed it now.

"Man this is like one big slumber party," an excited feminine voice shouted across the room. Jaune's attention was once again diverted to the buxom blonde and the smaller girl from before that created a crater.

A pattern was beginning to form: these girls were wild and out of control. The thought of sleeping became dimmer at the thought of hearing them chat away all night about menial problems. Jaune did begin to notice that the smaller girl was not from their age group, springing up the possibility in his head that she was more than meets the eye.

"You again," Weiss shouted an accusing finger at them. "I should have known, don't you realize some us are trying to sleep?"

 _Yes, including me._ The situation would only blow out of proportion the further it went on, so Jaune with great reluctance again, got up and approached the group. Weiss would be more trouble than he originally thought, diffusing arguments that could have been avoided.

"I apologize for interrupting, is there a problem here?" All three of the girls ceased talking and turned their attention to Jaune. Ruby and Weiss just remained still as they thought of a reply, while Yang began to wiggle her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Well, who is this handsome devil?'

"My name is Jaune Arc...and you are?"

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long, and this is my little sister Ruby!" Ruby began an awkward wave as she fumbled on what to say, earning another laugh from Yang.

"I'm glad you're here Arc, I was just trying to get these girls to keep it down, aren't they being noisy?" Weiss looked to Jaune for agreement. He had no intention of being a constant mediator between the three, so he clapped his hands and let out a sigh.

"Perhaps we should all retire, we have initiation tomorrow and arguing will get us nowhere." Weiss blushed in embarrassment, leaving with a loud huff. Yang was about to giggle until Ruby stifled her laugh with the palm of her hand.

"T-thanks, we appreciate it Jaune."

"It's no problem Miss Rose, I'm just very tired." Before Jaune could turn away and retreat to his bed, Yang grabbed his shoulder and forced him back around.

"Not so fast hotshot, where are you from?"

"Atlas."

"Neat, well anyone willing to stick their neck out for my sister is a friend of mine. Right Ruby?" Yang extended her hand for Jaune to shake, Ruby smiling as she agreed with her sister. He was confused about what to do, having no intention of making friends while on his mission.

For some strange reason, her hand was inviting, and Jaune took it, a feeling of brief warmth overwhelming him. He was confused and unable to wrap his mind around the notion of becoming closer to any of the students at Beacon. Yet here he was, greeted with glowing smiles. All he could think in the back of his mind was about Ironwood, and the expectations brought upon him.

"Well it was nice to meet you Miss Rose, Miss Xiao Long, I'll be taking my leave now."

"Whoa, don't call me that, makes me sound like a grandma. Just Yang will do."

"Very well Miss Yang." She wanted to say something but decided it would suffice and waved with Ruby as Jaune made his way back over to his bed.

He made himself comfortable and bundled under the sheets, lying his head on the pillow and shutting his eyes. Jaune began to block everything out, sorting his mind as he reflected back on his actions today. He was sure everything had gone according to the parameters of the mission, yet along the way the boy found himself being dragged into the business of others. Before sleep took over, Jaune held only one thought.

 _Would father be...disappointed?_

 **And there you have it ladies and gentlemen, I worked really hard on this one, and I hope everyone is open to the idea of a universe where Jaune has been raised by James Ironwood all his life. Great thanks to Super Saiyan Cyndaquil.**


	2. A Necessary Exercise

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Two: A Necessary Exercise

 **Guys, I got to say I'm filled with overwhelming happiness at how well this story was received. It's taken awhile for me to find that one story or idea that would blossom, but I believe this is it. To be honest it's really fun to write a Jaune that is all business, especially with the contrast personalities of team RWBY minus Weiss of course. I won't spoil team matchups, but I had tinkering with different pairings.**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, please read and review, it's the life force that keeps my creative juices flowing...or just read the story, that's awesome as well.**

Jaune was an early riser, up at least an hour before the other students in the ballroom awoke. He could hear the snoring and ruffling of the blankets as he passed by the female side of the room, noticing the familiar bundled form of Ruby as she twist and turned with a large smile on her face. Time was of the essence however, and he needed to get himself ready before the initiation started-if he didn't jog his day would be ruined.

Outside the academy a nice chill breeze assaulted his face, a rare smile gracing his lips as it reminded him of the cool temperatures of Atlas-not that the conditions in Vale could ever mimic freezing lands-but any reminder of his home was welcomed. He knew it would only last for another hour or so before reaching an unbearable heat. Jaune was trained for any environment, but the humidity was torture. He could only imagine how the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company didn't melt with her pale complexion. Probably resilience.

Thirty minutes felt like a nice stopping point for him, though it was nowhere how long he could actually run. Sweat poured over his body and muscles, and his hair felt greasy as he rubbed a hand through it. Jaune pulled out his scroll and saw it read 10:36; plenty of time for him to shower up and get his uniform pressed. Appearances were important, no matter what form of test was presented to him.

The morning rituals went by like clockwork, his tie already fastened against his neck with a tight grip as he looked himself over in the mirror. The calm silence he enjoyed was quickly interrupted by an over-enthusiastic voice that belonged to a pink-hair girl. Jaune turned to see another male approach one of the mirrors in the bathroom, brushing his teeth as the girl bounced all around him speaking nonsense. His lack of response showed a great amount of patience and practice.

"Ren we have to think of signals for during the test-I was thinking maybe animal noises, perhaps a sloth? Do you like sloths, I think they're cute, but they move so slow!" Ignoring the fact that a girl was in the men's restroom, Jaune wanted to pound his head against the mirror. The girl was insufferably annoying and talkative.

"Nora...I don't think sloths make loud noises."

He had enough, perfectly confident that he was ready to walk around in public. Leaving the odd couple was his priority before his head exploded. He needed to grab a quick snack before making the trek to his lockers where Crocea Mors was stored. Jaune pulled out the squished piece of paper in his hand and read the numbers-he memorized it and chunked it in a nearby trashcan. The sight of the cafeteria as he heard a grumble in his stomach was a grand sight. It also didn't hurt that the lines weren't long.

No time was wasted: Jaune grabbed a small blueberry muffin and began to stuff it in his mouth. There was still no sign of Ruby and her sister so he imagined they slept in-not surprising to him in the least.

Plain gray lockers greeted him as he walked into the armory, and he began his search for number 636. The armory was larger than he initially expected, but it was also only for the first years. From what Jaune remembered the lockers also doubled as pods that could be launched in case of emergencies. Finding his was simple enough, but before he entered the code on the holographic pad he heard the soft yet authoritative voice of Weiss Schnee in the corner. As he turned around he was met by another surprise visitor at Beacon Academy-Pyrrha Nikos.

Four-time champion of the Mistral Regional tournament and top graduate in her class at Sanctum, it was hard to not recognize her accomplishments. Miss Nikos had long red hair tied into a pony tail that was waist-length, with a ringlet. She had piercing green eyes with light eyeshadow, while her figure was lean and muscular-a beautiful woman in every regard. Bronze armor and grieves stood in place for the Beacon Uniform, and a sword and shield remained attached to her back.

It would be a disservice if he did not go over and introduce himself. Weiss had the right idea making friends with strong individuals, especially with a contender like Pyrrha Nikos. He made sure his tie was straight and strolled over to join the two of them. From the corner of her eye Weiss nodded as she inched over a bit to let his presence known. Pyrrha turned with a beautiful smile and waved, yet Jaune could sense some tension in her movements.

 _Is she nervous? From all the vids I've seen she usually keeps a calm demeanor. Maybe it's the initiation._

"I apologize for interrupting, but I wanted to introduce myself." He extended his hand and watched her reaction. There was a slight hesitation but she took it with a firm grasp.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos."

"Jaune Arc-and the pleasure is mine Miss Nikos. It is always a wonderful opportunity to meet someone of your status."

That was when he noticed a change. It might have been a slight tick or eye movement, but the girl before him tensed up. Her irises seemed to be filled with what looked like disappointment. Had he something inappropriate? Jaune had always been taught to be proper and to compliment one's achievements. However that did not appear the case with Miss Nikos.

He decided to jump the gun and ask. "Are you okay Miss Nikos?"

"Why yes, do I appear uneasy? It's probably my nerves-to be honest I am a little nervous. There is no telling what the initiation will consist of. However I'm confident we should all do fine." Jaune decided to nod along with Weiss who remained surprisingly quiet.

"Actually I'm glad you're here Arc," Weiss began. She looked up at him and then to Pyrrha, a small mischievous smile beginning to form on her small lips. He was very familiar with that look in the heiress's eyes. "I was thinking the three of us could team up. Our team could be unstoppable with our skills and intelligence, don't you agree?"

Oh he agreed, the added force of Pyrrha Nikos would definitely make them rivaled even with second and third years at Beacon. But that wasn't the problem. The champion troubled him based on their interaction. The girl was uneasy around them, even glancing behind them from time to time-a sign of lack of interest- not that he was very interesting to begin with.

Pyrrha did not want to be on their team. He could see it in her eyes, the way she played with her hair and trinkets adorned on her armor. Jaune could reveal this to Weiss, but knowing her stubborn personality it wouldn't end well in front of the red-haired girl. If he was honest, Jaune's chances of beating Pyrrha in a one on one match sat at 64% at best. Was he confident? Of course he was, but this was based on weeks of study that Ironwood thrust upon him.

 _Now how do I find a way to change the topic?_

"Hey it's Jaune," a busty blonde remarked from behind. Jaune and the others turned around to see Ruby and Yang walk up; Ruby with her awkward smile as she spotted Weiss. The young girl was quick to hide behind her sister.

"Morning Miss Rose and Miss Xiao-Long." He noticed the slender blonde twitch at the 'miss' moniker while Ruby nodded back with a small blush.

"It's Yang, Jaune...geez," She replied with a roll of her eyes. "So what are you guys up to? Exchanging secret plans?" Jaune just sighed at her remark and extended his hand to reveal Pyrrha and Weiss in a polite form of introduction.

"This is Miss Pyrrha Nikos, and I believe you two have already met Miss Schnee." Yang gave them a small wave with Ruby as the heiress gave a glare to the small huntress hidden behind Yang's legs.

"What's up Pyrrha, I'm Yang, and this is my little sister Ruby! So do you guys got any dirt on this initiation thing of ours? The suspense is killing us." Jaune and Weiss raised their eyebrows while Pyrrha stepped forward between the two and shook Yang's hand. Her face appeared to brighten up from before, giving it a new liveliness.

The four girls began to chat away when Jaune spotted the same duo from before in the restroom, the young man in a green tunic with a pink streak in his hair adjusting his shoes. The same energetic girl from before bounced around while waving her arms in a bombastic manner. It was a lot for Jaune to take in; so many differing outgoing personalities-all the sense of discipline gone that he was accustomed to.

The speakers in the armory interrupted the gossiping circle, signaling for all students to make their way to the grounds near the Emerald forest.

* * *

The boy soon found himself on some form of contraption that reminded him of a launching pad. Standing next to him was Ruby who twirled her fingers and thumbs, darting back and forth to her sister and the headmaster. They stood atop near the edge of the Beacon cliffs heading into the forest, Ozpin lecturing them on the rules of the initiation. What grabbed his attention though was how partners were to be formed-his eyes widening in a look of horror and confusion.

"Remember," Ozpin started with a smirk. "The first person you set eyes on will be your partner for the remaining four years. Take a look around, and remember these faces." Jaune wanted to stop right there, refusing to believe that teams would be formed based on randomness. He narrowed his blue eyes at Ozpin who acknowledged him with a nod.

"Are there any questions?"

The students began to launch in intervals, as Jaune shot up his hand. "Headmaster, I find this decision to be somewhat rash. Is there not another way for teams to-" Jaune was unable to finish his sentence as he was shot into the air, wind beating against his face as he cursed his inability to predict the Headmaster's brash decision making.

He wasn't about to let chance forever change his year at Beacon. Jaune twisted his body in midair and examined the others around him as some of the students flew past him. In the corner Weiss used a series of glyphs to bounce across the sky leading downward into the forest below. That would be his first destination-he hoped Weiss had the same idea. The heiress should have had the same reaction as him.

The wind beat across his body as he descended, extending his arms as he tried to find a sense of control. He closed his eyes and began to pool his aura, surrounding his body in a thin layer of yellow energy. His semblance was simple and easy to control, but it had its flaws. Shell-that's what he named it: the ability to manipulate his aura across parts of his body to act as a shield. The only problem was the strain it cost him, depending of course on how much the impact and dispersal was. It was by no means invincible, and barely served as proper protection.

Already Jaune's plans went awry as a sudden strong gust shot toward him from the left, sending him flying east of his original projected spot to land. He was glad his father was not present-the amount of obscenities he was spouting would have shocked him. The trees grew closer, and he braced him by pushing his legs front. Branches and leafs brushed against him until he found a suitable place to land.

The yellow aura around him dissipated and Jaune began to pant. His semblance already took a slight toll on him-he would have to rest for a minute. His respite was cut short when the familiar guttural sound of Beowolves filled his ears. He took out his sword and shield and readied himself, the pit-patter of their paws growing closer. From the bushes, the first one lunged forward trying to claw his face apart...it never got close.

 _Such small-class Grimm. I hope this initiation is more than just child's play._

With a dodge to the left, Jaune brought his arm upward and sliced off the Beowulf's head in a clean cut, the creature disintegrating onto the ground. Three more emerged from all sides and Jaune sighed, gripping the hilt of Crocea Mors. Two of the Grimm both growled and tried to flank, but Jaune blocked the upcoming force and smashed both their heads into the ground, cracking their skulls against the dirt floor. The last Beowulf in front of him charged with blind rage-realizing a quick death when Jaune side-stepped to the right and rammed Crocea Mors into the back of its neck.

The actual fight lasted about two minutes, more than Jaune wanted to waste. He sheathed his sword and collapsed the shield, attaching it to the back of his waist-hoping that his next prey would be worthy of the blade. One thing Jaune did thankfully pay attention to was the layout of the forest, and the temple that was located north. That would be their destination-he needed to find Weiss first.

"Fancy meeting you here blondie," a voice from behind said. He recognized the teasing tone and froze.

 _No...Of all people not her, anyone else sure, but her! Calm down, I'll just continue looking forward and ignore her. But that's breaking the rules the Headmaster presented...damn it._

Yang watched in confusion as Jaune wrestled with his thoughts in front of her. She witnessed his little encounter earlier and was actually impressed, so there was no doubt she would approach him. Yet now she was getting the cold shoulder, and Yang did not like when people ignored her. So she decided to take the initiative and hopped in front of him.

"Hey, did you hear me Jauney boy?"

Jaune decided to be blunt. "I have a proposition for you Miss Xiao-Long-"

"Call me Yang please."

"In any case," Jaune said already annoyed. "I believe we both seek different partners. I propose we pretend this meeting never occurred. We can act as if our eyes never met and continue on our way."

"No way," Yang flatly replied. Jaune's eyes began to twitch.

"And why not?"

"You're just telling me to abandon you and move on? That's no fun-besides if we met that means we were destined to be partners don't you think?" Yang gave off a small wink that further irritated Jaune.

To him this girl had no logic that he could comprehend. Jaune had just presented a fairly reasonable offer for her to find a suitable partner for her needs. Yet she rejected it.

His shoulders collapsed and he admitted defeat. There was nothing he could do, their eyes had met, and the eccentric blonde before him was now destined to be his partner. The exact opposite of what he wanted happened, again all of his plans thrown to the side like it was trash. He stopped kicking himself and tried to find a glimmer of hope in the situation. Jaune knew he could still find Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Fine...we should start heading out this way." He pointed to the northwest where last he saw Weiss. There was still time for him to remedy his mistake.

At least he thought there was.

Yang and her new 'partner' trudged through the forest near what they hoped was the abandoned temple. The impression she got of Jaune wasn't great: he was uptight, stiff, and prone to complaining whenever she went off the beaten path. It almost felt like having a teacher guide her through a lesson. He wasn't ugly by means, and she was impressed by his cut figure and bright blue eyes.

 _Too bad...he has a lot of potential._

Jaune came to a stop and held up his hand. "Do you hear that?" Yang began to look around-she wasn't able to hear anything except the chirping of birds flying overhead. Until a distant roar passed through the woods. The ring of bullets began to echo right after, and both Jaune and Yang readied their weapons, sprinting forward at break neck speeds.

In a small clearing the two of them came upon two individuals battling four Ursai in a close battle, the teens becoming exhausted from being on the defensive. Jaune didn't recognize the girl, but the boy he remembered from the bathroom who was usually accompanied by a bubbly girl. Before he could react, Yang flew past him and engaged one of the Ursa.

Yang brought a fist into one of the Ursa's exposed stomach and round it out with another hit from her left fist, unleashing several shells into its face. Another one of them prepared to flank the blonde until Jaune thrust his sword into the backside of its neck. The female with a black bow pulled out her weapon and zipped around her opponent, letting loose a flurry of slashes that dropped it in seconds. With the Grimm gone, Yang gave an excited shout and bounced over to their new guests.

"Glad to see you two okay!"

"We appreciate the help," the amber eyed girl replied. She had a calming face with beautiful cat-like irises, with a cute black bow placed atop her head. Jaune admired her long black hair, while she wore a black vest with coattails and a white undershirt that showed off a little of her stomach. A pair of zippers were placed on her black shorts, but it wasn't her clothing that intrigued him.

"I'm Yang Xiao-Long, and this is my partner Jaune Arc. We met for a brief time last night, never got your name though." Yang extended her hand while Jaune sat back and nodded at the boy behind them.

"Blake Belladonna, and this is Lie Ren."

Miss Belladonna was a Faunus-there was no fooling Jaune. If the twitching bow didn't give her away it was her eyes and aura. He had no idea why the girl hid her heritage, but it made him wary. Jaune had no issues with the Faunus, in-fact he was sympathetic to their cause despite what his father sometimes thought. No his hate was reserved for the White Fang. If the girl was hiding it, then he wouldn't bring it up in public, unless the issue needed to be addressed.

"I'm glad we've all become acquainted, but we should hurry. No doubt more Grimm will be behind these Ursa we just fought. We should continue north." Yang began to pout, while Blake and the boy known as Ren nodded.

"Always work and no play with you," Yang said with a laugh.

"We don't have time to play around like children."

"Lame."

* * *

The rest of the group's journey through the Emerald forest had so far been calm. Jaune escorted his way past thick bushes and hanging branches with Ren behind him, while Yang chatted away with her silent companion who nodded throughout their exchange. He had to admire her patience. After what felt like thirty minutes, Jaune spotted some collapsed pillars with a circular table in the middle. On top of the table sat several figures like those seen on a chessboard.

"That must be it," Jaune mused aloud.

"Finally, what should we pick Blake? How about that little pony over there?" the blonde dragged her friend out into the open as Ren followed behind.

Nothing was going as planned. There was no sign of Pyrrha Nikos or Weiss around, and somehow Jaune became stuck with a loud-mouth, a mysterious warrior, and a Faunus. He let out a loud mentally exhaustive sigh and stepped forward to the table where the others stood. The three of them felt unsure as to how to proceed.

"So now what? We just stand here or...?"

"Perhaps we are meant to wait for the others," Ren replied to the shock of Yang. Blake only shook her head as Jaune put the pieces together. What Ren said was perhaps true, as he counted eight pieces total.

The ground below his feet began to shake, and one of the pieces on table fell over. The trees shook as leaves fell from above and several animals from squirrels to birds began to flee from the forest-something big was coming their way. Jaune could see in the distance trees parting ways accompanied by a shrill scream. Everyone pulled out their weapons as the rumbling grew closer, a bead of sweat dripping down Jaune's cheek-he wasn't sure what to expect in the forest.

From the forest Pyrrha emerged spear already in hand as she rushed toward them with a wave of her hand in the air. Her eyes were narrowed and once she reached them spun on the ground, kneeling in front of Jaune. An explosion burst from within the trees as the pink haired girl flew in the air with a cheer. Ren looked up and smiled, as if he expected something so ridiculous to occur.

"Prepare yourselves, a Death Stalker is approaching." Jaune tensed up, and glanced over to see the others shared the same feeling of uneasiness. He never expected such a high class Grimm to be part of the initiation.

A large scorpion Grimm scrambled from the forest of trees in front of them, snapping its pincers with a low screech as its eyes darted around. Its stinger flung around and bent forward as a sign of dominance when it spotted its prey before it. Jaune noticed several scars across its body showing ages of battle with other Huntsmen and Huntresses-failed attempts-that wasn't a saving point for them.

They had to think fast. Phoebe Academy prepared them in simulations with several high class Grimm, though his class was only successful half of the time. The _grim_ reality-he avoided puns when possible-was that such a creature required a mass coordinated effort. The only weapons he was familiar with from his newfound teammates was Pyrrha's Milo and Yang's gauntlets. He only saw a glimpse of Blake's shrouded sword. Jaune began to calculate, thinking of anything possible before it pounced.

"Miss Nikos, take the front and provide cover. Mr. Ren you and your partner take the rear and circle around the Grimm. The three of us will infiltrate from the front and attack its exposed underbelly." All of them stared at him with as surprised look before launching into action.

The Death Stalker skittered over on its tiny organized legs at Pyrrha clamping away at her as she dodged and blocked the attempts with her shield Akouo. The Grimm slammed one of its pincers from above, the young Spartan flipping backwards and thrusting her spear near its mouth. While preoccupied Ren and Blake shot over and began to target its stinger-the Grimm wailing louder at the numerous strikes.

In that moment Jaune and the others dashed past Pyrrha and slid under the stalker. Nora brought up her hammer and shoved the Grimm into an awkward position leaving its stomach bare for Yang to pound away at it with several punches and shotgun blasts, flinging the beast onto its back a foot from them. Unable to move or crawl back over, Jaune took the last second opportunity and brought up Crocea Mors. The blade pierced in-between exposed plates, stabbing into the Grimm's heart.

It twitched and howled a pathetic gurgling sound as it began to dissipate into black dust that disappeared with the winds. Jaune let out a breath of relief and sheathe his sword. Several of the others wiped their brows of sweat from nervousness and battle. Yang began to chuckle with Blake as Nora proclaimed herself queen of the castle. The group couldn't believe they had defeated a Death Stalker so easily and quick.

Was it that surprising? Sure the Grimm was a tough opponent, but the skill and organization they showed ensured a swift victory. However this didn't solve the problem of the test-Weiss and Miss Rose were still missing. He considered himself a person with a high threshold for patience, but sitting around in a hot Grimm inhabited forest wasn't his idea of luxury. Plus his company wasn't exactly well-versed in proper manners and etiquette. Especially his new partner.

"After that I say bring anything on!" Yang pounded her fists together with a cocky smirk, her hair glowing against the bright sun.

"Yeah let's fight hundreds of Beowolves and then sing songs of praise high in the mountains," Nora began on a tirade. "No one will rival our beauty and strength as we begin to conquer the world and rain treasures of unlimited pancakes on the people!"

... _Who was this girl?_

 _"_ I'm glad to see everyone is alright," Pyrrha remarked as she look around, noticing Jaune with a short nod. He imagined she was still put off by their earlier conversation. "Nora saw something glowing in a large cave and just couldn't resist." Nora began to laugh childishly and scooted over to Ren as he shook his head with another sigh.

"Sounds like her, I apologize."

"Oh it's fine, I should probably grab one of those pieces."

"Man my little sister is late-she better hurry her butt off!" Jaune agreed, though he wouldn't use the exact vocabulary to voice his opinion. His thought was cut off when they all heard a scream from high above in the clouds.

Jaune looked up and saw a small dot growing larger as a red cape came into view, trying to imagine how the little girl ended up in the sky of all places. He didn't care, but someone had to save her from the drop. Yang ran over to Pyrrha and began to whisper in her ear, nodding every few seconds. She took her shield and kneeled down-Jaune figured out immediately what their plan entailed.

Like a spring, Yang burst into the air, flying fast as a rocket until she collided with Ruby and embraced the little girl. The two of them twisted in the air until Yang slowed down their descent with a few blasts from Ember Celica. The touchdown was soft for the two girls and Ruby adjusted her hair after Yang ruffled it with her fingers like any big sister would do. Jaune almost couldn't help but smile before he remembered the task at hand-Weiss Schnee was still missing.

"Sorry to interrupt the family reunion," Jaune started. "Have you encountered Miss Schnee or know her whereabouts?" Ruby's eyes widened in horror and her goofy smile disappeared, snapping her head up as a loud caw echoed through the skies.

"I forgot Weiss!"

A looming shadow overtook them as a Nevermore flew by, the high pitched scream of Weiss heard from above as she kept a hold on some of its feathers. She cursed at Ruby several times until the feathers ripped off and she began to fall. Jaune expected Weiss to turn around and start using her glyphs, but she was falling too fast. Jaune shouted at Pyrrha and the amazon kneeled again, once again preparing his ascent. The shield launched him into the air and he began to concentrate on his aura.

A yellow field of energy surrounded his body and he began to pant heavily, his semblance already wearing him out. Jaune extended his arms and he enveloped the princess in a hold as the two of them fell to the ground. The landing was rough, and clomps of dirt flew into the air, but his semblance shielded him from the brunt of the ground. A few coughs were emitted from Weiss and she looked down in worry, only to see Jaune catching his breath as his semblance disappeared.

"Oh my lord, Arc are you okay?"

He gave a small nod and stood up, brushing off the dust from his once clean uniform-not to mention his tie was now off. "I'm fine, just a little worn out from using my semblance. But now we have another grave problem." Jaune pointed across her shoulder at the Nevermore that turned around and eyed its prey.

"This is what I wanted right here," Yang shouted with excitement.

"Should we be excited Yang?" Ruby asked as she clutched Crescent Rose close to her tiny chest. Jaune had to agree with the little reaper-a Nevermore was just another hindrance-though not one that couldn't be dealt with just like the Death Stalker before it.

Nevermore were vast and powerful, but they had predictable movements. Now that Weiss was here, her glyphs would prove to be valuable in his next strategy, not including Yang and Pyrrha's strength. During the battle with the Death Stalker, Jaune had also noticed Blake's semblance in action: leaving a clone of herself to trick the Grimm. The other's abilities and semblances were still up in the air, but he had enough to work with-he just needed them to listen.

"Miss Schnee, Miss Belladonna, please come here," Jaune asked as he pulled out Crocea Mors and his shield. "Miss Belladonna, I apologize for asking this, but I need you as a decoy. Use your semblance to lure the Nevermore near the edge of the cliffs." The Faunus hesitated for but a moment, but nodded in compliance. She ran over to Ren and they began their chase with the Nevermore as it flew over the group.

"Miss Schnee, when the Nevermore reaches the cliffs I need you to use your glyphs to freeze in place-"

"Arc, you know how I feel about being ordered around-"

"Just work with me today."

Jaune turned his attention to the rest of the group and narrowed his eyes. "When the Nevermore is frozen in place, I need the rest of you to launch a coordinated assault against the Grimm. This is our only chance." They turned to look at each other and shrugged, no one else coming up with an idea. Jaune expected no objections.

The Nevermore let out loud scream at Blake as Ren unloaded his pistols at the Grimm, becoming only an annoyance to the creature as it shot several feathers toward them. They both deftly dodged to the right and left, leading it feet by feet to the precipice of the cliff. When they reached the edge, Ren rushed the opposite direction of the Grimm leaving Blake alone. The monster found its chance and swooped in, only for the girl to use her semblance and leave a crumbling clone in her place. In that window, Weiss planted two glyphs on nearby boulders and locked the Grimm in place, freezing its wings in midair.

For the first time in admiration, Jaune watched as the teens piled over to the Grimm and began to ruthlessly pound the creature with tumultuous force. Ruby began mimicking Jaune as she organized Nora to throw her over at the Nevermore where she used her semblance to tear away at the chest area with precise cleaves from her scythe. Pyrrha's weapon transformed into a rifle and she began to unload rounds near the neck, while Yang brought up her fists, unleashing blow by blow into its head.

Ice broke away, freeing the bird, the large beast collapsing onto the cliff. The finishing blow came from Ruby once she twirled her scythe over her head and into its right eye. A small twitch came from the Nevermore, and it began to disappear, as they all cheered and let out sighs. He had misjudged-these individuals were much stronger than he thought, a large miscalculation on his part. He knew the General would find it interesting.

A siren began to wail and a large bullhead began to approach from the south...it was over.

 _Ozpin surprised me this time._

* * *

"Jaune Arc...Blake Belladonna...Lie Ren...and Yang Xiao-Long," Ozpin said with a voice filled with pride. "The four of you recovered the white rook pieces, therefore you are now team JBRY-led by Jaune Arc." The auditorium cheered as they walked up to the stage. As Jaune approached Ozpin he shook his hand and stood at attention.

The rest of his team shared smiles and words of congratulations while Jaune stood in silence. He had only succeeded partially, missing the chance to have Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos on his team. However being appointed leader made up for this mistake, also leaving him room to shape up his teammates into a proper unit. It would take some work, but he was confident-hopefully his father would agree-after all he was best suited for the position. Not everyone was so lucky.

In the crowd, Jaune could see a miffed Weiss, no doubt in anger that Ruby Rose was announced as their leader. They were labeled team RNPW. It did make the boy wonder how Ozpin was judging the results of the initiation; there was no reason to care anymore, he had done his job. The constant clapping died down and once the ceremony was over, Ozpin allowed them the rest of the day off until classes started in the morning. He would need the time to prepare, and little did he know he would be unprepared for the sleeping arrangements.

The students had receded and Ozpin took another swig of his coffee, the mixed brew of beans and chocolate satisfying his taste buds. Glynda tapped the pad she was holding and the hologram of the board displaying the team names shut off, leaving her to glance over at the Headmaster. "That was an interesting initiation, don't you agree?"

Ozpin chuckled and lowered his mug. "Indeed, but I imagine something else is on your mind Glynda." She gave a huff and nodded, always thrown off by his eccentric behavior and questionable choices.

"Jaune Arc," Glynda pursed her lips and continued. "Why did you make him team leader? We both know James sent him here for a reason. Why give the boy authority so quickly?" Ozpin smiled, the woman already growing irritated. The Headmaster always loved to hold something back.

"Tell me," Ozpin said with a chuckle. "Is Jaune the perfect student?" Glynda narrowed her eyes and thought over the question.

"No one is perfect sir."

"True, but Jaune Arc exemplifies many positive attributes: he is well-trained, proper, studious, and a brilliant tactician. However there is something the boy is lacking." Glynda tilted her head.

"And what is that?"

"Spirit."

 **Sort of a long chapter, but I hope you all really enjoy it. I put a lot of hard work into this, especially when trying to not follow the canon word by word (that can be boring). Jaune was given a simple and flawed semblance, because there is no reason for him to be overpowered. He may be intelligent and strong, but what stands him apart from others is his confidence-at least this version of him.**

 **Can Jaune beat everyone in Beacon or even his friends? Maybe and maybe not, those statistics he throws about in his head is Jaune trying to exude his confidence that he could win because of his training. That by no means guarantees his victory against any of them.**

 **Again I hope you enjoy this, and no I will not be following the storyline canon by the books, there will be changes and original events. Have fun and review!**


	3. The Annoyance of Bonding

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Three: The Annoyance of Bonding

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

 **The reception to this story has been fantastic and I promise to you readers that I will do my damn best to make sure the quality is consistence. This chapter is going to focus more on how our Jaune in this universe begins to cope with his newfound team and the relationships around him. As for team names they have now been decided and the pronunciation will be told in this chapter. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

Jaune was a man of habit, repeating his routines every morning and night to make himself comfortable. After being deemed team JBRY (Jambiya) he had the unfortunate task of deciding sleeping arrangements in their new room. Instead of bunk-beds which Yang and Blake suggested, he opted for the more traditional separation, with boys on one side and females on the other. His partner of course complained about how he was no fun, but he just ignored the pout.

This didn't explain why he was annoyed though, it was the morning events that took place which caused him great ire. As usual Jaune got up, changed his clothes and left his room to prepare for a short jog before classes; the exercise allowed him to clear his mind and focus on one thing-running. His mistake was stopping to tie his shoes only to stand up and be greeted by his new partner, Yang Xiao-long, who wore a white top and short black gym shorts. Before he could even deny her the company she slapped him on the back and pushed him along.

So there they were running at a steady pace around the large campus, Jaune trying his best to enjoy the cool morning air with Yang only a few inches behind him. The quest was pleasing, evening knowing that someone was behind him, and the pumping of his blood and adrenaline made him feel awake and alive. But there could only be peace for so long when Yang Xiao-Long was involved, as she strode up next to him and matched his pace.

"So you jog every morning?" Yang asked in-between breaths. Beads of sweat began to drip from her forehead and neck, but her hair somehow remained spotless as it shined against the bright sun.

"Usually _alone,_ but yes." Jaune answered back. Yang of course being the observant one noticed the emphasis in his wording and cocked a grin.

"Glad to hear it, it gives me an excuse to start building up my cardio. Besides this is best opportunity for us to learn about each other."

"There isn't much to me, what do you wish to know?"

"Oh you know the usual: dark secrets, hidden techniques, and misadventures. Only the things that matter." Jaune slowed down and began to walk, wiping the sweat above his eyes.

He turned to search for a nearby water fountain and spotted one in the corner next to some pillars and a bright green bench. Refreshing cold water spewed from the top and he took it in small doses, before letting out a small sigh. "Are you always fishing for information with people you just meet?" Yang made a fake gasp and batted her eyes.

"Why Jaune, I would never do such a thing," Yang said in a sing-song voice until she lost it and began to laugh.

"I can give you the basics. I was adopted by my father General Ironwood and attended several combat schools in Atlas until recently graduating from Phoebe Academy. As for secret techniques, I have none to speak of, but my semblance is called 'Shell', and it acts as a temporary armor." Yang lost her grin and began to pout from the dull story, expecting something much grander from the Atlesian boy.

"So your father's the famous General huh? Must be rough."

Jaune cocked his head to the side in confusion and turned again to look at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, just from meeting you, your discipline must have been intense. Even now you're standing so stiff and being formal. You don't have to act in front of me Jaune." He was taken back by her remarks and began to mull. His father may have been difficult, but he meant well, and he couldn't imagine where he would be if Ironwood had not saved him.

"Miss Xiao-long-"

"Nope, what did I say?"

He hesitated for a second and groaned. "Miss Yang, I appreciate your concern, but I can tell you with the utmost confidence that my father is a great man. Everything I learned from him has pushed me further as an individual and made me who I am today." Yang folded her arms and nodded, accepting his statement with a smile.

"It's good to hear you love your father," Yang replied. "Mine can be a little pushy and overprotective, but I love him." Jaune tried to picture what the father of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long could have looked like, but he only drew a blank.

 _That man must have been a saint._

"I am curious though...do you and Ruby share the same father?" her eyes swung up at the sudden question. Jaune was beginning to feel he had crossed some line.

"So now you're the inquisitive one," Yang chirped. She moved back a strand of hair and smile. "We have different mothers." He simply nodded and pulled out his scroll to look at the time. Classes would begin shortly, with most of his jogging time now gone.

"We should start heading back, classes begin in an hour."

"I enjoyed our little talk," she gave him a small wink and Jaune rolled his eyes as they began their walk back to the dorm.

* * *

It was the last class of the day, and inside a medium sized oval classroom, Professor Port made a resounding roar of enthusiasm as he began his lesson on the history of Grimm. The professor was the jolliest man Jaune had ever encountered, and even four rows above from the main podium he could hear his boasting voice clearly. But that didn't make the class any less boring or pointless to him, especially such trivial information that he learned when he was as young as ten. Everyone in Beacon Academy should know the purpose of being a Huntsmen or Huntress, including the role the various kingdoms play.

The speech began to morph into a childhood story of how Port captured a Beowolf alive inside some cage contraption, so he gave up taking notes and glanced around the classroom. Many of the students had fallen asleep, including his teammate Yang, while Blake pretended to take notes-Ren just sat their staring at the chalkboard behind the professor. As for team RNPW (Rain pour), it was almost the same, except for Weiss taking diligent notes on every major point.

 _She always was the studious one._

Jaune snapped his head back to the podium when he heard a small familiar growl in the corner. He spotted a large cage with claw marks sprawled across it and two beady little red eyes. The scent was recognizable even to him-a Boarbatusk. The complaints of Weiss reached his ear as he heard her chastise Ruby on her inattentive attitude during the session.

"Alas I will ask you young ones. Who hear believes themselves an embodiment of the traits I have presented?" Jaune watched as Weiss shot herself up from her seat and raise her hand.

"I do sir!"

"Very well Miss Schnee, please come down."

Once Weiss changed from her uniform into her battle attire, the small skirmish began. The Boarbatusk charged forward in the empty classroom, but froze in place as it found its feet incapacitated by her glyphs. She jumped over the Grimm and unleashed a couple of strikes from behind as her team cheered her on. The slight tick on the heiress's forehead gave away her annoyance which Jaune had to sympathize with; the jovial cheers served as a distraction in his opinion.

"For such a small girl she sure packs a punch huh?" Yang commented as she leaned forward on her elbows.

"She has definitely improved her skills, but her defense is still weak. There are too many openings an opponent or a high tier Grimm could expose." Blake shifted her eyes at Jaune and blinked a few times before responding.

"Everyone has room for improvement," She said. "I imagine the Professor is just trying to size us up today." Jaune gave out a sigh to her answer.

"I just expected more from her."

"No one is perfect."

"That's the problem..." Blake's amber eyes widened slightly for only a second in surprise at his comment. She turned back to watch the last moments of the battle as Jaune cupped his chin with his right hand.

His remark had somehow upset Blake, yet at the same time he wasn't surprised. There was no doubt some connection with what he said to some memory of her past that involved her Faunus origins. It was true that in the past some pro-human activists called the Faunus imperfect creatures despite their enhanced abilities. Jaune concluded he would have to word his opinions in a more appropriate manner. There was no reason for him to cause a rift so early in the year, though that already seemed to be happening for team RNPR.

* * *

With the class dismissed the rest of Weiss's team ran up to her to congratulate her performance, but it only took a second for Weiss to snap at Ruby.

"Why do you act like such a damn child?"

"I-I was trying to give you words of support?"

"In the middle of a battle?"

Pyrrha stepped in between the two and rested her hands on both their shoulders. "Ruby was just trying to be nice Weiss. There is no reason to take it out on her." Weiss began to grumble and pointed a finger at Ruby.

"Why you were chosen to be leader is unfathomable to me."

"..."

Yang rushed down to join her sister and let slip a few insults before the ice princess began to stomp away in anger, brushing past Jaune with a quick glance. When he turned back to look at Ruby he noticed her eyes directed at the ground, a look of uncertainty painted across her face. Yet he did believe there was some truth in the statement. It was beyond his understanding why the Headmaster appointed such a young girl to be the leader of a team.

He could sympathize with her, after all it was hard to adjust to a new environment. Although he had been trained to accept such conditions regardless of the culture. Jaune followed Weiss through the halls and out into a courtyard where she stood alone against the rays of the sun against her pale skin. The sun was beginning to set across the sky. Before he could approach the troubled girl, Professor Port walked across the yard humming to himself only to be stopped by Weiss.

"Hello Miss Schnee," he answered with merry. "Is there something I can assist you with?" Weiss titled her head down and looked at her feet, appearing nervous at the thought of her question.

"Sir...I don't understand why someone like Ruby got to be picked as leader. She acts so childish and immature-how can she lead us?"

The smile dropped from the large man and he folded his arms in thought before answering. "I don't believe Ozpin is wrong."

"But I should be leader-I much more qualified and-"

"For someone who expects to receive everything delivered to them, I doubt you would be able to instill such confidence in your companions." Weiss went agape as she was taken back by the professor's words. Jaune was half expecting the girl to start shouting in outrage, but no words exited her small quivering lips.

"I understand being upset, but sometimes these decisions are beyond understanding. From my perspective Ruby Rose is a strong girl, but when her teammates lack trust...that is truly when a leader fails." Weiss narrowed her gaze at the ground and nodded. She lifted her head and bowed.

"I apologize for my conduct Professor. Perhaps I should evaluate my opinion on Ruby."

"It never hurts to try Miss Schnee." Port waved to Weiss as he walked back into the halls from the courtyard, leaving the heiress alone to her thoughts.

 _If the professors wish to gamble with their students that's their business._ Jaune thought as he took his leave. Instead of approaching Weiss he decided it was best for the situation to play out according to the Headmaster's wishes. He might have been in disagreement, but there was nothing he could do lest he jeopardize his mission at Beacon.

* * *

Wednesday finally rolled around with the first two days being what he expected. Today would be his first day to attend combat class with Glynda Goodwitch, and Jaune had all intents and purposes of paying attention.

As the last spar took place under the watchful gaze of Professor Goodwitch, Jaune held a surprising rare smirk on his face. Out of all the classes he had attended so far at Beacon Academy, this one held his attention the most. So much had been learned in a few short hours: different styles and an assortment of weapons all revealed to him. So far he had not been called upon to show off his skill, not that he expected much of a fight from most of his classmates.

He was not surprised then to see the piercing eyes of Professor Goodwitch fall upon him and notice his aura of confidence. "We have time for one more match today-" She began as she scrolled through her pad. "How about Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc."

The smile on Jaune's lips faded away and he began to walk down to the arena placed in the middle of the classroom. From the corner of his eye he saw his opponent stroll up with a large mace resting on his shoulder. The boy was taller than most of the other students, with orange hair combed back to reveal his forehead. He had indigo colored eyes and wore a set of plate armor with a golden bird on the chestplate, though what caught his eye was the cocky grin plastered on his face.

Jaune came to a slight stop and raised his hand, surprising Goodwitch as she acknowledged him with a small nod. He was disappointed by the pairing, and he needed his opinion heard before engaging in such a pointless match. He didn't even have to calculate his odds against Cardin-there was no way that boy would beat him.

"Is there a problem Mr. Arc?"

"Yes, I do not believe this is a fair matchup Professor Goodwitch. Perhaps someone more of his skill level would be appropriate." Cardin narrowed his eyes and scoffed at his suggestion. Jaune didn't care however if this made him an enemy, although the mere thought was laughable itself.

"While I can appreciate the gesture Mr. Arc, I have already paired you up. Confidence is a fair trait, but arrogance leads to one's downfall." He could feel the venom in her response, but he nodded in accordance. The many stories of Glynda from Ironwood made him shiver-he had no desire to be on her bad side.

"I apologize Professor."

With no choice left, Jaune stepped into the arena opposite of his opponent and sized him up. Cardin would have the advantage of pure brute strength, but that would also cost him, while his mace left plenty of openings for him to attack from all sides. He unsheathed Crocea Mors and held it out to the side, opting to not use his shield as it wouldn't be necessary. Cardin marched into the middle with a look of disgust, grumbling under his breath several obscenities.

"You're going to regret opening your mouth," Cardin mouthed.

"Let the match begin."

Cardin heaved his heavy mace up in the air and charged forward, using his momentum to slam his weapon down at Jaune's original spot. A contained explosion erupted in the arena, a small puff of smoke blinding his vision and giving Jaune ample time to flank him. He thrust his fist into Cardin's side, causing the boy to double over and flail his mace to the left. Jaune dodged the attack and brought the back of the hilt of Crocea Mors into Cardin's face, launching him onto his back several feet away. His aura was one hit away from entering the red.

The hulk of a boy struggled to get on his knees, gripping his mace close to his chest with only a second to glance at Jaune on the other side of the arena. Jaune let out a tired sigh and walked over to Cardin as he stood on wobbling legs, his fist meeting the boy's gut and knocking him out. "This is when you lose." With his aura in the red, the match was called and Glynda announced the victor. The classroom remained silent as Jaune made his way back to his team, ignoring the small murmurs.

Once he sat down next to Yang, she nudged him in the shoulder which he reacted with a small growl; personal space was something he cherished. Although he had to admit that displaying his skills (though only a small percentage) brought him an elated joy, perhaps because it proved to everyone the strength of Atlas. In his opinion Beacon had a lot up catching up to do.

The constant roar of chatter consumed the cafeteria as he stood in line for his lunch, observing some of the cliques already forming among some of the students. When it was his turn he grabbed one slice of pizza and a small garden salad with croutons nestled atop, and made his way to find a seat. Near the middle, he saw the familiar blonde mane of Yang, and proceeded to maneuver himself and his tray between the students until he made it to the table, only to be surprised to see team RNPW as well. He wasn't expecting so much company.

"There you are!" Yang announced when she spotted him. "We were just talking about your show." Ruby shoved down some cookies and turned with a bright smile and crumbs on her cheeks to acknowledge Jaune.

"You did great Jaune, it went by so fast."

"T-thank you Miss Rose, but it was quite simple." Jaune sat and grabbed his fork, beginning to feast on his healthy dish when Weiss decided to add her opinion.

"You would do good to learn from Arc, he was one of the top students at Phoebe Academy. Perhaps if you ask he would be willing to show you some tips." Jaune was caught off guard by Weiss, her tone and attitude completely different then it was yesterday. Her talk with Professor Port no doubt was involved, but for such a sudden shift? He decided to confirm this with a simple question directed at the heiress.

"I see that you and Ruby settled your differences." Weiss titled her head a bit, and her eyes perked up at the mention of her squabble. However it did confirm his suspicions about the quick change.

"Yes...I was a little selfish in my thinking."

"Oh its okay Weiss, I'm just glad we're friends!"

"Aw, my little sister is such an inspiration," Yang cooed as she embraced Ruby in a tight hug and ruffled her hair, ignoring the tiny girl's protests.

His teeth mashed away on the crunchy leafs of the lettuce, stabbing his fork into the succulent tomatoes before Pyrrha began speaking. Jaune had no intention of becoming the center of attention, regretting the match between him and Cardin-of course they were at a school, and gossip was common.

"Jaune, I was very impressed by your match," Pyrrha complimented. "It would be wonderful if we could spar sometime." He paused and swallowed his food, mulling over the proposition. He had to admit he was glad to see Pyrrha Nikos engaging him once again, as he was worried their first interaction caused a severe rift.

"Yes, perhaps if Professor Goodwitch matches us up. Fighting someone of your prestige would be an honor." Pyrrha let out a forced chuckle, again off put from the mention of her past accomplishments.

"We could always arrange a private match."

"I will put it in consideration." She nodded and turned back to her team, her uneasiness vanishing as Nora told a tale of ridiculous proportions. How anyone put up with the girl was a mystery to him.

"You should try and lighten up, no need to be so proper around us," Yang commented as she threw a chip in her mouth. Jaune could hear every crunch as she leaned in. Blake sat across from the table reading a book, only slightly paying attention at the mention of Yang's remark.

Jaune however felt attacked. "What is wrong with the way I act? I don't see Miss Belladonna or Mr. Ren telling me to change my ways." The rest of the table looked at Ren who only shrugged. The voice of reason-Ruby in this case- decided to try her hand and make a suggestion.

"I think what my sister is trying to say is...be yourself!"

He blinked a few times and sat his fork down. Before he picked up his pizza slice, he looked down at the table to hide his look of frustration. Jaune was confused-what did they mean be himself? Ever since he had arrived at Beacon all he had been doing was acting normal. Yet everyone told him to drop his guard and act to their standards-it was insulting to his character in his opinion. He was thankful that the discussion was diverted by an accented female voice that sounded in pain.

"Stop it, let go." Jaune turned to the source of the voice and spotted Cardin and his team harassing a Faunus with Bunny ears. The girl had long brown hair and soft colored eyes, but they winched in pain as Cardin tugged on her appendages. The act disgusted him, but it was not his place to act.

"I think I'm about to punch him," Yang whispered in disgust.

"Don't waste your time...besides, if she is going to be picked on for her race then she needs to learn to stand up for herself." The rest of the table went somewhat quiet as Jaune began to chomp down on the rest of his meal. He could feel the piercing amber eyes of Blake penetrating him.

 _What I say is cruel is but necessary._

"That doesn't mean we should tolerate it," Blake responded.

"I totally agree," Yang added. Everyone nodded their head in agreement, and as they turned back to look, the bunny-eared Faunus had already disappeared.

It was strange, as Jaune felt he had somehow seen the girl before. He couldn't remember at the moment, but he was sure the memory would return. His stomach was full, and he was ready to endure the rest of his classes for the day; his lecture would be conducted by a man name Dr. Oobleck. History of the wars and human and Faunus interactions was the class, and he was sure to be bored as he was in Professor Port's class yesterday.

Yet somehow he felt a pit in his stomach.

* * *

Dr. Oobleck was nothing what Jaune expected in a teacher. There was no time to even rest as the man teleported all across the room back and forth to his desk and blackboard that was covered in various maps from across Remnant. The basics of the Faunus Revolution later known as the 'Faunus War', were explained, including the effects it held in society today. He had heard it all before, and all of the questions he posed to the students who struggled to keep up were child's play.

"Now tell me children have any of you suffered discrimination or even hate because of your Faunus heritage, no need to be shy in this class!" Everyone darted their heads waiting for someone to answer, when Jaune spotted the same Faunus from Cardin's bullying raise her hand nervously.

"How awful! This ignorance is what led to long battles of violence and death, now who here can tell me what many theorize was the turning point in the third year of the war? How about you Mr. Arc, you seem bored." Dr. Oobleck took a quick sip of what Jaune assumed was a high caffeine coffee and sat up in his chair.

"Fort Castle," he answered promptly.

"Very good, and what advantage did the Faunus have over General Lagune's forces-Mr. Winchester how about you this time, you seem fully involved in the class." Cardin leaned back in his chair and answered with a sarcastic answer instead of what Dr. Oobleck sought.

"To be honest I'm not sure, but I imagine it must be easy to train animals." Dr. Oobleck shook his head in vast disappointment before Pyrrha shot her hand up to answer.

"I believe it was night vision-"

Blake added to the answer as she stood and looked over at Cardin with disdain. "General Lagune was very inexperienced, and made the huge mistake of underestimating the Faunus. His army was outmatched and the General found himself captured by his foes. Perhaps if he paid attention in class he would not be remembered as such a failure." Cardin jumped out of his seat until Oobleck ordered him to sit down and see him after class.

"The countless deaths could have been avoided if the Faunus only accepted the General's conditions," Jaune added in the class to the surprise of his teammate.

Blake turned to direct her gaze at Jaune. "If the Faunus had sacrificed their beliefs and surrendered to the General, there whole revolution would have been for naught." Jaune closed his eyes and receded away from the argument, knowing that there was no way to win with Blake in this subject. Oobleck clapped his hands sensing the tension in the air and ended the class on a long lecture.

Jaune gathered his books and noticed that Blake had left the room before the rest of her team in an attempt to avoid Jaune.

Classes were over and dinner had ended on a peaceful note, although Jaune had noticed that Blake would give him a questioning glare from time to time; the exchange of glances did not go unnoticed by Yang or Ren. As Pyrrha and Weiss finally sat down to join the others at the table, Yang decided to start up a conversation about the resident bully in Beacon Academy, an obvious tick for the buxom blonde.

"Damn, what is with that dude?" Yang said through a piece of grilled cheese she began to smack on, a bit of crumbs falling to the table, causing Jaune to scoot down.

"Some people are just not as open-minded I'm afraid," Pyrrha responded. "It's hard for some individuals to change their views." Jaune could have sworn the statement was being directed at him.

"There should be no tolerance for bullies, we should totally break his legs and wheel him around the school for everyone to laugh at him, and then force him to buy us all pancakes for the rest of the year!" Nora shouted at the speed of light, Jaune drowning out most of the nonsense. The rest of the table gave off a chuckle as Ren explained to Nora all the lesser points of her proposal.

There was one thing that Jaune did agree with that the hyperactive pink haired bomber said-bullies were not needed in any establishment. Cardin would never have lasted at Mantle, narrow-minded students were picked apart.

Throughout his years being raised by his father Ironwood, Jaune had been exposed to a plethora of information concerning human-Faunus relationships and the political ramifications that were introduced after the Faunus War. He learned of the discrimination, not just of Faunus but of humans of different color. Political back-dealings and the corruption within the various kingdoms-basically the nefarious and dark-side of the human race.

In the walls of Atlas, Jaune could have taught Cardin a lesson and been congratulated on dealing out a form of punishment for his actions. However Beacon was different, and he would have received the ire of the teachers for dishing out anything more than necessary. The powerful stare of Glynda Goodwitch revealed all of this. But Jaune had more to worry about than the baseless antics of Cardin Winchester.

Once dinner was over, Jaune and others began to pick up their trays and leave the cafeteria, but as Blake passed him, something fell in one of his pockets. He pretended not to notice so the others wouldn't bring it up, but as everyone left, including his normally nosey partner, Jaune took out the small crumbled piece of paper in his front pocket. It was a small note addressed to him in beautiful cursive writing.

 _Meet me on the roof tonight at 10:30 – Blake_

 _Much sooner than I expected,_ Jaune thought. It had only been two days with them together as part of a team, but he must have made enough comments to rile her up.

* * *

The time of the so-called meeting was approaching as it turned 10:20, the lights already out in their room. Jaune had remained under the covers wearing only a black sleeveless t-shirt and gray shorts. His eyes stayed opened as he turned to see the empty bed next to Yang's, which even he found impressive that she was able to slip out and not awake his snoring partner. Being careful, he removed the covers and made his way out of the dorm, shutting the door lightly.

While the note didn't specify which roof Blake wished to meet at, Jaune came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be far from their dorm because of how late it was, so that left only the one on the east wing. When he reached the stairs leading up, he noticed the door was already unlocked-somehow she rigged it open. Jaune stepped outside and saw Blake wearing a small black sleep gown with her bow still nestled on her head.

With a slight sigh he stepped forward. "You wished to speak with me Miss Belladonna?" She nodded and turned around, her bright golden eyes alit in the dark.

"Yes...I believe there is something we should discuss."

"Does this have to do with the fact that you're a Faunus?" Blake's head snapped back and her eyes widened in fear, a small bead of sweat pouring down her neck, her mouth slightly agape in shock.

"H-how did you...?"

"I've known since we met," Jaune answered. "You may be able to fool most people, but I was trained to spot these things. Plus your bow twitches in slight intervals. She instinctively reached for her bow and blushed, but it disappeared fast as she stared Jaune down.

"Why haven't you told anyone-?"

"Because I see no reason to. You have chosen to not reveal your heritage to your friends, so I respect your decision. However you may need to eventually reveal this-you cannot keep them in the dark forever."

"I am aware of this, but let's talk about why I asked you up here." Jaune watched as Blake folded her arms and began to pace, still no doubt nervous that he knew of her secret. He would have to watch his words.

"Do you hold ill will toward the Faunus?"

"..." Jaune didn't answer right away, even though he expected the question when he received the note from her. He wasn't stumped on how to answer, but he wished to tread as carefully as he could, especially considering that she was on his team. Yet perhaps the truth was in order.

"No...I never have, nor do I believe they are a lesser race. What I do have a problem with is the White Fang and the various violent methods which some of your people have taken upon themselves."

Blake gave a huge sigh of relief, but her frown did not disappear. "You...are not wrong. My people have definitely gone astray. But it still pains me to see others be treated like common animals." Jaune closed his eyes and started to walk away, but not before posing a question at the girl.

"Why do you hide behind your bow?"

"It's...personal."

"Very well, but remember Miss Belladonna. We are not distinguished by our outer appearances or traits, but by our actions as people. I do not believe any of your friends would treat you differently." Jaune headed back to the door and left the roof, leaving Blake alone with a small smile on her lips, all the anxiety she felt about her leader's supposed prejudice fading into the dark. Though she still found him arrogant.

"Well, well, so you're a Faunus Blake?" She froze, recognizing the husky and cocky voice anywhere. She hesitated to turn around, when she laid eyes upon the bulky form of Cardin Winchester standing before her.

"How much did you-?"

"All of it, and I have to say it explains a lot about your stuck-up attitude. But no one has to know your secret Blake...for a price of course."

"I won't do anything to degrade myself." She hissed.

"No, of course not, I was thinking something much simpler."

 **No it's not going to be sexual, everyone get your mind out of the gutter. So Cardin heard Blake's secret, and in all honesty I was crossed at having Blake's origins brought out so soon, but I found it necessary, and it will be fun to play around with what the canon had established. There are a couple of things I wish to address in this extra author's note.**

 **So I have heard some people dislike how I portray Jaune in this story. I can understand why, but this is an alternate universe in which Jaune has been raised to be authoritative and by-the-books. With each chapter his character will learn and redeem himself, and I hope some of that was apparent in this chapter, and as far relationships go.**

 **Will there be some Arkos? Maybe. I haven't decided yet who the foil to Yang will be yet in the pursuit of Jaune's feelings, and while there was some lack of Yang in this chapter, expect much more in the next one. Don't expect any characters to have a sudden realization that they love Jaune with all their heart. Again thanks for reading!**


	4. A Glimpse Into the Light

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Four: A Glimpse into the Light

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

 **Hey guys I'm back! I really am pleased with the reception this story has been receiving, and I continue to plan and make sure that this won't fall to the wayside like some of my other stories. This is no doubt my favorite story to write, especially when writing Jaune. Cyndaquil has been a great help as well, so give him a round of applause. Volume 3 is on the horizon people, and I'm fine with the pace this story has been releasing, because it will give me even more room for ideas, but for now enjoy. Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum own RWBY by the way.**

In all her life, Blake had never been so humiliated. She had dealt with racist comments, jeering - even discrimination, but now she felt like all power had been taken from her. She was sitting in the library in a dark secluded corner where dust had gathered on the shelves, away from the giggling and whispers of other students - two tower-like piles of various textbooks sat on both her sides. Blake leaned across the table and used one of the open books as a pillow. Fatigue had set in, and her right hand was beginning to cramp from all the extra writing.

She lifted her head and picked up the mechanical pencil lying in front of her and attempted again to focus. As she put pencil to paper, the lead broke in half with a quick snap. Her left golden eye twitched in annoyance and she threw the small tool across the room in a fury. Hours and hours of homework would break any simple teenager, especially when it wasn't her own - the amount doubling thanks to team CRDL. Yet here she was reducing herself like a servant, against everything she believed in all because of her silly little secret. But it wasn't so silly – no it was so important that she would do close to anything to keep it from being revealed to the public.

Only a day had passed since Cardin blackmailed her, but already the thought of continuing any further disgusted her - letting him command her like she was some animal. She considered going to Ren or even Yang for help (although Yang might cause a massacre), yet in doing so she would have to reveal to more people her secret. Blake wasn't comfortable enough yet - the bow acting almost like a security blanket. It shielded her from the dejected looks of hate and ridicule that always followed. And then there was Jaune...her rigid leader.

Jaune knew of her secret all along, ignoring the thought of even bringing up the subject until Blake confronted him with some concerned notion that he might be a bigot because of his background. Perhaps this was all warranted because of her quick judgment? If she told Jaune, there was much doubt that he would do anything - or if he did it would cause a large scene and her secret would be exposed anyway.

 _How did I allow this to happen?_ She slumped against the chair and studied the ceiling tiles.

* * *

Midnight had advanced on Blake after working hours into the night, her eyes fluttering as exhaustion creeped its way into her body. She reached her dorm and gave a muffled yawn, and turned the knob slowly, making the least amount of noise possible. The door creaked open and Blake slid into the dark room, tip-toeing across the floor, only the emphatic snoring of Yang filling the reticent room. Once Blake hopped into her bed, she flung the covers over her body and made a cocoon out of the sheets – not even bothering to undress.

The squeak of the hinge from the door had awoken Jaune, leaving him to witness the entire spectacle of Blake sneaking into the room. He looked over at his alarm and saw that it was only a few minutes after midnight, somewhat bewildered that she would be still up. But ever since their talk on the rooftop, she had been acting strange – more moody and angered by something. At first Jaune thought it was directly linked to their conversation, but she was not ignoring him and still held him in regard. Something else was going on - but Jaune was too tired, his eyes giving way to sleep.

A young boy with blonde hair sat in an empty classroom at the head of the room, surrounded by aging windowless chipped walls that were painted in a light shade of blue. A dark silhouette sat at a large black desk in the front whistling a small tune the boy remembered when he was a little younger. The boy bobbed his head in response as if a reflex - the melodic sounds warming his heart. The whistling stopped, and the man got up and walked forward, the shadow disappearing from the tall intimidating figure. The boy wasn't scared – in fact he was in awe of the individual.

The man was clean shaven and he stared at the boy with his narrow blue eyes. He wore a long white overcoat and gray one underneath, while his red tie was snug closely to his neck. His black hair was combed over and beginning to show age near the back, and a small metal piece was above his left eyebrow. "Did I do well today father?"

"I'm very proud of you Jaune," Ironwood said, patting him on the shoulder lightly. "I see much potential in you and your future."

"Do you...think I'll be ready?" Jaune's shaky voice asked.

Ironwood chuckled and walked over to the chalkboard hanging in the room that had white smear stains covering the majority of it. He picked up a piece of chalk and pressed it up against the board. "Only if you think you are - What truly makes a Huntsman isn't just skill and absolute power, but the resolve to push further despite the obstacles in place."

"Will it be hard?"

"Every trial is difficult Jaune...but you have been granted a gift – a second chance to prove yourself. Tell me, are you ready to step up and not be labeled as weak?"

The world became a blur of darkness as the light faded away from his vision. His body began to free-fall like a puppet tangled in its strings into a vast empty pit. He tried to reach out, grasping for anything to stop his plummet, but was met with only the emptiness of the void. His ears became filled with the dying screams of women and children and the moans of men in agony, as a flood of flames surrounded his body and consumed him. The fire reduced Jaune to a pile of ash and bones. But the cry of a faint comforting voice reached him, attempting to call his name over and over.

...aune...

...Jaune...

"Jaune wake up!" his eyelids shot open and he burst up from the bed, panting hard and covered in sweat – he settled down and gathered himself, wiping his brow. To the side Yang stood uneasy with a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth.

Jaune grimaced and began to rub his eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little past ten," she replied with a stifled snicker. "Who knew soldier boy could oversleep?"

"Did I miss class?" The thought alone churned his stomach.

"Your memory also wonky? We have a field exercise today." That was right, they had an exercise later at noon. His dream had been so engaging, but it wasn't a rare occurrence. Dreams of his past would occasionally haunt him. It wasn't a nightmare however, but more of a fond memory of his childhood.

"Your sweating all over, must have been a great dream." Yang commented with a wink. Jaune got out from under the covers and dismissed her remark and grabbed a towel from his bin under the bed. Anyone would have been startled to wake up with someone hovering over you.

"Why are you still here, have you not had breakfast?" Jaune would have thought that Yang of all people would be the first to rush into the cafeteria for hot food.

"I got out of the shower and saw you were still sleeping, and figured you would be pissed if I didn't wake you." And she was right, Jaune loathed it when he overslept and missed his morning jog – the routine was like a ritual to prepare him for the day, and without it he felt out of sync. That just meant he would have to pick up the pace for the remaining hours.

"Thank you Miss Yang."

"I'm going to make you drop that honorific one day." he waved her off and made his way to the shower, hoping to make up for lost time.

Jaune closed his eyes and let the hot water and steam pour across his body, his muscles relaxing and hair becoming damp – washing away the sweat. His mind drifted back to Blake entering the dorm so late at night, wondering why his Faunus teammate thought it necessary to sneak into her own room. She was not acting normal – more irritated and anxious than usual, again wondering if it was his fault. The past 24 hours had been cordial, so another factor had to be liable.

He would have to take note and observe if her erratic behavior continued. As leader of the team, it was his responsibility to ensure everyone was functioning normally. The only problem would be breaching the subject without upsetting her even more. He would have to be sensitive to her issue and be accepting, while maintaining a somewhat authoritative figure to show he was concerned for the team. Easy to say, more difficult to pull off.

* * *

Unlike Yang, his shower was short, and the two of them were soon making their way to the cafeteria to join the others. They entered into a wall of noise and laughter, finding most of the room occupied. Jaune was used to arriving much earlier in the mornings, so the amount of students was a little off-putting, but Yang seemed to mosey on in like it was natural, becoming the center of attention within an instant. Mostly from the male population of course.

Breakfast looked amazing to Jaune: the sausages steaming while the fried eggs sat to the side with a brisket on top, and three pieces of bacon, all arranged neatly to whet his appetite even more. As he sat at the table he immediately noticed the absence of Blake, earning a confused shrug from Ren. First she arrived late to the dorm past curfew and now she was missing at breakfast? Both were strange acts coming from the mellow and quiet girl. He chose not to worry and listened in on the climax of Nora's exaggerated adventure about giraffes.

 _Am I becoming numb to these fairy tales?_

"So I was riding a giraffe down a snowy mountain with a horde of a Grimm behind us," Nora explained as she acted the scene out with her hands. "Dodging a barrage of attacks until a large explosion erupted in front of us, flinging us into the sky! Mr. Giraffe sprouted wings and we soared into the clouds!" he was definitely rolling his eyes now.

"Your dreams are becoming more preposterous everyday Nora," Ren said with a nonchalant response, flipping through the pages of a purple hardback book he was reading.

"Can you even ride a giraffe?" Ruby asked, putting her index finger on the tip of her chin in thought.

Before the discussion on the validity of riding giraffes could continue, Blake appeared from behind with a tray full of food and milk. One look at the girl and Jaune could tell she was not only lethargic, but annoyed. She sat down next to Yang and began to scarf down some of the bacon on her plate in a rush. Everyone at the table took a second to glance before averting their gazes, not wanting to be the victim of her wrath. But that didn't stop Jaune from taking the initiative.

"Are you ok Miss Belladonna, you seem to be agitated." She stopped eating and gave a dismayed look at Jaune. Blake wiped her mouth and released a sigh.

"I'm fine, just a little tired and hungry is all."

"Blake, you got bags under your eyes, what were you doing up so late?" Yang inched her face closer to Blake and pointed under her lids.

"Just doing some homework...I told you I'm fine."

"I find it hard for someone of your intelligence to be up till midnight working on just homework." Blake froze at his audacious remark.

"And what business is it of yours to know my study habits?" she almost hissed. Jaune set down his fork and closed his eyes with an annoyed grunt.

"This may come as a surprise, but I am obligated to worry about my team." In fact it was surprising, but she didn't comment.

"If you need help studying I could always lend a hand," Ren suggested, putting his book down and taking a quick sip from his orange juice. Nora hopped onto his back and became excited.

"Ohhhh, I'll help too!" she beamed.

"Maybe you're right...I am a little tired." She let out a small yawn and massaged her temple, giving it her all to remain focus and stress free.

Jaune's analysis about Blake had been correct; the Faunus was under pressure. It had only been a day and the poor girl was snapping at people, although his question had been somewhat direct. Whatever the mitigating issue at hand was, he would have to learn further before deciding any course of action. Meddling in someone's personal business made him cringe, but if she continued on this pace it would only effect the team as a whole.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad to help." Ren cocked a rare smile and picked his book back up, while Nora slammed back into her chair and giggled.

"I'm going to head back and get things ready for the exercise." Blake pushed away her tray and stood up from the table, leaving the seven teenagers with looks of apprehension and uneasiness about them.

"I hope everything is okay," Pyrrha thought aloud.

"She'll be fine, just needs some sleep." Yang responded.

* * *

The need for sleep was on Blake's mind, but she was too embarrassed and angry to do so. Ashamed that she would act so uncivilized in front of her friends, and furious that Cardin was somehow remotely controlling her life. She stomped through the grounds on her way to one of the fountains on the academy where she was supposed to meet Cardin to return their homework. She was done with his game – refusing to bow down and lick his boots anymore (she would never do that for real).

She reached the outside of the academy and passed by several large white pillars and another statue of an overturned Grimm being plowed with a large curved sword. Around the left side corner was the large fountain in the shape of a blooming lily, water pouring from the carved petals of stone. She loved the flower, but it was also a cold reminder of the past. It was surrounded by patches of well-kept smooth patches of grass and several black benches. Cardin sat on the edge with a crooked smug look, beckoning her over with a bob of his head.

"Was beginning to think you ditched me Blake," Cardin sarcastically drawled.

From a small black bag on her back, Blake pulled out several sheets of paper and threw them on the ground by his feet, and gave a loud huff in her response. "Hope you enjoy it, you racist punk."

"Who said this had anything to do with race?" Cardin stood up and to her surprised gathered up the papers, shifting them around in order. She found some small pleasure of watching him crawl on the ground.

"Don't play games with me Cardin, what do you really want?"

"You really should show some more respect," Cardin barked. "Even I should be able to enjoy myself. Today during the exercise you're going to do my team's work so we can relax and have fun." She crossed her arms and nestled them underneath her breasts and narrowed her eyes, attempting to retaliate in any capacity she had.

"And if I refuse?"

"Do you really want to take that chance and let everyone not just in the school, but beyond know you're a hypocrite? So proud of your race, yet willing to hide so you can pass as a human...you're a coward." Blake lowered her gaze, arms sinking to the side at his words that stung her heart. Some of what he said was true, but that still gave him no right.

She gritted her teeth and released her fists, powerless once again to do anything. "Fine...but you can't do this forever."

"Sure, sure, just make sure you do your job." She shoved past Cardin and stomped away in a fit of rage, punching a nearby wall with her fist - leaving a huge hole in its place. Blake didn't want to see anyone at the moment – consumed by hate and fury, wrestling with her emotions, while a single tear slid down her face at her shame.

Behind one of the gray matte walls, Jaune leaned against his back with his arms cross, listening in on the entire conversation between Blake and Cardin. Should he have been surprised? He wanted to be, but the sad fact remained that people such as Cardin would take advantage of any situation that rewarded them power. While Jaune could easily force Cardin to stop, that would only put her in an even more difficult situation; He couldn't do it out of principle. It was Blake's fight, and interfering would only encourage others to lash out.

Cardin's actions disgusted him – infuriated him even – but only the weak needed help. She had to step up, even if the cost is so great it may change people's perception of her at school. Jaune knew no one else would agree with his methods – some would see them as harsh. However if team CRDL crossed the line, that didn't mean he couldn't intervene. He would be watching them close.

What would have been another boring exercise became something more productive for him, and a small thought had crossed his mind when considering the possibility of cleaning up Beacon of its misfits. _I would love to take out the weeds, but I can't solve everyone's problems for them._

"There you are, why did you leave so early?" Yang yelled from behind.

"It's nothing...just heading back to the dorm for my things."

"Oh yeah, you excited about the trip?" Jaune almost laughed at the question, cocking his head back and brushing away the blonde locks of his hair too look up at the crystal blue sky.

"Excited for us to go on a pointless field test where we pick plants like children? Yes, I'm exhilarated Yang." Laughter filled the air and the blonde punched Jaune in the shoulder. He was a little uneasy by the unwanted touch – not use to physical contact from the opposite sex, but brushed it off.

"Any excuse for a field trip I say. But what's really going on Jaune? You seem a little tense." Ever observant – he was impressed. In his time with Yang, Jaune had learned that the fiery brawler was keener then she let on, even intelligent. He would never say that however, not wanting to fill the girl's ego to unfathomable heights.

"I'm afraid it's nothing I am able to discuss with you."

Yang let out a small huff and rested one hand on her hip. "How are we supposed to be partners if you don't trust me?" He did not trust anyone here at Beacon.

"The information I know is personal," Jaune answered curtly. "I do not believe it is my place to say what I know." The frown on Yang's face disappeared, and she let out an annoyed sigh. She walked up to Jaune who inched backwards and tilted her head.

"If that's the case, I'll just have to _trust_ you."

* * *

The Forever Fall was regarded as one of the most beautiful locations situated in the kingdom, and was located north of Vale from Beacon Academy. A rural area surrounded by numerous cliffs and rust colored trees that covered the land, reflecting a soft hue when seen from above. Creatures of all kind wandered the forest from Grimm to treacherous insects known as Rapier wasps. Professor Peach had arranged the trip for the students to collect a unique red sap from the trunks of the trees around the vicinity. Although the elusive professor did not join them, Professor Goodwitch would be keeping watch in case of an emergency.

Team JBRY trudged through the fallen leaves and twigs on the ground, searching for a viable spot to collect some of the sweet nectar from the trees. Ren and Blake scoured a spot to the left of them while Jaune and Yang stood in a small opening where several stumps sat. Collecting the sap was easy, only leading credence to Jaune's annoyance of the exercise. The two of them had already collected four jars full, and were now lolling about – Yang stealing a few licks here and there.

No disturbances had occurred yet, only the peaceful grandeur of the scenery and gentle breeze brushing against his face. So far Blake had yet to separate from the group, although it was only a matter of time. When Ren and Blake returned, they came back with several jars in each arm, more than an ample supply for the assignment – Of course Jaune knew there was another reason. Before he took note about it, a small amount of sap fell on his right shoulder after Yang flicked one of her fingers. While he would have been upset for the stain alone, a sudden irritating itch filled his nose.

Countless and intense training had prepared Jaune for an abundance of scenarios. Years of hard work and study at Phoebe Academy from Ironwood hardened him to be unstoppable, yet today he would discover one of his only weaknesses...sap. Yes, somehow he was allergic to the red substance, and continued to sneeze uncontrollably. While everyone laughed at his expense, he struggled to wipe away the goo, until yang pulled out a yellow handkerchief - surprised she even carried one.

"Thank you, Miss Yang."

"No problem, I'm surprised you're allergic to this scrumptious stuff. Sucks to be you." Yang took another glop of the sap and filled her mouth to the brim.

"Neither did I-watch where you throw that stuff."

"Guess that makes you a... _sap_ huh? A chill ran through his spine at the horrible pun, and all he could do was shake his head slowly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes everyone, I'm going to explore for a bit if that's ok," Blake announced. She gathered up a few jars and rested them against her chest, and made her way to the path they came from, ignoring the confused looks she received from Ren and Yang as she trotted by.

"Where do you think she's going?" Yang asked with a suspicious stare directed toward Jaune, as if she knew all along.

"You two can stay here, I'll see what's wrong." They both nodded, and as Jaune walked past Yang he saw a vivacious smile plastered on her face. The girl was definitely perceptive when she wanted to be.

With five jars within her grip, it was becoming more cumbersome to navigate the forest and avoid tripping on bare branches that were hidden under the dead leaves. Cardin said his team would be waiting on a small hill to the west, no doubt lazing about. She felt terrible about ditching her team and abandoning her mission, despite its purpose as only an exercise. She began to wonder if coming to Beacon was the right decision – wanting to escape the hate and not fall victim to it. Blake knew she would have to make a choice when she confronted him.

She squeezed through some of the red bushes and earned a few small scratches on her exposed arms. A few branches and leaves dropped from above and floated to the ground, her mind taking in the graceful beauty of the woodland space. The sound of male laughter was heard in the distance, and as she approached she spotted the four boys sitting down in a circle. Cardin craned his neck to the side and spotted Blake, and stood up with a large box in his hands with the letter W written on the front in black. Blake heard a small buzzing noise within the cardboard box.

"Here are the jars, I'm leaving."

"Not so fast Blake," Cardin ordered with a snort.

She twisted her foot into the grass in a circle and shot a nasty glare at Cardin and the other buffoons whose names she did not care to know. "What do you want? I've done my part for the day."

"Just one more thing...see this box?"

"Yes what of it?"

"We collected a bunch of Rapier wasps in here. You're going to take the extra sap you collected and throw it on that asshole teammate of yours, Arc. The wasps go crazy for the stuff." She knew he was concocting some juvenile plan, but this was the line she wouldn't cross.

"I'm done Cardin," Blake blurted, her voice carrying into the forest, crows fleeing in fear. "Go ahead, tell everyone my secret, but I won't be involved in any more of your games. Especially if it involves my team!" Cardin's face twisted in anger. He dropped the box and stomped over to Blake, looming over her with a threatening posture.

"You sure about that?"

Blake hesitated for a second, but she was tired of being privy to his insults. "I'm positive...now get out of my face, asshole." Any violent tensions were cut short when the trees began to shake. The five of them began to lose their footing from a thundering tremor underneath the ground, and a blood curdling roar erupted. An Ursa Major stood lumbering in the clearing – writhing its head back and forth with a snarl.

Spit dripped from the wide mouth of the Grimm, his red beady orbs concentrating on the prey before it. Larger than regular Ursai, the Major stood tall with boned spikes on the back of its arms and back, while on its mask were red lines that that swirled around the eyes. The Grimm was much slower than the others, but it held much power in its attacks. The Major walked across with slow hefty steps, leaving humongous tracks in the dirt as it growled under its breath.

Everyone from team CRDL except for Cardin sprinted away in fear, tripping over each other like cowardly school children. Cardin froze as the Major crept over to him, its jaw opening to show pristine fangs and saliva glint against the sun. The Grimm reached back its stocky arm, preparing to cut down the boy where he stood, when Blake dashed forward and pushed him out of the way, its claws swiping at the wind. A guttural groan escaped from the creature's mouth in annoyance at the missed opportunity.

Still in shock, Cardin sat on the dirt floor as the Major shifted attention to Blake. She reached behind her back for Gambol Shroud, but her face went pale when she felt nothing. In her tired state she completely forgot about grabbing any equipment from her locker – including her weapon. She was at a lost at what to do, only the advantage of speed at her side. But if she left Cardin would die.

 _This is how my life ends?_ Blake thought tragically.

As the Grimm lunged forward in a wail, Blake shut her amber eyes in some attempt to not feel the pain. A few seconds went by and she peeked open to see what happened, and was greeted by the back of Jaune. The blonde boy turned his head to stare down at Blake as he held off the Major with his shield, its claws trying to reach him in a failed attempt of flailing. He held a look of displeasure that Blake came too familiar with.

"I wasn't going to interfere until I noticed your weapon was missing. Following you turned out to be the right choice." Jaune pushed back the Major with his brute strength and unsheathed his sword.

Blake wanted to say something, but she seemed in awe at his actions, not expecting the callous boy to come to her aid. Jaune flipped Crocea Mors around and grasped it by the hilt – the beautiful blade became engulfed by the light from the rays above shining through the trees. He charged forward, and with one precise motion, decapitated the Grimm, its limbs falling to the ground with a clunk. A rare smile graced his lips, and he let out a sound of relief as he walked over to help Blake up.

"J-Jaune...you saved us-thank you." Sheathing Crocea Mors with all the grace of a professional, Jaune shook his head at her.

"No one in my team will be harassed or subjugated to ridicule. Besides Miss Belladonna, I would never let anyone be harmed in my presence if I can help it."

"To be honest I don't know what to say." Blake held a tiny blush of embarrassment at the predicament, but was happy nonetheless. What she did learn was that Jaune Arc did indeed have a heart.

"Do me only one favor. Please do not mention any of this to the others." She let out a small chuckle and nodded. They both looked over to Cardin who gazed at the ground in shame, and neither Blake nor Jaune found it necessary to say anything to the broken Huntsman.

On the other side of the small clearing, team RNPW watched the entire incident in anticipation. Ruby and Nora had wanted to rush in and assist Blake, but Pyrrha instructed them to wait so they could learn more. Only now the redhead carried a heartwarming smile much to the confusion of Weiss – enamored by the actions the off putting boy performed. She distanced herself from Jaune - uneasy with how he associated her fame at every meeting, but now she knew the truth – Jaune Arc was a kind person, perhaps troubled but amiable.

"Wow, Jaune sure is strong huh?" Ruby chirped.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to rush in," Weiss added, flipping her ponytail to the side.

"You know the old saying," Pyrrha began. "A person can't be judged at face value. It seems I should take this as a lesson." RNPW walked off into the forest, satisfied at seeing a different side of Jaune.

 **Well I had to rewrite this about three to four times to get it right, which is crazy because of how simple this scenario was. Next chapter things are going to start changing around within the canon, and I'm very excited about it. Please read and Review, I love to see impressions and ways on how I can improving my writing.**


	5. Becoming a Team

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Five: Becoming a Team

 **Surprise here is another chapter! Because of the massive hype surrounding RWBY Volume 3, I pumped out another chapter from the motivation. I'm having so much with this story and expect it to be an epic, and this chapter was a whole lot of fun to write. Some of my readers know this, but I'll let you all know about it anyway. There is a poll on my profile for which story I should do next, please give it a look. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, and please read and review, lets me know what you all think of story.  
**

The Cross Continental Transmit tower, was just one of the many marvels located in Vale, situated next to Beacon Academy for students to communicate across kingdoms with their parents and loved ones. A gift from the kingdom of Atlas after the Great War, several of them were located throughout Remnant, the largest of the towers being in Atlas. The CCT at Beacon Academy was a cylindrical building that was support by four Buttresses, with a small hub area at the front of the entrance where students gathered to converse.

People would gawk at the magnificence of the tower and the technology it brought, a symbol of peace after so many years of death. But for someone like Jaune who was quite familiar with it already, the sight was more of a novelty. Those who passed the boy saw a melancholic look and contrition within his ocean blue eyes, but in reality he was excited – not because he was visiting the CCT, but the reason behind his trip. He would be making his first official report to Ironwood since attending Beacon Academy. A smile began to form on his lips as he reached the front door, ecstatic and apprehensive at the same time; his fists would clench and release briefly with each step.

On the main walls inside of the building where the elevator stood, four white symbols lit up the room as lights, displaying the coat of arms for each kingdom. He peeked at the Atlas marking as he entered the elevator, and felt pride well up inside him. Jaune pressed the button for the top floor, and then checked his appearance for the tenth time that day, adjusting his tie and uniform to make sure it was pressed. Anytime his Father was present he made sure his appearance was top notch.

Hope filled his very being as the elevator climbed the floors to the top, and Jaune shifted in anticipation. He moved around his collar again just to make sure everything was in place, nothing needed to be off. Jaune was positive his Father would be proud of him once the report was concluded.

The elevator let out a small ding, and Jaune stepped out and approached the holographic assistant at the desk. The hologram was a young girl with dark green hair tied into a bun with blue eyes. He was used to speaking with actual operators back in Atlas, but it was no surprise that different kingdoms would use other means of manpower.

"Hi, how can I help you today!" she asked in a chipper tone.

"My name is Jaune Arc, I would like to request a call to James Ironwood in Atlas. I will also require a private room for this call." The assistant nodded her head in cheer and pointed to a room to the left.

"You can take the call in there, the General is expecting you." He gave a slight bow and headed to the room.

The top floor of the tower was filled with rows of consoles and students preoccupying them. Most were visiting family or talking to friends from across the continent, but Jaune never had such pleasantries as a child. His only family was the General and his teammates from Phoebe Academy – he didn't know what to label Eliza, their relationship was hard to quantify, not that he wasn't oblivious to the implications of their more than platonic interactions.

A small monitor sat on a desk in the room with a blinking red light in the corner, and a keyboard set aside for visitors to sign in their information. Jaune sat down and typed away, until the screen flicked on and the face of Ironwood appeared. He flashed a smile at Jaune who straightened up in his chair and gave off a salute. In the General's hand was a half empty bottle of Archer Rose, and his metal flask behind him on the desk. Not much had changed.

"Jaune, it's good to see you, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine sir, just adjusting to the academy still." Ironwood chuckled and took a quick sip, releasing a satisfied sigh after the liquor went down his throat.

"Is Ozpin treating you well? I hear you took the position of leader on your team, congratulations. So how would you compare Mantle to Beacon?" It only took a moment for Jaune to consider his answer; there were too many reasons to name.

"Productivity is lax here, and the students act like training to become a warrior is a child's game. I often find myself bored during their trivial lessons. And some of the Headmaster's decisions are questionable." Ironwood sat down in his chair, his smile never disappearing as he relaxed himself.

"Sounds like he hasn't changed...Jaune, it's always hard to acclimate after years of conditioning to one style of learning, but I'm glad to hear your lessons have stuck with you. To be honest your call could not have come at a better time."

"And why is that sir?" Jaune's eyes perked up a little, a furor of emotions overcoming him. Ironwood was about to ask something of him, and it had to be important as evidenced by the bottle - something he only ever pulled out for special occasions.

"We received a tip yesterday that a large shipment of military surplus is being smuggled into the Vale docks by the White Fang. Nothing has been confirmed and there's not much evidence, but regardless I want you to investigate." The lack of information to work on was a bit concerning but Jaune didn't flinch from the task.

"Am I to engage the enemy?"

Ironwood set his flask down and wiped his mouth with a small blue cloth. "Only if necessary, we don't need to cause a large incident in Vale before the Vytal Festival. Can I trust you will be discreet?"

"Of course sir," Jaune answered promptly. "I promise to use the utmost vigilance in my actions." Ironwood's somber mood became cheerful, as he picked up his scroll on the desk behind him. Jaune began to recognize that his Father wasn't in his office, but a briefing room.

"Before I leave you Jaune," Ironwood emphasized playfully. "I have somebody that wishes to speak with you." He gave a slight bow and left Jaune's line of sight from the screen, only to be replaced by the familiar short brown hair of Eliza. Jaune's tension released and he relaxed back in his seat with a smile. She always had a way of making him feel composed, the need to act proper vanishing from his mind.

"Eliza...it's great to see you again." A small giggle left her lips and she flipped away a strand lock of hair from her lush irises.

"The feeling is mutual Jaune. I see you're enjoying your time at Beacon Academy." Eliza answered facetiously.

"I'm going to assume you overheard our entire conversation. Did my Father invite you?" It was a little surprising that Eliza was granted admission to their private conversation. The situation wasn't rare, but she usually only showed up when the mission somehow was connected to her. So then why?

"Actually," she quipped. "I invited myself to let you know that I and the General will be heading to Beacon Academy very soon for the Vytal Festival." Ah, so that was it. He shouldn't have been surprised, but the way Eliza spoke was somehow off-putting, a slight perkiness in contrast to her austere tone.

"Well I look forward to your arrival - it will be nice to converse with someone I'm comfortable with." And he meant it. Ever since arriving at Beacon Academy, Jaune had not been comfortable. He would receive glances, encounter rowdy students, and be told to adjust his 'attitude'. If not for his patience he would have lashed out a long time ago.

"Sorry to hear it's been difficult. At least they recognized your skills and made you team leader."

"Hardly, a fifth-teen year old girl is also team leader." Eliza scoffed at the idea, the mention of it twisting her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry to hear that you will be fighting against your teammates in the tournament. How far do you think your team can go?" Surprisingly enough, Jaune was confident in their manpower. His partner especially had much skill, despite her pervasive attitude.

"As am I, but it can't be helped why I'm here." Eliza let out a sigh and gazed into his eyes on her side of the screen. Neither said a word, taking in the quiet that accompanied the sentence. Jaune missed these moments; times when the both of them would enjoy the other's company without the need for conversation.

Back at school, Jaune would sit in the botanical garden that was housed on the campus of Phoebe, often used by the gardening club. There was a small balcony that overlooked all of the plants that the teacher used to observe the students. Jaune would sometimes take a book to read and sit at the table underneath the shade, while Eliza relished some black tea next to him. The peace was what he missed about Atlas.

Ironwood appeared from the corner of the camera and placed his hand on Eliza's shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt, but our time is short." She gave a slight bow to Jaune who returned a nod, and Eliza took her leave as quickly as she appeared.

"Jaune, one of my men will contact you with the details. Oh, one more thing before I take my leave..." Ironwood scratched his chin and darted his eyes to the left, avoiding Jaune's questioning stare.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Schnee wanted me to ask about his daughter."

Everything became clear to Jaune within seconds. His Father never became nervous around him - unless of course he was about to make Jaune uncomfortable. He had made it point to make sure he would not be babysitting Weiss Schnee, but in the world of politics nothing was simple. The fact that Mr. Schnee was inquiring also added credence to his theory that Weiss was ignoring any possible communication with the man. She was not very fond of him, a point that she always pointed out in their meetings.

Mr. Schnee did not appear to be a horrible man. Weiss however found him too controlling for her taste. To quote the heiress, "His will over me is insufferable".

"From what I can gather Miss Schnee has taken to her surroundings very well. She is a part of team RNPW led by Miss Ruby Rose." Ironwood seemed satisfied and picked his flask back up.

"Thank you Jaune, I'm sure Mr. Schnee will be pleased. We won't see each other for a few months until the start of the second semester. Take care of yourself." Before Jaune could reply the console went black and the transmission was over. Jaune wasn't sure what to make of their latest discussion.

Since his time here, Jaune finally had a solid lead on the White Fang. His entire purpose at Beacon Academy seemed strained over the last few months, himself unable to find the proper reasoning behind his enrollment when no progress was being made. He wasn't suffering, but going through the motions of a school he had no desire to attend was taking its toll. Things could have been worse; being a part of the same team with the incessant rambling of Nora Valkyrie or the childish Ruby Rose would have drove him insane.

Outside the CCT near the front entrance, a congregation of students sat on some benches surrounded by patches of grass, but what stood out was the lone soldier in the middle with his rifle holstered. A small gossip gathered around him as he walked forward to where Jaune was standing; he was furious the man had no sense of subtlety. The soldier did not stop his trek as he marched passed and handed him a crumbled piece of notebook paper into his hands. When his father mentioned a contact, he didn't expect for them to arrive so soon.

The unfolded paper didn't carry much in content. Only a few sentences had been written: an address and a name of a famous notorious criminal – Roman Torchwick. According to the paper, Torchwick's crew would be bringing in large containers of various materials and weapons for the White Fang tonight at the docks in Vale. The most wanted criminal in Remnant joining up with the White Fang? Not even Jaune could deduce what the man was up to...but it had to be related to the vast increase of robberies involving dust shops around the city. What worried him more was the still missing Paladin.

The city was his next destination. Before night would hit, he would travel about and check out the scenery, perhaps visit a coffee or book shop. Yes, that sounded grand to him, some alone time to take his mind off the past months. But how was he to break off from his team without them growing suspicious? If any of them had an inkling of his plans, they would latch onto him like carrions. He glanced at the grounds to the campus as he formulated a simple lie for them.

* * *

Believe it or not, Yang was fed up with her leader, Jaune Arc. Team cohesion as he described it, required them to practice daily exercises and tons of coordinated attack styles that could be used in the battlefield against Grimm and other Huntsmen alike. So why was she angry? Because Jaune didn't understand what being a team actually meant in her eyes. They could be one of the best, hell, the greatest team ever at beacon, but not if everyone felt so out of touch with each other.

She almost felt like she didn't even have a partner at times. Jaune was so distant with her, and the others as well. And Blake and Ren? She still hadn't figured out how those two worked together – she had a theory that they were psychic. Both were too busy with their heads buried in books to notice Yang's joking mannerisms. Most of the time she spent her free time with team RNPW (dragging Blake along when she could).

Something had to change.

"Hey Blake," Yang barked from across the room. "What do you think of Jaune?" the black bow that rested on Blake's head slightly twitched as she craned her head to look at Yang with a dubious expression.

"I'm not romantically interested in Jaune."

"Do I need to leave the room?"

Yang did her best not to smack her face, as Ren began to stand up. "No, you idiots, I mean what do you think of him as a leader?" Why did Blake immediately think she was asking about romance? Her lilac eyes caught Blake's attempt to hide the title of her novel.

 _Oh wow, who knew?_

"Jaune is...an acceptable leader I guess." Blake couldn't hide the questioning tone in her voice. Yang didn't blame her though, especially after Jaune risked his life to save her. Blake even revealed that she was a Faunus to them – after making them promise to keep it a secret. Boy were the cat jokes rolling out that week.

"But he's lacking that flair, I mean look at us! No offense guys, but we aren't exactly the most social team out there. Half the time we spend the day with other team members. I don't know, it just doesn't feel right." Blake and Ren exchanged a few looks before setting their books down.

"You may be right...but is it all Jaune's fault?"

"I don't know, but look at the other teams."

She didn't want to sound bias, but whenever she saw her little sister's team they were so...joyful. Weiss had even stood behind the youthful leader, becoming less bitchy in the process – still an ice queen though. Yang wanted that same camaraderie to get behind: a leader that would guide them through thick and thin, take them over the river and through the woods, etc. But Jaune was none of that.

"We may not be as social, but that doesn't mean we're a horrible team," Ren pointed out, "We're still figuring things out." Maybe she was sounding too harsh. Of course they weren't horrible, just not entirely functional.

"Have any of you really talked to Jaune?" a silence filled the room as their eyes darted back and forth, fumbling with their hands.

Blake gave a small sigh, "The only time we really conversed was about my Faunus secret – other than that just small talk." Not much surprise there, Blake was already not much of a socialite. But what of the other male in the room? Yang shot a gaze at Ren who hesitated.

"Have we talked? There was this one time he offered me a drink from the vending machine down the hall. I might have mentioned something about Nora...that might be it." Strike two for the team. Yep that was it, Yang was determined to change the lack of communication between them all.

"I'll try and talk to Jaune," Yang stated, shooting up from her bed she was just lounging on. "Get him to open up a little more if possible." Before she continued on, the door to their room opened, revealing the same blonde that was the center of their discussion. He wore the same emotionless expression on his face as he walked over to his bed and gathered his weapon and shield.

"Hey Jaune, where ya heading?"

"Going out to the city for some business," he answered curtly as he grabbed his wallet and scroll. "I'll be back late tonight, so don't hold up for me. We can resume our training when I return." Blake and Ren just nodded in reflex, but Yang wouldn't have it. She tightened her fists and stomped over to Ren and pushed him forward.

"Say it," she whispered softly into Ren's ear. At first he was confused until Yang's aura began to pool out onto him, a burning sensation feeling his nerves – her lilac eyes morphing into blood red.

"Do you mind if I join you Jaune? I myself happen to be heading to Vale. I thought you would enjoy some company." Jaune stopped rummaging through his things and froze, turning his head slowly at Ren with a wary look. Suffice to say that Ren felt sandwiched between two deadly individuals without much wiggle room.

Nora would have been great help by now.

All of Jaune's worries became realized when Ren made such a simple suggestion. Problem was, the offer wasn't absurd – both would be heading to Vale on the same airship, and because they were on the same team it would only make sense that they would keep each other company. Whatever excuse Jaune came up with would come off as rude, leading only to his team mistrusting him more. There was not much choice...he would have to concede to the proposal. He would think of a way to shake him off on the way there.

"I see no reason why not."

"..." Ren accepted the answer in surprise, expecting Jaune to deny him flatly. Perhaps Yang was right, Ren began to think, getting to know their leader wouldn't hurt. Although he was often seen as the silent warrior who accepted things in stride, Ren actually did find their team dynamic troubling. If Nora could notice then it was real obvious to any of the other students in the school.

"Sounds great," Yang shouted with glee, clapping her hands together. "While you boys have some guy time, Blake and I can go hang with Ruby and the others." She gave a short wink to Blake who rolled her eyes at the gesture.

"Very well...though I don't know how long I will be Mr. Ren."

"Its fine Jaune, I'll try not to hold your business up." He had no idea what he was getting into.

The two boys sat side-by-side near the front row of the airship that was only halfway occupied by some of the other students. Only twenty minutes had passed since take-off, and neither Ren nor Jaune had attempted to start a conversation. It was more nerves with Ren – what was he supposed to say? Based on every experience he had with the boy, speaking with Jaune was not easy. His leader liked to cut down any angles and get straight to the point.

And what did he even know about him? All Yang had ever mentioned about Jaune was that he was from Atlas, and was raised by the famous General Ironwood. He had nothing else to go on, except for his amazing combat prowess and tactical mind. While Ren himself was...much simpler than people thought; real easy to satisfy actually. Many said his best trait was patience – because of his association with Nora – but in fact he found his ability to manipulate his aura more of an accomplishment.

There actually was something that had been on his mind that he meant to ask Jaune. Nothing too complicated, but enough of an enigma that it bothered him.

"Excuse me, Jaune," Ren broke the silence with a light shove. Jaune slightly winced at the touch but pulled his attention toward him, "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering...do you dislike the rest of us?"

Jaune's eyes widened a bit, caught off guard by the question from the usually tight-lipped boy. "What do you mean by dislike?"

"Just as I asked really – do you find being around us displeasing in some fashion? You often keep your distance when possible." He wanted to think that his nosey partner put Ren up to the task of interrogating him, and that might have been the case – but the question seemed genuine, and he sensed no ulterior motive behind him.

"I...do not dislike my team," Jaune began with a small sigh. "However I do have trouble with adjusting to so many different personalities – and not just from Miss Xiao Long." Jaune felt some pleasure in being able to address her without a constant reprimand.

"And that makes you apprehensive around them?"

"...you could say that, but I always feel forced to be someone I'm not. None of them are trying to be hurtful, but it's irritating to hear the same complaints over time." Ren was beginning to understand Jaune just a little more. However he was raised, he was still a misunderstood boy at heart.

"Why not say something?"

"I was taught not to be overbearing."

"But if you continue to say nothing the attempts to pressure you will not stop." It was true what he said, Jaune knew this, but he didn't want to be labeled the villain. Then again why did he care in the first place? Yet...

"Perhaps I will," Jaune mumbled. "Thank you for the chat Mr. Ren, it was...interesting." Ren nodded with a smirk and relaxed back into his seat with his arms cross, closing his eyes for some rest before hitting the town.

Neither of them noticed the black bow or mane of bright blonde hair several rows behind them, Yang holding back a small snicker as they spied on the two boys. Blake just sat by Yang with the same disapproving look on her face she wore when she was dragged along. It had not been in her schedule to sneak around and eavesdrop on their leader.

Upon arrival at the port, Jaune had separated from Ren and made his way into the west side of the marketing district within the city. The day was still early and lunch had only just passed, leaving Jaune plenty of time to explore and take in some of the vistas. He felt like visiting a bookstore and relaxing, stepping away from social requirements that had been heaped onto him since his admission. He had to admit however that his talk with Ren turned out to be progressive.

The usually silent man on their team had some foresight that Jaune did not expect, making several valid points about his predicament. The others would not stop their attempts to break down his reclusive personality unless he made a point to stand up and vent his frustration. Things had never been so complicated before in Atlas, most of the student body respecting his boundaries and authority. He had few friends, but they were royal and looked past his fearful demeanor. No one he met at Beacon had so far fit that description.

His stay in Vale was lonely, his acquaintances only achieving to unnerve him. Talking with Ren somehow filled that empty void, the advice of the only other male he knew at the school hitting home. Did he really want to be friends with Yang and the others? His reaction was an immediate no, but subconsciously their jubilant personalities drew him in. Jaune chided himself for thinking such carefree thoughts, he had no time to have fun - the mission was all that mattered, it was not his place to have friends at Beacon Academy.

Further down the street Jaune spotted what he was looking for; a bookstore. Tukson's book trade, as the shop was called, was a quaint shop that didn't stick out like some of the more lavish establishments that surrounded it. The lettering on the glass windows were painted in gold, and when he entered the shop a small bell rang overhead. Rows of shelves lined the store, and in the front he spotted a collection of comic books and graphic novels – like he would ever read those. Jaune was more a fan of epic narratives and scientific editorials.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun," the owner, a burly man with short black hair announced as a welcome.

He passed by the romance aisle with a snort, spotting an advertisement for a hit novel called, _Ninjas of Love,_ which he surmised to be a form of smut. The name sounded familiar but he was unable to remember from where. His choice in actual literature varied in each genre, although even he knew that his free time back at phoebe was very miniscule to allow for avid reading sessions. Searching the shelves turned up a few titles he might be interested in, and he made his way into the south-end corner of the store to sit down and read.

The realities of his world often weighed on him, the sins he committed in the past, the macabre scenes he witnessed as a child. But in the world of the written text, he could lose himself for a couple of hours.

* * *

She was so pissed. Yang couldn't believe she lost sight of not only Jaune, but Ren as well – how could they be so slippery!? She ruffled her hair in a rare act of annoyance, cursing out loud at the heavens above. Blake just stood there shaking her head at the upset blonde, but she was impressed by how both boys vanished from even her sights. Yang was too determined to give up, a cocky grin forming on her lips as she smashed her fists together. If Ren wanted to hide that was fine, but Jaune...she was tired of him running away.

 _Why do you hate us...is it my fault for pushing too hard? I just want all of us to be friends – a partner I can trust._

But sulking around wasn't going to get her anywhere. They had no idea where to begin their search, Yang just took the opportunity as an excuse to check out some of the shops with Blake. I mean why not shop a little to pass the time? The nonstop training regime was taking a toll, and a little R&R never hurt anyone – plus she needed some new dresses. Dragging along Blake actually brought a smile to her face, the demure girl a bit hesitant to spend Lien on anything but books for her collection.

About three stores in, she had about five bags wrapped around her arms, quite satisfied at her purchases, the day not resulting in total failure. One dress she was particularly proud of, one she was sure would turn heads – Not even Jaune would be unfazed by her miraculous beauty. I mean she didn't have anything to prove to him, it was just the idea that she could impress the often unaffected boy. Now she had to just think of a situation where that could happen.

"Yang?" a familiar child-like voice asked from across the street. Sure enough, as Yang brought her attention to the source, she spotted all of team RNPW sitting at a white table, feasting on ice-cream.

"Ruby? That's right you guys were going out today!" In her foolhardy search for Jaune, she completely forgot about everything else. Kind of embarrassing actually.

"Go on a little shopping spree?" Weiss playfully asked.

"Uh...you could say that," Yang stated with a nervous chuckle as she scratched her left cheek.

"Glad to see you're all having a grand time!"

"Where's Renny, and I don't see Jaune anywhere either," Nora excitedly questioned. Yang darted her eyes left and right before settling on a prompt answer.

"They're...doing stuff." Okay prompt wasn't the proper description, but she couldn't think of a better lie on the spot.

Blake released sigh and stepped forward to take a seat with the others. "What she means to say is, our team is having a little...difficulty at the moment." She waved her hand at one of the waiters and began to order some ice-cream for herself, while Yang wore a look of betrayal. How could she just blurt it out like that!?

"Trouble, what kind of trouble? Pyrrha's classic look of concern appeared, while Ruby jolted over to Yang's side in a show of support.

"It's nothing major – just trying to get Jaune to open up a little," Yang commented with a defeated sigh. But then a thought popped up as she took a glance at Weiss daintily eat her vanilla scoops – the classic huh? "Weiss, didn't you know Jaune before Beacon?"

The white-haired heiress finished the delicacy and wiped her mouth with a quizzical stare. "Well yes, a little bit."

"Wait, you knew Jaune, Weiss?" Ruby innocently asked, earning a massive glare in her direction.

"How can you be so oblivious Ruby, I told you this before!" Ruby shrunk from the chiding of Weiss and hid behind her sister, Yang rolling her eyes at the usual display. At least they're getting along, she thought.

"Just give us the details princess," Yang laughed. Weiss pouted and let out a small huff.

"I only met him several times throughout my years at Phoebe Academy, and that was only when balls were held at the Schnee manor. Ironwood would always bring him to the events so he could speak to my father." Nora and Ruby leaned forward in interest while Yang took note that Jaune had always been like a brick wall with his emotions.

"Oh balls, that means you danced with him right?" Yang remarked suggestively with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Weiss scoffed at the accusation.

"Of course we danced, what your trying to imply is prudish! However I will say this – my father once tried to marry me off to him. I of course said no, a marriage with him would be so soulless." Everyone was a little shocked at the notion of arranged marriages, and even Blake set down her dessert to take it all in. Or maybe the thought of anyone marrying Weiss was strange to swallow.

"What about Jaune? I imagine he complained about the arrangement." Yang couldn't fathom anyone being satisfied with such a proposition shoved onto them. Marriage? She wasn't even ready for adult responsibilities!

"No...," Weiss mumbled. "He would just accept it like another order from Ironwood. To be honest I always pitied him in a way."

The more she heard about his childhood, the less she wanted to appreciate his father figure. What kind of man forced his son into a lifestyle of nothing but discipline and order? Did he have no say whatsoever in any decision during his childhood – what about his social life? It was just hard to understand for her...Taiyang was the best man she ever knew, and he would never take away their freedom. He was a bit overprotective though.

"Jeez, no wonder Jaune is so antisocial."

"Is it really right for us to judge him?" Blake countered. She set down her utensils and pushed her plate into the center of the table.

"Who said we were?" Weiss threw back.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't judge others just by the bare surface of impressions. Jaune is a free-willed individual-yet you make him sound like some thoughtless obedient robot." The table grew quiet and Yang sat back in her chair, thinking over Blake's comments. Was she really judging him? No, she was just angry at his father.

"Ruby, how did you rally everyone to your cause?" her sister squeaked, wiping the smears of ice-cream off her pale cheeks and chuckled nervously.

"Um, I don't know...to be honest I was so scared when the position was given to me. But I remember Ozpin giving me some advice that just stuck with me. He said, 'leaders do not have the luxury to fail'. So...I knew I had to pick up the pace and move forward." Damn, she was so proud of her sister right now. In these short months she was already exceeding her expectations – truly she would become an amazing Huntress. And what was she doing to improve?

"If only Jaune was like that..."

"Then you all need to do is earn his trust," Ruby proclaimed to the sky. "Once I learned to consider Weiss and her feelings, we came to an understanding. That's what being teammates is all about right?" Yang made a soothing aw, and ruffled her little sister's hair, a smile reappearing on her face.

Challenges were always appealing to her, she got a kick of tackling the impossible, especially when it came to people. Something about Jaune was different – she wanted to help him break out of his emotional prison and express himself. Going off of Blake's experience was proof of that. There was someone who cared underneath the layers of honed military-like training, and she wanted to meet him.

* * *

Night approached faster than Jaune had anticipated, so absorbed in his reading that the hours flew by. His scroll read 7:00 P.M. and the street lights were beginning to flicker on; a good indicator for him to hurry to the docks. He couldn't remember the last time he lost track of time, perhaps years ago? If it hadn't been for the owner reminding him that the store was closing – no he couldn't think about it.

The docks weren't much further if the signs he was rushing by were any clue. Most of the citizens still out were in the financial district where all the fancy restaurants stayed opened till late. He spotted a few homeless on the sidewalks, accompanied by trash that was strewn across the ground by careless people and criminals. Distractions were minimal to him, so when he was careless enough to bump into someone and fall to the ground...he had no idea it would be _her_.

Jaune mumbled a quick apology as he stood and dusted himself off, but his attention was stolen by the girl still flat on the ground with a smile. The girl had short curly orange hair with a pink bow nestled on top, bright green eyes, and cute little freckles on her cheeks. That was when he realized immediately where he recognized her. There no way she could be here, not without specific orders – unless his Father gave them.

"Penny...is that you?" she twisted around and made herself erect, blinking several times before settling on Jaune's figure.

"Salutations, it really is you Jaune! That means my GPS was acting correctly. Oh, I'm sorry, I mean-long time no see." Penny gave off an adorable salute as Jaune rolled his eyes at the girl.

Her appearance was puzzling and troublesome. Penny wasn't supposed to go into active duty until months later, it was still premature to test her out in the field. But if his Father ordered it, there was no room for him to judge – too bad it wasn't mentioned during the briefing.

"Did my Father send you here?"

"Yes he did!"

"I guess I have no choice in the matter. Penny...make sure you follow my every order. Right now this needs to be treated as a reconnaissance mission. Is that understood?" Penny nodded her head several times and sported a bright smile. Jaune was still unsure about her involvement.

"Just follow me, we're close."

"Are you unhappy about my assistance? I thought you would be happy about my presence Jaune." He wasn't unhappy about Penny's appearance – just that someone of her nature and origin wasn't ready for this mission.

"My apologies Penny, I'm just under some stress." The frown on her face disappeared, and became replaced by a large toothy grin. Jaune had to admit he was impressed by her creation. The first synthetic human to produce an aura; a work of art that took decades of research.

Penny's existence was a high guarded secret within Atlas, so allowing her to roam free within the city was somewhat shocking to him. Her semblance was a secret to him, having never witnessing her skills in action – his Father had actually forbade him from taking part in some of her tests. So why send her now? His guess, a test of some sort. As long as she followed his orders her assistance would not be unwarranted.

At night, the dark encompassed the docks like a blanket, extending its shadows over hundreds of cargo containers and construction equipment, only the sparse overhead lights illuminating any field of vision. Such conditions were favorable as an advantage; for his enemies as well however. Jaune and Penny sat prone on a high container overlooking the area near the entrance, and pulled out a set of binoculars to begin his search.

Silhouettes drifted across the yard, his visage obscured by the gloom of the night. With his visage impaired, he would have to rely on Penny for some insight on his targets. Jaune slightly nudged her, and whispered a quick command – Penny's eyes adjusted and morphed into golden ringlets that rotated where her irises were. He became fascinated with how quickly she worked – the girl's entire personality shifted within seconds from carefree to methodic.

"What do you see Penny?"

"Scanning complete–I have detected approximately 25 hostiles, all armed with standard military grade assault rifles. My sensors have also spotted several containers with the surplus that Ironwood's tip reported stolen." So she was useful, perhaps he judged too fast.

"I'm heading in to gain more Intel," Jaune stated as he hopped down from the container into the darkness. "Stay there and observe until I give the signal." She gave a quick nod and watched as Jaune made his way further into the docks.

The amount of containers provided great cover for him to maneuver in; only having to check corners when it was necessary. Within seconds he caught a glimpse of a single guard leaning against a crate of boxes and smoking a cigarette. Jaune crouched near the ground and slowly proceeded to him. Light on his feet, the guard never heard him from behind as he placed the man in a tight chokehold - pulled out a knife and pressed it against the struggling man's throat.

"Answer all of my questions," Jaune said in a threatening voice, glowering down at the man whose life was literally in his hands. "If you attempt to scream I'll slice open your throat." The Faunus in his grasp froze, going limp at the prospect of dying.

"W-what...do you want to know?"

"What are you smuggling to the docks, and are any of the new Paladin-290 models among the cargo? And finally–who is in charge."

"Just some weapons and a lot of dust...I don't know anything about a Paladin, and as for who is in charge–they didn't say." He stared into the man's eyes and felt his pulse quicken. The man wasn't lying. Satisfied with the answers, Jaune tightened his grip until the guard passed out.

While he didn't get the information he wanted, there was some insight into some of his responses. Not only were military weapons being smuggled, but large shipments of stolen dust as well. And if the lesser henchman were left to idle about without any knowledge of their contact, meant whoever was in charge would know about the Paladins. Jaune sat down and checked his scroll; it would be a waiting game now until the leader showed up. He had all the time in the world to wait – in fact he was beginning to wonder what Ren decided to do.

An hour passed as he sat there in the dark, a chill beginning to pass through the night. He looked up and studied the bright, but shattered moon that hang overhead. Jaune wondered if it was wrong to admire something so disastrous yet elegant. In Atlas, it was hard to see any of sky because of the harsh winters that plagued the region – it was the only welcome change of pace he appreciated when arriving in Vale months ago. A bit of doubt entered his mind that the person in charge would never show, and that this was an operation run by lesser pawns.

The throttle of an engine quashed the silence, as a bullhead flew above, descending slowly onto the docks. Jaune moved ahead so he could get a better view, keeping low to the ground as he traversed around the yard. A loading bay opened from the bullhead, and his eyes focused on his target – Roman Torchwick. The criminal mastermind strutted down and took a puff of his cigar as he shouted some orders behind him.

 _To think he would show up here...the cargo must be real important. I can't let this chance to capture him go, I'll have to take a risk._

What he was about to do was idiotic, but even his Father said that some risks were worth the reward. With 25 men or more surrounding his prime objective, getting out with Torchwick alive would be extremely arduous. He gave a tired sigh and positioned himself near the bullhead. There were so many variables to consider, such as the White Fang members all having night-vision, while his was impaired.

Every thug would be armed with the assault rifles Penny had described, which left him little room to dodge. He didn't like a scenario where his favor was less then fortunate. But what could he do with Remnant's most wanted right in front of him? The only way he could make it out alive was taking Torchwick hostage. The cold weather didn't prevent the sweat from dripping down his face, the thought of losing this chance overcoming his usual common sense. Shit, there was no point in arguing about it any further with himself.

"Everybody hurry up, I'm tired of you slackers wasting my time," Roman barked at the White Fang members who were hauling loads of dust off the bullhead. "I could be relaxing in my chair, catching some Z's, but no, I have to babysit tonight." He pulled out his sword and studied the man's slack stance...it was now or never.

"Hey, easy with the merchandise and don't-" Roman was cut off as a blade settled on his neck, Jaune having a firm grip on the man. He slumped his shoulders and dropped his cigar with a grunt of anger.

"Let's make this easy Mr. Torchwick," Jaune said menacingly. "Come with me peacefully, and I'll ensure you have a fair trial." Roman snorted, and began to heartily laugh at the notion.

"Kid, you really think _I_ would surrender? Though I admire your gusto–I recognize that uniform...from Atlas?" Jaune didn't answer as Roman clicked his tongue.

"So I'm right-the General finally sending the big dogs?"

His patience thin, Jaune pressed the blade a bit deeper into his throat. A small trickle of blood began to run down his neckline from the pressure. "Don't think I won't hurt you."

"Empty threats, you can do better than that. Do you really think you can take on all of us?" Roman gestured his hands to all of the riff raff, their rifles at the ready. The odds weren't in his favor.

"They won't shoot you," Jaune stated with confidence. "You're too important for them to dispose of so quickly. If anyone even itches their trigger, I won't hesitate to gut you here and now." The sarcastic expression on Roman's face vanished, and he let out a tired sigh.

"She's going to kill me for this...Neo, get out here!" His eyes widened at the command, unsure of what Roman was possibly planning – but Neo sounded like a name.

From above, a small figure nimbly landed onto the pavement in front of them without making a noise. The sound of a click broke the tension as a pink parasol unfolded, revealing the figure of a short slender girl that was distinguished by a strange blend of colors. She had a mix of hair color ranging from pink to brown, with white streaks flowing through her bangs. Her outfit consisted of a white jacket that continued the color theme, brown pants, and gray high heels. What struck Jaune however was her ever-changing eyes.

He didn't have much time to gawk as the girl referred to as Neo, shot forward and kicked Jaune's exposed chest, his body colliding with a container. The wind was knocked out of him, and his back ached in pain – made much less worse because of his quick action to activate his semblance for a brief second. He was flabbergasted, never expecting such force from a delicate looking woman.

Time slowed, as Neo appeared once again only inches in front of him, leaving him only seconds to parry the attack with a quick thrust. The edge of the umbrella rotated and smacked Jaune backwards, leaving him open for a jab from Neo into his torso, and a quick follow-up kick into his knee. The flurry of nonstop attacks left him with no time to react. Before she could hit him with the handle of her weapon, Jaune grabbed her wrist and twisted it upside down, elbowing her in the face.

"..." Neo stumbled back and noticed the small bit of blood from her lips, a devilish smile creeping onto her face.

Whoever this Neo character was, she was highly skilled in martial arts and weapons training. He never wanted to admit it, but he was beginning to feel outmatched.


	6. The Pain of Defeat

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Six: The Pain of Defeat

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

 **I'm back again guys, and I'm really glad to see the response Jaune and Neo's brief battle had. Thankfully you won't have to wait any longer as the fight continues! Starting after this chapter, things begin to diverge from canon, with the events taking place in-between volume 1 and 2. Also in news, my new story Man's Best Friend is out, so you should all check it out! The medic story is in the process.**

 **RWBY is own by Rooster and Monty Oum, please read and review!**

He was losing this battle. That much was certain as another hard jab thrust into his abdomen. The force of the blow slid him back across the ground on one knee, a splat of blood exiting his mouth as he coughed. Most of his aura was depleted, and the only reliable strategy left was close-quarters combat – apparently the small girl's specialty. Standing up on wobbly legs, he struck a stance with his sword positioned above his head.

The same clever smirk adorned Neo's tiny lips, and she unfolded her parasol and pointed the top at Jaune. Only a few seconds passed until the two collided – the blade of Crocea Mors pressed against the handle of the umbrella, somehow sustaining its metal structure with the edge of a legendary sword.

Even with his strength, the collage haired girl pushed him back, her ever present smile never disappearing – it infuriated him. He shot out his left leg for a kick, only for Neo to sidestep the attempt, twirling around Jaune and smacking the back of his head with her weapon. Instead of stumbling, he lifted up his sword, catching Neo by surprise. She did a brief backflip and landed a few feet away, a small graze on her chin – but it didn't fazed the elated criminal.

A battle like the current one wouldn't last much longer, Jaune was aware of this. Thanks to his great reserves, he still carried a bit of aura that he could use for another precise assault – the risks were high however. The chances of surprising such a skilled combatant were miniscule, so he would have to engage her directly. Penny's assistance still wasn't needed, as all the other White Fang members seemed engaged with the outcome of the fight – including Torchwick.

Neo continued to taunt Jaune as she blew a kiss in his direction. Opponents like her ticked him off – disgracing the battlefield with petty tactics. He wouldn't let her egg him on with such an attempt, Ironwood had taught him better. If Neo thought she was so confident then he would have to rectify that with force.

"Stop playing around Neo, we're on a schedule," Roman shouted. Neo began to pout and puff up her cheeks like a child.

He took the initiative and charged her while she was distracted. Jaune brought down his sword from the left with both hands, hitting only concrete as she jumped away. However he didn't relent and began to thrust the edge of his blade multiple times toward her heart. Neo easily parried each attack with the handle of her parasol and kicked up her leg, but Jaune predicted the move and knocked her down with his elbow.

The opening was there – Neo fell onto her back, giving him only a few seconds to react. He channeled the rest of his aura into both his arms to allow for extra strength, slamming Crocea Mors where she lie. A contained explosion erupted as smoke and dirt flew into the air, as Roman's eyes widened with eyebrows raised in interest. Jaune began to pant in spurts, his arms tingling from the force.

Through the smoke, Roman could make out the silhouette of Neo as she unsheathed her hidden sword from the handle and thrust it toward Jaune's chest. Somehow, with whatever strength he had left, he twisted his sword and blocked the attack, the edge of her blade inches from piercing through him. Beads of sweat slid down his cheeks as both weapons shook. Neo was covered in bruises and small cuts, and a dissatisfied glare was directed at him – her diabolical ever changing eyes burned into his soul.

Was there no killing this girl? She just took a full-on strike head on. She was beyond anyone in skill he had faced before.

Time was running short for the cigar smoking criminal. He held up his cane and plopped it open to aim down the sights. There was no reason to worry about Neo, she could crawl out of the worst predicaments. A round burst from his cane with a whistle, disrupting the pair by surprise – though Neo dodged once she heard the distinct sound. Jaune however wasn't lucky enough.

Just before the round detonated, Jaune pulled out his shield which took the blunt of the explosive. The remaining flames covered his back as he grinded his teeth in pain, the fire singing his skin and clothes. He collapsed to his knees and planted Crocea Mors into the ground, panting slowly to cope with the sharp tenderness throughout his body. The rest of the solders began to fall in with their rifles, leaving him no choice.

"Penny, I could use some assistance."

"I'm combat ready!" a chirpy voice announced.

Penny surprised everyone as she landed on top of the containers behind Roman with a hard slam. Her small backpack opened and several blades released into the air, dancing like strings for a puppet master. She lifted her hand and began to attack, the swords dancing in the wind as they knocked away several of the White Fang soldiers. A burst of gunfire began, but only to be blocked by a windmill formation that protected her.

Two of the swords pierced through a soldier and threw him into Torchwick, knocking his cane away and leaving him vulnerable to an attack. Neo sprang away from the barrage and blocked another assault from the robotic girl, using the top of the parasol to knock them away. Roman could already tell the police would be on their way when another explosion rocked the docks – he had no choice.

"Sabotage all of it," Roman began to bark, "Don't let a single container fall in their hands!" Any of the soldiers not lying on the ground in a heap of blood rushed over and began to set C4 around the containers.

Roman retreated to his bullhead near the end of the docks with Neo and a couple of soldiers. The rudders came to life and it lifted into the air, while Roman flipped the switch on the remote detonator, his hard work becoming a sea of flames in large outbursts. The grimace on his face hid the anxiety of facing his boss - Cinder was going to be pissed...but at least they knew Atlas caught a whiff of their plans.

Across from him sat a miffed Neo as she crossed her legs. Roman had not seen her displease in a long while, yet before he said anything, a creepy smile formed on her face. She craned her neck to look at him and nodded. Roman took it to mean that she was impressed...boy did he feel sorry for that kid, he was now the prime target of a ruthless killer.

The ringing of sirens drew closer as he struggled to get up with Penny's help. Puffs of smoke rose from his seared back, and his vision began to blur. They both had to escape before the arrival of the authorities, especially Penny – a top secret creation being discovered by civilians? The weight of his failure was already too much to bear. He leaned onto Penny's shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Penny...I'm ordering you to leave immediately, I'll be fine." She held a crossed look, her eyes filled with worry, but she would obey. Penny released him and bolted from the scene in a flash.

While not as fast, Jaune navigated through the destruction and ablaze dust that spilled over onto the concrete. The firetrucks arrived first, spraying water in an attempt to combat the tower of flames. It didn't take long for him to sneak off into the dark, cursing his inept ability to stop Roman Torchwick, while being humiliated in battle. His aura reserves would refill with time, but any excruciating pain was blocked off by his self-scolding berates.

He lost...a failure in his mission...a failure. The word kept repeating in his mind, the embarrassment so much that he wanted to never look his Father in the eye. For the first time in years, genuine tears fell down his cheeks as he slouched against a brick wall.

* * *

There were bodies everywhere among the heaps of rubble that began to cool thanks to the constant water spewing from the hoses of the firetrucks. Yang was amazed by the amount of police that surrounded the docks, even if she wanted a much closer look at the scene. Ruby and the rest of her friends stood by with other onlookers with the same amount of curiosity as to what transpired. The rocking tremors from the explosions could be felt through half of the capital.

That wasn't why Yang was fretting. They couldn't find Jaune, and that made her really anxious. Not that she was distraught or even sleepless – Jaune was a big boy, he could take care of himself. But the sight of death before her sent a shiver down her back, a nagging feeling that Jaune could have been close to such peril. A sentiment that was shared among the group.

By Pyrrha's suggestion, the seven of them left the grisly sight and decided to head back to Beacon. In a bout of curiosity Yang took out her scroll to try and contact Jaune until she realized...he didn't give her his contact information! Here she was a _tad_ bit worried about the doofus and she couldn't call him! Well now she was pissed again. Where that idiot ran off to was above her, but the amount of stress it placed on their team wouldn't justify any excuse.

A slight tug on her skirt brought her attention to Ruby, and she forced a smile, patting her younger sister on the shoulder.

It was easy to tell that she wasn't the only one upset. She noticed Blake's offbeat attitude since they left the carnage. The Faunus appeared lost in thought, her eyes unusually narrow in contemplation – she lagged behind the others with her fingers placed on her chin. Something was bugging her, and whatever it was could break the awkward silenced accompanying their walk. Blake would make it clear if it was personal anyways.

"Blake," Yang started with a mischievous grin. "Cat got your tongue?" score! She cheered inwardly at her clever inside joke, ignoring the deadly glare from the girl.

A heavy sigh escaped Blake's mouth and she came to a stop. "Actually something is troubling me–what I overheard the police say." Yang tilted her head in interest, not remembering any particular conversation that struck her as odd - unless Blake's sensitive hearing caught it.

"What did they say?" Weiss almost demanded.

"They were talking about...the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. He was spotted escaping the area on a Bullhead." Why did that name sound familiar?

"That's the guy I fought at the dust store before Ozpin approached me!" Ruby added, clarifying her question immediately. Why did it bother Blake that some criminal was aiding the White Fang? I mean was it that unusual that Torchwick moved up in the underworld.

"It doesn't make sense," Blake pondered aloud, "The White Fang would never take orders from Torchwick, much less a human." She was beginning to understand her point, although she also got the impression that there was more to Blake's history than she let on.

"Who cares," Weiss mocked with a dismissal of her hands, "All of them are mindless barbarians who cause nothing but destruction wherever they go. I see no reason to question the actions of terrorists." Blake's face twisted in anger at one of the "ice queen's" remarks.

"The White Fang are misguided, not a bunch of savages that purposely do harm to others."

"So you're defending them!?" Weiss and Blake were only inches from one another, a sizzling electric spark passing between their eyes. If Yang didn't hurry up and dispel the argument, there might be more chaos in Vale tonight.

"Now ladies," Yang nervously chuckled as she stood between them, "Let's all calm down and call it a day, we're obviously tired." Pyrrha stepped up from behind and place her hand on Weiss' right shoulder.

"She's right, there's no reason to get worked up right now." Weiss broke her glare with a huff and twirled away from Blake, marching away from the group with heavy footfalls. Yang would definitely need some rest after this.

* * *

The process of healing varied for Jaune because of his aura levels, but most of the burn marks were gone from his back. But aura wasn't a wellspring of immortality – it was limited in its use of healing, and the scars that were now visible would remain. The fact he was lying in bed and not in the hospital still attest to its power. There was still pain, and he was beginning to worry how he would look to his team.

The stillness of the night didn't help Jaune settle into his sleep. Even with the lights off his mind meandered to the confrontation at the docks – the mocking face of Roman's accomplice still raged him. Peace didn't last long in JBRY room when the door opened, and Yang flipped on the switch with a grunt. He continued to feign sleep, but Yang stomped over to his bed and hauled him up by his shoulders.

A burning sensation rushed its way across his back, like thousands of tingling needles caressing him. From his blurry vision, he watched as his partner forced his legs to become rigid. They locked eyes, ocean blue meeting crimson red, though her hair remained the same color. Behind her stood Blake and Ren watching on with concern and reluctance – they wouldn't dare interfere with Yang.

"Sorry I woke you," Yang commented with little sympathy, "But we all need to talk, tonight." Talk? About what exactly? This discussion felt like an ambush.

"Beg your pardon? About what?" he did little to hide his annoyance.

"Do you realize how worried we were?" Yang almost shouted. They were worried? Sure he was in Vale, but how could they assume he was at the center of the catastrophe...even if he was directly involved.

"As you can see I'm fine."

Yang slapped Jaune across his right cheek, almost sending him down on the ground. A large red mark was planted on his face despite his aura, and he blinked several times to register the action.

"How can you be like this Jaune, why do you avoid us like the plague!? You're so distant except when we all train...it's like you hate us." He stood up and rubbed his cheek, bearing the onslaught from the fiery blonde.

Hate, what a strong word to use, as he definitely did not hate them. Distance was maintained to make sure no outsiders became involved in his operations – innocent civilians and Huntsman and Huntresses in training couldn't be harmed. But how could tell them that?

"I...don't hate any of you."

"Then why are you so cold? You always ignore us, I mean I'm your partner and I barely know anything about you." What did she want? He couldn't be the perfect leader they wanted – not when he couldn't succeed at his mission.

"Look," Jaune raised his voice, "You can't make me the ideal partner you always wanted, this is who I am, and I didn't choose to lead you all." Yang's face twisted further in fury. She pinned him against the dorm windows.

"I don't want the perfect partner, I just want us to be friends!" she declared, Jaune's eyes widening in surprise at the suggestion.

"My friend...that's all?" her eyes reverted to lilac as she looked at the confused boy, letting go of his shoulders with a nervous chuckle.

"Um, well yeah, what did you think we wanted?" His Father said he never had time for friends, only comrades when in battle. But he had friends right? As he reflected, the answer came quickly with a resounding no.

There were a few acquaintances that Jaune familiarized himself with, and many of the professors often spoke with him after hours, but an actual friend? The only person who remained close was Eliza so he never complained. Yet his team wanted to be friends, not just his subordinates as it was in Phoebe Academy...the concept was actually frightful.

"I...don't know what to say."

"Haven't you ever had friends Jaune?" Ren asked as he sat on his bed, making himself comfortable. A small yawn escaped from him and he undid the blankets.

"..."

"Jaune," Yang tenderly said, "I apologize for being so forward. Maybe I was wrong forcing you so soon, but just give us some leeway okay?" He looked over at everyone and released a sigh, accepting the proposal.

"Very well...I'll try harder."

"And...?" Yang leaned over and poked her finger into his chest.

"I...apologize Miss Belladonna, Mr. Ren, and Miss-" Yang's hand shot to his mouth and covered it with her palm.

"Call me by my name, no honorifics." She let go of his mouth and he rubbed his lips with his right arm. His mouth twisted as he tried to form the words – somehow it was difficult to say four easy letters.

"Yang," Blake pleaded, "Don't force him, he looks like he'll self-destruct." The attempt at dead humor wasn't helping him force the name out.

"I...apologize...Yang." his partner beamed with joy and began to dance, embracing him into a tight hug as her ample breasts smothered his chest. There was no way for him to hide the blush.

"Ok enough drama for one night," Yang announced with a clap, "I'm freaking tired." Yang jumped into her assigned bed with her clothes on and snuggled into her blankets as Jaune shook his head at the display.

The comfortableness of it all bothered him. Somehow he gained friends instead of teammates, which brought a warmth to his heart that he hadn't felt in a while. But the bitterness of defeat stained his soul, and by now his Father knew that the mission was unsuccessful. He proceed over to his bed and covered himself with the fallen blankets from the ruckus. The lights went off and he was left to wallow what tomorrow would bring.

Was Beacon making him soft? Jaune often thought it was possible, that he was losing his edge being surrounded by carefree individuals. Just calling his partner – a woman at that – by her first name was strange. There were only ever three women he met in his life where the exception applied...until now. He glanced over at the sleeping blonde and envied her lack of responsibility for only a second. If only everyone knew the true dangers of the world. What was Roman Torchwick doing?

"Night everyone," Ren muttered. Somehow those words infected his mind as his eyes began to waver and close. For just one night he needed to escape from everything, to forget the battles and training, and bask in the pretend peace he found in the walls of Beacon Academy.

* * *

Headaches were a rare occasion for Ozpin and many thought his addiction to caffeine to be a contributing factor. But coffee was a saving grace for the extended days as Headmaster to Beacon, and today would require an extra bags. Glynda stood next to him as they waited for the dreaded conference call from his old friend General James Ironwood.

The incident at the docks caused a minor uproar within the council when news broke that Roman Torchwick and the White Fang were involved. The fact that such a high profile criminal lurked in their midst was disturbing, and so the council was prepared to call upon the Atlas Military – a notion he heavily disagreed with. But that wasn't reason for the upcoming chat.

Jaune Arc was at the center of the aforementioned episode. When James brought up the suggestion to allow his adopted son to attend his school, he was wary about the man's true reasons behind the decision. Yet he conceded, willing to give a boy whose life was surrounded with nothing but ironclad rules and militaristic environments a chance. When Glynda handed him the surveillance footage of Jaune's fight against Roman's henchmen, he wasn't that surprised by it.

"Apologies for the wait Ozpin, some last minute paperwork caught up with me," Ironwood joked as he appeared on screen above Ozpin's desk.

"No worries, but I assume you know why we called."

The doors to Ozpin's office slid open to reveal Jaune wearing a Beacon uniform since his was burned by Roman the night before. "You wanted to speak with me Headmaster-General, Sir!" Jaune became rigid and shot off a quick salute.

"At ease Jaune," Ironwood laughed, "You can also drop the act, I'm pretty sure Ozpin and Glynda have already caught on." He lowered his hand and walked over to the side next to Ozpin's desk with his arms folded behind his back.

"It's not like you ever fooled us James," Glynda scoffed.

"I never could get anything past you two."

Ozpin took a small sip of his delicious brew, the combination of milk and sugar satisfying his taste buds as he released a pleasing sigh. "The two of us were always willing to go along with your request, but that was before it began to involve hunting terrorists."

"I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. Jaune was sent on my behalf on an undercover operation to locate White Fang forces and bases hidden within Vale. Their presence seems to be concentrated in the city, and I would say that was proven correct with Roman Torchwick." After all the years, James still was direct in his methods. Ozpin looked over to Glynda who held a contorted expression. He would have to calm her down later.

"We're supposed to be a team," Glynda retorted, gripping her riding crop with a clenched fist. "Yet you continue to sidestep us." Ozpin glanced back at Jaune to see his eyes closed, remaining quiet like a well-disciplined child.

"Things were supposed to stay quiet, though it seems Jaune found it necessary for engagement against the enemy." He turned to see Jaune flinch at Ironwood's chastising tone – a look of humiliation passed the young boy's face as he averted his gaze to the floor.

"This matter can be solved quite easily," he began, grabbing his cane and stepping up from the desk. "From now on, any 'missions' that Mr. Arc will be assigned should also be relayed to myself and Glynda." Ironwood had no visible reactions to the suggestion, and simply nodded.

"We should move on to the more important issue Ozpin-I imagine that's why you invited Jaune up here." News traveled fast between councils, but then again the matter was urgent.

"Correct, I imagined you would want him on this mission. I assume the Atlas military has already been granted permission for the joint operation?" The semester break was beginning, and already he would call upon his students to risk their lives in their first year.

"Yes, I'll be sending two of my own students from Mantle to accompany your teams. Jaune should be familiar with them already."

Jaune stepped forward and cleared his throat as he locked eyes with the projection. "Excuse me, General, what mission?"

The two men shared a glance until Ozpin nodded. From the screen Jaune could hear the clacking of a keyboard, when a holographic map materialized in the middle of the office. A flat map of Vale was projected in the air with a marker above a small patch of land to the east.

"Do you know where this is?" Ironwood questioned.

"The town of Astria, home to several manufacturing companies that produce small weapon parts and dust containers. Sometimes under scrutiny for their private security firms-what is the significance sir?" the controversy that Jaune spoke of stemmed from the recruitment of mercenaries for their forces, and the treatment of the citizens.

"Most of this is classified, but a Major by the name of Dietz Mcgillis has gone rogue from the Atlas military-he is now sharing vital secrets to a cell of the White Fang." Ozpin almost wanted to end the meeting and refuse the offer of extended help, especially on such a dangerous mission...but the council wanted results from his academy.

"Sir, I don't believe I'm qualified, given my results with Torchwick-"

"While the results were quite _disappointing_ , I'm willing to give you another chance to prove me wrong. Your team and who ever Ozpin selects will be joining you on this excursion." Jaune snapped his boots together and saluted.

"As James mentioned, team JBRY will be accompanied by team RNPW and two additional contacts from Mantle Academy. Your mission is to capture the Major." He explained as Glynda handed him a scroll.

Jaune switched his gaze to the screen and concentrated on Ironwood's neutral face. "Are Casualties allowed on this operation sir?"

"No one will be killed," Glynda warned, "No one from our school will be participating in murder...is that understood Mr. Arc?" the piercing gaze of Glynda broke his concentration from Ironwood as he instinctively lowered his shoulders like a frightened child.

"Just as Glynda said Jaune, you'll be following their orders from here on out. We'll speak next when the second semester begins." Jaune slowly nodded and turned to leave for the elevator doors.

"Before you leave Mr. Arc, I would like to remind you that this is not public knowledge. The teams will be informed tomorrow." Jaune mumbled and walked into the elevator. As he watched the doors closed, he couldn't help but feel sorrow for the boy. Once again he would be thrust into danger because of their mistakes.

"I'll send over the files of my two students." The screen faded and he was left alone with Glynda. He didn't mutter a word, walking over to the coffee pot, another cup would be needed for the day.

"This is wrong," Glynda lamented, "How can we send first year students on a mission for professionals?" he filled his mug and took in the aroma before answering.

"It's all out of my hands...but I'll have team CFVY on standby." He needed to sit and relax, his legs aching from all the stress.

* * *

This was it, another chance to redeem himself after his irresponsible charge at the docks. It was strange how soon another opportunity presented itself – unless his mission to the docks was a test, one that he failed miserably. So why give him another chance? Fourth year students would have been more appropriate given the seriousness of what was at stake, meaning his Father was behind their choice.

He was used to special treatment at Phoebe Academy, but with everything riding on his success this time, there were was no room for any mistakes. Yet his team wasn't ready...not for such a high-class assignment: Yang was a powerful fighter, but there were still some unknowns with Blake and Ren's abilities and experience. At least there would be backup from Mantle.

In the meantime there was nothing he could do, and the preparations wouldn't begin for 48 hours. All he could was join his teammates – no, his friends – boy was it hard to label them as so. The idea was still new to him, and whatever activity they conjured up for him would more than likely not be amusing in the slightest. And then there was Yang Xiao-Long, his excitable partner who refused to give up.

"I'm so glad to hear your friends now!" the voice of Ruby blurted into the halls.

"Yeah well, thanks to my charm, everything worked out." Yang bragged as she placed one hand on her hip and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Charm, wouldn't be the word I would use," Jaune corrected, surprising both sisters. "More like threatened." Ruby looked to Yang with a disappointed look.

"Yaang," she pouted.

"Such a mood killer Jaune."

"In any case, where are the others?" Usually the others followed Yang, and he noticed their dorm room door was wide open.

"Nora from my team went with Ren, and I don't know about Blake. Oh, Pyrrha and Weiss are expecting us for lunch!" Everything was an adventure to the young Huntress, and he couldn't fathom where all her energy came from.

"Come join us for lunch soldier boy, you look famished." Again with nicknames. Why did he have to call her Yang, if she could use any moniker on him? He would never understand women.

"I...suppose lunch wouldn't hurt."

Rush hour in the cafeteria was a disaster to Jaune, regretting his acceptance of Yang's invitation. Students pushed and shoved one another with jovial laughs as they tried to be first in line. It was why he never attempted to catch lunch at the strike of noon. His partner and her little sister noticed the disgruntlement on his face, but when they pushed him into line his tolerance began to fade.

Five minutes was too long to request a meal. In phoebe the lines were organized and everyone was patient – there would have been no mobs in front of the teachers. The hot burgers were the only saving grace from the chaos. As he joined them at the table, the stares he received from Pyrrha and Weiss were expectant, but nevertheless unnerving. His partner couldn't keep their affairs private.

"I'm glad to see you're alright," Pyrrha remarked with a bright smile. The champion always remained polite, though her tact could use some work.

"Thank you, though I don't see why I wouldn't be Miss Nikos."

"Oh, w-well I'm sorry," Pyrrha corrected.

"Don't apologize Pyrrha," Weiss interjected, "She was just worried like the rest of us." Everyone was worried? Since when did team RNPW care about his safety? Weiss was the only one he really knew, and even they had limited exposure to each other. No one at Beacon made sense to him.

"I see...well then I am sorry Miss Nikos."

"Its ok Jaune, I shouldn't have been so forward." Pyrrha beamed. She took her fork and began to dig into her Caesar salad.

"Forgive him girls, he's still new to this. Who would have thought super smart Jaune can't socialize?" Yang chuckled.

That wasn't true, he could intermingle with the common people. He just wasn't use to eating lunch with three women who sported opposite personalities. Trying to absorb it all gave him a tiny headache, and he still had two whole days to plan out their strategy. He let out a defeated sigh and dug into his meal, coming to accept his circumstances for a bit longer as the girls chatted away.

* * *

"Ciel Soleil and Eliza Crestfall, you have both been selected for an infiltration mission at Astria in two days. Joining you will be two teams from Beacon Academy." Ironwood instructed to the ladies opposite of his desk at the ready.

He had chosen Ciel for her tactical expertise in reconnaissance. She was regimented to follow any order without hesitation, and the top of her respected class. Ciel had a dark complexion and wore a blue beret atop of her short navy streaked black hair. She wore a gray button down shirt and blue skirt, with elbow length gloves. On her forehead was a strange golden symbol surrounded by circles.

Eliza was picked because she knew Jaune, which in turn would lead to better communication between teams. The large grin on her face was a healthy indicator that she was satisfied with her new appointment. Perhaps it was for the better – Jaune needed someone to get him back on track.

"Estimated time for departure sir?" Ciel duly asked.

"48 hours at 0600," he answered, "Eliza, I want you in command. Make sure Jaune follows your orders, and if the Major tries anything drastic...you are to eliminate him, is that understood?" Eliza saluted, and Ciel followed her out of Ironwood's office.

Going behind Ozpin's back was never easy, given that he was his friend. But the White Fang was getting bolder in its movements, and now critical information was being leaked. Securing the Major alive for trial would be ideal – Nothing ever went so smoothly in the real world, and their project couldn't be revealed to the public. If the Major became a sacrifice in the war, he would turn a blind eye.

 _Don't let me down Jaune._


	7. Lukewarm Reception

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Seven: Lukewarm Reception

Beta: **Super Saiyan Cyndaquil**

 **The Heat is back and getting warmer than ever! Writing this chapter was a lot of fun, especially when you have so much creative freedom with the universe. Volume 3 of RWBY is really gearing up for big things, as evidenced by episode 9 (No spoilers here!), and I can't wait to figure out how I'll be incorporating some of the elements into this story.**

 **RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster teeth, please read and review. Oh, I should also mention that my other story When a Man Meets a Robot is going to be revamped, however there is no timetable at the moment.**

The late night air was crisp against Jaune's exposed hands as he jotted down some last minute notes before tomorrow's mission began. At 0600, he and his team, JBRY, would depart accompanied by team RNPW on two VTOL bullheads headed for Astria, east of the main city. Yang and the others found out yesterday, and were quite ecstatic by the news.

He quickly reminded his team of how important the mission was, and that Professor Glynda Goodwitch would be supervising and coordinating their movements. That didn't matter to his partner, as she shared in the excitement with everyone else. This was his second chance to prove himself, and he wouldn't allow any of his new "friends", to jeopardize the mission.

The notes weren't important; simple inventory and provisions. But Jaune liked to double-check as a way to calm his nerves before setting off. He would admit the sense of urgency that claimed him, the scope of the mission was the largest to undertake since the infiltration mission years ago. The traitor, known as Dietz Mcgillis, would be taken down.

It was getting late, and Jaune decided to retire back to his dorm before Yang went on a manhunt. One aspect of the mission still bothered him – the contacts from Atlas, who remained unidentified to them. Knowing his Father, it would be someone who knew his tactics and skill level. Perhaps one of the instructors or even one his classmates. The thought of Eliza crossed his mind, but was she available?

Eliza, would be a comforting sight. He needed to relax and be around an individual who truly understood him, not that Yang, wasn't helping. The fellow blonde, actually surprised him on how thoughtful she could be in situations. Of course her sarcasm needed some work – the puns needed to stop, they were horrendously executed.

Of course, Jaune had more meaningful questions that needed to be answered: where was Roman Torchwick and his lackey Neo? He was hoping these answers could be given by the Major.

"Jaune," Yang called out with a smile, "There you are, I've been looking for you. Ruby and the others want to meet before we all head to bed." A team meeting of sorts? It was a welcome change of pace from their usual antics.

"Very well, but let's keep it short." Yang shrugged, leading him to the opposite room, where everyone was gathered in seated positions.

Ruby stood up and clapped her hands, "Alright, Jaune's here, we can now begin our official joint-team meeting!" a gut sinking feeling arose at how casual she was.

"What exactly, are we even discussing?" Blake asked, her tone somewhat matching his thoughts.

"Right, we need a plan of action before we head out tomorrow! Since we don't know the area very well, or each of our team strategies, this will be a good chance to exchange some ideas." There was no reason for this meeting, especially when Glynda would be directing orders.

"Personally, I see no need for this meeting," Weiss began in a tangent, "Professor Goodwitch will be overseeing the mission, and to be honest, I would probably only follow Jaune's advice on the matter." His sentiments exactly, though her quick support was puzzling.

"But Weiss, we need to work as teams, this is a big step for us as future Huntresses!"

"Miss Schnee is right-I see no reason to formulate a plan when they have already been laid out by the Headmaster. It's becoming late, and we should all be well rested for tomorrow." To Ruby's dismay, everyone agreed. He turned to leave with Yang and the others until Weiss stopped him.

"Jaune, can we speak in private?" Now this he didn't expect. Based on Yang's expression, she didn't either. The rest of the group also were perplexed by the request.

"Of course."

Weiss preceded past him and down the hall away from their dorms, her heels clicking on the floor with each precise step. Everyone watched as Jaune followed behind, ignoring the strange looks from Nora and Yang. Going off her placid tone, he knew better then to suspect any ridiculous foul play that his friends concocted up. Whatever the heiress wanted, Jaune, was willing to at least humor her.

They didn't travel far, deciding to stop near the entrance of the stairs leading to the dorm's front doors. Weiss, leaned against a wall and folded her arms, letting out a small sigh with a face of displeasure. Jaune stood with his arms folded behind his back and eyes closed, waiting for her to start the conversation like she always did.

"Based on your inquisitive expression, I imagine you have no idea why I pulled you aside."

"I have a few guesses, but nothing concrete." Weiss released a short chuckle and brushed away a lock of her snow white hair.

"Witty," Weiss joked, "Jaune... do you really think we're ready for a mission like this?" a straightforward question that he could have answered with over a thousand examples of why they weren't. But something was bothering her.

"Are you nervous about this mission, Miss Schnee?" she stiffened up, and formed a glare in her usually soft eyes. He was right then.

"What makes you assume I'm nervous?"

"Because this will be the first mission you've ever officially been on. I never recall you participating at Phoebe, and it's only natural to be anxious." Her mouth was agape as she contemplated a response, but none came.

"To be honest," Jaune began, "I too was quite afraid before heading out on my first mission. But it was your sister, Winter, who encouraged me. You can see how this situation is very ironic." Her eyebrows raised at the casual use of her sister's name, especially from Jaune.

"You admire her, don't you... someone so perfect."

"Yes, but she is far beyond my level. Don't fret Miss Schnee, if we follow our orders, the mission should go smoothly." Jaune broke eye contact and headed back to his dorm, but not before Weiss had the last word.

"Promise me, Jaune, you won't let us fail..." it was a promise he planned to keep. The White Fang would not stand in his way, and neither would the Major if he refused to come alive.

* * *

It was hard to run away, even for Dietz Mcgillis, a once proud Major in the Atlas military. All he sought was peace for his wife and daughter, so why abandon his prestigious ranking and well-paying job? Because he knew what was coming, and he didn't want to be on the losing side of the war; not if his family was to survive it all.

Mcgillis relaxed in the brown stuff fabric armchair that sat in his temporary office in one section of the base. One of many buildings hidden by foliage deep in the forests around Astria, with operations taking place a few miles outside of the town near the coast, where he could hear the smashing of waves against the shore. It was a beautiful sound, and he often left his window open to smell the salt water that was lacking in the mountainous areas of Atlas.

While he missed his family, there was no turning back from his decision to assist the White Fang and their mysterious ally. Information was on a need-to-know basis, and because of his traitorous ways, they weren't willing to share much in the way of coveted secrets. He was given only one assignment so far by his contact: reveal specifications of military strength regarding each kingdom, and begin militarizing forces in Astria.

Simple enough.

The black scroll that lie on his desk on the right vibrated. Mcgillis grabbed hold of the device and flicked the screen open, to be greeted by fierce amber eyes. The woman's pale complexion and supple lips were inviting to most men, but Mcgillis knew her true sinister nature. Cinder, as she went by to most of her associates, was alluring and dangerous. He watched as she flicked away a lock of her black glossy hair, wearing a devilish smile that could sway the weak.

"Miss Fall, I was expecting you."

"Ah, Major," Cinder said with a hint of sarcasm, "How are preparations coming along in Astria?" she paused, tilting her head back as she waited for his response, looking for the slightest twitch.

"Production is on schedule, and the men provided are showing excellent results. You can let Mr. Taurus, know that his men are in good care." Mcgillis heard a contained chuckle from the screen and exhaled. Just talking with Cinder, kept him on edge.

"You've done a swell job, Mcgillis, but I'm afraid we have some complications arising in Vale." Complications, in the main capital? That was Torchwick's jurisdiction – trusting a thief was a mistake.

"Are you asking to speed up production?"

Cinder finally released a genuine chuckle, and nodded. "That's what I liked about you Major, always so observant."

"I understand, may I ask what happened?"

"Let's just say," Cinder stopped mid-sentence as her eyebrows lifted, "Some children became nosey. Do not worry, everything is being handled." He nodded, but mused on what she could mean by _children_.

"However Major, I have one more task that needs fulfilling."

"And that is?"

"Prepare shipments to be delivered immediately to Vale," Cinder announced with no emotion, her luscious smile now gone. "Plans have been altered to fall in line with the Vytal festival tournament, and we'll need that surplus for our men." Again, he nodded, not daring to question her.

"I will see to it personally." The screen went black, allowing for him to relax his nerves and wipe his brow.

He needed a drink, any sort of alcohol that could ease his troubles. Increasing production would cost them the usual safety checks on the dust canisters and weapons. It wasn't up to him now, and from the tone of his boss, things were heating up back in the capital. War was brewing, it was inevitable, but he made the choice to be on the winning side.

There would be hundreds and thousands of casualties; men, women, and perhaps even children, yet what was he to do? There was no stopping Cinder and her plans from coming to fruition. So he bit his tongue and stood up to inform the foremen.

* * *

Yang was beyond excitement. She was thrilled for the opportunity to get some real field work done outside the safety of the walls. Her sister, also shared in her trepidation, while Jaune kept himself collected. She had to wonder what was going on in his noggin as they slowly approached Astria, his eyes concentrated on the scenery below. Yang had to admit that from behind, he was pretty attractive – thoughts like that of course were silly in retrospect.

 _Does Jaune ever get nervous?_ Yang mused on the subject as she lolled into the semi-comfortable seat on the bullhead, the occasional turbulence rocking her body. There wasn't any reason to be, sure it was a pretty high-profile to go up against the White Fang, but with Professor Goodwitch by their side, she wasn't too worried.

Her blonde leader wasn't the only person on the team acting strange. Blake, their quiet Faunus teammate, who she adored like a best friend, appeared very anxious. She wasn't twitching or showing obvious signs of being nervous – actually she was quite calm. Yang could only surmise that it might have to do with the White Fang because of her background. It wouldn't be surprising if she sympathized for her oppressed race.

Blake was a Huntress through and through, so Yang had no reason to worry about any hesitation from her friend when it came to terrorists killing innocent civilians.

Astria was a weird locale. It was embarrassing to say, but she had never traveled far from the island of Patch or the city of Vale. The humid temperature could already be felt in the bullhead, even with the rushing winds caused from the blades. Sweat dripped from her neck and onto her exposed cleavage, which sadly didn't turn any heads; it was fun to watch boys get embarrassed by her beauty.

Plant life in Astria varied from large oak trees to vast fields of brown weeds populating the area. Most of the land around the town had been cleared to make paths and fences for farmers toiling away. What distinguished the normally peaceful town, was the cloud of black smog that hung above the factories several miles away.

The bullhead landed in the middle of an abandoned field that was being prepared for future construction on more homes; piles of lumber and concrete lie strewn about, and the smell of sawdust filled her nose. As the VTOL shook into position, it gently descended and hit the ground. Jaune was the first to step out, followed by Glynda and the rest of her team – two hours was too long in the air.

She let out a big yawn and stretched out her arms into the sky with a sigh of relief. The heat was a little unbearable, but the serene landscape was beautiful and refreshing for her eyes; forests were sparse and instead filled with long gravel roads and hills. The same enthusiasm could be hear from team RNPW, as she saw Ruby hop out of the second bullhead with a gleeful cheer, silver eyes full of energy and life.

"Alright Children," Glynda commanded, "We have an agreement with the company doing business here, so we'll be waiting for our two contacts from Mantle Academy to arrive." _Mantle huh?_ If the students were anything like Jaune, she expected deadpan personalities.

"Guys," Ruby called out with a wave, "Over here!" Yang dragged Jaune and the others over to team RNPW, with the intent to hopefully pass the time before their company arrived.

"Isn't this place peaceful?" Pyrrha mused aloud. Yang had to agree with her sentiments.

"This is so awesome guys, I hope we can visit the town!"

"Don't worry Rubes, I'm sure we'll get the chance." She was curious as well, though she didn't expect the exciting lifestyle of Vale among the townsfolk.

"I just hope we don't have to sit here forever. It smells, and my heels are digging into the dirt." Always the pleasant one Weiss.

Their wait wasn't long as the familiar sound of VTOL rudders erupted in the surrounding. A somewhat larger and white painted bullhead with the Atlas symbol on the side came into view, and hovered above them. The wind from its descent blew into her face, as weeds collided with her face. As it landed, she spotted two figures exit the transport with equal grace; the uniforms that were similar to Jaune's original were somewhat modified with feminine touches. Too plain for her though.

"Eliza Crestfall and Ciel Soleil?" Glynda asked, as both girls saluted.

"Yes ma'am," Eliza answered, "Did we arrive on time?" Glynda nodded and pointed to our group. The girls followed in single file and marched behind the strict woman. Oh they were definitely from the same school as Jaune.

"Students, I would like to introduce our two contacts from Mantle Academy who will be joining us on this mission. Meet Ciel Soleil, and Eliza Crestfall." Both of them nodded, until Jaune stepped forward.

The girl on the right with short light brown hair smiled at her fellow blonde, and eased up her stance. "It's good to see you again Jaune." Wait? This girl knew him? And not only that, but Jaune was... smiling!

"Agreed, I'm glad you'll be joining us," Eliza stepped forward and grabbed hold of Jaune's hands as everyone's eyes widened at the display of affection. "I had a feeling you might be a part of the mission."

"You know how the General is, he expects results."

"Hey Jaune, how do you know her?" Nora innocently asked.

Jaune let out, what sounded like sigh of disappointment and stepped to the side and said: "This is Eliza, she was a fellow student of mine back at Phoebe Academy, and my fiancée." _What did he just say?_ She tried to comprehend his words, her jaw almost touching the ground as everyone else gasped.

Fiancée?! This girl was supposed to marry Jaune? She remembered back in Vale two days ago when Weiss mentioned their fathers potentially pairing them, but she didn't realize Ironwood already picked someone else! Yet there he stood, calm as ever like it didn't matter that his life was being planned for him... it was sad.

"Oh wow," both Nora and Ruby shouted in unison, as they surrounded Jaune. "You're getting married, that's amazing! When's the date?!" she grabbed them both by their collars and dragged them away before Jaune popped an ulcer.

"We shouldn't be talking nonsense, the mission starts in approximately three minutes," Ciel stated, tapping her watch. Yang thought she looked... fun.

"Ah, so these must be your 'friends', you were talking about." Oh, she didn't like the sound of that tone. It reminded her of a certain heiress right at the beginning of the semester – haughty and pampered.

"These are my teammates: Mr. Lie Ren, Miss Blake Belladonna, and my partner Yang Xiao Long." A brief twitch appeared on Eliza.

She might as well play nice if she was Jaune's friend and future wife. Who knows? They might become good pals.

"Nice to meet you Eliza!" she extended her arm for a shake, and then noticed the revulsion in her bright green eyes. Eliza didn't even attempt to return the handshake.

"A pleasure... are you always so formal with her Jaune?" and then she ignored her?! She already didn't like this chick. Not even Weiss was this bad.

"Only on her insistence." Eliza nodded, as if she pitied him. Just who did this girl think she was? It didn't matter whose fiancée she was, Eliza, came off a snob. Yang spotted the look of contempt the girl still held when her stare was directed in her direction.

Glynda stepped in-between and snapped her riding crop into her palm, gaining everyone's attention within seconds. The professor already looked distressed, kneading her fingers into her forehead. "Now that everyone has been introduced, I will assign partners for the duration of the mission."

 _Please be me and Jaune... or Blake, hell, anyone besides that stuck-up bitch._

"Team leader will be Jaune Arc," Glynda began to announce, "Since he has the most experience among you in the field, you shall all report to him." She wasn't that surprised, but a feeling of relief swept over her knowing that Eliza wouldn't be in charge.

"Aw, but I wanted to be team leader," Ruby semi-moped. Pyrrha patted the disappointed Huntress on the back with a quiet giggle.

"Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos and Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Eliza Crestfall, Nora Valkyrie and Ciel Soleil, and Yang Xiao Long with her partner Jaune Arc." Sounded like a good setup to her. She looked over to see a disgruntled look on Eliza's beautiful face.

"What is our first order, Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune asked.

"For now, I want all of you enter the town and do some reconnaissance. Talk with some of the people there and see if you can learn anything about White Fang activity." Jaune, Eliza, and Ciel saluted, while everyone else just nodded.

It was luck almost that Jaune was assigned to be her partner. Or perhaps Glynda noticed the hostility? Either way, Yang, had so many questions for Jaune – she didn't care how irritated the boy might become. An arranged marriage wasn't right, at least in her eyes, so why just sit back and accept it? Did Jaune honestly not care how much of his life was ruled by his father? She was going to find out.

The pastures and fields brought a calm peace to Jaune's mind as he and the others walked down separate paths. The town was only a few minutes from their drop, and it gave him a chance to wind down. Except that his partner Yang was acting precarious - it was strange how quiet she had become.

He expected loud conversation or jibes, maybe even a lousy joke - But none came as Yang walked beside him with a downward gaze, her lilac eyes focused on the gravel under their feet. Jaune couldn't imagine that he upset her, so he assumed it had something to do with Eliza. His social understanding of women was limited, although that didn't mean he was oblivious to disagreements among the opposite gender.

Honestly, Jaune, should have expected it. Their personalities were the complete opposite of each other, and Eliza had little tolerance for individuals who challenged her. Professor Goodwitch's choice to split up the group was based on a variety of reasons, but he agreed with the decision. Based on the brief greeting between the two girls, it was probably for the best. That still didn't explain Yang's quiet demeanor.

As the two of them entered the town, they were mostly greeted by smiling faces and waves. The citizens didn't seem to be bothered from the presence of strangers, and the market was packed for business. Children were playing games in the alleyways and on the streets, giggling whenever they walked by. Jaune couldn't see any evidence of the White Fang preoccupying the town.

"Hey Jaune," Yang suddenly called out, "Let's check out this shop." She grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him into a small building. The front was draped in purple rugs with gold striped patterns, and hanging trinkets.

Inside, the shop itself wasn't too large. There was a desk in the front and behind it a set of stairs to the second floor where the owner lived. Antiques and tools covered the walls, while various treasures such as porcelain vases sat on the shelves collecting dust. He watched as Yang darted around the quaint shop with curious eyes, until an old woman at least in her seventies wobbled in.

"Hello children... may I help you?" The woman asked in slow pauses.

"We're okay," Yang answered with a chirp, "Just browsing at the moment. I really like the stuff you got here old lady." Just minutes ago she was so moody – he really didn't understand women.

"Why thank you... it's nice to see such a nice couple once in a while." Couple? Jaune watched as Yang began to giggle at the insinuation.

"I'm afraid we're not a couple." The woman's smile faded and she let out a stunted laugh. He didn't understand why it was so hilarious.

"That's a shame young man," she almost croaked, "She's such a lovely young lady." If only she really knew Yang's true personality.

"Do you mind if I ask a question ma'am?" she titled her head and stared at him through her squinty eyes.

"Of course."

He would have to word his questioning carefully. Jaune didn't want to start an unnecessary panic and tip off the White Fang; then again their arrival probably already did that. "Have you noticed anything unusual happening in the town lately?"

"Hmmm," the woman scratched her small chin with a hum, "Not really I'm afraid. The town's been peaceful as it always has been."

"I see."

"Does that smog from the factories never bother you?" Yang interjected. She was holding a small spherical blue object that had three hinges.

"It only comes down once in a while... besides, the jobs the factories provide is one of the many reasons this town is still alive." Yang nodded with the woman and patted her on the shoulder as she continued to fiddle with the object.

With both gaining little to no information, they exited the shop and took in the soft breeze. The cool air was a nice contrast to the scorching temperature. Yang found it in her wisdom to spend a little Lien and bring along the round blue object that appeared to be a puzzle box. Jaune watched in amusement as she fruitlessly fiddled with the sides – it was humorous.

He pulled out his scroll and flipped it open to call Eliza and check on their status. His hope was that the others may have gleaned some information – the information they received was not accurate.

"Jaune, have you made any progress?" Eliza asked in a cool tone.

"None-we interviewed the owner of a shop, and nothing out of the ordinary has occurred in the town, and I doubt she's lying." He couldn't see any reason for the woman to deceive them, and the reactions from the citizens made it less plausible that anyone was hostage.

"I'm afraid not," Eliza huffed, "Miss Schnee and I interrogated some workers and children. Their answers match up with your shopkeeper."

"This is troubling, why would the White Fang hide their presence here? It would be much easier to take control so their location wasn't leaked." But if they controlled the factories, Vale might have found out even faster... so what was going on.

"Maybe they aren't even here?" Yang suggested.

"So my Father's tip lied?" That was nonsense, what would he gain by making up such an elaborate story? Not only that, but false information would result in imprisonment.

"Before we jump to conclusions, we should check with the others. Perhaps they might have found something out." He nodded and cut communications, deciding to contact Blake and Ren.

"Mr. Ren are you there?"

"We were just about to contact you Jaune."

"Did you find something?"

"According to some workers near the factories," Ren was about to explain as loud drills and hammering filled the background, forcing him to shout into the scroll. "There are rumors of strange occurrences near the shoreline!"

 _Near the shore?_ Hiding further from the town would give them an advantage in concealing their work. But that meant the factories weren't the White Fang's objective... something else was going on. Jaune mulled over the possibly scenarios, coming up with nothing to explain the terrorist organization's actions. Further investigating was required.

Professor Goodwitch would have to be informed.

"Mr. Ren, contact the others, and I'll report this to Professor Goodwitch." He pocketed his scroll and walked past Yang with a scowl.

"Hey," Yang called in annoyance, "What's wrong, this is good news. It's our first clue, shouldn't you be celebrating?" she really didn't understand.

"Information contrary to our early reports are what's bothering me. There are too many unknowns that the General wasn't made aware of."

"You mean your Father?"

"Yes." Favoritism wasn't allowed out on the battlefield. He slipped up a few times, and that was unacceptable – rank was all that mattered.

"Jaune," the peppiness in Yang's voice disappeared, "You've been out on missions before-nothing is ever concrete." He of all people knew that. The White Fang weren't amateurs like most criminal organizations, and rushing in blind would be a costly mistake. And he couldn't afford any more of those.

"Let's head back to our LZ and discuss the next course of action with Professor Goodwitch." Yang held a look of disappointment and followed his lead as they marched out of the town and back onto the gravel path.

She could be angry all she wanted, Jaune wasn't privy to allowing any rash decision making cost the mission. Everything would be done by the book, according to the parameters they were given. They weren't children anymore shooting at practice dummies – if he slipped up they could die. Agonizing over the actions of his friends was making him restless... friends, funny how he used that word so casually.

 _No one is going to die._

* * *

The glint of a scope flashed in the hills close to the town, as two Faunus dressed in white uniforms and Grimm-like masks sat in the brush. One of them with bird-like features peered into a sniper rifle and steadied his aim on the blonde boy's frame, trailing his movements since they left the town. There were reports of kids snooping around, but instead of confronting them outright, they made the decision to shadow their movements.

His partner nodded and pulled out a short-range communicator that could reach their base. Scroll activity was limited to only a few individuals so as not to draw attention. The garble of static filled their ears until the familiar baritone voice of the former Major answered.

"Section 5C, what's your status report over?"

"We've spotted a potential issue sir," the Faunus answered in a hushed voice, "A bunch of kids are asking questions around town."

"Did you say... kids?"

"They look like students in training." There was a pause on the radio, before a small cough escaped the Major.

"Continue to track them, and update me every ten minutes."

"Understood."

Mcgillis switched off the transceiver and pulled out his scroll. The soldier's comments immediately reminded him of what Cinder said about some children interfering in Torchwick's job; it was possible they were one and the same. She would have to be notified. He was already beginning to question his decisions, the large grip of Atlas inching closer. Ironwood wouldn't allow him to live.

"Soldier," Mcgillis shouted at the Faunus soldier guarding his door, "Get me Avenus, we're entering into emergency procedures." He nodded and stomped past the door.

 _I will see my family again._


	8. Bare Feelings

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Eight: Bare Feelings

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

 **And we're back with Jaune and the others deep in the clutches of the evil Major! In any case, things are going to begin and get hectic in this chapter, including some revelations about how certain characters feel. I've said this before, but Jaune will be gradually changing into the boy we all know from RWBY canon, but it won't be overnight.**

 **Progress on the revamp of When a Man Meets a Robot is underway, and so is a secret project that I'm not willing to spill the beans on... yet.**

Weiss had never been fond of Eliza during her years at Phoebe Academy, not because of her offsetting personality she displayed at the beginning of the year – she would admit it – but more in part to the girl's pretentious attitude she usually displayed. And the last thing Weiss liked, was being looked down upon by someone of her own age. So being paired up with Eliza was less than favorable.

Back in school, the two never exchanged blows, at least physically. All of their disagreements has been verbal exchanges that often led to shouting matches. The most hilarious part, was the subject of concern – Jaune Arc, who she always insisted would not be her husband, no matter what arrangements her father supposedly made. Eliza wouldn't accept that, throwing out numerous examples of why she was better qualified.

The girl was power hungry, and it actually troubled her.

Given the unfavorable circumstance that Professor Goodwitch thrust her in, she would take advantage of the opportunity and find out the truth. The tirade she was about to unleash on Eliza might be mistaken for some romantic interest in the boy, but that wasn't the case. In truth, Weiss was just sympathetic of Jaune's lack of any real choice in his life; the two of them were alike in that respect.

Years of regulated schedules of her day-to-day activities were outlined by her Father, his process of shaping her into the perfect heiress for the company. Morning to night, she was disciplined in every aspect of life, down to proper eating habits at the table. Winter, was her only solace in the tortuous lessons, providing some escape from the hardened teachers that her Father hired. Attending Beacon Academy was her act of defiance, refusing to answer any calls from back home.

Jaune's life was no different under the tutelage of General Ironwood. Their scarce interactions aside, Jaune, was set on a path to become the perfect soldier in the Atlas military, a tool for his father to use whenever needed. It brought distaste in her mouth, and when she learned of the arranged marriage it put things even more in perspective. The first meeting between them was so awkward... the boy almost carried no emotion in his answers, much like reading a script for a play.

There was no ill will directed toward him, only pity... not only had Jaune's life been taken under control, but so had his emotions. He never once cared about their forced marriage, only that it produced results for both the military and company. She tried to reason with him, explain how fruitless any joining between them would make, that it would only further both of their father's goals – but he didn't get it.

Eliza and her were searching a little market further ways down from where the others split up, examining some of the produce and materials that the merchants were offering with enthusiastic smiles. An old woman that was hunched over, waved around some knitted scarfs and socks with her wrinkled fingers, a relaxed expression present as she craned her neck. The people were nice enough, though not very helpful in their questions.

Boredom set in within minutes between the two girls, and Weiss found it an opportune time as any to break the silence.

"Eliza," Weiss drawled, "What are your plans with Jaune?"

The brown haired girl stiffed up, turning slowly to look at Weiss, locks swaying with the gentle wind as she narrowed her bright green eyes. "And what do you mean by that Miss Schnee?"

"Precisely as I asked, what are your intentions?"

"Now don't tell me you're interested in Jaune again? It's far too late to be complaining about his status as my fiancée." Weiss hated the venom in her voice.

"I don't care about any of that," she blatantly answered, "What about Jaune's opinion in this, does he get any say in this proposal?" Eliza came to a stop, a huff of irritation escaping from her.

"What do you care if he does or doesn't? Based on Jaune's reports to Ironwood and myself, you've shown no indication that this is an issue. Has Beacon made you soft Miss Schnee?" Eliza crossed her arms, looking down in condemnation.

"You're twisting my intentions," Weiss spat, "At least answer me this Eliza – do you actually love Jaune?" Eliza's eyebrows rose, her grimace suddenly gone. Malice filled eyes appeared to soften, and she sighed.

"I really like Jaune... we enjoy each other's company. Whenever I'm around him, I feel at peace, like nothing else matters. I don't know if that's love or not." She didn't know? Now that was confusing for Weiss, how did she not know if she was experiencing love?

"Then how can you rush into this affair when you're so uncertain? Unlike me or Jaune, you have a choice in the matter."

"Hah, you really think that?" She assumed so, unless that was wrong.

"You have so much Miss Schnee, but I worked so hard to get where I am today. The Crestfall family is second to your global enterprise." Oh she was well aware; one of the main competitors of the Schnee Dust Company came from a family in Mistral, who in recent years drove up production of Dust.

"Then that's what this is about – furthering your family's influence with Atlas? How can you claim anything with such petty ulterior motives?" it sounded preachy, but she basically admitted to using Jaune.

Eliza stomped at the ground with her foot, clenching her fists as she became somewhat furious. "The relationship was like that at first," she half-shouted, "But then... I started to care, so what if I'm using him? Does it matter if we both care for each other?" Weiss paused, averting her gaze to the fields beyond the small town.

She wanted to unequivocally point out that Eliza was in the wrong, to explain how selfish her actions truly were, but what if it was true – that Jaune actually cared for Eliza. She was the last person to judge anyone's relationship, even if it felt wrong. At the least, Jaune deserved to know the girl's intentions from the beginning.

"I know what you're thinking Miss Schnee, and-" Eliza's sentence was cut off by the familiar ringing of Weiss' scroll. She pulled out the device and flipped it open to be greeted by Jaune.

"Miss Schnee," Jaune spoke through the static, "Is Eliza there with you? We have an update about the possible whereabouts of the White Fang."

"She's right here Jaune, what did you find out?" Weiss managed to compose herself, ridding her face of any irritation.

"Ren and the others talked to some townsfolk who reported some unusual activity near the shore, so I need everyone to rendezvous near these coordinates I'm sending to your scroll." Weiss noticed a message notification pop up in the corner of her screen, and she nodded.

Before she could ask him a question, the screen went blank, leaving her to huff in annoyance. He sounded robotic when conveying orders like that, and she couldn't ascertain a single hint of anxiousness in his tone. There was no way for her to determine any of Jaune's feelings toward Eliza without a direct confrontation – it almost wasn't worth the trouble. A job like that would be left to Yang.

"We should be heading out, Miss Schnee," Eliza wryly said, turning her back to the heiress. She could already tell the rest of their journey was to be filled with a somber quietness. Tensions had grown exponentially higher between them.

 _None of this is my fault, she knows what she's doing is wrong, I mean how sad is it that he's become essentially a puppet,_ Weiss thought _._ Yang should at least be informed.

* * *

Away from the clear hills and rocky paths that set apart the town, Jaune brushed aside a rotting tree branch that blocked his vision. He and Yang had been walking through the forest for twenty minutes since their discovery, but so far the thick foliage didn't seem to end. Along the way the brawler complained about pesky mosquitos that buzzed in her face, the occasional squawk erupting from her. Crocea Mors was useful in cutting away any obstructions as he trudged forward, anxious to reach the shore.

The crunching of rocks and twigs underneath his boots were the only sound that filled his ears beyond the chirping of the birds in the trees above. Yang attempted to strike up a conversation before, but he insisted that causing a ruckus would alert the enemy to their presence. The stillness of the woodland environment gave him time to contemplate their strategy – he wanted to avoid a repeat of the incident at the docks.

He still chastised himself for being so brash. Taking Roman Torchwick hostage was a substantial mistake on his part, especially when surrounded by numerous White Fang troops. With ten Hunters in-training, they were granted a little more leeway, though not enough to rush in and launch an attack. If there was a base located on the shore, they would have to investigate before even attempting to sneak in.

The most logical course of action would be to kidnap a guard and force the information out of him; that was risky as well, with too many variables to account for. What if they searched for him, or required constant check-ins from each patrol? It was all assumptions at the moment, but he was trained for that. A hissing noise distracted him from his thoughts, and a snake coiled on a low hanging branch hissed at him. Jaune sliced it in two and knocked it away.

"Psst, hey Jaune," Yang whispered, cupping her hands like a child. "I know we're supposed to be quiet, but, what's the deal with you and Eliza?"

Jaune inwardly sighed, expecting the topic to come up eventually. "We don't have the luxury to be talking about such frivolous things at the moment." He cut away at some vines with his sword, stray leaves falling from atop onto his blonde hair. Yang picked them off with a rare sight of grace, the touch of her slender fingers delicate upon his scalp.

"Why not? We're deep in the forest, I doubt anyone is going to hear us. You've been ignoring me since my tussle with Eliza."

"I'm not ignoring you," Jaune groaned, "I just don't see the importance of this discussion? Eliza is my fiancée, what more needs to be explain?" Yang began to pout, unsatisfied with his answer. Why was this so important? Sure he was young for marriage nowadays, but it was his decision to make.

"Because it's important Jaune, this is marriage we're talking about, not some training exercise."

"Honestly it's none of your business. The marriage was arranged by my Father and the Crestfall Corporation. This union will strengthen relations between the Dust companies in Mistral." He cursed, realizing his slip up – why did he explain the arrangement at all?

"That's bullshit," Yang snapped, "You're just reciting what the politicians want you to say. Do you even like her?" Like her? It was a simple question, but one that boggled his mind every time he thought over it.

Jaune cared for Eliza, there was no doubt, and in the two years he knew her, she reciprocated this – But was he attracted in any romantic way? He wasn't sure... there had only been one woman in his life so far he truly loved.

"I don't know," he honestly answered.

"So you're just going to bend over and accept it? Jaune... we've talked about this before, you can take control of your life."

"That's," he paused and clenched his fist, "Not my decision to make I'm afraid." It was aggravating, the doubt he was beginning to feel.

There was nothing to question, Jaune was given no choice of his preferred suitors. The prospect of marriage itself wasn't frightening to him, after all, it was for the greater wellbeing of Atlas. His Father would be proud of him once he was wed off – so why was Yang's outburst bothering him so much? There was no freedom to chase after, responsibilities needed to be fulfilled, leaving no time for relaxation. That's right, his entire life was already planned.

"Look, you don't have to give-"

"-Quiet," Jaune hissed, lifting his hand up. Several feet ahead of them, the bushes rustled, a noticeable growl drawing closer. He squeezed the hilt of Crocea Mors and steadied his arm, readying for the inevitable attack, when a tiny gray wolf emerged to their relief.

"Phew, just a wolf," Yang sighed, "good thing, considering our... _Grimm_ circumstances." Jaune grumbled at the feeble usage of a pun.

"It is strange though."

"Why is that?"

He took a knee and called the pup over, petting the small animal as it panted in curiosity. "This wolf, it's native to the western mountains of Atlas." Yang tilted her head, a perplexed look present as she fluttered her eyes.

"From Atlas huh, pretty adorable, what's it doing here?"

"They're usually used for... training." A dawn of realization smacked him in the face, in a split second he caught the sound of a man griping. He latched his hand over Yang's mouth and dragged her in the bushes.

"Where the hell are you mutt!?" a White Fang soldier called.

The blonde in his grip stopped complaining, her body went rigid as they watched through the bushes. Jaune gently let go of Yang's mouth, and he trained his eyes on the figure approaching near them, steadying his breathing. A Faunus with a medium height build clambered over some roots and caught up with the cub, muttering under his breath some obscenities. Two antlers were perched atop his head, and behind the typical White Fang mask, he saw bright orange eyes.

"Come here," the Faunus motioned, "Why do you always run away? If my commander ever found out I let you roam outside the base, he would kill me." The wolf jostled up to the soldier and barked, sitting down on command.

Minutes passed, and they watched as the White Fang soldier took a smoke break and let the wolf go to the bathroom. Once he left, Jaune and Yang carefully stepped out from the bushes and took a breath. In all fairness, the presence of the small animal hid them from the Faunus' acute senses. At least they were on the right track; the White Fang were definitely encamped somewhere closer to the shore.

"We need to hurry," Jaune stood up and sheathed Crocea Mors, wiping off the twigs and dust on his shoulders. "He can't be far behind, if we track him, he'll lead us to their base." Yang nodded in confirmation, and he offered a hand to help her up.

"You know if you wanted to cuddle, you could've asked."

After Yang's attempt at humor, they followed the tracks left behind by the wolf and proceeded through the forest. About ten minutes or so of navigating through jungle-like trees, Jaune caught the odor of salt in the air, and the rhythmic sound of waves crashing upon the beach. He spotted an opening, and when both of them emerged, the rays of the sun blinded them. It was embarrassing, but he was in awe at the scenery before him, his mouth agape.

His years at Phoebe Academy afforded him many travels, but Jaune never had witness the massive ocean of Remnant; the endless blue sea covered the horizon, a calm serenity overtaking him as he continued to gawk. Yang stepped up beside him and rested her arm on his shoulder, an act he would usually retract from, but he was too distracted.

"Pretty awesome huh?" Yang commented.

"Yes... it's quite beautiful."

"I love the beach," she continued, "The sand between your toes, the hot sun against your skin, not to mention the eye candy." Silly reasoning aside, Jaune could understand the attraction of relaxing on the beach.

On the right side of where they were standing, Jaune spotted a large Cliffside that jutted out from the mainland. The ocean waves collided against the pointed rocks below, and he memorized the soothing sound. But the White Fang solider vanished – there weren't even paw prints left from the accompanying wolf. Jaune bent over and grabbed a handful of sand, letting the coarse rocks fall between his fingers. Nothing appeared unordinary, and he saw no signs of manmade structures.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Yang stretched out her arms and bathed in the light of the sun, a composed smile rested on her face. The allure of forgetting the mission was tempting, but frustration took over as he realized the trail was once again lost. He pulled out his scroll and looked up Glynda's contact information – the least he could do was fill her in of their encounter.

A single thought pervaded the back of his mind as the scroll turned on: how much of the world had he not seen?

* * *

Avenus Salazar, was proud to be a Faunus. Everything about his people was superior to the humans who discriminated against them. And he, was rare even among Faunus for his special traits. Being a tiger brought a sense of power that the others couldn't understand, except for maybe Adam Taurus. The assignment was below him; the caretaker of a human, it was insulting almost, and the condescending nature of Mcgillis only made it worst.

He loathed the man, along with whoever Adam was in allegiance with – this Cinder character. Avenus wanted to question the decisions made by the White Fang leader, but Adam was clear in their decision: they would use the humans to achieve their goal. So he would not argue.

The underground base was easy to navigate, the long winding tunnels forming a square-like maze. There were four levels, each serving a different function for Mcgillis' operation. The bottom level served as the containment area for all of the material being produced; ranging from Dust to weapons for the White Fang raids across the continent.

It wasn't hesitation that prevented him from walking through the door to Mcgillis' office, rather his great reluctance to converse with the Major.

He knocked on the door and pried it open, narrowing his dark red eyes that held a tint of brown at the so-called commander. Every fiber within his body wanted to bisect the cocky man in two, but he could restrain himself for now – that and his weapon wasn't currently with him.

"Why did you call me?" Avenus snarled, making sure he showed off his fangs.

"I see your distaste of me hasn't gone."

"Sorry, would it be better if I held a dagger to your throat?" Mcgillis showed no reaction to his retort, simply filing away more papers.

"Look at this," Mcgillis brought up a screen and flashed a series of pictures, standstill images of what appeared to be children. He recognized the Atlas uniforms of two girls, and then he stopped, grabbing hold of the computer and leaning forward to get a better look.

 _Blake Belladonna... We found you._

"Our client was very clear, dispose of them immediately."

"Fine, I'll kill them," he sarcastically answered, "But there'll be a slight change in plans. The Faunus stays alive, Adam's been looking for her." Mcgillis quirked an eyebrow and stood up from his desk.

"That's not your decision to make."

"Oh it is," Avenus argued, "I don't care what Cinder ordered, Blake Belladonna is White Fang business. You will ensure her safety." Mcgillis crossed his arms and locked eyes with Avenus. They had these staring contests often, neither budging on their decision.

"Do what you want, but Cinder will know of this."

"Let her."

He stormed out, not bothering to glance back at Mcgillis. Adam needed to know immediately – the traitor was still alive, and was playing school. Did she think becoming Huntress would cleanse her of the sins she committed? Laughable really, to think she could be accepted by the humans. He remembered the day Blake ran away, leaving Adam to relish in his fury, it was deplorable. She deserved a traitor's death.

Yet Adam still loved her, so he would deal with her himself. He would take pleasure however in killing the humans she associated with.

* * *

She liked seashells, the weird curved textures and soft layer within. Yang liked the challenge of breaking them open and searching for a pearl – it was like a treasure hunt. She tried to avoid the glare Jaune shot at her, but could he blame her, it was forever since she visited the beach. A girl could have a little bit of fun on a mission.

They would have some time before the others reached them, so it was only natural to play in the sand, especially after their less then confrontational discussion about Eliza. She was frustrated; every time she made progress, another brick wall appeared. She didn't know what was worse, that Eliza was potentially using him, or that he knew this and didn't even care. She wanted to throttle Ironwood.

Yang couldn't imagine getting married, at least not for several more years – then again she needed to find a boyfriend that could survive. She began to wonder if Ozpin knew of his circumstances, couldn't he or Professor Goodwitch do something about it? Just thinking about the engagement brought on a headache, almost like she was worrying more for her teammates then everyone else.

The brief moment of fun was over, and she washed off her hands in the water, darting her eyes at Jaune again to see him fiddling with his scroll. A sigh escaped her, brushing back a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, wondering what Jaune could possibly be thinking. He wasn't invincible, there had to be some amount of doubt in going forward with this marriage. Jaune thought of himself so powerful, yet he couldn't control his own destiny – it was quite sad.

A little fun to pass the time wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Jaune, what type of girl do you like?"

There was an expectant pause, and Jaune put down his scroll, staring at her with an incredulous look. "Come again?"

"Don't play dumb, what type of girl do you like?"

"Irrelevant," he curtly responded. Not the answer she wanted, but then again she wasn't surprised – this was Jaune Arc after all, you had to grab a crowbar and pry out the information from him.

"Don't be so boring, everyone has a type."

"I'm engaged, we've been over this, it doesn't matter what type of girl I find attractive." Mr. high and mighty didn't convince her. She would have to push the issue just a little further.

"Take it as a hypothetical then. Me for an instance: I like a guy who's strong, independent, willing to take chances, and handsome of course." She motioned with her hands and flicked back a lock of blonde hair from her eyes.

"And to think you haven't found a suitable partner yet."

"Was that a joke?!"

"Perhaps," Jaune said with a rare grin.

A breeze passed through, a gentle caress against her cheeks. In a strange instant, she took in Jaune's appearance, admiring the reflection of the sun off his golden trusses. She might have noticed before, but his clean shaven face was handsome, and those ocean blue orbs could suck you in. perhaps it was truly the first time she was checking out Jaune Arc – so far, she didn't regret it. Nothing to be ashamed of.

"Glad to see you didn't get into trouble," Blake called out from the ridge. The rest of their team emerge from the forest, and behind them was Ruby and Pyrrha, all smiles and full of energy – her sister was safe.

"Where's the rest of the gang?"

"They shouldn't be too far behind," Pyrrha said. As if on cue, the frenzied yelled of Nora Valkyrie joined in the reverie, with Ciel struggling to join from behind.

"Apologies Mr. Arc, we're three minutes late because Miss Valkyrie insisted on tasting a strange fruit she found in the forest." He returned her salute and waved off the tardiness; no one could control a hungry Nora.

"Ren, it was so amazing, I found the most delicious fruit ever, and it had this sweetness that made my mouth drool uncontrollably!" Nora animatedly explained in front of the collected boy.

"That's nice, but remember we're on a mission."

"Have any of you seen Eliza or Miss Schnee?" Jaune asked with a hint of concern. Funny enough, Yang was almost jealous. Jaune never seemed so anxious about his own team's wellbeing, at least outwardly.

"Are you that worried about me Jaune?" Yang recognized that prideful voice, and turned to see Eliza and Weiss join the rest of them on the beach.

"Now that we're all here," Jaune began as he walked toward the middle with his scroll, "Yang and I lost the trail of the White Fang soldier here, so that must mean their base is close by." Wasn't that already obvious?

"Are you suggesting it's hidden in-plain sight?" Eliza suggested. They weren't saying the base was hidden underwater?

"That's quite the assumption," Ren remarked.

"But not completely impossible." Jaune picked up a pebble from the beach and threw it into the ocean. The splash drew everyone's attention, but nothing happened.

She could see the agitation in Jaune's face. They hit a dead end, simple as that, and with no clues to follow, all of them were left to dry under the sun. Watching little miss perfect hover over Jaune like a lovesick puppy made her cringe, the subtle contact somehow noticeable to her. How could he stand such forced expressions of love?

 _His eyes look so lifeless._

"Why hello there," a foreign, husky voice shouted. Everyone snapped their attention to the source of the voice, simultaneously pulling out their weapons.

She cocked her gauntlets, ready for anything to happen as the mysterious figure approached them. From what she could see, he was a Faunus, with small black striped furry ears atop his head. His eyes were reddish brown and slit, and she could see his protruding fangs in his grin. He didn't wear the typical White Fang uniform, but a large black cloak over a slim tight-fitting red shirt and raggedy cargo pants covered in dirt.

"Quite foolish to come alone," Jaune taunted. She was able to see the fierce look in his normally calm blue eyes, shimmering perhaps with anger.

"I would say you are the oblivious ones, standing wide open in enemy territory. Or did Blake not warn you of this?" Blake? Yang turned to look at teammate who went pale, her eyes shaking with fear.

"What do you mean – Blake do you know this man?"

Blake averted her gaze, "I..."

"Oh she didn't tell you? How comical," Avenus chuckled, "Blake Belladonna was a former member of the White Fang." Yang felt her stomach drop, the shocking news colliding with her like a cement truck. She couldn't believe it, that her friend used to be a terrorist.

The hammer of a gun cocked back, as Eliza pulled out a purple .44 Magnum, pointing it at the back of Blake's skull. The bottom of the grip served as a curved blade, and on the side of the barrel it read: _Crestfall._ Yang rushed over and stood between Eliza and Blake, extending her arms out as her eyes went ablaze, flames beginning to take hold of her irises. No one deserved to be gun downed.

"Move aside Miss Xiao Long, Belladonna is a traitor."

"Hell no," Yang almost shrieked, "We don't know the whole story. I refuse to believe Blake would sell us out to the enemy."

"Yang...," Blake muttered.

"We can't trust her, she led us into a trap!" She wouldn't move, staring down the muzzle of the gun now pointed directly in her face.

"Yang's right, Blake wouldn't do that," Ruby shouted, "I won't just sit here and let you shoot her!" Damn, she could always rely on her little sister.

"And how do we she's not lying?" Jaune asked, the tip of his sword never leaving his target. Did Jaune really believe that Blake was a traitor?

"I would never do that," Blake began to scream, "I left of my own free will after what the White Fang became!" her tone hitched, and Yang noticed she was on the verge of tears.

"That's right, you ran away like a coward!" Avenus roared.

In a brief few seconds, she watched as the Faunus pulled out a square remote and flicked a switch. A nail-biting sound erupted from below, and the sand started to cave in, separated plates that held up the ground collapsing. With barely anytime to move, she grabbed Blake by the wrist and dove toward Jaune, with Eliza not far behind them. As they all fell, darkness took over, and her vision blurred, the pounding of her heart growing louder as she prayed that death wasn't near.

Avenus peeked over the edge of the window-shaped hole in the beach, the rooms separating the Huntsman and Huntresses in-training. "I'll see you in the pits below Blake, the darkness is where you belong."

 **Okay guys I hope you liked the chapter, it was more buildup, but the action begins next time. So now comes a serious question. Would you the readers prefer longer chapters as they are now with fewer updates, or medium sized chapters that are updated a little more frequently? Any decision will not decrease the quality of each chapter.**

 **Just let me know if you happen to review, would appreciate it.**


	9. Separated by Darkness

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Nine: Separated by Darkness

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

 **I'm pretty excited about this chapter for a number of reasons. A lot of conflict is about happen, and not just between the White Fang and our heroes, but within Jaune himself. There will also be action as promised. By now, if you haven't gotten the chance, I really implore you to try out my other new story, Not Even Aura can Heal All Wounds.**

 **It and this story are my favorites so far. Also on my profile page are other possible stories that will eventually be written to replace Blake's Mistake once it's finished or sooner. Let me know what you guys think.**

The unyielding rain poured upon the bent over figure in the dark, washing his blood soaked hands in the puddles on the ground. Only a dim torch lit the trail the four Hunters were traversing, most of them pale from exhaustion. Jaune's hands felt cold, but they shouldn't have – the warmth of his gloves did nothing to aid him. No matter how many times he blocked out the screams or ignored the faces, he still remembered pulling the trigger.

He took a life, perhaps several in the ensuing chaos - yet he didn't feel a thing. Only the sound of rain sliding down the fragmented rock walls filled his ears that night. Jaune studied his teammates as they slept peacefully under a makeshift shelter made from broken tree branches and stones, but he couldn't sleep, the idea disgusting him. How could he sleep considering their actions earlier? Jaune was supposed to feel proud and revel in the thoughts that Atlas was safe.

So why was his smile accompanied by tears?

* * *

With a tired groan, Jaune's eyes fluttered open, and again he felt a chill run through his body. Rolling onto his back, Jaune sat up and rubbed his forehead, taking a second to gather himself and check his surroundings. The room was pitch black save for the dangling lightbulbs overhead that littered the ceiling. He could see the outline of his teammate's unconscious body – that was right, they fell, but how long was he out?

As he tried to move, he felt a searing pain shoot through his back. Nothing was broken thankfully, though his collarbone was probably bruised. The dream he experienced was unsettling... more akin to a nightmare, but he wouldn't let that hold him back from his mission. Jaune made his way over to Yang and shook her awake. Weary lilac eyes opened, and a yawn escaped from her as locks of blonde hair fell down her side.

"Mm, what time is it?"

"Wake up, the enemy trapped us," Jaune said with urgency.

"Oh shit, that's right!"

Yang bolted up and cracked a few muscles, stretching her arms out in a wide berth. The amount of noise from the brawler woke Eliza and Blake from their slumber. In a few minutes, everyone was cognizant again, but it only took a few seconds for Eliza to pull out her magnum and aim it at Blake; there was no hesitation in her actions – Jaune knew this. Again, Yang leapt to Blake's side, cocking Ember Celica for the inevitable confrontation. There wasn't time to squabble though.

"Blake's not a traitor," Yang recited, "I won't let you kill her." Eliza let out an annoyed grunt, stealing a quick glance at Jaune for assurance.

"We don't have time for this right now."

"Jaune," Eliza yelled, "I don't care what your 'partner' says - this is obviously a trap. How can I trust her? How many times have we been wrong about the Faunus?" she wasn't wrong, they had been lied to before, and it cost them a teammate. But... Blake, was she truly on their side?

"So you kill and ask questions later?" Yang questioned.

"There's no time for an official interrogation."

Trust was hard to come by, and while the thought of Blake being a part of the White Fang angered him, there was no sensible reason to kill her now. "Eliza, wait a minute." She turned to look at Jaune and lowered her weapon in confusion.

"Jaune?"

"Blake... tell me why I should trust you?" he watched as Blake faltered, her head lowering as she wracked her brain for a viable answer. She clenched her fist, knuckles going white, until she lifted herself up and locked eyes with Jaune. Golden orbs shimmered, and small droplets of tears started to trickle down her pale cheeks.

"I would never, betray any of my friends," she answered with a raspy voice, her throat caught on a pocket of air. "This facility, it's not unlike some of the makeshift ones they built in Mistral." Blake limped over to one of the metal walls, her bruised ankle sore from the fall.

"What can we expect?"

"We couldn't see the base outside, so it's probably built underground and into the Cliffside. Usually these bases are meant for storing important materials, but the layout shouldn't be much different if we can get out of this room." She placed both hands on the wall, her eyes darting across the darkness.

"Very well, you've convinced me, for now."

Eliza stomped forward, only inches away from Jaune's face. "That's not enough information, how do we know she's not making this up?"

"Stop yelling," Jaune said in hushed voice, "Be logical Eliza and calm down. She has no reason to lie in this situation – we can interrogate her later." He watched her enraged facial expression drop, and Eliza let out a sigh. She glared at Blake and holstered the magnum, somewhat content with Jaune's decision.

A muffled growl erupted from the other side of the wall, surprising Jaune as he instinctively pulled out Crocea Mors from the sheath and turned around. The ground began to tremble and the wall shifted, lowering to reveal several beady crimson eyes glaring at them like prey. The scent was unmistakable, several lower-class Grimm, more than likely Boarbatusk or Beowolves. A lone paw dipped through the darkness, its white scales clear in the low hanging lights.

Without hesitation, Jaune thrust his sword forward, making impact with a Beowolf's head. The Grimm, let out a howl of anguish as more appeared from behind – they were trapped in a small room with a pack. Yang took the initiative and lunged fist-first, unloading several rounds from Ember Celica, its brief flashes illuminating the exact numbers they faced. Eliza and Blake joined the gunfire, while Jaune lifted up his shield, trudging forward with a grimace.

Jaune looked around the next room and noticed it opened up, leading into a hallway with concrete walls on each side. Most of the Grimm were disposed of by Yang, their numbers much smaller than he first imagined. The room was supposed to be a trap, but any skilled hunter would have no problem wiping out the small-fry Grimm inside.

He spoke too soon.

Out of the walls through cylindrical slots on the concrete walls, a yellow gas began to seep through, filling the room like a hazy fog. Jaune covered his mouth with his sleeve, trying to maintain his balance as he felt his nerves begin to weaken. The gas wasn't toxic, but some paralyzing agent that crawled through the bloodstream. He didn't understand their methods, why drug them? It was even more perplexing when the gas dissipated. The room was clear and they were all still conscious – was Mcgillis using scare tactics?

"I'm done wasting time in here," Yang complained. She slammed her fists together, her blonde tresses starting to glow as her eyes changed to crimson. She brought her fist into the metal wall on the right, creating a large hole for them to enter. Alarms began to ring throughout the rooms, and the speakers hummed to life with static.

"The intruders have made their way out of the maze, please greet them with the utmost courtesy," a baritone voice that was unfamiliar to them announced. Jaune figured it belong to Mcgillis; not an ounce of nervousness was evident in his voice – he was cocky.

"Let's hurry, we now know Mcgillis is in here."

"Quite the assumption," Yang remarked.

"Not at all, I've met him before, it's him," Eliza confirmed.

The footfalls of boots could be heard around the corner, White Fang soldiers coming into view. Jaune lifted his shield and blocked several bullets as a barrage of gunfire shot out. With enough room to maneuver, Blake sprinted to the right and switched Gambol Shroud's form. In two or three concise strikes, she took down the first group of men, while Yang followed suit with a volley of kicks and punches.

Eliza unfolded her magnum, screws rotating as it went horizontal, and from the top, a slender whip plopped down on the ground. Along the form of the whip, curved metal blades protruded on its sides that reflected against the lights in the room. With a graceful twist, she lifted her weapon in the air and created a vortex before slamming it on the floor. The vibrations lifted some of the soldiers off the ground, knocking them out as they collided with the ceiling.

"Titania Kopis," Jaune muttered under his breath in awe. It was truly a beautiful weapon to look upon, a magnum that could transform into a long-ranged whip.

"Impressive," Yang whistled, earning the ire of Eliza.

"Not just impressive, but far more powerful and effective then the brute force you conjure up." Yang began to fume as Jaune let out a troubled sigh.

Though he couldn't lie, Titania Kopis was a work of fine craftsmanship.

He was glad Eliza stumbled with them into the base, as they both had similar mindsets. A lone White Fang soldier whimpered as he struggled against Titania's grip, Eliza tightening the hold after an insult flew her way. They needed a layout of the base, and instructions on where Mcgillis would be stationed. It was fascinating how much control she had over her weapon, the blades on the whip only inches from the Faunus' skin.

"Let me go you bitch!" Eliza did all should could to restrain herself, but petty jeers wouldn't faze her.

Jaune crouched at eye level with the soldier and slapped him with the back of his hand. "Don't be stupid, tell us where were are."

"Bite me human," Jaune rubbed the ridge of his nose and grabbed the soldier by the chin, pulling out a small knife from the side of his pants.

"I urge you to reconsider." Although he didn't notice, there was a look of uncertainty on Yang's face, surprised by the ruthlessness he was displaying.

"F-fine," the soldier spat, "you're on level three."

"How do we get upstairs," Yang asked.

"There's an elevator... take a right down this hall and you'll see it – but it requires a passcode for it to work." Jaune secured the knife and stood back up, sneaking a quick glance at his blonde partner.

He wouldn't have usually cared about his teammate's demeanor, but something was off about Yang. It was hard to see, but Jaune noticed the slight changes in her tone. There was a shortness in her breath, and she was quick to reply, almost sputtering her words. The girl was usually upbeat and enthusiastic about going on a mission, so he was suspect in her change of mood. Her lilac eyes weren't filled with the same bright energy, something he actually found beautiful about her.

No matter, he didn't have time to ask right now.

The four of them headed down the halls looking for any presence of more White Fang soldiers, but were surprised to find most of the floor empty. He noticed only piles of containers and numerous construction supplies, sometimes the occasional dust tubes seen in stores; not surprising considering the White Fang was robbing them across the kingdoms. But it was still off-putting, like they were expected.

Like the soldier told them, the elevator was still operational, and in the bottom right hand corner was a small keypad. Eliza squat down and entered the code, the elevator coming to life as she selected the 1st floor. His hunch was right, this was all too easy, they were being lured into a trap... but why the elaborate setup? Based on files provided by his Father, Mcgillis, was known to be a little theatrical.

With the little time they had, Jaune, took a moment to glance at Yang, her somber expression still present. So why was he worrying about it so much? He could lie to himself and say that he required everyone on the mission to be level-headed – but he actually found himself genuinely worried for his fellow blonde, and he didn't know why. For some crazy reason, Eliza wasn't in his thoughts.

The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened at a slow pace. Unlike the bottom floor, the rooms were lit with industrial-sized lights, leaving most of the halls visible. They each stepped out and noticed the row of beds trailing throughout the room. Messy bedsheets were sprawled on the floor along with various toiletry items. Jaune was confident they were in the barracks, though the lack of any occupancy was unsettling.

As they looked around for any sign of an exit, Jaune, noticed a flashing red light coming from under one of the beds. He crouched to reach for the source and noticed the object was stuck. From another pocket of his uniform, he pulled out a small flashlight that he carried in case of emergencies. Jaune directed the light into the darkness – and his face went pale. Attached to the metal frame was C4.

"Eliza... can you look under the bed over there?" she nodded, grabbing the flashlight from Jaune.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked with disbelief.

"What's going on guys?" Yang lifted her head with a bewildered look, trying to sneak a peek behind Jaune.

"Explosive devices have been planted across the floor," he calmly stated, whereas Yang and Blake were caught off guard. "I imagine they've been placed throughout the base as well... damn it." Mcgillis was sweeping everything under the rug, including any evidence that the White Fang was here.

"Let's get the hell out of here then, I rather not be cooked." Yang was stating the obvious, but the C4 wasn't on any specific timer – perhaps a remote detonation? He didn't see any wires present.

"Agreed," Blake added, "no reason to stick around now."

Leaving a subsection of the barracks, they found a sign pointing to the exit and followed, leading them to a large set of purple double-doors. The doors were covered in large screws, while grooves were outlined on the sides. Jaune forced them open and took point, suspicious of more traps being littered throughout the floors. Mcgillis was playing games – and honestly he was tired of being strung around.

Inside, was a large oval shaped arena plastered with diamond-shaped reflective walls. The design was very similar to the training rooms used in academies – the reflective material on the walls were capable of creating holograms for students or soldiers-in-training to practice on.

The purpose of the base was finally obvious to Jaune, including Mcgillis' involvement with the White Fang. The former Major was training the Faunus in the terrorist organization to be real soldiers of war. The bottom level served as a crafting factory for weapons and tech that they could use in their engagements against the Atlas military. So why reduce everything to flames just because a few students showed up? Mcgillis couldn't be that afraid... unless he was hiding some sensitive information here that he couldn't risk being discovered.

He had to find the Major before the man fled.

Jaune ignored the confused looks of his partner as they made their way through the training room, only focusing on finding another exit within the maze. He caught in the corner of his eye a security camera watching their movements, the Major no doubt watching them with prideful glee. The man wouldn't be laughing when confronted with the edge of his blade – which brought up another difficult scenario to consider. Should Major Dietz Mcgillis be executed?

The immediate answer was yes, but Professor Goodwitch specifically stated in front of his Father that no one at Beacon would participate in his final judgment. But he wasn't a student of Beacon Academy – not really, he could do whatever he wanted, especially when it concerned direct orders from Ironwood. Ozpin had no jurisdiction over him.

In the meeting however, his Father, did not argue with the Professor's declaration. He found it safe to assume that the Major was much more valuable alive then dead – Atlas needed to know what information was leaked to the White Fang. Besides, Jaune, didn't fancy himself an executioner despite his cold demeanor. He took no in enjoyment in killing – it was an act of necessity in horrific situations. A cold blood murderer he was not, though his victims would argue that sentiment.

The exit was marked by a circular red sign at the further side of the room. Noticeable on several of the barriers and practice dummies, were clutters of C4 piled up, all armed and ready to detonate. The soldiers must have been in a hurry to evacuate before they arrived. But why the wait – there was no reason to hold back and let them unearth the potential intelligence strewn about.

None of the answers he sought would be sitting in the room, and from the looks of the others, they were just as impatient and worried. Being surrounded by high-end explosives tended to do that to people.

"Leaving so soon?" one of the walls began to project a holographic image of Mcgillis sitting at his desk, calmly sipping from a porcelain cup of tea.

"Major Mcgillis, I should be honored," Jaune taunted.

"You still can be."

For Jaune, it was the first time he really got a nice look at the man. Most of his features shown in his file were still prevalent, the slightest of wrinkles present in his smug grin as he lifted up his cup in a delicate stride. He was enjoying this, it was all a game to the aged officer.

"I find it insulting that General Ironwood would send children to apprehend me."

"Only appropriate for a traitor," Jaune retorted, "we're more than capable of bringing you in." a light chuckle escaped Mcgillis' lips.

"I see you're also healthy Miss Crestfall – a shame you decided to tag along with Mr. Arc and his fool hardy plans to wrangle me back to Atlas." Still ever so polite in his speech, even when faced with capital charges.

"Always a pleasure sir," she wryly answered with a curtsey.

Mcgillis set down his cup and yawned, stepping up from his desk and pulling out a scroll. "We're both busy so I'll get straight to the point. I had every intention of killing you and your little friends, but then a simple thought came to mind." Jaune increased his grip on the hilt of Crocea Mors, the grooves of the handle leaving indentations on his palm.

"This guy sure loves to talk," Yang whispered.

"Why don't you join me? I've seen how this war is going to play out – the kingdoms will lose... be on the winning side."

The kingdoms will lose - what did he mean by that? Mcgillis almost sounded certain that it was an inevitability, but Atlas would never allow such a thing to happen. The Major's expression was sympathetic in nature, his eyebrows were lowered, and there was an ounce of kindness presented in the offer. Not that it mattered, Jaune would never deal with a traitor – not in an thousand years would he sell out his own Father.

Mcgillis had to know this.

"Side with a man who betrays his own comrades? Don't make us laugh." An unsatisfied grunt left the man, and he knocked his cup off the desk.

"You're dealing in absolutes, don't be so narrow-minded."

"There's no point to this discussion," Blake commented with a tired sigh, earning a glare from the Major.

"Very well – you can kill them, I'm done." The room went dark and the hologram vanished, the red glare from the exit sign becoming the only source of light.

The distinct sound of a latch unlocking could be heard from the opposite side of the room, and was soon followed by the sound of boots stomping across the floor. They went silent, trying to discern where his opponent might leap out to attack... it only took a second for Avenus to reveal himself.

"Augh," Blake managed to screech as Avenus' hand wrapped around her pale neck.

"Blake!" Yang threw a punch only to hit air.

Avenus reappeared on the other side of the room with Blake still in his grasp, the young Faunus struggling for air with muffled gasps. Her slender fingers clawed at his rough knuckles for any lapse in his hold, but soon her eyes faded shut, and her body went limp.

"Now this won't be complicated," Avenus spat, loosening his grip and letting Blake collapse to the floor like a rag doll.

"You Bastard!"

"Yang, don't!" Jaune tried to calm her down, but it was too late. The brawler lunged forward and began her assault on Avenus.

In a blind fit of rage, Yang's blonde locks transformed to bright yellow. She followed through with a series of punches directed towards Avenus' stomach, only for each blow to be dodged with ease. It was obvious to anyone that Avenus was manipulating Yang in her fury, reading her emotions like a book. He would have assisted in the bout, but that was what Avenus wanted.

Yang launched a roundhouse kick and left her side exposed, giving Avenus the opportunity to slam his fist into her abdomen. The force of blow was much more powerful then she expected, the punch launching her into one of the walls and shattering the glass, the shards raining down on her from above.

"Childs play."

A burst of yellow aura flashed in the room as Yang stood up – any protests from him would have fallen on deaf ears. Jaune watched as Avenus threw aside his cloak, revealing the outline of a weapon attached to his back. The Faunus undid the strap and released the large double-sided axe; the handle was painted blood red, and the curved blades were striped in gold. His technique was about pure strength – Yang would be at a disadvantage, and she didn't even realize it.

In another foolish attempt to overpower him, Yang, launched in the air and fired a volley of rounds at Avenus. With effortless grace, he knocked away the rounds with a twirl of his weapon, all the while chuckling. Yang propelled herself forward with a blast and brought up her fist, only for it collide with the handle of the axe.

Jaune was done watching.

While Yang pressed forward against the handle, Jaune, took the opening, and Eliza nodded. They had done this before, numerous times – but he wasn't fast enough. Avenus lifted the axe and struck Yang down in a concise strike, her body twirling backwards onto the floor. He thrust Crocea Mors near Avenus' throat, but the Faunus parried the attack and stepped backwards, bringing the edge of the handle into Yang's stomach. She cried out in pain as her aura fizzled, the attack breaking through her defense.

He wouldn't get distracted.

Eliza fired a couple of rounds from Titania as a distraction, but Avenus caught the bait, keeping his attention on Jaune as he brought his sword up. Weapons clashed, sparks flying onto the ground in the pitch black room – even without a direct line of sight, he could see the Faunus carry a gleeful smile. He was enjoying this. Eliza transformed Titania in its whip form, snapping it at Avenus' leg, the sharpened blades digging into his skin, though he didn't show any pain.

"Now this is an actual challenge," Avenus shouted in-between blows, slamming his axe onto the concrete floor as the foundation shattered. "You show no emotion – maintaining control is key in battle!"

In one quick motion, Avenus' axe morphed into a shotgun, unloading a couple of rounds only inches from Jaune's face. He pirouetted and swung his blade at the back of Avenus' left shoulder, landing a successful hit. The Faunus backed up, and wiped the cut with his fingers – a hushed laugh escaping. Eliza appeared from behind and shot Titania Kopis in his direction, but Avenus dodged the bullet, launching back over to where Blake lie.

Sweat covered Jaune's body as he took a moment to catch his breath, taking a second to gather himself and formulate a plan. Avenus was all about strength, relying on his weapon for quick successive strikes. He glanced over at Yang who was writhing in pain, clutching her stomach with an irritated moan.

"Eliza... Twirling Butterfly." Her eyes met his hard blue ones, and she nodded. As most teams did, she and Jaune came up with a series of code words for different strategies in combat – Twirling Butterfly was reserved for more dire incidents, but he found it appropriate now.

He sprinted over to Eliza and placed his back against hers, the warmth from her body somehow comforting during battle. Eliza lifted the handle of her weapon above her shoulders, and rotated her wrist. The gears in the handle began to spin, and as she twirled the whip above them, it began to create a powerful force of wind that acted like a barrier.

Avenus shot off a couple of rounds to test the power of the wind, each shell being knocked away like toothpicks. Jaune and Eliza began to step forward, shortening the distance between them in seconds. Jaune lifted up Crocea Mors, angling it downward as Avenus continued to back up – his brows were scrunched together, shifting his weapon back into melee form. He swung his axe forward only for it to be repelled, the wind ripping away pieces of his flesh.

Jaune took the window of opportunity and thrust Crocea Mors at his leg, piercing skin. Avenus shouted in agony, blood spilling onto the floor as he hopped away. Obscenities left his mouth as he tore away at his shirt to create a makeshift bandage – Jaune wasn't through however.

From his holster, Jaune, pulled out his handgun and shot at Avenus. The Faunus' aura was still down, and the bullet hit the right eye, tossing him onto the floor. The room went silent, and he could smell the gunpowder, smoke rising from the tip of the barrel. Avenus was dead... there was little doubt he could survive a gunshot from that close of range. His hand was still trembling from the adrenaline, despite his experience - it had been sometime since he took another life.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Eliza cupped his hands and lowered the gun, bearing into his eyes with a concerned look. Jaune put away the gun and sighed, walking over to Yang, the blonde staring in silence.

"Y-you bastard," Jaune stopped, twisting his head in the direction of Avenus' body – he stood clutching his face, blood seeping through the crevices of his fingers.

"How are you alive?"

"The bullet grazed me... thanks to my reflexes." Jaune tightened his grip on the hilt of Crocea Mors – it wouldn't matter though, Avenus was hardly able to fight in his condition.

"You should have stayed on the ground."

"Tell her," Avenus spat, "she can't escape, no matter how far she runs away – Adam will find her." Avenus ripped open the ceiling with his axe, leaping into the hole he created before Jaune could react.

They would definitely see each other again.

"How are you doing?" Jaune turned his attention back to Yang, crouching down at eye level to take in her injuries.

A snort left the blonde as a wide grin replaced the stoic expression from before. "My knight in shining armor, finally come to save me?" he shouldn't have been surprised by the joke – he was just glad she was okay.

"Are you able to move?"

"I'm fine, what about Blake!" Yang stood up with a little difficulty, undercutting the obvious pain she was experiencing. But if she could move, then her aura was already taking affect and healing the injury.

"Eliza?"'

"Awake now, just minor bruising on her neck." Blake sat up and rubbed her forehead, a struggled cough leaving her mouth as she winced in pain. She wore a dejected look on her face, no doubt embarrassed by how quick Avenus took her down.

"We need to hurry – without Avenus, he'll detonate the area."

"He's probably already ran," Yang commented, though she was more than likely right. The Major had no incentive to stick around, much less if the entire base was rigged to explode. That meant an extraction was already in place.

"Leaving the base takes priority."

"What about all this evidence!" Blake tried to protest.

It was difficult to admit, but they didn't have time to gather anything up. Mcgillis was intelligent, and all of his computers would have strict firewalls in place. "We leave it... there's no time."

With great reluctance, Jaune and the others raced back over to the exit, finding another elevator that would lead them to the top floor. Inside the cramped space, he stole another glance at Yang, her somber expression gone and replaced by a smile at the corner of her plump lips. But the energetic lilac eyes still held some trepidation, as if his partner knew something awful was about to happen – or perhaps he was being just paranoid?

The look she gave him after shooting Avenus... it still haunted him.

* * *

Ruby brought Crescent Rose down in an arc from above, taking out a group of White Fang soldiers behind a group of stones that acted as their cover. She checked the rest of her surroundings and noticed that everyone else had finished up, only smoke rising from the explosions they caused a little earlier. She couldn't help being antsy when Yang and the others were missing – it was frustrating not knowing if your friends were safe, and the others could tell.

"Ruby," Weiss called, "you okay?" the heiress skipped over some of the knocked out soldiers with grace, dusting soot off her jacket.

"Do you think that's all of them?"

"Doubtful, but you need to get your head in the game."

"But Yang-"

"We're all worried Ruby, but if Jaune hasn't called on his scroll yet, they either don't have service, or everything's ok." She let out a sigh and held Crescent Rose to her chest, unsure of what to do.

When Pyrrha stopped her form rushing into the trap, she did everything in her power to escape the red-head's grip. She wanted to dive in without a care and save Yang and the others, but even she knew it was foolish. Compromising herself would only trouble her teammates.

 _Yang... please be okay._


	10. Realities of Death

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Ten: Realities of Death

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

 **Here we go with another chapter of The Heat, and I'm happy to say this excited me. There will be a lot of answered questions and progression in several character relationships, which include how the others will see Jaune. Once this arc is over, there will be a little relief for the characters before moving on to the next events. Some of these so-called moments from canon might pop up, like the dance, but don't expect a mirror of events.**

 **I sound like a broken record when I say this, but, please check out my other story,** _ **Not Even Aura can Heal All Wounds**_ **. I put a lot of work into it, and the feedback is always appreciated, and let's get the reviews for this story back up!**

The ride to the top floor in the elevator should have been short, but to Jaune it appeared like hours were passing in mere seconds. He didn't know why everything felt so surreal to him, but as he stole a glance at Yang, studying her downcast lilac eyes that reflected off the light, he began to contemplate his earlier actions. Avenus was a threat who would have killed everyone in the room except for Blake, there was no arguing that – so why didn't he kill him?

There was no lack of trying on his part, the bullet he shot was meant for his head. Then again... he could have confirmed it, just as he did in every other mission – so why did he hesitate so much? Jaune clenched his fists, his nails digging into skin as he became irritated at the notion that he was becoming soft. That man deserved to die, he had no obligation to feel sympathetic about taking another life. Yet whenever he stared at Yang Xiao Long, his conviction began to falter.

He was beginning to think that Eliza might be right, that his stay at Beacon Academy was affecting his judgment. The environment was so much different compared to Atlas – students acted as if being a huntsman was a game, going to and from classes with jovial smiles, safe from the realities of the dark creatures that lurked outside their borders. He knew they couldn't be at peace forever - that it was only a matter of time until the walls collapsed and the Grimm invaded their homes.

Ozpin was disillusioned, keeping back what the others needed to face, what he already seen. Jaune remembered their picturesque faces during the initiation, as they all trampled over the Grimm with ease. They were all so happy... he never experienced anything like it before, the freedom to choose whatever he desired, not that it really mattered. They wanted him to break away from the chains of responsibility, but if he shirked his duties, then who would defend the kingdoms?

A low-toned ding resounded in the tiny space, as the doors to the elevator opened. Jaune stepped out first and noticed the more familiar architecture that would be associated with a military base. Sections of halls were labeled for different groups, desks strewn about neatly in rows, while the pillars were covered in more explosive devices. How long could this facility have been in place? Nothing built so complicated could have been accomplished in just under a year.

Near the left end of the room, he spotted another exit sign with a symbol of stairs hanging next to it. They were close to escaping, but who knew how much longer they had until Mcgillis detonated the place. Blake was still rubbing her neck as bruise marks became visible, though nothing aura couldn't heal eventually. Jaune signaled to the group, and they followed, jogging over to the exit – he could see papers and thrown over trash bins from when the soldiers rushed out.

There weren't that many steps that led further up the base, and when Jaune forced open the door he could see glass windows on each side of an office, while to the right was a hallway leading to the double doors that went outside. He would have brushed past and ignored the room, the urgency of death motivating him to escape, but then he noticed Mcgillis' name carved onto the door of the office.

 _His room, where all of his dirty secrets lie,_ Jaune mused.

"Jaune, what are you doing, we have to go!" Eliza urged, shaking his broad shoulders to gain his attention.

"That's his office, he might have left something," Jaune pushed her hands off and walked toward the door, ignoring the shouts of Eliza.

Blake stumbled forward and grabbed his right shoulder, spinning him around to her face her narrowed amber eyes. "You just told me we had no time to collect evidence, and you were right." He was aware of what he said.

"And that stands true, but obtaining a simple file off a computer won't take even a second." His logic was flawed, and he could see the annoyance in Blake's expression.

"You have five minutes," Eliza cut in, "Not a second more."

"I'll help search," Yang uttered, catching the ire of Eliza. Before she could protest, Jaune shook his head.

"Stay with Blake – make sure she's okay." Eliza shut her mouth, pursing her lips as she nodded with a grunt of anger. He knew why Yang volunteered to come along. Something was on her mind, and it had to do with Avenus.

The two of them proceeded to the office, opening the door to be greeted by a nearly clean room – juxtaposed with the mess that was outside. Mcgillis was a meticulous individual, so it was no surprise that his room was equally as organized. The entire area was kept tidy and clean, with most of his personal belongings set to the side on black shelves. On top of the desk, was a computer monitor with a red light blinking in intervals. It appeared that Mcgillis forgot to shut down the terminal.

Jaune walked over to the desk and plopped down in front of the computer, turning on the monitor and watching as the screen flicked to life. Yang began to shift through some of the books that detailed military strategies and historical accounts of ancient cities. After the computer booted up, he began to click through several folders, hoping for the off chance that Mcgillis forgot to delete something. He could hear his partner throw one of the books onto the ground with a sigh.

"So what are you looking for exactly?" She asked with an unenthused tone.

"Any information that connects him to the White Fang hierarchy, perhaps a location or name of one of their associates." He continued to type away at the keyboard, the clacking echoing in the small enclosed office.

"Who knew you were handy with computers?" Now she was just trying to break the ice. He didn't see a point of drawing out the tension.

"Yang, what's wrong?" She flinched a little, her usually bright eyes shrinking back in worry. She began to rub her left arm, averting her gaze from his.

"I'm worried."

He stopped typing and lifted his head to look at Yang, trying to decipher why she was so upset. "Don't worry, we'll make it out alive, the exit's in sight." Jaune went back to typing, ignoring the persistent gaze that Yang directed at him.

"Not about that Jaune, about you." She was worried about him, why? He wasn't gravely injured in the battle with Avenus, suffering only a few minor scrapes. What did she think was wrong – had he said something to indicate so?

"I don't understand..."

"How can you be so calm? We almost died back there, and then you practically killed him! Just tell me, have you done this before?" Yang sounded so distressed, her eyes narrowed as she waited for an answer. He could only guess that she had never witnessed someone die before – it was always a chilling sight to behold.

"Yes, I have." Yang let out a breath, her arms collapsing to side as she approached the table. She stood opposite of the computer, her eyes filled with concern and pity.

"I saw you... when you shot him... your eyes were so empty – so sad." Jaune again stopped typing, his eyes widening as he took in what Yang said. Although she couldn't see, his hands began to shake; the thought of someone reading him like that frightened him.

What scared him even more was that it was true.

Throughout the years, he hid it so well that it became second nature to him. The emotions from long ago that he used to express when pulling the trigger – the queasiness in his stomach when a body went limp. So how did Yang Xiao Long spot it so easily? Years of training taught him to be the ultimate weapon, to defend Atlas and Mantle at all costs. But nothing ever prepared him in the task of taking another person's life – not even his training with Winter Schnee.

"What did they do to you Jaune?"

"I..." he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a particular file on the computer. He opened it up and spotted a cryptic document concerning White Fang shipments and somebody referred to as the 'Queen'.

From his pocket, Jaune, pulled out a small USB drive and fit it into the port. It only took a few seconds for the file to transfer; Yang stood still as she waited for any indication that he would answer her question.

"Guys," Eliza opened the door to the office and quizzically stared at them. "Time's up, we need to get moving now." Jaune nodded and grabbed the USB, tucking it into his pants.

"We'll talk about this later." He walked passed Yang and headed for the exit, hearing a sigh escape from his fellow blonde. It was a conversation he wasn't ready to discuss, especially one that might blow his cover.

As they headed for the stairs, Jaune walked ahead of the rest of the group – he tried to restrain the conflicted expression he held, Yang's comments somehow effecting his resolve in the mission. It was at times like this, that Jaune would have enjoyed the company of his Father. He reached the door that would lead outside, and turned the knob, closing his eyes as the light blared into view. The fresh air rushed onto him like a breeze, relaxing his nerves as the distinct smell of salt entered his nostrils.

Jaune wanted to go home.

* * *

The last transmission that Glynda received from Ruby Rose hadn't left her with a good impression of how the operation was proceeding. Her students were supposed to scout the area, locate the hidden base of the White Fang, _and_ then return back so that she may assist. The whole ordeal was a sham – another way for James to thrust his son into a mission to test out his skills. None of them were ready for this.

In some ways, she had failed as a teacher for the boy. Teachers were supposed to guide their students, and help discipline them so that they may grow into worthy hunters. Jaune Arc deserved better – she planned to correct this once they all returned to Beacon Academy. Ozpin suggested the boy do some counseling sessions with her. Based on what the boy had gone through most of his life, she agreed.

James probably never meant any harm.

When she had first heard of James adopting a son, she was ecstatic and filled with hope. He was a hardened man, one who continuously pursued his career without much thought to a personal life. For a brief time, he did change, putting Jaune's wellbeing ahead of his work; James had even contacted them from time to time for advice on how to raise a child. She was heartbroken when first learning of the training sessions that Jaune began to undergo – he wanted to meld him into the perfect warrior.

How many times did they argued about Jaune? She couldn't remember, but it always ended with Ozpin losing his cool. At one point she had even volunteered to look over him – she could provide him the training James wanted, while acting as a mother figure simultaneously. It was a silly thought, but she had always wanted a child of her own. He of course refused the offer.

She brushed past some foliage and made her way up another hill covered in dead leaves and uplifted roots. Thanks to Miss Schnee, she received an approximate set of coordinates to follow. Miss Rose had said they were close to the shore fighting off waves of White Fang soldiers. It unsettled her that she wasn't present while her students fended off terrorist soldiers all on their own; she did not doubt their skills.

"Another intruder," a voice shouted in the brush. Glynda heard the cocking of several fully-automatic rifles, and lifted her hand.

Bullets shot across the forest, the barrage tearing apart anything in its path. Leaves flew into the air, dropping in a downpour with ripped branches and various other plants. Glynda stood her ground and activated a purple glyph that surrounded her body, shielding her from any damage. When the gunfire stopped, Glynda, stepped forward and twirled her fingers, sending a shockwave in the direction the muzzle flash came from. Three or four men in uniform soared across the sky, the force of the attack knocking them unconscious.

She recognized the masks, they were White Fang soldiers. She was getting closer, and in the far distance she heard the echo of gun shots and explosions; the all too familiar sound was never pleasant. There was something else bothering her though – the movements of those soldiers were more precise, and their shooting not as sporadic. They had been trained for warfare... which begged the question, why a terrorist organization for Faunus rights would need such skills?

The saying might have been cliché, but Glynda had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The situation felt off, not at all in line with the information that they were provided with. James was holding back from them... and she intended to find out why once she returned to Beacon.

 _I can only pray that none of my students haven't endured any harm,_ Glynda thought, as she rushed along the path to the shore.

* * *

Avenus stumbled along the ground, his left knee scraping against the dirt as he struggled to stand up. One hand clutched his right eye, trickles of blood still seeping in-between his fingers. With every step he cursed Jaune Arc's name, relenting the mistake of leaving himself wide open. And then there was Blake Belladonna, who he unsuccessfully could not bring back... Adam would be furious. But first he had to evacuate from Astria, not doubting for a second that Mcgillis would wipe out the base in mere minutes.

One of the landing pads that was situated on the opposite side of the base wasn't too far. He would have been there much sooner if not for the injury on his leg – there was so much Adam needed to know, especially about Ironwood's son. And if the facility was so damn important, why didn't Cinder and her lackeys come and help defend it? He shouldn't have been surprised, it was typical of humans to abandon their own kind.

Further along the hill he crawled up, he could make out the indentation where the cement was poured for the landing pad. He lifted himself up, drowning out the pain from his now partially empty socket, and climbed up. When he reached the surface of the pad, he let out struggled breath, sweat pouring down his forehead and body; the amount of blood he lost began to take a toll. Luck was on his side though, as one bullhead still remained, and it was in perfect condition.

"I'm surprised Avenus," a feminine voice drawled, "You're such a mess... I never expected such children to get the better of you." Avenus snapped his head to the side and grabbed his weapon, panting as he tried to find the source of the voice... though he knew who it was.

"Cinder... impossible, you can't be here, you're supposed to be in Mistral." Avenus hacked into his palms, the blood soaking them.

"My dear, I can be wherever I'm needed – based on the situation, my presence is definitely warranted." Cinder stepped over to Avenus, hips swaying as her raven-black hair bounced. With careful steps she circled him, amber eyes taking in his condition, a hint of disappointment present.

"Ironwood's son... he did this to me," Avenus snarled, "He caught me off guard, but they somehow knew about this place." Avenus watched Cinder's soft lips form into a smile as she titled her head with a bemused expression. She flicked away a lock of black hair, as he took in her exposed creamy neck.

"His son you say? And what is this boy's name?"

"Jaune Arc... I heard Mcgillis refer to him as such," He answered. Unlike most, Cinder, did not intimidate him – such a cheap tactic wouldn't scare him. The woman was fishing for answers, but he didn't know why,

"Mcgillis is about to blow this place."

"Oh I know," Cinder released a fluttery chuckle, "He's just following the failsafe like a good boy. Not that I'll ever be implicated." She walked away from him, turning her back as her heels clicked against the concrete.

"Adam has to be told of what happened here – not only that, but I found Blake Belladonna." Cinder quirked her head at the statement, another frown replacing her once luscious smile. He could not refute her beauty.

"Blake Belladonna?"

"Adam's old flame, he's been searching for her." A sigh escaped from her, and she headed for the bullhead. Avenus began to follow until she stopped.

Cinder turned around and narrowed her eyes. "I'm afraid Adam can't be informed of Miss Belladonna's whereabouts. I can't have my golden boy distracted at this part of the phase." Avenus snorted, almost befuddled by her response. Did she think Adam could be affected so much by one woman?

"And you don't think I won't tell him?" Avenus hardened his grip on his weapon, expecting at any moment for the witch to attack.

"Do you know at any time the mind can easily be manipulated by a few simple tricks? For example, how do you know if you're not talking to a ghost?" Avenus stepped back, widening the gap between them.

"The Queen shows her true colors," Avenus snapped, "So do you plan to kill me then?" He pointed the tip of his axe at Cinder. She remained poised, not moving the slightest as a chuckle sounded off.

"No... I do not have the time to sully my hands."

Before he could even lift his weapon in response, the sound of a bullet cutting through the air echoed in the small clearing. Avenus collapsed on the ground, blood spewing from the charred hole in his head. In the few split seconds that he was still alive, he saw the image of Cinder faze out, becoming replaced by Emerald Sustrai. The tanned girl walked over to his body and kicked it once for a reaction.

"He's dead, you can come out now Mercury." A little ways up the hill, a set of bushes shifted as the Gray-haired boy emerged with a cocky grin. Nestled on his shoulder was a long sniper rifle, with a trail of smoke coming from the muzzle.

"I have to say, Emmy, color me impressed." Mercury slid down the hill and tossed the rifle on to the ground, before smashing it into pieces.

"To be honest I didn't know if I could pull it off." Emerald wiped her brow of sweat, her hands shaking a little. The longer the illusion, the more stress it put on her – however she learned to extend the amount of time an illusion could take place in due part to her training.

"It was a very satisfying display," Cinder remarked from Emerald's scroll. She held it up and smiled with a nod, just happy that she pleased Cinder.

"At least we got some useful information out of him beforehand. So did he say anything worthwhile? That shot was hard to take by the way." Mercury joked much to Emerald's annoyance. There were times she never understood why Cinder chose to take him on.

"Surprisingly yes," Cinder cooed, "I want to know more about Ironwood's son... and this Blake Belladonna our friend mentioned." They both nodded, stepping onto the bullhead for their departure.

"Anymore stops?"

"Just one more." Cinder answered.

* * *

The breeze outside from the shoreline gently brushed against her exposed legs, a small shiver racing through her back as she stepped out into the open. The sky was tinted orange and surrounded by a cluster of clouds, with the shattered moon slowly becoming visible. It was tragic really, how something so beautiful could be reduced to pieces. At this point anything could take her mind off the current situation... Jaune was... suffering, deep inside, she just knew it.

Okay, maybe not one hundred percent certain, but really close at least. She didn't plan on letting the issue go, but right now they had to survive.

Yang was honestly surprised at how persistent she was acting about the issue. Most people would have given up on Jaune, especially after learning that he killed people – it wasn't murder, she knew that much. The problem was, he almost crossed that line with Avenus, showing no remorse in doing so. She couldn't see Jaune as an executioner – no, she refused to. Someone within her reach needed help, and she planned on keeping to that commitment, no matter how long it took.

The emotional turmoil within him must be unbearable. Clear of the threat from below, Yang, took a second to look at her partner, staring at the flash drive between his fingers. Yang wasn't a detective by any means, but the way he was acting within the base came off as suspicious. He was acting like Blake in his hunt for information on the White Fang... it made her believe he was gathering data for his father. She found it very possible, which meant their whole mission wasn't by chance.

She never believed in hating someone before actually coming face-to-face with that particular individual, but Ironwood made her blood boil. Jaune loved him, and there was no getting around that, after all the man did raise him since childhood – he got props for that. But for a father to take away everything from their own son? That was despicable. If there was anything Yang cherished more than her little sister or even her family, it was the freedom she was given.

So far, her first mission really blew. Not only did she get tanked by that bastard earlier, but now the whole base was about to explode. And the whole issue with Jaune, also wasn't helping either. In her dreams, she always thought her outing would be an adventure-filled romp ending with all of the Grimm reduced to ashes by Ember Celica. Instead she found herself hunting down some military buff in connection with a known terrorist organization – She wanted to be a huntress to kill the Grimm, not to kill other people.

"We should get moving and regroup with the others." Jaune called out. She looked over at Blake who gave her a reassured nod – her aura was beginning to work on the injury, the marks fading away.

"Let me try my scroll," she fished out the device and flicked it on, bringing up Ruby's contact information. Her little sister's profile picture was hilarious – a mouth filled with cookies as crumps fell onto the table.

She waited with patience as the scroll dialed Ruby, having a tiny bit of trepidation after being separated so long. "Yang! Where have you all been, I've been so worried!"

"Everyone's ok – is that explosions I hear in the background?"

"Um, yeah, we're sort of fighting some White Fang cronies," Ruby giggled as more gunfire sounded off in the background. Was she even surprised?

"Where are you located, can you give us your scroll coordinates?" Jaune interrupted, peeking over Yang's shoulder with a stern look.

"Yeah I can do that – watch out Weiss," Ruby cried out as shards of ice flew across the screen. The call ended abruptly, but a text message popped up. From what she could tell, they weren't far away.

"Let's hurry," Blake excitedly said, directing her gaze at Yang.

The coordinates Ruby provided them helped make the path through the forestry much quicker, and as they drew closer, the explosions in the background became much louder and distinct. She wanted to worry about Ruby and the others, but with Pyrrha and Weiss there, she had little to fret over. Nora was also probably making short work of the area, which is probably where most of racket originated. She found it surprising that all of their commotion didn't draw the Grimm in.

Within minutes, the four of them reached the clearing, spotting the rest of their friends down on the shore engaged in battle. Large groups of men adorned in white continued to unleash fire from all directions, only to be put down in seconds – even with all of their combined strength, they were struggling against the sheer numbers.

"Did you call for help!?"

She jumped down from the cliff and skidded on rocks leading down to the shore, cocking Ember Celica. At the bottom, she let out a couple of rounds and took out the White Fang soldiers that surrounded Ruby, her sister beaming in joy. One of the men leapt over the collapsed bodies and chunked a grenade in their direction, only for Yang to roundhouse kick it back into the ocean. Ruby used her semblance and brought down Crescent Rose in a swift motion to knock him out.

"So now you finally show up?" Weiss complained as she planted another glyph on the ground, freezing an entire group up to their necks.

"What can I say, I like to come in with a _Yang._ " The heiress wrinkled her forehead in annoyance. She would admit, it wasn't her best pun.

As she looked around, most of the ruckus had calmed down, with only Pyrrha wiping up the rest of the stragglers. She was jealous that most of the fun had passed – then again it was Grimm she really wanted to kill. Beating up on soldiers that couldn't even produce a competent fight became much too boring. She watched as Jaune and the others caught up, the same pained expression still present on his face.

"Has anyone informed Professor Goodwitch on our status?"

"Yes," Pyrrha cut in, "The Professor said she was on her way. Were you all able to find anything useful?" Useful? She wished.

"Just some data, but Major Mcgillis got away." The rest of the group shared disappointed expressions, and as Yang looked over at Jaune, she could see a trace of anger in his face. If she had to guess... it was because they failed the mission.

"Look out!" Blake screamed. Yang darted her head behind them, to see a lone White Fang soldier on the ground aiming his rifle. She was about to pounce and finish him off, when Jaune burst ahead and kicked the soldier in the face.

The rifle slid across the sand away from the soldier's grip, and Jaune planted his foot on the Faunus' right arm. Ruby gasped at the display as the soldier screamed out in agony – he was going overboard again. She didn't want her sister watch someone get tortured. "Jaune, stop it!"

"Where is Mcgillis heading?" Jaune demanded pointedly, twisting his boot on the arm. Yang grabbed him by the shoulder and glared him down.

"Listen to me, you don't have to beat the crap out of him to get the information. He won't answer you if he's dead!" Jaune diverted his gaze at her.

"Time is of the essence, and I doubt that soldier will provide Mcgillis' location without some persuasion," Eliza added, earning a massive scowl from her. Why instigate Jaune into going too far?

"L-let me go, and I'll tell you... I swear."

Jaune lifted his leg and stepped back, much to her relief.

"Start talking."

The Faunus nodded, wincing from the pain in his arm. "Mcgillis ordered us to distract you all while he headed for landing pad six. It's further down the beach, around the Cliffside." Eliza chopped her hand against the soldier's back neck once he answered, instantly knocking him out.

A sigh of relief left Yang as she looked back at Ruby, a smile gracing the petite girl's lips. Silence had overcome the group as they digested Jaune's actions, most of them unsure of what to say. Jaune wasted no time however – he unsheathed Crocea Mors and began to trek across the beach. Her partner was going to waste no time in hunting the man down... and that's what worried her most of all. The look on his face, it was full of determination and pure rage.

"Jaune... where are you going?" Ruby almost whispered.

"It should be obvious – I'm going after Mcgillis before he escapes. The rest of you should stay here until Professor Goodwitch returns, she'll need an update on everything that's been going on." She watched as her friends exchanged wary glances at each other.

"I'll accompany you Jaune," Eliza chirped, following suit with Titania Kopis in hand. She could tell Ruby wanted to go, hell, even Blake wanted to assist... but they weren't Jaune's partner.

"Count me in as well."

She could tell Jaune wanted to refuse, but she wouldn't allow it. It pained her to say that at the current moment, she couldn't trust Jaune to be alone with Mcgillis, especially with Eliza tagging along. A conflicted look flashed across Ruby's face, and she balled her fists up as she rushed over. Small arms circled her waist, and the warmth from Ruby's body was instant – the rest of her friends just observed in confusion... and who could blame them at that moment?

"Yang, be careful okay? I-I'm, no, we're worried about Jaune." Ruby pleaded in a whisper.

"Don't worry Rubes, I'll make sure we all return and that nothing bad happens. This mission is almost over, so be strong alright?" Ruby let go and nodded, a sniffle escaping from her. That was a mistake on Jaune Arc's part.

 _Damn it Jaune, you made my sister cry,_ Yang cursed.

"Let's hurry if you're coming along, there's no time to waste." Jaune scolded. When everything was said and done, Jaune would learn the meaning of teamwork if it killed her.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm ready."

"Perhaps we should move on without you?" Eliza let slip – she wanted to slap the girl silly, and usually she would. Instead, she let the comment go and followed behind, watching Jaune closely as he strutted ahead. Jaune pent up his emotions for so long, that they began to boil over.

She couldn't stand to see him like that.

* * *

Mcgillis flipped the switch on the remote detonator within in his grasp with a satisfied smirk. He watched as a large puff of smoke erupted from afar, the earth shaking beneath him as the explosion devastated the base. By now Avenus and Ironwood's son would be engulfed in flames, their skin reduced to ash within seconds. Adam's lackey was a necessary sacrifice in the long scheme of things – the White Fang General would never know of course, Cinder assured him so.

He would have to relocate operations to more a secure area, perhaps somewhere in Vacuo in the wilderness – he would have to follow up with Cinder. Being granted only a handful of White Fang soldiers to guard him was unsettling, but the rest of the children that weren't caught up in the blast wouldn't have time to catch up with him. That and he was only concerned with the students from Atlas, and Ironwood's son, Jaune Arc, was the only one who posed a real threat.

The rudders on the bullhead powered up, beginning their rotations as the engines turned on. He would be saying farewell to Astria – quite a shame, as the environment was beautiful to gaze upon. The sudden demise of his operation left many questions however, such as how Ironwood became privy to the information of his location, or why Cinder foresaw such an event. There was no one he could ultimately trust.

As Mcgillis walked over to the ramp of the bullhead, a bullet whizzed past his head and impacted with one of the doors. He turned around to face the owner of the gun, and recoiled - standing only a few meters away, was Jaune Arc, which should have been impossible. Avenus had failed his only job... he should have never trusted the zealot in the first place; it would have much easier to just detonate the base an hour ago. There was no more room for negotiating.

From his holster, Mcgillis, pulled out his revolver and began to fire. The bodyguards joined in the barrage, leaving Jaune and the others little time to react. Mcgillis rushed into the bullhead and pointed the gun at the pilot and said: "Ascend now, we don't have time for the others." The Faunus hesitated, but as the barrel pushed into his skin, he slowly nodded.

He watched from the right window as Jaune Arc and the others made quick work of his trained soldiers with ease. They were never meant to take on huntsman, but act as an overwhelming force against the kingdoms. The bullhead slowly lifted off the ground, the force of the rudders producing a wind that blew all of the trees forward around them. Mcgillis was about to celebrate, when he heard a large thud from behind him. A young buxom girl with long blonde hair grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

"Where are you going pops?"

The revolver kicked, as he fired multiple shots in the girl's direction, but she blocked them with her gauntlets. A fist pushed into his stomach with the force of an oncoming vehicle, knocking the air out of him. He collapsed onto the metal floor of the bullhead, and felt the girl hoist his body onto her shoulders – it was at this moment that Mcgillis realized that he failed... images of his wife and daughter flashing before him. There was nothing else to live for.

"Jaune," the girl cried out, "I got him!"

Mcgillis coughed, gaining back the oxygen that was deprived of him earlier. The blonde girl threw him onto the ground, where he faced a pair of boots. He looked up to see Jaune Arc glowering at him, his ocean blue eyes shaking in what he could only imagine was anger. "I have you now Major, you're coming back with us." And so his fate was sealed.

"I won't say anything... you'll have to kill me."

"That's not for me to decide, I'll be taking you back to answer General Ironwood," Jaune explained, receiving a pair of handcuffs from Eliza.

"You'll only be dooming my family," He mumbled in defeat.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to trick us," Eliza remarked as she helped Jaune secure him.

Mcgillis began to laugh at the fruitlessness of explaining his struggle to a bunch of teenagers. "What reason would I have to lie at this point? I rather be dead then my family have to suffer because of my actions."

"Then if you won't talk... we'll have to kill you." Eliza pulled out her weapon and pressed the barrel against the back of Mcgillis' head.

* * *

Jaune almost didn't expect the words to exit from Eliza's mouth, but it confirmed what she said back at the base was true. Both Ciel and Eliza were ordered by his Father to dispose of Mcgillis if he would not comply or provide any valuable intelligence. In some regard, he agreed, but his gut told him that the former Major was holding back. He approached Eliza and took hold of the gun, pushing her back gently.

"Hold on a minute, I don't believe he's being forthcoming."

"I won't say a word, not if it costs my family's lives." It wasn't out of the realm of possibility that Mcgillis' family was held hostage by the White Fang.

"How can I believe you? At least give us some bit of information to prove your worth." Another chuckle escaped from Mcgillis.

"Anything I say now is worthless, they will have covered their tracks – the only solace you can provide me now is death." In order for his family to live... he would have to die.

He lifted his own handgun up, and pointed it at Mcgillis' forehead. The Major closed his eyes with a smile, accepting that death would free his family from the grip of the White Fang. His finger inched around the trigger, the cold metal pressing against his skin, the emptiness that always filled him before taking a life surfacing. Yet something was wrong – the usual split second decision ceasing... why couldn't he pull the trigger, it was what his Father wanted right?

"Jaune, please wait, you don't have to do this!" Yang pleaded as she stepped in-between Mcgillis and him.

"Don't listen to her!" Eliza shouted back.

"There's always another way Jaune, no one has to know that he survived, think about it. The White Fang can just believe he died in the explosion." Yang began to reason, her hands trembling as she approached him.

He looked into her anguished face, lilac eyes shimmering as she held back what looked like potential tears. He didn't know what to believe in. What Yang said made sense, the Atlas military could easily cover up Mcgillis' survival, but at the same time he would be disobeying an order from his Father. What was the right thing to do? Most of his life had been guided, a layout of rules to follow that helped him accomplish so much. Yet now... he didn't know what to do.

"I..."

Eliza scoffed in disapproval, shoving Yang aside and looking him in the eyes. "We've been trained to do this Jaune, not every mission ends like a fairy tale. Think of all the lives at risk if this man stays alive."

"So more death is the answer? There are more ways of solving the world's problems then just straight murder! I know you're not a heartless monster Jaune... don't do it, prove them all wrong." A monster? No one ever described him as such... was he really a cold killing machine?

Childhood memories were rare, as he never liked to dwell on the past, but his potential future. But his mind flashed to a distant memory he couldn't pin down; dirt and grime covering his whole body as a torrent of rain drenched him. A repugnant odor drifted through the air, while flames danced in the background – so much death surrounded him. It was unknown what caused it, perhaps the Grimm. A few feet away, embraced in each other's arms, was a couple.

"I...I...," Jaune felt his heart beat faster, "I won't kill him, we'll take him with us." Eliza gasped at his announcement, her entire body going limp as she tried to take in Jaune's reluctance to follow through. She holstered her weapon and walked back over to Mcgillis in silence, a look of disbelief plastered on her face.

He watched as Yang pushed Eliza aside, the once passionate girl voicing no complaint, as his partner enveloped him in a hug. The cold that dominated his body vanished, replaced by a warmth that was foreign to him as Yang buried her face into his shoulder. He could smell a faint hint of pines from her maintained blonde hair, and as he dropped the gun, the cold metal slipping from his fingers... Jaune knew peace.

On that day, Mcgillis would live.


	11. Gray

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Eleven: Gray

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

 **Alright, so... there are going to be several changes to this story, not because anyone has influenced my decision, but because the second part of the story was always planned to change. The Heat will not be rated M, because of dark themes and violence that will occur later on (don't expect smut). Expect the story to diverge from here on out, except for maybe the dance. Now let's move on to another issue.**

 **I've received a lot of reviews stating that I've somehow made the characters, especially Yang, hypocrites. I respect everyone's reviews, so please don't think I'm flaming any specific person or dogging you, criticism is always welcome. However I must disagree, because it has never been a point or stated that the RWBY characters have killed anyone... the show makes a big deal when it happens, and those soldiers on the train had aura, so only the Grimm would have ate them I'm sure.**

 **And the breach hasn't even happened in my story... if I didn't state the White Fang soldiers had aura, then that's my bad and I apologize. However I'm almost 100 percent sure that Yang and the others haven't murdered anyone – sure Yang likes to fight, but not just indiscriminately kill people, which she hasn't done ever in the show. That's my two cents on the matter for now, but please I encourage everyone to keep reviewing to let me know what you think, thanks again.**

Mcgillis had given up everything he truly believed in the last several hours, awaiting his fate as the bullhead traveled to an outpost in Vale. Jaune Arc should have killed him when given the chance, ending whatever misery lied in wait for him in the future. Visions of his family plagued his mind the entire trip, only the sound of the rudders a constant reminder of his fate – it was insulting that General Ironwood found it appropriate to station two guards for his escort. The blonde that led Jaune and his other friends, a professor, arranged for the travel.

The pain that was visible in Arc's eyes... it was almost tragic. Those eyes were the reason he decided to help Cinder, so that his children would never have to experience a situation so heartbreaking. Ironwood's son was known throughout the upper echelons of the Atlas military – precise in his execution of a mission. There was in-fact, a time when he expected the young boy to be under his command. A shame that he was merely a puppet for Ironwood to control – though at times he could show love for the boy.

Weary from the travel, Mcgillis lifted his head and gazed out of the bullhead, a line of blurry trees and buildings in sight, while in the distant horizon he could make out a few skyscrapers from Vale. They were at least thirty minutes away from the city, leaving him time to think of his next course of action – negotiating with Ironwood could still be a viable option, but only if they could guarantee his family's safety from the White Fang, and worst of all, Cinder. How long had it been since he saw the face of his son and daughter?

The wind caressed his face as he leaned over the bullhead, taking in the majesty of the Forever Fall, its strange reddish hue pleasing to the eye. He never actually spent time in Vale, beside the illustrious capital and academies, giving speeches to future students or recruiting young men and women to Atlas. There was so much he still had yet to explore of Remnant, always confined to a wooden desk or the snow-covered hills in his hometown – a quaint village located in the west.

Slight turbulence rocked his seat as the bullhead slowed down. Mcgillis looked over to the pilot and gasped, a slumped body in the passenger seat, blood trickling down from a scorched hole in the side of the pilot's head. Flying the bullhead, was one of the guards, helmet thrown to the side, exposing the young man's gray hair. The other guard next to him raised his rifle, but was shot in the face before he could pull the trigger. Blood and brain matter splattered onto Mcgillis' clothes as the boy laughed.

"Apologies for the disturbance, but we need to talk."

He remembered now. "Mercury Black..."

"So glad you remember me Major, kind of dropped the ball out there huh? Cinder isn't too pleased by your lackluster performance." Mercury left the autopilot on and hunched over to Mcgillis.

"So... it's finally time." Mcgillis let out a defeated sigh, lowering his head. Mercury Black, Cinder's personal assassin, whose father left his own infamous legacy – hundreds of mysterious assassinations unsolved. The witch made sure that his son would continue on that path.

"You accept fate so easily, then again I guess you can't fight the inevitable – Cinder was honestly surprised you were beaten by a ragtag group of Beacon students." A chuckle came from Mercury, pursing his thin lips as he stared into Mcgillis' eyes. Life was a game to the young assassin.

"They... were much stronger than anticipated – someone leaked the location of our base to General Ironwood. That and his son was there." Mercury's eyebrows perked up in curiosity, a coy smile forming on his lips.

"What can you tell me about him?"

"Not much, only that he's strong and determined." Mostly a lie – if he was going to die he could at least keep Arc's personal information a secret. A parting gift to the victors.

"Oh well," Mercury shrugged and fished into his pocket, taking out a small blue pill and handed it to him. "Take this."

The capsule sitting in his aged palm was lighter than a rock, yet it wielded so much power. A swift death by poison only befitting of a traitor like him – Cinder found it unnecessary to dirty their own hands in the act. He clenched his fist shut and closed his eyes, the thought of dying causing his body to tremble in fear. It would be a quick death at least, only a few seconds of pain as the cyanide traveled through his bloodstream. He only wanted to say goodbye one more time to his family, to assure them everything would be ok.

He looked up at Mercury and grasped the pill between his index finger and thumb. The assassin kept a constant smirk as he motioned for him to continue, finding joy in his hesitation – Mcgillis felt his throat become dry, and his breathing quickened as sweat poured down his neck. Never did he picture himself dying so pathetically... but it was only fair, the scales of balance tipping against him for siding with Cinder. Inadvertently, he may have progressed the end of man.

"Oh by the way," Mercury interjected, "You don't have to worry about your family. Cinder said, 'there's no point in being so cruel', so no regrets right?" Mcgillis broke out in laughter, the thought of Cinder showing any sign of tenderness was hysterical. At least now he could die with a smile.

The once prominent Major held the pill up, and bit down on the capsule, a faint gulp sounding against the wind. The effects of the poison didn't take long, and Mcgillis began to foam at the mouth, and his eyes rolled back. His body slumped back into the seat of the bullhead, leaving Mercury alone to observe with a pitiful chuckle. He was not fond of cleanup duty, but the schedule had to be met, the outpost was expecting a bullhead to arrive within thirty minutes or so – too bad he wouldn't be on it.

* * *

A week passed by since the mission in Astria, and Jaune still couldn't get over the emotional baggage that it carried. When he returned to the others with Yang, Glynda had been waiting, a look of eager anticipation on her soft features. She quickly reverted to a responsible teacher and approached the apprehended Mcgillis in a calm manner. It was decided by Ozpin and his Father that he be transferred to an outpost in the city where the White Fang couldn't reach him... too bad it failed.

The news of Mcgillis' death spread like wildfire across the campus, news stations doing full biographically features on the late Major's life and family. Details of his cause of death were left out, but his Father told him it was poison, and that the abandoned bullhead on autopilot was empty. He been so careless to leave the Major alone, meaning all of the potential information that was leaked to the organization would never be known – including the mastermind behind everything.

To the annoyance of his team, he tried his best to avoid everyone, wishing to reevaluate his position in the school. The look on Eliza's face was still planted in memory, her wavering eyes filled with disappointment and regret... They barely spoke once the mission was done, and while he tried to reconcile things between them, the notion seemed forced, like he was expected to apologize for his actions. But was that so wrong, to be honest he cared for Eliza, but not in a meaningful romantic way – she was a means to further his career.

The question of why he didn't shoot was at the forefront of his thoughts every day. He allowed Yang Xiao Long to influence him so, the thought of somehow disregarding her advice objectionable. Mcgillis was a traitor, Atlas would have judged him in a military tribunal and sentenced him to death anyway, and not killing him was only delaying the inevitable. So why... why did her face bother him so much. He did everything in his power to whisk away any thought of the blonde, mostly by working out in the school gym in solitude.

Jaune would have continued to distance himself from his fellow teammates and other acquaintances, but a strange message on his scroll pulled him from his activities yesterday. A formal ceremony for Mcgillis' burial was to take place on Wednesday, and his Father wanted him to attend. How ironic was it that he would be attending the funeral of the man he intended to kill only a week ago? Whatever the reason, the message was insistent that he attended.

He didn't own any tuxedos or suits in black, so he decided to show up in uniform – his Father sent a spare, meaning he didn't have to wear Beacon's colors anymore. Just like in his normal morning routine, he woke up before anyone else and headed for the first bullhead out to a dust ship in Vale. Yang and the others didn't need to know he was leaving for Atlas, it was better they were kept in the dark, although at this point most of his team was either suspicious or already aware of his true intentions at Beacon.

Even more strange, was that Yang never pursued him the entire week; Blake and Ren also kept to themselves. She must have realized that he needed space – a wise decision, because he was in no mood to talk. The only form of contact he actually encounter was with Weiss Schnee. A small moment, but enough for him to acknowledge her presence... until she looked at him with pity in her eyes, which meant everyone already knew what happened between him and Mcgillis at the base.

Just another reason to anger him.

The Valhalla cemetery was the location of the funeral, near the village that Mcgillis hailed from. He found himself being transported in a personal military vehicle. It was laughable that some huntsman and huntresses believed in the idea of a paradise where warriors settled in death - another way for others to turn a blind eye. As to why his Father didn't publicly expose Mcgillis for the traitor he was, he would never know. The Major would continue to be known as a hero.

The decorations leading up to the gravestones was magnificent; flags bearing the insignia of Atlas were lined up across the hill leading up to the site, while strewn on the red carpet below were tulips. Jaune could spot droves of people surrounding the area, ranging from military personnel to regular citizens. For such a somber occasion, the day was beautiful, with no clouds in sight and a cold gentle breeze in the air – he almost expected it to snow. In the sea of people, he spotted his Father near the front of the coffin.

Once he was closer, the low sluggish voice of the priest became louder. A monologue about life after death was told for the grieving visitors, tears dripping down the faces of those unaware of his true actions. In one corner, a woman was on her knees, hands clasped over her face as two children rubbed her back in tears – Mcgillis' family no doubt. Jaune could sympathize with their tragedy, never knowing why their loving father died on a mysterious base.

A lone rose was placed on top of the coffin, and a depressing ballad began as the large metal structure descended into the ground. Jaune felt the gloved hand of Ironwood rest on his right shoulder, beckoning him to follow. As they left, he could still make out the anguish cries of the Major's family while the birds chirped in the background. The world continued to turn despite the end of human life, and he knew this.

Father and son walked past a trail of snow-covered tombstones toward a large tree in the middle of the cemetery, its leaves tinted orange. In front of the tree, was a rotted sign that read: _Valhalla's tree for sinners,_ a place for confession perhaps? He leaned against the bark and stared into his Father's stern eyes, expecting nothing less than a scolding. Twice he failed now to accomplish his mission; first with Roman Torchwick, and now letting Mcgillis to die by the enemy's hands.

"How are you doing Jaune?" He didn't expect a simple question.

"Fine, I guess... mostly disappointed in myself I suppose." He averted his gaze, not wanting to look Ironwood in the face – he was too embarrassed.

"Why are you avoiding my gaze?" Ironwood remarked with a smirk, "You have no reason to look down at the ground, I'm not angry." Jaune lifted his head and straightened his back with a grunt.

"You have every right to be – failure is not an option."

Ironwood scoffed. "What happened to Mcgillis was out of your hands, there was nothing you could have done. The information you did succeed in bringing back will still be useful to hunting down the White Fang." Jaune wanted to believe him, but the sense of helplessness still lingered.

"Is... Eliza doing well, sir?" Ironwood nodded, turning his back to Jaune to look at the sun.

"She's doing fine – Eliza plans to give me a full mission report later tonight. I hear there were some disagreements?" Jaune curtly nodded, unable to ever lie to Ironwood. There was no reason to, he did what he thought was appropriate given the situation.

"Is it true," Jaune almost whispered, "Did you order Eliza and Ciel Soleil to kill Mcgillis?" Ironwood didn't flinch from the question, rubbing his metallic arm that was hidden by his long sleeve.

"Yes... but only if it was absolutely necessary – however I trust your judgment. You obviously saw reason to spare him, and in the end you were correct." Jaune's sentiment wasn't aligned with his Father's. Beacon changed him, perhaps not substantially, but enough to sway his judgment because of Yang.

"I was wrong, Mcgillis should have paid for his crimes."

A sigh came from Ironwood as he turned back around to face Jaune. "There's another lesson I should have taught you Jaune – I was sure you would have caught on in time. The importance of color in Remnant pervades all forms of culture, including families naming their children."

"This can also apply to any number of things, even moral decisions. Many see the world in black and white, but in reality, most of the world is surrounded in gray... Mcgillis is a severe example. The White Fang essentially held his family hostage so that he could leak secrets." He knew this.

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me sir." Ironwood's lips formed into a smile, brushing a strand lock out of his face and chuckled.

"Atlas is founded by order, following the rules and carrying out the mission only with success. However, sometimes a good soldier must discern any situation with his heart... I didn't get where I am today by just being loyal, but ambitious as well. Never question a superior's command – that doesn't mean you have to agree with it." Jaune was slightly befuddled, seeing a new side of his Father.

"Yes sir."

He watched the back of Ironwood descend the hill, knowing best that his visit was only temporary before the Vytal festival kicked off. The comfort of his Father's words settled in his mind. By now the funeral was over, leaving him alone in the gravesite to ponder over his doubts. He needed to relax, to suspend the investigation until he could sort out some of the issues that troubled him. Jaune could see his ride from the hill, and decided it was time to return to Beacon and confront his friends – hoping at least they won't bombard with questions.

Eliza's fate was unknown to him, worried that because he rejected her advice, that it would ruin her military career in Atlas. He did not hate Eliza, and was in fact at one time infatuated with the idea of marrying her – but now that was gone, though it didn't matter in the end, he would eventually have to apologize to make their relationship more than tolerable. And if the marriage was called off, there were not that many suitable candidates to replace her, none of them girls he knew at Beacon for sure, much less his partner.

They had nothing common, being two opposites of the spectrum in terms of common interests and views. Yang was more than decent looking, but personality was important – a girl who could understand his problems. Just thinking about this brought a rare chuckle, and it was hard to humor him... gosh Yang needed to work on those awful puns. No one could amount to the perfect woman he met only years ago... magnificent in every action, and her intelligence beyond most simpletons. Jaune found his eyes slowly close, the stress finally taking its toll.

A sleep without nightmares.

* * *

Yang didn't know what to do about Jaune's distant attitude this week. Not once he did he try to speak with the rest of them, always presenting the cold shoulder and only ever coming back to the dorm for sleep. Usually she would have broached the silence and been insistent that he express himself... but when she saw the defeated look in his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to chastise him. And now Jaune was missing from the dorm, and hadn't been seen in classes either. Blake told her to just relax and to give him space.

Not killing Mcgillis was the best option no matter what happened during the mission, and she was only glad that somehow she convinced Jaune not to pull that trigger. Yet still the Major was assassinated, making her efforts fruitless. None of that mattered, and Jaune was still conflicted about the outcome – and then there was Eliza, silent the entire trip back to the others. She didn't deserve to be married to Jaune, to use him like that. Hell, if he wanted a suitable bride, she could hook him up no problem.

Ruby and the rest of her team easily adapted when they returned to Beacon, acting as if the mission never happened. Yesterday a large food fight broke out, earning the ire of Professor Goodwitch – too bad Jaune couldn't be a part of it... then again he would probably be furious. Maybe when he came back she would finally draw the line and convince him to let sleeping dogs lie – she always found the saying clever. They all needed a break from the madness!

That could come later of course, right now she needed to find Ruby so she could borrow her Grimm studies book. Weiss mentioned that she was outside with Pyrrha and Blake, which was strange itself. Since when did Blake get all buddy-buddy with Pyrrha? She saw nothing to fault, the recluse Faunus needed more friends besides her and Ren. Now classifying Jaune and Blake's relationship was a little bit trickier.

The hallways were crowded with students and incoming transfers from different academies for the upcoming tournament. The sense of anticipation she felt for the festival towered above most of her current emotions, but she wouldn't be able to enjoy it as long as her team was fractured. She caught sight of Ruby near the entrance of Beacon, standing in front of the large statue of a famous huntsman – apparently he was related to Jaune in some way. Next to her friends, were two strangers she didn't recognize... and they were boys.

On the right of Ruby, was a boy with tan skin and short blonde hair. He wore on his wrists red bracers and a loose collared jacket that exposed his abs. On his legs were blue cargo pants with a chain hanging from the belt and a strange golden necklace that complimented his dark gray eyes. Most distinguishable however, was the fuzzy monkey tail that waved back and forth. He was talking to Blake with a familiar spark in his expression.

The boy accompanying the Faunus, was another boy with messy blue hair that was shaved on the sides and goggles on top. He wore a white undershirt and fancy black tie underneath a red jacket with an upturned black collar and padding. He was more suave looking, wearing fingerless black gloves and nodding his head along to whatever conversation the five of them were engaged in. Only one thought came to mind: they better not be hitting on Ruby, or there would be consequences.

"Hey guys," she decided to yell, gauging the boy's attention – they instantly took in her figure and blushed. "Um, who are the new guys?"

"This is Sun and Neptune, they're from Haven!" Ruby excitedly uttered, a bright gleam in her silver eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yang Xiao Long – I see you've already met my precious little sister Ruby, I mean you guys would never think of trying to pick her up right?" Her glare intensified as she stared at the two boys, taking pleasure in their frightened gestures.

"Yang," Ruby complained, "Stop messing with them!" They got the message.

"So are you on Blake's team?" Sun asked with curiosity. She caught her partner roll her eyes, which produced a quick giggle.

"That's right, although her partner Ren isn't here right now, and my leader Jaune is M.I.A." He nodded, and turned his attention back to Blake. They seemed like alright guys, but how did they meet them?

"So tell me, golden goddess, what school did you graduate from?" Oh lord, the balls on this one. Yang almost couldn't stifle her laughter at the nickname.

"Calm down hot stuff, your charms won't work on me, and I graduated from Signal. My sister got moved up to be in Beacon though." His eyes widened in surprise.

Before going any further with the conversation, Yang, spotted Jaune walking from a bullhead that just landed, donning his signature uniform with a relaxed expression. It was odd to say the least, and as he approached, she found herself at a loss for words. Minutes ago she was confident in what to say to snap him out of his depressed state... yet now, his heavy ocean blue eyes made her speechless. Everyone noticed it as well, Ruby holding a wary expression as she gazed up at him. And within a second, the gentleness vanished.

"Why is everyone out here?"

"You're just in time soldier boy, meet our new friends; Sun and Neptune, from Haven Academy." Jaune nodded, and observed with caution.

"What's up dude, whose team are you on?" Neptune asked.

"I'm leader of JBRY," He responded, narrowing his eyes, "Does your school not have proper uniforms?" Neptune and Sun laughed, shaking their heads.

"We're more formal – how come you're wearing an Atlas uniform when you attend Beacon?" She was little on edge about Jaune's reaction. So far he was mostly surrounded by girls except for Ren, who was more composed then most – while their new _friends_ were more outgoing.

"That's personal I'm afraid."

"Ah ok, that's cool bro." Sun replied by patting Jaune on the shoulder. Yang would have gasped, but Jaune only shrugged it off and pushed by them, approaching her with careful steps.

"Yang, and Blake..." she waited for him to complain about her lack of décor or the way she acted during the mission – he must have blamed her partially.

"Um, yeah?" they both answered.

"I think our team should go into Vale and have a good time – to get our minds off school for a while. That is if everyone is willing." Unknown to Yang, her mouth was agape, she tried to form the words to express her bewilderment but none came. Jaune turned away with blush and stepped back.

"That sounds awesome," Sun called out, "We could all go out and party and get to know each other better." Sun suggested as he turned to look at Blake.

She couldn't hold back her laughter, the amusement of seeing Jaune offer a chance for everyone to relax instead of his usual training routine. There was no smile on his face as he retained his rigid attitude, but that was ok, she knew he meant well. It was silly of anyone to think that Jaune was just some mindless slave to the powers that be – he was an individual with his own share of problems in life. While he didn't express it outwardly like most, Jaune, had a way of letting others know when he was happy.

A quick thought came to mind – did Jaune Arc drink?

* * *

Her whole life, Eliza, never fathomed that such failure would be possible on her record. Not only was she unable to carry out General Ironwood's orders, but now her relationship and marriage with Jaune were strained. And whose fault was it, that harlot blonde Yang Xiao Long – somehow her clutches sunk into Jaune, persuading him to follow her advice. She really did care for him, even if her original intentions were not heartfelt, but that changed over the years.

General Ironwood expected a full report in a couple of minutes, and while she was prepared thanks to Soleil's monotonous paperwork skills, she found herself uneasy. She was careless out there, and should have taken heed when Weiss Schnee asked such brazen questions in their investigation around the village. Looking back, her initial attitude with some of Jaune's teammates was abrasive – how did they function with so much disorganization? The only sane individuals among them were Lie Ren and the Faunus Blake Belladonna.

She reached the door to General Ironwood's office and let out a sigh, gripping the stack of papers underneath her right arm. She turned the knob and entered the temporary office that was set up for the General in Atlas. Unlike the one back at Phoebe Academy, furniture and art were lacking, with only an aged chestnut colored bookshelf in the corner. Ironwood sat at a traditional desk stacked with papers and vanilla folders, which was out of place for the by-the-books General.

"Miss Crestfall, I'm glad you could join me, please have a seat." Ironwood welcomed as he sifted through another piece of orange paper.

"Yes sir, I've prepared the report as promised." Eliza sat down in the rickety chair and laid the report on his desk, crossing her legs in anxiety.

"I won't need you to orally report it however, I'll read it tomorrow. However, the reason I called you into my office is of another matter entirely." She tilted her head in confusion and folder her arms.

"I don't understand sir?"

"Put very simply Miss Crestfall, I'm worried about the current state of your relationship with my son. Jaune told me about what happened when you confronted Mcgillis... you should have listened him before jumping the gun so quickly." Eliza shifted in her chair, nervous from Ironwood's tone.

"Apologies sir," she quickly recovered, "I don't know why I acted like that – please forgive my errors and behavior. I must have let my feelings for Jaune cloud my judgment." Ironwood remained silent, pulling out another bottle of Archer Rose from the desk drawer.

"Your influence over Jaune has diminished... which is why I'm going to send someone who can snap him out of this delusion of Beacon Academy." Eliza huffed in annoyance, wary of anyone who could possible help.

"Who are you sending sir?"

"I believe you've already met." Ironwood motioned past her, and as she turned around, her eyes widened in surprise.

Already too jolted to comprehend another shock, Eliza took in stride the appearance of a very familiar woman... Specialist Winter Schnee, older sister to Weiss Schnee, and Jaune's old teacher. She was only four years older than her. She watched with trepidation as Winter brushed aside a lock of pristine white hair, the young girl's ponytail swaying as she sashayed up to General Ironwood with a confident smirk.

"You've already met Miss Schnee I presume – I find it appropriate for Jaune's mentor to assist you in putting him back on track of the mission." It all clicked together, Ironwood lost all confidence in her abilities. She never liked Specialist Schnee, a haughty woman who glowered at those weaker than her, and whenever it came to Jaune, they never got along. In Winter's eyes, she was not worthy.

"May I take my leave now sir?" Anything to get away.

"Yes, you are dismissed – preparations for your trip back to Vale will be in place by next week. In the meantime I expect you and Soleil to prepare another report for Specialist Schnee here." She nodded hesitantly and stood up from the chair, saluting the General before leaving with a grimace on her face.

In the office, Ironwood let out a sigh, taking a sip of the liquor in his glass. Winter moved the chair opposite of his desk and snapped to attention. "So this makes it official sir?"

"I assume by that smile that this pleases you?" Winter let out a fluttery laugh.

"Of course – my best student has now become a capable man, who follows his orders like a true soldier, so to choose me for this mission is quite satisfactory. I was always fond of him. Call it silly, but he was the only man in my life who truly understood me." Ironwood chuckled.

"I'm glad you'll be assisting Specialist Schnee, it couldn't be anyone better – but there is a favor I must ask of you when you arrive at Beacon." Winter unfolded her arms cupped her delicate chin.

"Anything sir."

"Jaune is... changing, and not necessarily for the better. He's losing touch of what being a soldier is about. Next week he will turn eighteen, an adult, and I want him prepared for what is to come."

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure Jaune returns to his former glory. I doubt he would disobey his former teacher."

 **So there you have it, big changes coming in the way of Winter and the White Fang. This was always planned from the beginning, so expect more information about Jaune's tutelage under Winter years ago. I feel bad for Eliza, even if she came off as a bitch to some of you, but she won't stop making appearances, so expect more of her. I imagine some of you caught the hints about Winter's presence in Jaune's life.**

 **I know some of you have issues with the story, but I implore you to give it another shot and see how it evolves. If not, that's ok, and I thank you for reading until this far. Please let me know what you think of the upcoming changes and about my opinion on some matters.**


	12. Visitation

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Twelve: Visitation

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

 **First thing I have to say is I'm curious to see what you all thing of the direction I'm going with this chapter. There will be downtown before the next major arc, but don't expect everything to be canon – the only thing that will remain the same is the event that is the dance, but even who goes with who or how it occurs will be different. I'm sure many of you will figure out what the significance of the chapter name is quickly.**

He followed the rules diligently, and for good reason, because without laws, society would be thrown in disarray. But today was different, a special occasion that even Jaune recognized deserved some attention. In technical terms, it was his birthday, and he would now be eighteen years old – while it could be argued that some merits warranted a boy to become an adult, most of the kingdoms would now legally consider him a productive member that could vote and volunteer in the military. But that wasn't why Jaune held a small bag in front of him.

Today he would take his first sip of liquor, a curiosity that always fueled him ever since he witnessed his Father take a drink of Archer Rose. His choice was obvious even when most picked some form of beer, but whisky seemed appropriate given his upbringing – said to be a man's drink. No one would have saw an ecstatic smile on his face, only one of curiosity as he made his way to an area on campus where no one would see him. Alcohol was of course not allowed on the campus, yet it didn't feel right to experience his first drink in some sleazy bar or unknown restaurant, but by himself in comfort. Hence, why he chose the Beacon garden as his destination.

The serene vista was perfect, having very few visitors, and with fall approaching, most of the flowers were beginning to wither and dry. Spotting the rusted bench that was missing a leg, he walked over and sat down, undoing the black lid on top of the bottle. The container was around 750ml, plenty enough for him to adjust to the taste. He juggled the thick brown liquid, and lifted the bottle with a sigh, tipping the alcohol into his mouth; his face scrunched up for a second as it burned his throat, leaving a cinnamon aftertaste.

As it settled in his stomach, a tingling sensation ran through his bloodstream, and he couldn't help but feel satisfied by the momentary buzz. He wasn't tipsy, but he could see why his Father enjoyed the drink so much, and he found it tempting to partake more of it. Call it misjudgment on his part, or the influences of his outgoing partner, but he saw no harm in taking a few more sips from the bottle. He needed the time alone anyway – there was no telling what Yang and the others might be planning for his birthday. Jaune found it embarrassing that he let slip a detail of such importance.

Records indicated that he was born near the beginning of the fall, though it couldn't be verified considering all of his known family was deceased. None of it really matter, he didn't care for celebrations such as birthdays or anniversaries, finding most of them trivial ways for people to party. Every year his Father would present him a gift and some congratulations – there was no grand event or gathering of individuals to lavish away in booze, but only himself and his Father at a nice restaurant, usual in silence. This would be the first time in his life his Father would be absent.

The worst of it was, that another mission wouldn't be assigned to the teams until after the school dance. He found throwing such a paltry event would only further detract him from investigating the White Fang's movements. The information they gleamed from Mcgillis was enough to dig up another trail, and prove that someone much more powerful was pulling the strings of the organization. The Beacon library could only provide so much information, especially when the servers were restricted from military databases.

The only positive thing about the Vytal festival, was that his Father would be arriving tomorrow with the Atlas fleet. He would finally get to see his Father's face again – there was so much advice he needed from the man right now regarding some of his past and who he was. What he needed was some semblance of his old life, so he could get back on track and complete his mission. He didn't belong in the halls of Beacon Academy... not with Yang and the others. There was also the issue with Blake Belladonna, a former White Fang member.

The discussion he had with her after everything calmed down was minimal, and not nearly enough to his satisfaction, constantly dodging his questions. There was more to Blake's story then she let on, and didn't like being in the unknown – Yang wouldn't let him pester her further about it, not wanting to cause a schism in the team. Even Lie Ren, the often quiet mediator advised him to back off, not finding it comfortable to force someone's past into the open. Jaune swore he never saw the two of them bonding, at least to his knowledge.

Blake claimed to have left the White Fang once their methods became more brutal. She even revealed that her last mission was on a supply train that belong to the Schnee Dust Company, although the details were a little murky about why and with possibly who. She was only one of the clues dangling in front of him, including another piece of worthwhile information that was recovered from the base. The White Fang was amassing their main forces into Vale for some grand operation... Jaune could only guess it was related to the festival.

Whatever she did know, Jaune would find out eventually through patience. There would be a time and place to confront her when the others couldn't dissuade the conversation. If Blake touted that she was a changed woman, then why hide anything? He planned to bring up it with his Father. Jaune looked down at the bottle and realized it was half empty, grimacing at having drank more then he originally wished. Strange that even when tipsy, he could still think with a clear head - there was a chance he carried a higher alcohol tolerance because of his large aura.

He stuffed the bottle into the bag and lifted it over his shoulder, heading back to the dorms with a rare smile on his face. The whisky was doing a tad more then he anticipated, despite being aware of his surroundings, but it wouldn't compromise his judgment much. When he reached his room he would use mouth wash to get the stench from his breath. He didn't need a teacher finding out about his less than academic behavior, his Father probably wouldn't find it amusing either.

In the halls of the dorm, students were rushing back and forth acting all giddy because of the upcoming dance; girls were gossiping about which boys to ask out, while some of the school committee members handed out fliers. Team CFVY was in charge of the arrangements this year – Coco Adel was their leader if he remember correctly. She was an excellent fighter and tactician, and favored to win the tournament for Beacon Academy, which was impressive for a second-year team. The male members were equally as powerful, and Velvet Scarlatina was just as mysterious, always carrying around a strange box.

Just as fate would go against him, he rounded the corner and spotted the rabbit Faunus nearing team RNPW's door. Her soft hands fidgeted with a piece of yellow paper, and flicked away a brown lock of hair from her face. "Ms. Scarlatina, excuse my rudeness, but what are you doing?"

The girl jolted and dropped the paper on the ground, blushing in embarrassment as she bent over to pick it up. Her long rabbit ears twitched in anxiety, her soft features twisting in a frown at her clumsiness. While they were the same age, her demeanor came off skittish, the look in her brown eyes one of confusion and uncertainty at his appearance. There was no doubt she had heard of him... most Faunus were very aware of the Atlas military and General Ironwood's sometimes brazen approaches when dealing with the White Fang.

"S-sorry Jaune, was just making sure I had everything in order before I knocked on the door." She let out a nervous giggle and extended her hand.

"I'm Velvet by the way, I don't think we've been properly introduced yet. I'm a member of team CFVY and a second-year at Beacon." Jaune decided to be courteous and shook her hand, gazing at the notice she held close to her ample chest.

"Ms. Scarlatina, is that a notice of transfer duty?" Velvet nodded and handed the paper over for him to inspect, catching Headmaster Ozpin's official seal at the bottom.

"Afraid so yes, my team... is being sent away on a mission, so we won't be able to organize the dance this year as planned." Ah, so that was it. And she decided that Weiss and Pyrrha would probably be willing to take her place.

"Well I'm sorry to bother you," Jaune uttered as he walked past the girl.

"I-it was nice to meet you," She mumbled, unsure how to propel the conversation any further.

His introduction to Velvet found some way to sober him up, and as he reached the door to his dorm room, he could hear a lot of noise coming from the other side, mostly from his energetic blond partner. Whatever she cooked up for his birthday wouldn't be pleasant, at least to him, but it would be in his best interests to not completely derail Yang's efforts, regardless if it would annoy him in the end. Being partnered with the brawler always tested his patience, but so far he came out the best for it... although he would like the puns to stop.

Jaune gripped the metal doorknob and twisted it, opening the door to greet whatever catastrophe awaited him. Hopefully it didn't involve going to any clubs.

* * *

The bright red ribbon that Yang placed on one of the gifts that Ren purchased yesterday took a few seconds for her to tie, but in the end it was worth it. Yang was generally talented in a lot of areas, but when it came to planning a party? There was no one else better. Jaune Arc's birthday would be something for the ages to remember. Their bedroom was already decorated with orange stickers in the shape of stars plastered on the walls, and inflated balloons that littered the ceiling. Hung low near the door was a long banner written in gold with red tracing around its corners that she created herself.

Many would say it was gaudy, and they would be right, but this was a special occasion in her books! To think her team almost missed it because lame old Jaune Arc didn't want anyone to know – who didn't enjoy celebrating a birthday? Then again nothing surprised her now when it came to Jaune. It fell in line with his character that he wouldn't be the partying type... she only hoped her present was good enough. Picking a gift for Jaune, was like finding a needle in a haystack, all clichés aside. She wasn't even one hundred percent sure what he did for a hobby outside of working.

Instead of fretting over it, she picked two suitable gifts that any man could be happy to receive.

Because he was turning eighteen and was now legal to drink, she bought him a bottle of handpicked wine that Weiss suggested. As to how she bought it was a different story – it wasn't fair that Jaune was a couple of months older then her. The second present was more traditional; she got him a red silk tie and an embroidered gray scroll case that was line with black diamonds around the edges. Usually it would have been out of her budget, but Weiss owed her a favor, so the heiress chipped in a little bit. The way she saw it, Jaune would have to treat her in return during her birthday.

She wasn't doing the work alone though, Ren, was happy enough to assist, whereas Blake left for the library. The upcoming week was just too exciting now that the Vytal festival was approaching, and the best part was the school dance. Everyone needed a breather from all the drama concerning the White Fang and the death of Mcgillis – just a little unwinding could do a lot of good for their team. Yang hadn't even thought of what dress to wear to the dance, nor who she was taking... definitely not any of the boys that asked her so far.

Jaune was out of the question... he would never go for it, and she was pretty sure with Eliza coming in with all the transfer students that Jaune would ask her. She didn't care really, it didn't bother her if Jaune asked a girl out, but Eliza still rubbed her the wrong way. Claiming to love Jaune when all she really cared about was the prestige her family would gain from the union. But Jaune was upset with Eliza, and that only made her happy that he was beginning to see what she truly was – a conniving little bitch at heart.

Yang lifted the last banner onto a hook that was by the top of their window, adjusting it so that it was level. She hopped down off the white stool and admired her work, a large smirk enveloping her face. Jaune could whine all he wanted, but he _would_ appreciate the work. A click from the door notified her that Jaune had returned, and she twisted around with her scroll up so she could take a picture of his reaction when he entered the room and saw her glorious display of love. The familiar messy tresses of Jaune came into view, and his blue eyes widened in surprise, his expression turning into a grimace.

The perfect shot.

"What is... all this exactly?" he asked with trepidation as he knocked a balloon out of his face. Kind of hysterical that he reacted so cautious around the party supplies.

"This is party central, soldier boy! I know you didn't think for a minute that we wouldn't be celebrating this. Ruby and the others are planning to come over in a little bit and then we can hand out gifts and sing happy birthday!" Yang clapped with excitement.

"Please tell me you're joking..." he replied with a frown.

"Oh I don't joke... a lot, but today we're going to have a team bonding experience that you'll never forget! And don't think you can wiggle your way out of this." Yang warned as she poked her finger into his chest. She chuckle a bit at his emotionless face, most of the color drained from his skin. Was he really that horrified?

"Ren, please help me." Jaune pleaded in a monotone voice.

The silent boy flinched at the call for help, clearing his voice as he looked down at the ground. The strip of magenta on his hair swayed back and forth as he struggled to answer. "I'm afraid I can't – Nora you see is blackmailing me." Pulling at his green collar, Yang noticed a trail of sweat on Ren's cheek. The girls were clever.

"Very well, but if we do this, I don't want things to get out of hand – Tomorrow classes are suspended, but that doesn't mean we should get lazy in our training routines." Yang let out an annoyed groan and stepped past him to adjust another one of the banners above the door.

"And where's Ms. Belladonna?" The drawl in his voice did not go unnoticed by her. He was more cautious of Blake now, even if he believed that she was no longer apart of the White Fang. That didn't stop her from sending Jaune a hardened glare, a tint of red in her lilac eyes.

"She went to the library."

Yang watched with interest as Jaune walked over to the bed and stuffed a green bag underneath, glancing down at the floor to observe the glitter on the carpet. There would be plenty of chores to do tomorrow, and the look of irritation on her fellow blonde's face was priceless. She only wished he would take to heart the amount of work they put into his birthday, the setup alone taking much of her free time. Hell, even Weiss Schnee, a girl who didn't do anyone favors helped pitch in – it was ok though, Jaune was warming up, she could tell.

"I'm going to go out for a bit and check with the Atlas transfer students that are coming in today." He was going to see Eliza... their last conversation hadn't been civil. Too bad the marriage wasn't still off.

"Don't forget to come back at around six, we're ordering pizza so we don't have to eat in the cafeteria today!" Jaune nodded as he headed toward the door, a look of frustration in his expression. Without saying goodbye, the blonde shut the door, leaving her and Ren alone.

In a moment of weakness, Yang popped one of the red balloons with her fist, grunting in anger at his attitude. The pieces of the rubber fabric littered the floor, and her ears were still adjusting to the pop. Seeing Eliza on his birthday was going to make things worse for Jaune – the bitch would probably try to apologize and fill him with sweet words about how wrong she was in Astria. When was Jaune going to see who his true friends were? She released a defeated sigh and collapsed onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. The rays of the sun from the window bathing her long slender legs.

"Moping isn't going to solve your problems," Ren commented, moving aside one of the chairs to make room for Ruby and the others. "I'm sure Jaune is smart enough to know what Eliza is up to."

"Hah," Yang chortled, "yeah right, he's so oblivious he doesn't even realize that we're his friends – just _teammates_." The next mission would be after the dance, and there was no telling what Jaune could do, not as long as he was being steered by General Ironwood.

"Then perhaps we should let him know tonight? This is the perfect opportunity to show Jaune that we all care about him." A smile tugged her lips upwards, Ren's words bringing forth a renewed purpose for tonight's events.

"You're right," Yang exclaimed, jumping up from her bed with the sheets falling to the floor. She pounded her fists together, her lilac eyes brightening. "I almost forgot that tonight's a cause for celebration!"

Yang got on her knees and started rummaging through her things under her bed, pushing away red boxes and containers for a specific item. "Hey Ren, what kind of alcohol do you think Jaune likes?"

* * *

The library computers were useless, containing almost no information that she didn't already know about the White Fang and their history. Anything worthwhile would have to come from the Atlas military, from the USB that Jaune handed over. There was no telling what was on Mcgillis' computer, and if Jaune had an inkling of what, his lips were sealed. Tension once again rose between the two because of her past... she could see the doubt in his eyes every time they exchanged looks. And what was she supposed to say? Oh by the way, I know one of the top enforcers in the White Fang, his name is Adam Taurus.

Of course she knew that withholding this secret was only worsening their relationship. Yang and her partner Ren had her back, but if her secret came out then Jaune might report her to General Ironwood – and she had no intention of being a prisoner. The only one who knew about Adam was Ren, and that was accident on her part. Blake lost her notebook one period during classes, and Ren happened to find it, but not before seeing the open page with her little doodle of her past lover. Ren didn't pry, opting to wait until she was ready to talk, but he was her partner, and he had a right to know.

Worse was that she was expected to attend a birthday celebration for Jaune. There were far more important things to do then go to some get-to-together whose host probably wasn't receptive of either.

Since there was nothing better to do for the day, Blake, decided to head to the cafeteria and have a snack before returning to the dorm. Yang probably had some plan for dinner, so a quick salad would suffice for lunch. The cafeteria was more packed then usual however, as students from different kingdoms flooded the halls, building up a ridiculous line that curled around a pillar. The incessant noise was annoying to her senses, and she decided to hold off, until she overheard an argument right next to her. It was near the entrance of the doors that Blake spotted two Beacon students harassing two young men in formal clothing.

A tan boy with spiky blonde hair was spouting back an insult as his tail wagged back and forth. Perhaps out of some morbid curiosity, Blake decided to see what the argument was about – she could probably take a couple guesses. The Faunus' voice became clearer as she approached, and she recognized the Vacuo accent, explaining his less then formal attire.

"Look bro, I apologize, can we just let this go?" The blonde monkey Faunus somewhat pleaded.

"This is why they shouldn't let your kind into these schools, you're just a bunch of thieves!" The Beacon student snarled. She didn't appreciate the racist tone he took.

"Hey man, my friend was wrong, and we acknowledge that our presence offends you," the blue haired boy next to him amicably remarked, attempting to step in-between the two with his hands up and a fake smile. "Tell ya what, I'll give you guys about thirty-five Lien and we can just drop this." The Beacon student knocked the dollars out of his hands and spat on the ground.

"The only compensation I want is my fist in both you're faces." The boy's friends chuckle at his snide comment, egging him on to start a fight with all the bystanders watching in earnest. Blake decided to end the squabble.

It was out of here nature to interfere in some petty machismo argument, but something about the attitudes of the one boy from her school really miffed her.

"Enough with the pointless threats," she called out, approaching from behind, her boots clacking against the tiled floor of the cafeteria. "I suggest all of you drop this argument and return to your business." She let out a huff and crossed her arms, waiting for the student to retaliate.

"Who do you think you are you bit-" before he could yell the derogatory term, one of his friends grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear. She could hear him speak about her reputation in team JBRY, which was enough to startle him.

"Fine... we'll leave." The student pushed his friends out of the way and marched to the exit of the cafeteria.

A sigh escaped from her, and she turned to see most of the students returning to their late lunches. Why did she even interfere? She was only attracting more undue attention by butting into people's business. At the very least, she ended a potential fight and did the right thing... she could only imagine what Jaune Arc might have done in that situation – probably would have broken a few bones without blinking. With no point in getting lunch because of the ridiculous line, Blake headed for the exit, until the blonde haired Faunus stepped in her path.

"Thanks for helping, who knows what could have happened if you hadn't stepped in," he chuckled, extending his hand, "My name's Sun Wukong, and this is my partner in crime Neptune Vasilias." Neptune waved from behind, while Sun flashed a grin in her direction.

"Don't think anything of it, that boy was just annoying."

"Yeah, maybe, but it was my fault – I probably shouldn't have stolen his banana." Again he laughed, peeling said banana while his tail held it up.

"He can be a little brash, you'll have to forgive him," Neptune cut-in, pushing Sun back with his palm. Based on what she knew of this boy, she would describe him as a pretty-boy type.

"Blake!" the familiar screech of Ruby yelled from across the cafeteria. She was actually quite happy to hear the young girl's voice, not entirely comfortable with the company of the two boys. Generally social introductions were not her forte, and without Yang by her side, it just seemed awkward. There was also no denying that Sun and Neptune were quite... handsome. She couldn't remember the last time she garnered so much attention from men.

"Did you guys just get back?" Blake asked as she tried to steer the conversation away.

"Yep, and we're all ready for the big celebration! You won't believe what Weiss got Jaune – oh, who are you're two friends?" Ruby took a brief peek, her face lighting up at the opportunity of making more acquaintances.

"Sun, and this is Neptune." Before he could finish any proper introductions, Neptune whizzed past Ruby and Pyrrha, to gaze into Weiss' eyes.

"Why hello there snow angel, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting," Neptune gently held up her hand and kissed it, causing the pale girl to turn red in embarrassment.

"W-Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure to meet you Neptune." The cold hearted heiress becoming weak kneed? Now this was priceless. The glances from Sun made her uncomfortable, but they didn't appear like awful company – first impressions were never enough for her.

"Are you two from Vacuo by any chance," Pyrrha asked.

"Actually we're from Haven Academy, don't let our outfits fool you. Out team philosophy is to be casual in everyday life, despite the urging of out professors." Sun answered with a brief chuckle, his tail curling around his stomach.

"It was nice to meet you both, but I should head back before the party begins." She announced, earning a curious stare from Sun.

"What party?" Ruby advanced faster than wind at Sun's position, a pile of rose petals falling at their feet. Blake felt sorry for the janitor wherever Ruby used her semblance.

"This is perfect, Jaune needs more guy friends, at least I think so – we're throwing a birthday party, you guys should come!" She irked at the idea, her face making a grimace at the suggestion of bringing some strangers to the party. She hated forced interaction.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Pyrrha chipped in. Blake turned to Weiss for some assistance, only to see the blushing schoolgirl nod her head in agreement. And just like that two more people would be squished into their dorm room.

"Awesome, wait until Nora hears about this!" Ruby clapped, searching in the crowd of the cafeteria for the whimsical yells of Nora Valkyrie. Blake was thankful that she didn't have to deal with the uncontrollable energy levels of the orange-haired girl. Ren must have been a saint.

"Guys look outside," Everyone directed their gaze at the windows, marveling at the majestic beauty and craftsmanship that came into view. The sight outside was worthy of such awe, the mighty force of the Atlas military fleet approaching their academy. The General had arrived, showing indifference in showing off his power to the people of Vale. The ships were massive in size, but to Blake, it was a foreboding omen of something terrible on the horizon.

* * *

The smell of various pizzas entered Jaune's nostrils as he entered the room, the wide open space throwing him off after the furniture was moved to the side. The students from Atlas wouldn't be situated in Beacon until late in the night, so there was no purpose in hanging around the docks until Eliza and her team landed. The previous decorations from before still adorned the room, the lavish colors brightening the setting, while team RNPW and two unknown guests sat in the various corners with bright smiles on their faces.

Jaune found the whole ordeal strange.

"Happy birthday, Jaune!" everyone shouted in unison. Before he could react, Ruby teleported in his direction and handed him a gift wrapped box, the wrapping covered in rose petals. He would have refused if not catching the death glare Yang sent him from behind Weiss.

"I hope you like it Jaune."

He tore at the wrapping and opened the cardboard box, finding a small pen inside. The pen was colored red, and twisting along the body was a serpent that was used in Atlas infantry flags. Oddly enough... he liked it. "Thank you, Miss Rose, I'll definitely find it useful."

They continued into the evening munching away on the pizza, going through over five boxes total. Jaune only helped himself to a couple of slices, usually sticking to a much healthier diet, but he would admit the greasiness was delicious to savor. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves as Nora and Ren caught up on lost time from being on separate teams, while Pyrrha chatted away with Ruby and Blake, who were tagged along with the Haven students. He didn't know what to make of them, only basing his initial impression on a quick introduction and their attire. Neptune he could categorize as a womanizer.

Sun Wukong found interest in Blake quick enough, apparently she broke up a fight in the cafeteria. Seeing Weiss become a nervous wreck around Neptune was troubling, he always imagined she was more dignified then to fall for such paltry tricks. But her personal relationships were of no concern for him, not when he was experiencing his own problems in that department. Jaune still had no idea what to say to Eliza – he would be lucky if she didn't punch him. What did he care, he did what he felt was right given their situation in Astria.

"Why the long face?" Yang surprised him from behind, a spoon hanging from her mouth as she giggled.

"Nothing... I was just thinking." Yang's signature grin dropped as she flicked a piece of cake at his face.

"Stop wallowing and enjoy the fun," Yang suggested, "tomorrow you can go back to being your normal boring self, but tonight, you need to just relax and have fun with your friends." There she went again, coaxing him to do something out of the ordinary, to let down his defenses.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Sun called out. His face went pale, the mention of the dreaded slumber party game giving him chills.

"That's a grand idea!"

"Oh, I want to play," Nora shouted in excitement.

Yes, there was a time when Jaune played the game truth or dare back in his early Phoebe days... it was one of the unfavorable moments in his life. He was terrible at the game, and if he was given a choice, he would leave the room immediately – but the glint in Yang's fiery eyes showed different - she was going to force him to play. He writhe from her iron-like grip, but the rest of his team assisted in forcing him onto the ground in a circle with everyone else.

"You'll all pay for this."

"Blah, blah, let's get started!"

Yang explained the rules to Nora and Pyrrha, the only two people who hadn't played the game before, which in itself was a little strange. Everyone decided that Jaune would get the first pick because it was his birthday, so he was left with the choice of who to throw under the bus. There was a lot to consider: he could pick Blake, and somehow gain some information if he proposed truth - although that probably wouldn't fly to well with everyone. What about Pyrrha Nikos, she was shy enough, and of course there was also Weiss...

"Since I'm forced to play this, I choose Miss Schnee." Yang and the others looked at Weiss, giggling at her reaction of being chosen.

"Um, truth then!" This would make the game easy.

"Is it true that you threw a whole cake on top of one of your suitors back in Atlas?" the room was quiet, many of the girls on the edge of their seats as they waited for a bumbling Weiss to answer.

"Yes, it's true." Ruby giggled while Yang groaned, bored by the lackluster question. What was she expecting, something controversial?

"Ok, Yang, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously, we need to have some fun!" Weiss snickered, a look of evil overtaking her face as she plotted against his partner.

"Yang, I dare you to... let Blake pull out a piece of your hair!" a gasp escaped from the blonde, her hands caressing the mane like a precious stone. Yang could spend hours in the bathroom tending to her beauty, but when it came to her hair, Yang would destroy mountains to protect it.

"I pass, I won't let you do it Blake," she trembled in fear as Blake approached. There was a tiny smirk in the corner of her mouth, finding some pleasure in getting back at Yang for some past transgression.

A strand of hair was pluck near Yang's forehead, the girl letting out a quick yelp as Blake giggled, twisting it around her index finger. Yang massaged her hair, whispering to it like a child that was injured, assuring it that everything would be ok. Everyone in the room laughed, and to be honest, he found the situation quite humorous.

"I'll get you back for this... ok, Sun, truth or dare?" she pointed her finger at Sun who became alert, a goofy smile on his expression.

"Hmm, let's see, how about truth?" Yang rubbed her hands together and laughed maniacally, brushing away a lock of blonde hair as her eyes flickered to red. Jaune could tell she was enjoying this too much, the movements of her body were calculating.

"Why do you keep staring at Blake?"

"Hmm, probably because I like her?" Sun blatantly answered.

Blake pinched the ridge of her nose and shook her head, the quick infatuation the boy held obvious to everyone. Yang just shrugged with a gleeful expression and allowed Sun to pick the next victim. "Alright, I pick Jaune, you seem pretty quiet." That's how it is eh?

"Fine, I choose truth." The most logical choice – he wouldn't dare be caught doing anything that he would regret for the rest of his life... not again.

"That's boring Jaune," Yang complained with a pout.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make the question great," Sun chortled, "Jaune, who do you think is the most attractive girl in the room?" His world went silent, Jaune's brain trying to process every word that Sun spoke. Did he really expect him to answer such a deadly question? Yet going by the stares of all the girls, they wanted it soon.

"I... can you ask another question?"

"Hah, I don't think so man," Sun and Neptune laughed. He would have to think carefully, going by each girl's appearance and personality traits. Sun only asked who the most attractive was, so if he went by just their looks.

"Based on my personal tastes... I can't believe I'm answering this – I find Miss Schnee the most attractive girl here."

If looks could kill.

Weiss on the other hand, did not seem that surprised. She wasn't jumping to conclusions or teasing him like Yang, probably because Weiss knew he found girls who were refined more favorable. The other girls were equally as beautiful as Weiss, but clothes and candid manners stood out to Jaune. Of course, he wasn't actually infatuated with her, the girl's need to defy her family was off-putting. Where someone like Yang... actually he didn't know what to think of her as a woman, she was definitely reasonable and intelligent. She was good looking, and her charming smile and mesmerizing eyes were easy to stare at, but her attitude could use some adjusting.

He found it strange to put Yang in that light, only ever seeing her as a partner and friend. He could not deny that Yang Xiao Long was a gorgeous woman.

The night was late, and most of the girls and boys were falling asleep, with only Blake and Weiss chatting away on something they read in the paper yesterday about the White Fang and Astria. The news was reporting a different story, not that he was surprised – it was for the best to maintain damage control and not frighten the citizens. The room was much quieter, more relaxing, but he needed some fresh air, a moment to escape from everyone and relax. The roof of Beacon Academy would be a suitable location.

The school was peaceful at night, the chattering of the students replaced by the noises of birds and insects outside. The windows were fogged with condensation, and the dim lights above the hallways added to the ambience Jaune was feeling. There were several roofs that students could access in the academy, but one in particular was best for observing the night sky, and that was near the headmaster's office. Instead of taking a right for the elevator that was locked down, Jaune would go left and up a handful of stairs that lead to a set of golden double doors. The area might have been used for honor students, but he was plenty sure he was a fine example.

A cool breeze assaulted his face as he opened the doors, and the scent of the trees brought pleasure to his senses. The roof was much larger than the others, and was shaped like a circle, marked by decorated pillars that were covered in bronze grooves and polished wood. He would enjoy the solace until tomorrow, when everything would kick into motion – there was a lot to deal with, including another status report for his Father. He would also have to deal with Eliza, an argument in the waiting if her silence from last time was any indication. His team needed to train harder before the tournament, and there was still another mission to go on.

Some days, he was beginning to regret accepting the mission. Life would have been simpler in Atlas.

"You always did love watching the stars," a smooth feminine voice commented from behind him. He didn't need any guesses to know who it was.

Jaune slowly turned around and craned his neck to witness someone he never expected to see at Beacon academy... Winter Schnee stood in all her majesty; she was tall, but now he was a couple of inches taller, while her complexion was still pale. Winter's hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, except for her bangs which were brushed to the right. She wore a female version of the Atlas military uniform, except for the addition of the flaps on her back. Jaune recognized the light-blue eyes and confident expression, the one he cherished for years.

"W-Winter, how, why are you here?" Jaune tried to ask, stumbling forward to approach her.

"Calm down Jaune, I came a day earlier before General Ironwood," Winter placed a hand on his right shoulder, and the warmth from her touch filled his heart. "He's granted me permission for leave while the tournament is going on." Even greater news to hear.

"I've wanted to see you for so long, to thank you." Winter smiled, her peerless beauty almost blinding him; every move she made was perfect in form, and her petite frame lent to her appearance.

"It's been awhile Jaune, you've grown into a fine man."

"There's so much I need to tell you, about my previous mission, what I've been up to in Beacon Academy... I've doubted my abilities as of late – to see my teacher again, it brings me joy." Jaune's face lit up, a genuine caring smile on his face that only select individuals ever saw.

"Perhaps tomorrow, and please don't call me teacher anymore, we're equals now – you don't have to be confused, Jaune, I'm here to assist you." Winter brought him into a gentle hug, caressing the locks of his blonde hair as he took in her lavender scent. This was what he wanted, to hold her in his arms, even if she never understood how much she meant to him.


	13. Forbidden

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

Chapter Thirteen: Forbidden

 **This chapter is a headway point for the next arc (of course pun intended). The anticipated dance chapter after this, will be the last days of rest for our characters for when the next set of events unfold. There of course will be major hints within this chapter, including some new developments for Jaune, but for me, this is when the M rating starts to come into play. All I can say is, enjoy the light hearted moments. Again, if you haven't checked out** _ **Indecisive Soul**_ **, do it now!**

 **Also, Super Saiyan Cyndaquil was unable to get to this, but I'll always leave his name up as the beta. I'm sure you all noticed that I moved up the dance as well. This was done on purpose for the next arc.**

The cigar Roman held in his gloved hands flickered in the damp warehouse. He took a puff and blew a trail of smoke into one of the White Fang soldiers that stood by the massive red gate near the entrance. He felt the intense glare and shrugged it off with a chuckle, not surprised by the malice directed towards him. They weren't the only one's annoyed by the current predicament; already two of his operations had been put on hold by Cinder because of some incident in Astria. The details were vague, but he heard some Beacon students had interfered, costing Mcgillis his life. Roman wasn't of the sentimental type, not in the world he grew up in, risk came with the business.

"How much longer until Cindy's here?" He jokingly asked.

The guards didn't answer, ignoring his wit in favor of staring at the rusted gate. Graffiti was painted on the back in bright yellow strokes that twisted in jagged circles, intersecting with pink ringlets. Who was he kidding, he knew nothing about art. The cigar was done with, and he crushed the tip into the concrete ground, smashing the ash with the bottom of his boots – he really wished Neo was around to keep him company. Meetings with the big bad witch made him antsy, and for good reason, she was trouble. Oh sure, he knew Cinder was what up to something big - world changing in fact - but what was a master thief like him supposed to do? Roman never tried to be a model citizen, especially when doing so didn't help you achieve the top.

In boredom, he twisted his cane around his wrist until the creaking sound of the gate alerted him. The chains on the side of the entrance rattled as the gate slowly rose, and he could spot three silhouettes from under the glaring lights of the warehouse. Cinder stood with her arms crossed, a complacent look plastered on her alluring face. Next to her were the familiar cronies he usually avoided in the form of Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. The boy was supposed to be the son of some famous assassin, while the tanned girl was some kid Cinder picked off the street. None of them were trustworthy in his book.

"Ah, you brought the kids," Roman teased with a grin. Cinder tilted her head back and smiled.

"Clever like always Roman," Cinder complimented, passing him without a glance as she made her way to the office in the warehouse. Roman watched from behind in curiosity, noticing a slight force in her steps. "Don't loll around Roman, we have important business to discuss."

The office was barren, the lone crooked desk in the corner was splintered, and the windows that overlooked the warehouse were covered in a blanket of dust. Piles of ripped boxes lined the chipped walls, the white painted mostly faded from years of low maintenance – basically the perfect spot for any crooked villain to hideout.

"I'm sure you're wondering about the delays." Cinder began the conversation in an annoyed tone, taking a seat in a wooden chair that looked to have been cleaned recently.

"No, I would never think twice about a decision you've made," Roman wryly answered. "Although the thought did cross my mind – is this because of what happened in Astria? I heard Mcgillis got his ass kicked by a couple of teenagers." The comment did not amuse her, and Roman noticed her thin lips twist in a frown.

"Yes... it was quite disappointing, though not unnecessarily surprising. However, we did learn something crucial from this." Important enough to call him in at midnight? Somehow he was suspect of what happened to Mcgillis, of course he would never openly suggest as much.

"So what happened?"

"General Ironwood's son – a boy named Jaune Arc interfered, and even got a hold of some sensitive files. That's why she delayed your operations." Emerald recited like a royal soldier, flicking a lock of her bright mint-colored hair. She always tried the hardest to impress Cinder.

"Wait," A thought occurred to him, "Did you say General Ironwood's son... what did this kid look like?" Emerald looked to Cinder, and received a firm nod.

"A boy around the age of eighteen, slightly tall with messy blonde hair and blue eyes." The description was good enough, it couldn't be coincidence. Jaune Arc had to be the same boy who tried to capture him at the docks and fought with Neo.

Roman let out a smug laugh and pulled out another cigar, leaning forward so that Cinder could light it with a snap of her fingers. "That's funny, he's the same kid who held me up at the docks." Cinder's amber eyes widened in interest. Her pale skin glistened against the lamp on the desk, and she crossed her smooth creamy legs that never went unnoticed by him. She let out an amused hum and a conniving smile appeared.

"Our plans have changed – if Ironwood's son is enrolled at Beacon academy, he might sniff us out if we try to pose as students." Roman chuckled at their original plan – sounded like an idea from some kids show.

"What do you we suggest we do ma'am?" Emerald asked, her eyes shimmering in anticipation while Mercury looked at his nails in object boredom.

"Simple, we need a distraction," Cinder drawled, "An act that will force Ironwood to use his beloved son..." She stood from her chair and opened one of the drawers in the desk, pulling out a wrinkled map of Vale that was torn on the edges. She placed one of her slender fingers in the far-south, tapping it several times for emphasis.

"Cthorili," Mercury asked aloud, "Isn't that a small border city near Vacuo? I hear tensions with the Faunus there are very high." Roman knew of the place, a great city to escape from all the politics in the capital. A lot of White Fang supporters gathered there, so it wasn't rare for skirmishes to erupt near the border.

"Yes, and it's the perfect spot for our plans to begin. With tensions so high there, it would be easy to ignite a riot or two." Roman caught the spark in her eyes, that devious look when she thought up of a plan to cause further chaos. Roman didn't want to know what drove her, the constant façade she wore a reminder of why she was so treacherous.

"Pardon me for asking," Roman decided to cut-in, "But how does inciting a riot lure Ironwood's kid? Won't Vale just send out its military to quell any potential rebellion?" Always ask the smart questions.

"He makes a good point." Mercury surprisingly agreed. Roman eyed him with a suspicious glare.

"That's easy – we'll let slip some information that whoever killed Mcgillis is in the city inciting the riots with the White Fang." She sure was manipulative... he was beginning to think that Cinder never had any intention of letting Mcgillis live very long.

"Alright, and what I am supposed to do in the meantime gorgeous?" Roman loved it when he irritated her. She let out an annoyed sigh and directed her fiery gaze in his direction.

"I want you to report back to Adam – inform him of the changes in our plan and arrange for some violent protests in the region." Great, now he was an errand boy – since when did he have to help destabilize a city? Roman was all for playing on the winning side, but he also felt like he and Neo were getting in too deep. That's saying a lot for a thief and killer.

"And what of us Ma'am?"

"You'll proceed as planned to infiltrate the CCT and hack into the system controls. Mercury and I will be heading into Atlas and doing some research on Jaune Arc... I want to know everything about him." Both of her henchmen nodded, which was his que to leave. He grabbed his cane and headed for the gate, a sudden craving for pizza emerging.

"Don't fail us Roman." Cinder reminded in a cold vicious tone. He didn't need to be reminded of her power. Jaune Arc was providing enough obstacles for Cinder that he gained her attention, and that spelt his doom.

* * *

A light drizzle of rain pattered against the dorm window, the condensation spreading across the glass as Jaune watched. He wore an expression of irritability, a result of waking up much earlier in the morning than usual. The sky was blanketed by dark gray clouds, but Jaune could tell that it was still night from the few visible stars that blinked. He found it almost impossible to sleep, his heart filled with so many familiar emotions that he couldn't handle. Before his mind was occupied with meeting Eliza in the morning and trying to settle their differences, or further investigating the movements of the White Fang. Now... Winter pervaded his every thought, and a sense of longing remained when she wasn't near.

The room was still littered with wrapping paper and glitter from last night's impromptu party that Yang threw. Jaune saw there were still a few gifts left to open in the corner, and there was still ribbons hanging from the beds. The dance would be tomorrow, and then another mission would be assigned to their teams – yet with Winter visiting, none of that seemed to matter anymore. He wanted to spend time with her, to serve by her side with the other specialists in the Atlas military. But he was nowhere near ready, not when he couldn't even follow orders on a routine mission like in Astria. Jaune walked away from the window and lied back down onto his bed, throwing back the white sheets onto his muscled figure.

Jaune was always like this when his former teacher appeared. Even back at Phoebe academy, whenever Winter would visit Ironwood, he became elated by her presence. Jaune knew when he fell in love with her that it would be impossible to pursue such a relationship. But how could he not fall in love – those two years he spent with her were some of the best of his life. His father was more of a caretaker, someone who provided him the means to succeed, doting on his every accomplishment. But Winter, she guided him through his early teen years, training him into the warrior he was now today.

He still remembered the grueling training that he underwent: crawling for miles through the mud in a massive rainstorm to reach an objective, fighting for hours against drones that were set at the highest level, or when he was forced to make a headshot on every target in the firing range. She wasn't merciful, pushing his body to the utmost limits. Yet the times in-between his harsh regiment, Winter would open up to him; details such as family and her early life in the Atlas military. It was no surprise that he began to admire her. Jaune found it pointless to fantasize about something that would never be attainable, and he twisted to the side in his bed, forcing himself to sleep.

Several hours passed, though to him it only felt like a couple of minutes. Jaune's eyes fluttered open, the world coming to view as he stared at the plain white ceiling of his dorm room. The rays of the sun beamed into the window, illuminating most of the dark room. He looked over to the beds and noticed that everyone was gone, and he quickly grimaced. Jaune grabbed his scroll and noticed that it was noon – the realization that he overslept angered him, a mistake that only a lazy buffoon would do. He pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up, the sheets falling from his bare chest as he made his way to the shower. A whole day's worth of training wasted.

As hot water poured onto his body, he slammed his fist into the tiled wall, the aura protecting his knuckles from becoming bruised. It was unfathomable that he of all people overslept - Winter would have scolded him. The water that dripped down his blonde locks blurred his vision, and he wiped his face, letting out an unsatisfied scoff. Jaune knew it was unacceptable to let his feelings affect him this way, not when he was trained for years to not rely on his emotions but logic. What his heart pined for, it wasn't in the realm of possibilities, especially when he was engaged to Eliza. He straightened up, and finished washing, flinging a towel around his waist.

"You're finally up!" Jaune heard Yang shout. His fellow blonde was sitting on her bed in a plain orange shirt and black shorts, and in her lap was a package wrapped in red and yellow paper with flames acting as the border. Honestly he was surprised that she wasn't embarrassed by his lack of wardrobe.

"Have you been waiting for me?"

Yang giggled, and stood up to extend the package in his direction. "Not really, I came in and heard the shower, I figured now was a good as time as any to give you my present." Jaune with great reluctance, accepted the gift, and undid the wrapping. He still felt awkward standing in front of her with his shirt off, a light blush on his cheeks.

Inside the large cardboard box was a sizable bottle of Sauvini Qrosetta, an expensive brand of red wine that he was very particularly fond of. Underneath the bottle was a silk red tie that would go well with his uniform, and a case for his scroll that was coated with black diamonds on the back. He would be lying if he said he wasn't astounded by the gift – how Yang knew about his tastes was beyond him. Jaune lifted his head and looked at Yang, unable to ignore the smug look she gave. He set down the box onto his bed and reached for some undergarments, thinking of a proper response to give.

"Go on, say it, I saw that look in your eyes." Yang teased.

"Thank you, I actually very much appreciate the gift – I'll have to find a special occasion for the wine however." Yang let out a chuckle.

"Still," Yang mumbled, "I can't believe you slept in – thought the world was ending or something." She continued to joke.

"Just didn't have a good night's sleep is all - you're all lucky."

Yang chortled, wiping her brow in an expression of sarcasm. Her lilac eyes glanced down at the bottle of wine and she began to scratch her cheek. "So... Jaune, have you figured out who you're going to the dance with?" he stopped tying his boots, heisting for a second before continuing. The dance was the farthest thing on his mind.

"I'm actually going to see Eliza, so probably with her." He tersely answered. They weren't on good terms, though he imagined Eliza wished to remedy that.

"Still going to see her huh... figured you would." Yang replied in a less than enthusiastic tone. Her opinion of Eliza was well known to him, and it wasn't entirely unfounded, but life was unfair.

Jaune reached into the box and grabbed the red tie, slipping it around his neck and under the collar of his vest. Before he could begin tying it, Yang approached. "Here, let me do it!" she insisted.

He stood there, unsure of how to react to her sudden proximity. Up close Yang's skin was porcelain white, and her golden hair reflected against the lights in the room. Her lilac eyes were gentle in comparison to his hard experienced ones, and her parted smile brought him a feeling of warmth. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to mine Yang being so close to him, and when she was done with the tie, she patted him on the chest with a wink.

"Now you look handsome soldier boy," Yang complimented. Jaune stepped back and examined his neck, impressed by the knot that Yang tied.

"Thank you, I do agree it looks good on me – sorry I have to cut this conversation short, already behind as it is." He adjusted his collar and walked toward the door, glancing back at Yang to notice her look of disappointment. She didn't trust Eliza, and she probably found it unimaginable that he would still converse with her after what happened in Astria. Yang wanted him to break from the mold and make his own decisions... the sight of the Atlas fleet reminded him that was impossible.

"Have fun Jaune," She glumly called out.

Professor Port informed him that the Atlas transfer students were staying in the western section of the academy. The dormitories themselves were exactly the same as the one Jaune stayed in, except that students from all over the kingdoms roamed the halls chatting with each other. He recognized the uniforms of Haven, and the lackluster attire of the Vacuo students from Shade academy. The stares he got weren't unusual, especially when someone of his demeanor strode through. Jaune spot a couple of Atlas students near the end of the hall, and decided to ask them where Eliza was staying.

"Excuse me," Jaune interrupted, noticing the Atlas flag on the door they were leaning on. The boy and girl became rigid, and saluted.

"Mr. Arc, we haven't seen you in months," the boy sputtered in excitement. Jaune recognized him as one of his fellow classmates, though he didn't remember his name. "How have you been sir?"

"Very well, thank you – do you know where Miss Crestfall is staying?" They perked up, pointing to one of the doors on the left side of the hall.

"You're lucky sir," the female student commented, "Miss Crestfall and the rest of her team were just about to go out for lunch." Jaune nodded in thanks, and brushed past them, noticing the sign on the door.

The door was identical to his dorm room, but on the center of the wooden white door, was a tiny bronze plaque that read: _Team ERCP (_ Ecru). The P in the name didn't make sense, but there were only so many colors that the professors at Mantle Academy could have thought up. Jaune was curious as to who made up the rest of Eliza's team besides Ciel Soleil – His Father would have made sure that only the best teams would represent their kingdom in the annual tournament. He knocked on the door, and waited in anticipation to meet with Eliza. Was he supposed to apologize for something he didn't regret?

The door opened, and Eliza's eyes widened. "Jaune, it's good to see you." In a surprise gesture, Eliza walked up and embraced him in a hug.

"I apologize for not visiting yesterday, my teammates threw me a birthday party." Eliza giggled, inviting him into the dorm room. She was acting abnormal, pretending like nothing ever happened in Astria.

The dorm was spacious and empty, the walls not covered in any extravagant posters like Yang's, nor were the beds decorated. The window was open, letting in a cool breeze that shook the red drapes. Ciel sat in the corner on her bed loading magazines into her customized cyan-colored ARMSCOR BXP's, the parts scattered onto the white sheets. Her light blue beret was set to the side on one of the desks, and she nodded in his direction when their eyes met. Eliza was not in her uniform, but a red tank-top and long white shorts.

"Salutations Jaune!" Penny, appeared in front of his face within an instant, shaking his hands with the force of a thousand men. A million questions ran through his mind as to why his Father would allow her to participate in the tournament, but he would have to ask later.

"Penny... I'm surprised to see you here."

"I get to fight in the tournament with Miss Crestfall, isn't it fantastic!?" Penny asked as she threw her hands in the air in an exaggerated manner. He glanced at Eliza who shrugged, leaving him to only nod in agreement.

"I never expected to face you in the tournament," a masculine voice sounded from the other corner of the room. Jaune peeked behind Eliza and was caught by surprise.

Russet Timber, one of the top Atlas fighters in his class was leaning against the corner with his arms folded, his narrow purple eyes blinking as he waited for a response. Russet's physical stature was more muscular compared to his, and he was distinguished by his low cut spikey red hair, and his chiseled jawline. Jaune wouldn't necessarily label him as his rival, but they were very competitive with each other, though it was all in good sport. Russet would never question his orders when they were out in the field on exercises. Eliza's team turned out to be quite formidable, even for him.

"It's good to see you again Russet, though I'm not surprised they picked someone of your skill." A low chuckle escaped from Russet, and he walked over to his bed to pick up a feather. One of his hobbies was being a falconer, apparently the practice ran in the family for generations.

"You should have told me you were on mission," Russet chided him. He was a bit taken back, surprised that Eliza would let slip that information. "Oh don't worry, I have no reason to let anyone else know."

"You're promise comforts me – Eliza, I was wondering if I could speak to you in private?" Eliza nodded, dropping the book she was holding. They both went outside into the hall, and he waved to Russet before closing the door.

"Thank you for coming to see me Jaune..." Eliza started, averting her gaze to the floor. Jaune let out a sigh and started the inevitable discussion.

"I don't wish for us to be enemies," he commented, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We are to be married, that much is already planned – whether this wedding results in any actual feelings for you, that I am not sure of." Eliza's bright composure diminished, her expression that of regret or sadness.

"Jaune, is there any chance we can start over? Can't we just forget what happened in Astria and go back to how it used to be – before you came here." He mulled over her words, the idea a silly conjecture. Was it true what everyone was saying... that Beacon really changed him?

"That's not possible... it would take time." Eliza grabbed hold of his hands, caressing them with her soft fingers.

"I'm ok with that...," Eliza whispered. "Will you still attend the dance with me tomorrow evening?" Jaune nodded, and her face lit up. He couldn't place Eliza's actual feelings for him, but in regards to her, nothing excited him. All he could think about was Winter.

If only he could take her to the dance...

* * *

The exhausted sigh Yang let out didn't satisfy her frustration. She knew Jaune was going to visit Eliza, yet she couldn't settle down – the fact that he knew she was manipulating him for to increase her status infuriated her. Instead of punching everything in sight, Yang decided to visit the rest of the girls in the ballroom, where they were preparing for the dance tomorrow. She was surprised to hear that Blake was even there, and not investigating the White Fang in the library, not that she wasn't complaining. The fact that Jaune enjoyed her gift was enough to make her day - and he actually blushed!

Everyone knew she loved to tease people, but with Jaune it was almost impossible to rattle him. He was starting to crack over time, so any moment he let his guard down, Yang would jump in for the kill.

The entrance to the ballroom was a wide corridor with two sets of stairs leading up to the balcony on each side. The middle of the room was mostly empty, with all of the tables parted on the right and left sides of the room. Yang noticed behind the tables round spotlights that would be lit when the dance started, and as she glanced up at the ceiling, she noticed pink ribbons dangling from the chandeliers that were tied to the pillars. Blue and pink balloons were scattered across the room, and on the stage were a giant pair of speakers with a DJ table ready for use. White cloths and doilies sat on the tables in proper order, giving the entire setup a fancy vibe – personally, she would have used some fog machines.

Yang walked over to the corner table where Ruby and the others were folding silverware. Her boots clacked across the wood finish; the floor was so squeaky clean that she could see her whole reflection. Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss circled the table, amicably chatting as Weiss listed off the final duties for setting up the ballroom. Nora was missing from the team, but she caught sight of Blake reading a book on the stage, her previous worried expression replaced with a calm demure.

"Did I miss anything girls?" Ruby's boredom-filled face lit up as she hopped over.

"Hardly, Weiss is making us fold napkins!" Weiss grunted in response.

"There called Doilies, I've already said this about three times – Pyrrha, please help me?" The red headed warrior hummed, blinking in curiosity.

"They do kind of look like napkins Weiss."

Yang laughed, glad to see that Pyrrha never lost her humor around the ice queen. "So is everything ready for the big dance?" Weiss scoffed, setting down the last of the silverware.

"I'm just glad that team CVFY had most of the preparations done – it would have been a disaster otherwise. Where is Jaune?" Yang frowned, shrugging in an attempt to avoid the conversation.

"Sooo, who are you going to the dance with Weiss?" The petite girl froze and dropped the lone doily she was holding onto - It was sort of ironic given her nickname – and began to mumble in response.

"T-that's... oh no use in hiding it – I plan to ask Neptune to the dance. He seems like a nice enough fellow to accompany." Yang figured as much, the heiress instantly taking an interest in the pretty boy once he started talking to her. She glanced at Blake, who was ignoring the conversation, still absorbed in her novel. Had Sun asked her to the dance yet?

"What about you P-money?" Pyrrha lifted her head with a blush, and began to fiddle with her ponytail like a child. It was really cute to watch her squirm.

"Oh, well, Sun said that one of his friends planned on asking me out – I believe his name is Scarlet? He introduced us earlier today." Good for her, Yang was glad to see that somebody had enough guts to ask the "invincible" Pyrrha Nikos. Most boys were probably too afraid, questioning their worth – a shame because she also faced the same issue.

"What about you Yang?" Pyrrha asked. She let out a huff and folded her arms with a chuckle, playing off the question like it was some joke.

"You know me," Yang quipped, "I already got tons of confessions. Just a matter of picking the right one you know?" what a terrible lie. Ruby narrowed her silver eyes a bit – surprisingly enough, she was actually very keen when it came to her moods. Her little sister had to know it was a lie, but she was thoughtful enough not to bring it up to the others.

"Blake," Ruby called out, "Are you going with Sun?" Yang's silent friend broke contact with the text in her hand, and she hopped off the stage.

"Probably not," She curtly replied. "I only met the boy yesterday, so I wouldn't be entirely comfortable doing so. He's seems generous enough, but I would have to get to know him better." Blake slammed her book shut and walked past Ruby, eyeing Yang with an unsettled expression.

"Was surprised to not see you in the library," Yang aloofly commented. "Kind of glad though, otherwise you would be losing sleep over it." Blake let out a sigh and placed the book on one of the tables in the room.

"Trust me, I tried – almost every trail leading to the White Fang has gone cold since the event in Astria. It's as if they suddenly vanished from Vale altogether... I don't like it at all, but what I can do? Jaune's the only one who might know something." Yang could sense the frustration in her voice. It was no lie that a tenuous relationship had developed between her partner and best friend.

"He barely tells me anything."

"Jaune won't speak to me," Blake flat out admitted, "not as long as he doesn't trust me – then again I can't blame him, I would be suspicious. The White Fang used to be a peaceful movement that I was proud to be part of. Now... I don't know what to call it anymore." The girls frowned at Blake's dejected look, and Yang wrapped her arm around her neck, her lilac eyes shimmering with determination.

"Don't worry about it too much, he'll come around." At least she hoped so. It took forever for Jaune to be comfortable around her, and with the gap between Blake and Jaune hindered by their pasts, it would be a long arduous road. He still relied on his father too much in her opinion.

"So why aren't you going with Jaune to the dance?" Blake shot back with a teasing smile. Yang was smarter than that, she wouldn't fall for the bait.

"Because he's going with Eliza," Yang responded. "Besides, I don't think Jaune would be the perfect dance partner – too rigid if you ask me." She was joking of course. What would spending the night with Jaune at the dance be like?

"I can't believe he's still involved with that witch," Blake muttered in a hush tone; most of the girls heard it anyway. "Is Jaune really that blind or just dense?" Weiss let out a huff in disbelief at Blake's comments.

"Nether, he's simply tossing aside his emotions so that he can fulfill his obligation to the arranged marriage. I doubt he really cares for Eliza – it's all business." Weiss' chilling tone created a somber atmosphere within the ballroom, but her words were true. The helplessness of Jaune's situation put into perspective how lucky some of their lives were. Not even Weiss was being forced to marry at such a young age – not that her family didn't try – but she of all people understood Jaune's plight the most.

"I still don't accept it, he'll call it off."

"That's just hopeful thinking," Weiss sharply responded. Based on Ruby and Pyrrha's silence, they probably felt the same way.

"Enough negativity," Ruby shouted, "I still need to find a dress-" Ruby cupped her mouth, realizing her mistake in reminding everyone. Oh she wasn't going to get away now.

"Glad you reminded me Rubes," Yang maliciously laughed. For now the dance was coming, and Yang decided to concentrate on torturing her little sister by going through hundreds of potential dresses.

* * *

Weiss left the ballroom shortly after Yang grabbed hold of Ruby with Pyrrha. Talking about Jaune frustrated her, especially when it came to his personal choices. What did it matter if Jaune decided to marry Eliza? He was a grown ass man, he knew what he was doing, even if Ironwood setup the entire arrangement. Sure, Weiss felt sorry for him, that his life would be predetermined by the Atlas military, but she went through the motions herself. Her Father would never dictate her life – that was why she was at Beacon academy. There was nothing they could do, which was why she planned to make herself more presentable before asking Neptune out to the dance.

Inside her dorm, she kicked aside the pile of clothes that Nora left on the floor much to her chagrin, and walked into the bathroom. She opened the cabinet door hanging above the sink and pulled out some makeup, applying a little blush to her cheeks and some eyeliner. She didn't want to appear too dazzled up, just enough to make her face look less pale, and maybe reduced the color on her scar. Once she was satisfied, she put up the makeup and went back toward the closet to pick out a suitable dress to impress him.

A knock on the wooden door interrupted her train of thought, and she exited the closet with a questioning glare. Weiss couldn't imagine who would be at the door; Ruby and the others would have just slammed it open. She twisted the knob and opened the door, almost falling backwards in surprise at who was on the other side. Her pale face couldn't lose more color, and she fixed her combat skirt, flattening the creases to make herself look proper. Her sister, Winter Schnee, stood in the hall with a dignified smile, her alabaster skin reflecting off the dorm room lights, and her white hair dangled across her face.

"W-Winter, it's you, I mean, I'm so happy to you see you!" Weiss tried to explain, fumbling over her words like an excited child.

"Likewise, I see you've been busy," Winter commented with a long drawl as she glanced at the state of her room. Weiss blushed, picking up some of the articles of clothing and tossing it onto Nora's bed. The long stare of Winter brought upon her an unprecedented amount of embarrassment. Weiss closed the blinds and invited her sister to sit on the light teal blanket she spread on her bed sheets.

"Full apologies about this mess – my roommates can be a little crazy sometimes." She noticed Winter flinch in response, her stoic features twisting in curiosity. A nice cup of hot tea could solve everything. Weiss scurried over to her desk to procure some bags for the kettle.

"How have you been Weiss, it's been so long – I've been working for so many days that it almost feels like I haven't seen you in years." She was a little surprise by the optimistic tone her older sister took, not that she wasn't ever happy. Her voice was flutterier - the last time Winter was this excited was before her promotion in the military.

"Well, I'm doing fabulous, my grades are quite exceptional in my classes, and I'm one of the top first year students at Beacon. While I'm not leader of my team, I can say with the utmost confidence that we are one of the most powerful teams – Pyrrha Nikos is on my team." The kettle spewed out smoke, the fragrance of the tea pleasuring her nostrils. Weiss already felt more comfortable after taking a reserved sip, the beverage calming her nerves.

"Pyrrha Nikos eh, I'm impressed – Weiss, I heard about your mission in Astria. General Ironwood seemed very happy with the outcome, though your team contributed very little. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't recruit Jaune for your cause." Weiss scoffed at the absurd suggestion, but she wasn't taken aback. Since her sister trained Jaune Arc all she could do was brag at how wonderful he was.

"None of us were in charge of picking our teammates – I don't need Jaune to reach the top anyhow. By the way, I don't mean to seem rude, but... why are you are here exactly?" Winter suppressed a giggle, running a hand through her silky white hair. She was jealous of the beauty that Winter was able to radiate so gracefully. Weiss loathed to compare herself, the act itself an endless cycle of self-doubt.

"General Ironwood has given me leave, so I thought it would be perfect to visit you during the Vytal festival."

"You really came because of me?" she wanted to believe it so bad, that her beloved sister took leave just to visit her during one of the most exciting festivals in Remnant. There was so much they could do! Her thin lip went agape when she remembered her intent to ask Neptune out.

"Of course I did," Winter giggled, "Had you doubt me so much? I wanted to ask, were you about to go meet someone?" Weiss became stiff, taking another sip of her tea so that she wouldn't have to answer.

"What's the boy's name?" Like in a cliché comical movie, Weiss spit out a tiny amount of tea onto the floor, gazing in Winter's eyes like a caught puppy. She grabbed a napkin from her desk and wiped her mouth, slouching her shoulders in defeat with a sigh. How was she so keen?

"Very well, his name is Neptune. He's a very nice boy, and interesting too – he's pretty smart, and he always keeps his partner in line. Did I mention he's handsome?" A smirk tugged on Winter's lips, and she took a long sip of her tea, carefully placing the porcelain cup onto the plate Weiss provided. She sat in anticipation for a response.

"Well he sounds much more preferable than many of your suitors already. I won't stop you from pursuing the boy, I just hope you know what you're doing." This could not be her sister. She half expected her to be banished from speaking to Neptune.

"You're in an awfully good mood today." Weiss answered with a smile.

"Why shouldn't I be? I get to spend time with my little sister for the next couple of weeks. But you appear to be rushed, so I won't impede you." Winter stood up from her bed and sat the plate down onto a stool, making her way across the room with a graceful stride to the door, her cape fluttering in the air. Weiss scrunched up her face in guilt.

"I could always ask tomorrow..."

"Nonsense," Winter directed back, "The dance is tomorrow." Weiss clicked her heels and pulled off her bolero jacket, throwing on a yellow sleeveless dress that was covered in dark brown autumn leaves. She brushed her ponytail to the side and adjusted the tiara, earning a chuckle from behind her. There was no lying that she was a little antsy – this would be the first boy she ever asked out.

"Wish me luck." Winter opened the door, and she turned off the lights before locking it back. In a gut reaction Weiss wrapped her arms around Winter's thin waist, pulling her close into a deep hug.

"I'll see you later... little snowflake." Weiss let out a moan and rolled her eyes, and began to march down the dormitory hall in the opposite direction as Winter. A rare genuine smile tugged at the corner of Winter's mouth – her little sister was right, she was in an excellent mood.

"Winter... I'm glad I caught you." She turned to look at Jaune with her smile still present, catching a quick glimpse of the blush on his cheeks. His facial features were more rounded, the years of maturity showing in his hardened gaze.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?"


	14. Hinted Possibilities

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

Chapter Fourteen: Hinted Possibilities

 **I'm back... sorry if this and chapter three of Indecisive Soul come out late. Work and freelancing have been making me busy this week, especially now that I'm Editor in Chief for this site. In any case, as I've reiterated for the past several times, the last trial chapter of Indecisive Soul will come out after this, and then I'm going to gauge the interest level. Though I'm highly tempted to try out my story The Victim – the description is on my profile page.**

 **One of the reasons I moved up the dance was because I wanted the next arc to occur much sooner. This explains why it's happening right after everyone met Sun and Neptune so quickly, that and I don't know the time skips in RWBY. Its actually one of the aspects of the show that really grinds my gears... but I love it never the less. The dance may turn out a little predictable for the feels, but I'll try and make it as natural as possible, within the limits of fanfiction anyway. One small note before I leave, my original novel is in the works... stay tuned.**

He was afraid of being close to Winter in the vacant faculty office that Glynda arranged for her to take over during her stay in Vale. According to her, she requested it personally from the Professor, so that she could have a place to accept any messages from Atlas or the Schnee Dust Company. The room was smaller than most, located near the rear of the academy itself, but offered her a chance of freedom from the rest of the professors such as Port or Dr. Oobleck. Cardboard boxes were stacked against the corner, filled with various office supplies and books that she took with her on every trip. The desk situated in the middle, was covered in dust, the surface cracked from years of use from previous teachers. Jaune himself was a little shocked that she would accept such conditions.

Winter noticed his vacant gaze, a tiny smirk curving at the edge of her cherry lips. He enjoyed that smile, the warmth it brought him was so rare... Jaune found it difficult to express, the emotion hard to differentiate from his usual pleasing thoughts. He watched as Winter pulled out the chair from the desk and patted it down, coughing for a brief moment as dust flew into her face. Jaune sat across from her and slipped into his thoughts, wanting to avoid another embarrassing moment. The last chance they had to speak alone was on the roof of the campus, and even that was brief... he let himself become vulnerable in front of her, something unbecoming of a soldier.

"Why are you nervous Jaune?" She asked, a hint of worry in her strangely vivacious tone. Her stoic appearance was gone, replaced with an upbeat attitude that was rare of her.

"I apologize Speci-I mean Winter, it's just been so long since we were able to talk alone like this. We didn't have much time to speak in our first meeting." He released a sigh, closing his eyes so he would not become mesmerized by her graceful facial expression. This was utterly ridiculous, he needed to control his feelings, and act like a professional gentlemen in her presence. What would the others at Mantle academy think of his present dilemma?

She chuckled, moving a stray hair out of her eyes. "You don't need to apologize Jaune, we haven't met in a long time – an emotional response is only natural." Jaune wanted to agree, for it to be true so he could abandon his accursed feelings. He was trained to handle any situation, yet he buckled under the beautiful gaze of Winter Schnee.

"So tell me, how was your meeting with Eliza?" Ah, his fiancée. Jaune almost completely forgot about his earlier discussion in the day with Eliza, which in itself was a very awkward encounter. He decided to be honest with his opinion on the girl, his trust in Winter's judgment far exceeding any doubts he had. She did enough to warrant his trust, years of training and study to show for the results – he couldn't imagine his career without her service.

"Awful," Jaune blurted, the weight finally gone. "There is no mutual affection in our relationship, and the strain of this past mission exposed what little emotional ties we once shared together. I don't hate her – but I will never be able to truly love her, it's just not possible." Winter's stare narrowed, straightening back in her chair to maintain a rigid posture. Jaune set aside any frivolous thoughts and focused, remembering that he caught sight of Weiss leaving down the hall.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but not surprised." She wasn't?

"Why do you say that?" She released a contained giggle, opening a drawer under the desk. Winter pulled out a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses – they were clean enough to see his own reflection, in contrast to the dirty room. She uncorked the bottle, a fizzing sound echoing in the enclosed space as bubbles poured down the neck of the bottle. The sweet odor of the drink filled his nostrils, and she poured a small amount in each glass, before handing it over.

Winter was being so bold, serving alcohol to a student within the academy. Something wasn't right, she would never break so many rules so blatantly, not without a legitimate reason at least... it made him nervous.

"Miss Crestfall may be a very intelligent and beautiful girl, but she is also quite petty in her aspirations. Her family has been competing with the Schnee Dust Company for decades now in Dust production – it's no secret Jaune, that an arranged marriage between you and Eliza would be very beneficial for the Crestfall family, both politically and economically." She raised the glass to her petite lips, sipping on the champagne with a relaxed sigh. Jaune hesitated, but found himself following in her lead and drinking the alcohol.

"Yet the marriage is still on, I have no say in the matter." Winter titled her glass, admiring the liquid as it swished along the edges.

"Perhaps... but you don't have to let that control your life. What does it matter what Eliza Crestfall or her family thinks? General Ironwood is very aware that feelings will not take precedence in this marriage – we are very alike in our predicaments Jaune." He placed the glass back onto the desk, wiping his mouth with a napkin on the table. What did she mean by that? How could their lives be anyway similar, she was leagues ahead of him in almost any category – she was everything he strived to be.

"The look of uncertainty on your face does not go unnoticed," Winter took another sip, a red hue overtaking her pale cheeks. "Both of our lives have been predetermined, dictated on how our careers will unfold. However none of them understand us truly, what our real desires are... you're the only man I have ever met that actually knows me." Jaune's lips were dry, the urge to take another sip of the champagne rising as he struggled to think of a response.

"Do you think I'm weak?" he uttered, afraid of her answer.

Winter was fully debriefed about the mission in Astria, so she knew of his failure to terminate Mcgillis. He could shift blame the conflicting orders of Professor Goodwitch and Eliza, though that was just an excuse – never understanding his Father's true intentions on the matter. Would he have killed the man from the beginning if Ironwood had ordered it back in the headmaster's office? Jaune liked to think he would follow them without question, but the inner conflict that was settling in the back of his mind since meeting Yang and the others implied otherwise. Based on the observations of others, especially from those of his fellow students back in Atlas, he was faltering in his duties.

Going off his recent thoughts since Winter arrived, he was beginning to think that Eliza may have been right about Yang and the others influencing him. Perhaps it was the reason Winter arrived at the academy – his Father might have sent her to reign him in, to set him back on the mission at hand. Jaune found it more believable then her coming to visit Weiss, even if she loved her sister dearly. But they were right, he was allowing his feelings to get in the way of focusing on the White Fang, wasting time on parties and balls... it was time he stopped wasting time and concentrated on their movements.

"In this question, you're referring to your inability to terminate Mcgillis, correct?" she caught on immediately as always, she was the most perceptive woman he knew.

"Yes, do you think I was in the wrong?" Winter finished her drink and placed the bottle back into the drawer, a grin still on her lips.

"No," she answered, "I don't think you're weak at all. Jaune, you did what you thought was best given the parameters of the mission. I find it Miss Crestfall's fault for not immediately detailing what General Ironwood's orders were, and why he lied to you in Headmaster Ozpin's office." But would it have made a difference - that was what he needed to know. Was he still in control of his emotions?

"But when she informed me, I should have killed him on the spot... yet I didn't" Winter let out an understated hum, catching on to what he was asking. She still had yet to meet his team or Yang Xiao Long. He was a little afraid to let them meet, their personalities viable to clash.

"Why didn't you then, or were you convinced not to?" Jaune winced at the question, her deductive abilities already weeding out the answers.

"My teammate, Yang Xiao Long, begged me to spare his life. It was her belief that I didn't have to kill the man in cold blood - but he was an enemy of multiple kingdoms, a traitor who gave away pertinent secrets. Did he not deserve to die? They said it would be murder because he was surrendering." Winter stood from the desk and maneuvered toward him, taking a knee to stare into his ocean blue eyes.

"And what do you believe? Did you spare him because you agreed with Miss Xiao Long, or because you truly thought sparing his life was the right thing to do?" Jaune averted his eyes, biting his lip as he searched for a reasonable answer.

Jaune would have to accept the truth, that Yang was imbuing a subtle change in his personality. Her offhanded solutions and vibrant attitude was rubbing off on him – words of encouragement and attempts to force him into socializing with the rest of her friends whittled down his steel wall, forcing him to abandon the protocols and demeanor he practiced for years. Much of it was intentional, though he doubt Yang did it for malicious reasons... she wanted a partner to relate to. However he couldn't let their relationship continue this way – she wanted him to be someone he wasn't. There was no doubt now that he would have executed Mcgillis if he hadn't met Yang.

"She wants me to be someone else, they all do. I've strayed from the path that my Father has set out... My mission needs to continue." Winter's smirk was contagious, his face lighting up with a smile.

"Follow your orders, but don't allow the General to shape you. Become the man you wish to be Jaune... that is all I ask." Winter stood back up, the warmth from her breath leaving him as she walked away.

"I saw that you were talking with Weiss earlier today?" Jaune felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Expressing his predicament with his teacher really helped to clear his mind, reminding him of why he was at Beacon academy in the first place. Winter's light blue eyes widened, surprised at the question.

"Yes, I was catching up with her, but she was in a hurry. I was surprised to see my little sister gussying herself up for a boy." Winter chuckled mid-sentence, relaxing back into the chair. She must have been referring to Weiss' attraction to Neptune Vasilias.

"I met him yesterday," Jaune commented, catching the attention of Winter. "I can't really judge him off the few conversations we've had, but he appears to be a normal boy, albeit one who acts suave and gains the attention of the female students here." She shrugged off the remark, trusting in her sister's tastes.

"Honestly, it makes sense that she would swoon for such a male. The amount of suitors Weiss went through was astonishing – no offense to you of course." Oh he remembered the meeting quite well... it was an awkward two hours of asking her questions, of which little she responded to. One of his observations even infuriated her, though he apologized for it later.

"None taken, but are you not worried for her?"

"Hardly," Winter replied with a snicker, "I would love to see a man try and take advantage of Weiss – he would make a fine ice sculpture in our mansion." Jaune actually imagined such a thing to be true. He could picture Neptune incased in a solid block of ice hanging over one of their many decorated tables. No, Weiss Schnee, would be fine.

"And what are your plans for the dance?" Why was everyone so interested in this childish affair? Was he missing some social cue about the dance, or was it just the only thing on everyone's mind? Instead of getting flustered like in his conversation with Yang, he decided to answer truthfully. Jaune much rather talk about the state of the White Fang organization, considering Winter's knowledge, she might know where they were hiding.

"Eliza asked me to the dance, and I accepted. My Father should be attending from what I've heard from Headmaster Ozpin, though that remains to be seen. Will you be skipping the event?" Winter propped her arms onto the table and rested her head into her palms, glancing up at the ceiling.

"No, I'll be joining the students at the dance, much to the insistence of Glynda... she's lucky I brought several of my dresses here. I have been ordered to relax while I am here, so I suggest you do the same Jaune – the White Fang can wait a few days." A simple gesture to ease his mind, but how could he relax when Mcgillis' killer was on the loose? Her words were enough however to remain patient.

From within his pocket, Jaune's scroll vibrated, a traditional military tune echoing in the small expanse of what was considered an office. He look downed to see a message from Yang – some ridiculous call for help, concerning their teammate Blake Belladonna. Jaune didn't want to leave Winter's company, their conversation one of the best moments of his extended time here at Beacon academy. "Apologies, Winter, it appears my teammates need me." He stood from the chair and bowed, heading for the door before regretting his rush to leave.

"Don't worry about it," She assured in a lilting tone, "There is some personal business I must attend to anyway. I'll see you later at the dance." Jaune nodded, shutting the door with a click as he muse over Winter's earlier advice.

Jaune would go with the motions and attend the dance with Eliza, pretending that nothing was wrong. While he rather dance under the spotlight with Winter and handle her lithe figure, he knew that was never possible. He released a sigh and made his way down the hall, praying that whatever catastrophe Yang was panicking over didn't ruin the rest of his day. Jaune was tired of being judged, to forcefully blend in with the rest of the student body to appease the others. When the dance was over, the games would end, and the hunt for the leadership of the White Fang would resume.

Someone was pulling the strings in the darkness.

* * *

The dance was now only hours away, and Yang could only fidget in anxiety. Yesterday was a combination of mixed emotions and scurrying in an effort to pick out the perfect dress for her to wear. Ruby was difficult in her own innocent way, but she found herself struggling to examine the multitude of outfits in their closet – there was just so much to choose from! So many in fact, she was forced to narrow it down to three exemplary dresses that any boy would swoon over. Too bad the chance to wow Jaune with her glamorous looks was out the window, thanks in part to Eliza's manipulative ways.

Yang thought it was silly, to be upset about something as trivial as Jaune's opinion on her looks. What did she care if he didn't give a damn? She lay down a satin white dress that was covered in lace, a pink band wrapped around the middle of the waist. Near the top left of the chest, a bright yellow daffodil hung freely; a symbolic representation of her personality to the core. The last time she wore it, was for the senior dance at Signal academy. She still remembered the line of boys jostling for a chance to sweep her away on the floor, yet none of them interested her. Dad practically begged her not to wear it, the thought of a single boy ogling her enough to warrant a swift death.

Men were so difficult...

She lifted the skirt of the dress and flattened out the creases, doing her best to preoccupy her mind with anything but Jaune. Yang was becoming frustrated by her fixation on the blonde doofus, his stoic mug painted clearly in her mind, not a care in the world about what others thought of him. She let out an irritated grunt, massaging her temple while taking a mental note of how many headaches Jaune had caused her – maybe over a million by now? The lock to the door clicked open, and Blake revealed herself, followed closely by Ren who appeared a bit ragged – either way it was much needed distraction.

"Do you know how worried I was?" Although it wasn't too late when Blake vanished, it was enough to make her concerned. Her best friend was still a bit shaken by the White Fang's involvement in Astria. Yang at least considered Blake as one of her best friends; partners in crime sweeping up the streets. Yet there was still so little she actually knew about her.

"She was brooding in the library when I found her," Ren chimed in. Blake gave him an incredulous stare, probably taken back by his choice in words – personally, she found the description quite hilarious.

"I was not _brooding,"_ Blake shot back with a hiss, "I was just, doing some research... and maybe avoiding someone." Oh this was too cute.

"You're avoiding Sun," Yang barely controlled her laughter as she asked. "He doesn't have cooties Blake, how old are we now, seventeen?" She blushed at the accusation, sitting down on her bed with an annoyed expression.

"I'm not a child, it's just... we talked about this yesterday. I literally just met the boy, and I don't intend on leading him on. He's not stalking me or anything so foolish, but I know he intends to ask me out." Blake let out a sigh, throwing herself back onto the sheets. She shuffled her body to the right to stare at the wall, avoiding their questioning stares. Yang began to wonder when she became the mom of the team.

She exchanged a brief look at Ren who shrugged his shoulders. How much did the reserved boy know about her past? The amount of time he spent with Nora, made it appear as if Ren and Blake hardly ever talked. "Look Blake, no one said you had to go on a date with the guy. Just talk to him and explain that you're going to the dance alone – and the option to dance with him isn't off the table." Blake sat back up and placed a finger on her chin, mulling over the solution.

"I suppose that's a fair option."

"Women are more difficult then I imagined," Ren thought out loud, earning a glare from his female teammates. He wasn't wrong however.

"I hear you sent Jaune to look for me last night?"

Last night, more like in the middle of the day. Yang questioned if Blake even used her scroll at times – the volume of calls and text messages she sent to Blake, would be enough to alarm anyone. "Can you blame me, you just up and vanished yesterday!" She didn't need another repeat incident.

"Sorry, I should have checked my scroll... but I was doing a bit of information gathering in the library." The girl just needed to rest and forget about the White Fang for one night.

"I accept you're apology, however," Yang developed a mischievous gleam in her lilac eyes, a smug grin taking over her face. "As punishment, you'll be forced to dance with everyone on your team, including me!" Blake's expression remained apathetic to her response. She thought it was a good way for Blake to unwind and have some fun – plus seeing Blake dance would be entertaining itself.

"Not much of a punishment, I already planned on dancing with Blake tonight," Ren commented from his side of the room, pulling out a tuxedo with a red corsage in the front pocket. Yang glanced over at Jaune's empty bed to see nothing prepared for the dance, his closet practically void of any clothes besides his pressed uniforms.

"And where is Jaune today?"

"Jaune's Father, the good old General, arrived today."

General James Ironwood, leader of the Atlas military and one of the central figures in Remnant's storied history. The same man who molded Jaune into who he is today. Her choice of words for the general would not have been courteous, not when he was responsible for half the shit that Jaune was going through. The concentrated aura within her began to grow, and her eyes briefly morphed into hue of fiery yellow. She was able to quickly calm herself, taking a slow breath to settle down – a trick her Father taught her when she was younger. Her emotions controlled her semblance, and that made it dangerous. She would have to accept the inevitability of meeting Ironwood one day.

"Sun informed me that Neptune will be accompanying Weiss to the dance by the way." Yang perked up at the news, joyful to see their local heiress was able to find some happiness after the sordid events. Who knew she was into bad boys?

"That's awesome, I hope they have a good time." She picked up the dress on her bed and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind with a forceful kick.

Although the dance was still a few hours away, Yang decided to put on the dress early. She slipped off her skirt and tan vest onto the floor, and removed her low-cut crop top, leaving only her bright orange lingerie. She leaned forward against the sink and examined herself in the mirror; her figure was still well-toned and proportionate, but the scar on her left leg remained visible. Yang traced the bottom of the claw mark on her bare skin, her fingers sending a chill through her body. The memory was still ingrained in her mind, every detail of the Beowulf that attacked her still distinguishable. She didn't regret protecting Ruby, only the reckless actions that led to her wandering through the forest in search of her Mother.

The dress fit snuggly against her breasts, and the material wasn't too tight on her waist. Any man would blush at her appearance... not that it really mattered to her. Yang spun around in the mirror, flipping up the skirt with a twirl until she was content. It was hard to maintain an upbeat attitude with her mind preoccupied – the incessant monotony of lingering on stray thoughts. She released a long sigh and picked up the red brush by the sink, pressing the bristles against her silky blonde hair. Yang could relax for hours during the process, the movement on her scalp comforting.

Instead of sulking in the bathroom, Yang decided to heed her own advice. If nothing else, the dance was an excuse for her to cut loose. Now, she just needed to find that bottle of flavored whiskey she snuck in, back at the beginning of the semester. A lightbulb practically appeared over her head as she remembered where in the closet it was stashed. While getting drunk at the dance sounded irresponsible, it wouldn't hurt to just get a little tipsy.

You only live once.

* * *

There was only two hours left until the dance, and Jaune had already prepared himself in an appropriate manner. A sleek black tuxedo fit well against his toned muscles, the red velvet tie that Yang gave him as a gift for his birthday complimenting his regal attire. Unexpectedly, and to his great surprise and excitement, his Father arrived earlier in the day at Beacon academy. He was unable to visit him in the afternoon, due to some security concerns. Jaune was expecting a call any minute now from Eliza so they could meet him before the dance started in private. He was beyond nervous, filled with anxiety on what his Father would say after the debacle in Astria.

His scroll vibrated on the wooden shelf next to his bed, the rest of the dorm room empty as everyone already went ahead for dinner. He picked up the device and switched it open, Eliza's expressionless face on the screen with a displeased frown. She appeared distressed, her eyebrows furrowed as she nervously twirled a strand of hair... it was unusual behavior, even for Eliza. She was always in control much like himself, disregarding the events during their last mission of course. Either way, by the look on her face, she was about to deliver some bad news regarding his Father.

"Sorry about the wait Jaune, I'm afraid I have some unfavorable news to report." He expected as much.

"What's wrong, did something happen to my Father?" A high profile military leader in Vale would gather attention from every news site. The White Fang's high presence in Vale alone was enough to be worried for assassination attempts.

"Nothing so extreme," Eliza affirmed, "However something major has come up, and the General and I won't be able to attend tonight." There was no disappointment on his features, only regret that another day would go by that he could not visit his Father in person. But why did Eliza and the rest of her team have prilivages to see him now?

"I see... very well, I'll just go about my business until tomorrow – please tell the General that I look forward to our meeting." Eliza released a sigh, and nodded before cutting off the call.

Now he was alone, with no one to escort him to the dance. What reason was there at all now to even go? Jaune's entire purpose of going to the event with Eliza was for his Father to present them as a couple – to show them off in the presence of other high society members who would be present there. He took out the bottle of alcohol that Yang snuck in with his present, and took a quick swig to ease his nerves. A dangerous habit was developing ever since his birthday, the urge to sip on liquor becoming stronger every time he became stressed. Jaune knew the risk, especially if anyone at Beacon found out.

Jaune thrust the bottle back into one of the drawers, coursing his fingers through his blonde tresses. The night was to be a lonely one for him... there was yet one hope of solace in the form of Winter. Since Eliza saw fit to be absent at the dance, he decided it would be best to enjoy the evening in hope of catching her glance – holding on to the small chance that one day, she might see him more as just another pupil. A light chuckle escaped from his wet lips, and he made for the door, laughing off the dream just as quickly as it came to mind. All that mattered now was his mission.

* * *

Various colored lights swept across the tiled dance floor from above, the reflections painting the spacious hall in a wave of flashing beams. Students from all corners of the kingdoms danced with the rhythm of the music that the DJ played, the thumping beats bouncing across the room. Jaune sat in the corner, sipping the punch on the table in short intervals as he marveled at the spectacular decorations that Weiss and the rest of her team laid out. Politicians and professors stood to the side engaged in deep conversations about the current economy or policies that needed to be ratified. He was surprisingly lonely, and Winter's absence only furthered his disappointment in the event. The revelry was infectious among the crowds, teenagers like himself bursting into fits of laughter.

"Why are you moping in the corner?" he turned to see Blake approaching the table with an empty plastic cup in hand. She wore a long sleeveless black dress, the skirt stopping close to her knees. The fabric sparkled under the lights, appearing as glitter to his eyes.

"I find that an inaccurate description," Jaune retorted, "I am simply observing my surroundings in boredom. Are you not with Sun Wukong from Haven academy?" he peeked over her shoulder, noticing Blake's slumped posture.

"We've been... hanging out during the dance, but I'm not accompanying him. Pardon me for saying this, but you look disappointed." Her tone was inquisitive, as it had been since Astria.

"This little dance never excited me in the beginning. Why attend this social gathering when I could be preparing for our next mission?" Blake paused, setting down her cup to take a seat by him.

"The same thing crossed my mind yesterday – there's nothing I can do however, and remaining in a state of fury isn't going to solve my problems." There was truth in her words, but she was unable to comprehend the amount of stress and confusion he was experiencing.

"Jaune, I have a... strange favor to ask." He looked in her direction to notice an uneasy blush on her cheeks.

"And that would be?"

Blake stood from her seat and extended her hand. She faced away from him, and Jaune took notice of how quickly her bow was twitching. "Yang has punished me to dance with everyone in my team, and I thought it appropriate to get this over with since you're busy." She explained in a hurried tone. Jaune saw no reason to turn her way, and accepted her hand.

They both glided onto the floor, Jaune placing a hand on her waist, until she was comfortable. Blake looked unnerved, not sure of how to proceed, so Jaune led them in a dance, following the steps his tutors drilled into him. A simple waltz across the floor was all he anticipated Blake needed, though her footwork was greatly off. From the corner of his eye he caught Sun with a frown, his petty jealousy getting the better of him. Jaune however refocused his gaze onto Blake's bright amber orbs, the shimmering irises wide in surprise by his deft skill. When the music came to an end, Jaune slowed his pace and eased out of her weak embrace, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"Hopefully that was satisfactory, Miss Belladonna."

"I should be surprised, but that was actually enjoyable – thank you, Jaune." Blake craned her head to find Sun in the crowd of students, a smile creeping onto her face as the monkey Faunus stumbled forward.

"Thanks for getting her to dance, Jaune." Sun thanked quickly before dragging Blake off. He exhaled, wishing for a quick drink of liquor. A light tap on his shoulder caught his attention, and he turned around to see Yang, her lilac eyes darting back and forth.

"Mind if I, cut in stranger?" Yang meekly asked in a teasing manner. Jaune was about to deny her offer, until he noticed her loose-fitting dress. Yang's blonde hair glowed against the dimmed lights as the room became darker. He didn't know why, but for a concise second, his partner looked radiant, her beauty comparable to the finest women he ever met in his short career. Without thinking, he grabbed Yang's fragile hand and led her back onto the dance floor.

The upbeat songs of earlier were replaced with a slow classical tune, inviting everyone to slow-dance. Jaune closed the space between them and began to dance, keeping his eyes on yang's shimmering gaze. Yang gripped his right shoulder, and released a fluttery giggle, looking down at her feet to make sure she wasn't stepping on his toes. The way she was acting, it was strange, like all of the sudden Yang was nervous to be around him – perhaps he upset more then he thought yesterday in their argument? Yang Xiao Long was the only woman he could never predict.

"You look sad," She commented, earning his ire. Blake asked the same thing earlier... his melancholy must have been too obvious. "Is it because Ironwood isn't here?" Jaune flinched at her question, surprised that she would have guessed – then again his attendance was publicly announced.

"My Father is often busy, this comes as no surprise." That was the excuse he always used to make himself feel better. Yang held a skeptical expression, easily seeing through his attempted lie.

"Maybe, but I'm sorry you're disappointed, I know how much you wanted to see him tonight, now that's he here." He was used to the long periods of absence – it was expected when you were the military leader of one of the most powerful kingdoms in Remnant. Everyone respected him for a reason.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Jaune...," Yang mumbled, "Why is your last name Arc and not Ironwood?" He remained silent, caught off guard by the bold question.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? The General adopted me when my parents died in a vicious Grimm attack – he told me I should honor my family by keeping the Arc name." Not without resistance - he was quite upset that his Father wouldn't allow him to take on his last name.

"This might sound funny, but I know what it's like to never have a mother..." Jaune froze in the middle of their dance, but continued immediately, his blue eyes softening at Yang's somber smile.

"Ruby's my half-sister, I'm sure you already knew this," Yang started with a chuckle, glancing over at Ruby who stood alone at the punch bowl complaining about her heels. "But I never met my own Mother, I was raised by Summer, and she was the sweetest person I ever had the privilege of loving. But then... she died while out on a mission." The music stopped, but Jaune still held onto Yang, listening to her story with great interest. He didn't understand why she was telling him all this.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, and looked up with another bright smile.

"All I'm saying is... I know what it's like to be lonely Jaune, so don't ever think you have to conceal your emotions. I know you don't like to talk much about you're past, but I'm always willing to listen." The students around them continued on as if nothing had changed, but Jaune stood in hesitation, unable to process Yang's need to confine in him.

"Perhaps... I will." She punched him lightly in the shoulder and giggled again, grabbing the edge of her dress with raised eyebrows.

"So Blondie, how do I look?"

A blush crept onto his cheeks. "You look – beautiful." Yang began to stutter.

"Really – I mean of course I do, only the best for the masses!" Yang joked, earning additional laughter from behind as Ren and Nora approached. Not far behind them, was Ruby and Pyrrha, who was being escorted by Scarlet from team SSSN. He didn't see Weiss or Neptune with the group, so he imagined they were dancing somewhere in the room.

"Wow Jaune, you really make that suit look great, how much do you work out? I try to do a regiment at least three hours a day, but sometimes I lose track of time and Ren has to wake me up before I pass out!" He tried to pay attention to Nora's rambling, but it always went over his head.

"Oh wow, who is that?" Ruby gasped, pointing near the entrance.

In the section of the room where most of the rich-folk and professors gathered, Winter emerged with a confident grin on her elegant face. Her attire was breathtaking, consisting of a long cyan blue ballroom dress, the skirt extending to her feet with white trimmings. The corset around her waist was secured by a bright red ribbon, while transparent fabrics hung loosely from her wrists. Jaune found himself agape. He could hear the murmurs from the surrounding students and his team, commenting on Winter's beauty – she was in the spotlight where she belonged, far from his reach.

"She looks just like Weiss," Pyrrha remarked in awe.

"Her name is Winter Schnee," Jaune said, pushing forward in the crowd despite the protest from Yang. He was making a big mistake, he knew this, but the sight of her made him act. As he got closer and maneuvered through the crowd, Winter caught his gaze, and approached, ignoring the comments from some of the businessmen.

"You look ravishing in that tuxedo Jaune." She teased.

"My Father wasn't able to appear... and Eliza was called in with her team for an intelligence briefing. Winter, you look beautiful." She blushed, her pale cheeks becoming red as a tomato, unless he was just imagining it.

"Would you care to dance before I visit my sister and her new friend?" Jaune didn't know how to respond, the thought of dancing with Winter pervading his mind, until the soft touch of her delicate fingers wrapped around his hand and led him into the middle of the ballroom. He could sense the envy of the male students, but ignored it, enjoying the bliss of being close to her.

Jaune realized that coming to the dance was not a disappointment as he originally imagined. He enjoyed the company of Yang and his other friends... and then Winter showed up to fill the void of his Father's absence. He relished in the comfort it provided him, knowing full well that tomorrow everything would return to normal.

* * *

Ironwood rarely sat, the impatience of his personality always getting the better of him. When he learned that the CCT was hacked by an unknown assailant during tonight's festivities, he wasn't shocked, almost expecting for something to happen during his planned appearance. He rubbed the bottom of his chin in agitation, watching the events in the border town of Cthorili unfold. Behind him stood Eliza and the rest of her team, their tension evident by the silence. Riots erupted in the town after a nearby factory that employed Faunus workers exploded, leaving people to blame the poor conditions on the Schnee Dust Company. Ironwood thought it more likely that a White Fang extremist bombed the building to ignite anger in the citizens.

Vale's military deployed a couple hundred troops to monitor the situation, but the town's local mayor was requesting more assistance. Thousands were gathering in protest, and violence was breaking out on the streets... but none of that usually concerned him. Not until a well-known operative showed up at, claiming to have murdered Mcgillis and several other Atlas military officers in defiance. His gut instinct told him it was ploy to lure him out personally, and while he accepted the challenge, he would pursue with his own means.

"Your trip to Beacon has been cut short."

"Are we being deployed to Cthorili, sir?" Eliza calmly asked, maintaining her rigid posture.

"Yes, and you'll likely be paired with Jaune's team for the mission. You're orders, are to standby and assess the threat level of the White Fang in the area – eliminate any terrorists that attempt to cause further unrest. Specialist Winter Schnee will debrief you later." Her team saluted, falling out of order and leaving the deck of the Iapetus main control room. His personal assault-class ship was just one way to show off the might of the Atlas fleet.

Ozpin wouldn't be happy about his request, but Jaune was his soldier, and if Mcgillis' killer was indeed in Cthorili, then he needed answers. This was also serve as another test, to see if Jaune was ready... thankfully Specialist Schnee would be at hand to put him in line. Cthorili's little protest needed to be squashed before the Vytal Festival Tournament commenced, the event was to important to be delayed. The Paladin's were about to enter mass production, and once his new robotic soldiers became functional, the White Fang wouldn't stand a chance. Whoever was behind this set of events, he or she would be announcing themselves to the world very soon.

He pulled out a bottle of Archer Rose and poured a glass, his nerves relaxing from the smell. Tomorrow he would see Jaune for the first time in several months - would he be ready to hear the truth, to know what happened to his parents? No, not until he was fully committed to Atlas... and to him.


	15. Cruel Eyes

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

Chapter Fifteen: Cruel Eyes

 **With how things left off last chapter, it can only be fitting that starting with this arc, things will begin to go downhill for Jaune and the others. A lot of mistakes are about to made, followed only by death. The reason why this story became M-rated in the first place will now be taking shape, and I won't be going soft in the details. The intention of this story was always to see Jaune transform from a stoic individual into what he is more like in canon over time.**

 **Minimal details from Volume 4 will enter this story over the course, and since this story was created before Salem's appearance, she will not be featured. Cinder is the big baddie in the long run. The only people who will probably appear however are Sienna Khan (who I presume is female). Until then, enjoy the story, and I recommend checking out Nightbringer X, I get kick out of their stories.**

 **This was delayed because of my Masters, and Thanksgiving so please forgive me! Hopefully the massive setup and Winter's revelations will more than make up for it. Also, I went a little crazy on Black Friday, got a 4K TV.**

Last night was one of the best times of her life. When she offered to dance with Jaune, she didn't expect to be roused into a never-ending display of mastery. All eyes in the ballroom were instantly directed on the two of them, but she paid no heed, savoring the moment and warmth that Jaune provided. His grip was calloused and stronger, no longer fragile like when she first met him. Again it was Jaune that rescued her from the modicum of boredom that she was experiencing since her arrival at Beacon academy. Sadly, not even the presence of her little sister was able to dispel her bout of loneliness. Yet it all circled back to Weiss and her family.

Winter's feelings for Jaune were not recent. They stemmed from years of admiration and openness that only she could share with him. She could still vividly remember when Jaune was first introduced to her by recommendation of General Ironwood. It was at his behest that he be personally trained by her. She recently graduated from Mantle academy, and was planning on joining the military to get away from her overbearing father. Jaune was properly trained on how to present himself in her presence, but his fighting was still lacking an edge that Ironwood wanted. Winter knew if she wanted to move up in the ranks, then training his son would be required.

The General actually taught him well, and his basics were on point, but he lacked proper control and style in his combat. Over the next couple of weeks, she drilled into him what being a soldier entailed, pushing him past his limits in a trial of endurance and precision. The training was harsh for a young boy, but he proved time and again that he was up for the task, the motivation in his eyes the most impressive she ever witnessed. And through those bonds, Winter learned a lot about him. He was not the emotionless survivor that everyone labeled him as, but a passionate soldier ready to make a difference in the world.

They were essentially like brother and sister. This was a comforting thought because of her relationship with Whitley, who she never got along with. Her brother's cocky attitude and tendency to grovel before their Father upset her. Unlike Whitley, Jaune was personable, always willing to share his thoughts with her and offer advice. Eventually, she relished her trips to Ironwood's personal arena, the location becoming a place of solace for her to escape from the stresses of home. Mother would offhandedly comment about her frequent attempts to avoid the company's troubles, and she was quick to confirm it.

Winter set down the pot of coffee she brewed early in the morning and walked over to her desk. She pulled open one of the bottom drawers and picked up a picture of her and Jaune from years ago. Her fingers traced over the thin material, smiling at the captured moment. The image showed her standing over a kneeled Jaune who wore a bright smile that was rarely seen from him. She treasured it, keeping it as a constant reminder that Jaune was more than what people thought of him. Maybe that was why she felt so connected to him?

She remembered when Weiss turned sixteen and her Father announced the possible engagement with him. At first she didn't know what to make of it, congratulating a somber Jaune who shrugged it off. She was genuinely happy for Weiss, knowing how great of a person Jaune truly was—but those feelings didn't last. The illusion she built up that perceived Jaune as a close sibling was quickly broken. No, he was a man, and soon her sister would be marrying him. It was petty of her but she began to grow envious of the arranged marriage and the potential of losing one of her only friends. While maybe unintentional, she found herself struggling to confide in Weiss about the matter.

The engagement didn't last, as Weiss's defiant nature took over. She refused to be wedded, proclaiming that she would never be tied down by her Father's whims. The look on her family's faces when she announced she was going to Beacon academy was hilarious, and Klein was forced to clean up the spilled wine on the floor. Yet through all that drama, Winter found herself... relieved. But of course, fate had a way of going against her, and Ironwood formally announced the engagement of Eliza and Jaune for the continued relationship of Atlas and Crestfall Industries. Ironically her emotions for Jaune grew stronger, and every time she met with him in passing, she would revel in his company with stories of her missions.

Sadly, her relationship with Weiss, one of the only members of her family she truly loved, began to deteriorate because of her love for Jaune. How was she supposed to tell Weiss that she loved him? Her sister would be so disappointed-that her peerless, strong-willed role model was head over heels for Jaune Arc. She couldn't take the indifference that would result from confessing her true feelings to Weiss. Even with the distance that grew between them, she went out of her way to visit whenever she got the chance. Nothing could stop her from loving Weiss-if only she could tell her.

The dance was enjoyable, and far more entertaining than debriefing Eliza's team would have been. But she quickly learned in the morning that the situation in Cthorili had escalated overnight. Factory workers protesting started a riot after one of the Faunus died in a work-related accident. They were blaming the Schnee Dust Company and Vale for not making the conditions safer. The media was having a frenzy, questioning the police's military tactics to quell the protests. Needless to say, Ironwood wanted the movement ended. She would be overseeing Eliza and Jaune's team for the mission, but they would be regulated mostly to patrols and relief efforts.

With the violence growing, Vale requested the aid of Atlas specialists, namely her. She would be given a squad of trained soldiers along with Jaune's friends-it would be plenty to tame the unrest that took over the town. The Main objective however, was to find Azzuro Stream, the leader of the protest and a White Fang member who claimed to have killed Mcgillis and other high-ranking Atlas officials. She didn't believe for a second that Azzuro was responsible, but she was willing to take the bait. Winter would meet them head on and find out what was really going on, and why the White Fang started the protest.

Her scroll began to vibrate on her desk, shuffling over near the edge until she caught it. "Hello, this is Winter speaking." She calmly answered.

"It's Glynda," the professor said, "Jaune and the others are ready for you at the docking station." They must have been scrambling-she was honestly surprised that the General didn't inform Jaune of the mission.

"Thank you Professor Goodwitch, I'll be there in five."

"Can you please do me a favor Winter?" Glynda asked calmly. She was not keen on doing favors for anyone, but the professor was trusting.  
"And what may that be?"

"Please... take care of my students, I'm not entirely in agreement about Jaune's team being sent so close to the frontline. Just, promise me you'll take care of them, alright?" Winter paused, taken back by the professor's vulnerable tone-it showed how much she actually cared, as many professors wouldn't even bother to extend such worry.

"I promise."

"Thank you, I'll meet you there shortly."

The call ended, and Winter was left with the static on the other end of the line. She pocketed the scroll and walked over to the chair in the corner of her office. A black duffel bag sat on it, and she unzipped the bag to retrieve her weapon, a rapier with a multi-chamber for dust cartridges. Where hers differentiated from Myrtenaster, was that it could separate and become two rapiers for dual-wielding. Her Mother used a similar style back in her early days, and it was rare when a Schnee adapted it. But all this internal explanation was just a flawed attempt to take her mind off of Jaune.

Once their mission was complete, she would be deployed back to Atlas, and again sent away on missions across the globe. There was no telling how long it would be before she would see Jaune again-but there was no possible way that she could confess her feelings. She loathed the thought of Eliza marrying Jaune, the petty girl using him to strengthen her family's wealth. The marriage was set in stone, and there was nothing she could do to call it off. Ironwood himself was relying on the arrangement to pull in more Dust from Crestfall industries-it was too important for him cancel.

She would upheld Professor Goodwitch's promise. There was no way she would allow Jaune and the others to die, not while she was in charge. Winter headed for the door but stopped midway, going back around to her desk and grabbing the picture she admired earlier.

* * *

The main hall in the academy was packed with students gathering around numerous boards that displayed a variety of missions for them to choose from. Jaune and the rest of his team however, were ordered by Headmaster Ozpin to report to the docks. Going off Professor Goodwitch's demeanor, it was serious, to the point that they were all rushed out of their room and expected to arrive in the early morning. She wouldn't answer any of their questions, and the look of anxiety on Yang's face made his stomach drop. He couldn't think of any reason why they would be personally requested for a mission after just coming back from infiltrating a major White Fang base.

Taking him away from Vale was a mistake. How was he supposed to investigate the White Fang's movements if he was out killing Grimm? Sure he knew that another mission would be assigned after the dance, but he was hoping it would be close to the academy and not on the edges of the continent. He stared at Professor Goodwitch's receding back as she walked ahead of them, fiddling with her tablet. Her expression was stoic, but he could tell by her eyes that something was making her nervous. The halls were mostly empty in the morning, only the sound of their marching to keep them company.

Last night was almost a blur.

Winter's appearance was angelic, her beauty dazzling enough to take his breath away. He wanted to dance with her all night, but she was far too busy for such a thing-it was enough that she even offered. But she was not the only one who surprised him. He turned to glance at his partner and noticed Yang's blonde locks fluttering against the wind. She exposed a side of herself that he did not expect, a personality of warmth and kindness that he associated with Winter. Jaune didn't know how to describe his opinion on Yang... the way he originally viewed her from the beginning of the semester had drastically changed. But she too was responsible for his change as well.

The docks were bustling with engineers and bullhead pilots as they prepared the vessels to haul students across Vale. The area was much smaller then what Mantle academy provided, and the condition of the bullheads were rougher, the reflective metal worn from age. The ceiling was lined with mechanical claws that moved parts along conveyor belts, while against the walls barrels of dust were stacked up. With the gate up, the breeze traveled through the room and brushed against his cheeks. Professor Goodwitch led them down a series of stairs around the repairs underway, the sounds of hammers and drills reverberating in his eardrums. Outside, Jaune could make out the silhouette of Winter, her arms folded in patience.

"Right on time, I applaud you Professor Goodwitch."

"I thought it would be proper to bring team JBRY early, so you could debrief them." Jaune's eyes darted between the two women. Was Winter leading the mission? His throat went dry, and he could feel his heart beating faster.

"Not to be rude, but why aren't with the rest of the students?" Blake asked. Her amber eyes were narrowed at Winter, her distrusting nature clear for everyone to see. She might have tolerated Weiss, but Blake was not fond of the Schnee family or the company it ran.

Glynda adjusted her glasses and nodded. "Specialist Winter Schnee will be taking over from here-she will act as your teacher in the duration of this mission." The professor handed over a set of papers to Winter, taking her leave with a hesitant stare. His mind was blank as he tried to process the events. Yang poked him in the elbow, bringing his attention back to the others who looked to him for answers.

"General Ironwood has specifically requested for team JBRY, led by Jaune Arc, to travel to Cthorili on the border of Vale for reconnaissance and patrol. The situation is tense, and riots have broken out across the city-our job is to mediate safety for the citizens and root out any White Fang members who might be escalating the protests." Everyone was silent, but he reveled in the news.

"Whoa, isn't this beyond our level?" Yang commented.

"Miss Xiao-long, please elaborate." Winter curtly replied, focusing her light blue eyes on the blonde. He knew that look of impatience in Winter's face.

"Well, I'm all for a good challenge, but aren't we a little unqualified to take on protestors? Shouldn't the police or military be handling this?" Winter hummed at the question, amused by her line of thinking. But what Yang said rang true-students weren't supposed to be assigned to A class missions, which meant his Father pulled some strings.

"But we are qualified," he said, "Our team successfully took out a White Fang base and secured a high profile prisoner. Most students would have not been up to the task." The look on his teammate's faces varied.

"Point taken, but Jaune," Yang turned to face him, "Fighting a bunch of White Fang goons is one thing, but handling protestors? We have no training in this." She was right, but his Father wanted him on this mission for a reason.

"Your doubts are noted, but I assure you will all receive the proper instructions on how to monitor a crowd. Consider this advanced training." Winter explained. The look of ire on Yang's face was still noticeable.

"When are we leaving Specialist Schnee?" Jaune said, remembering to address Winter by her formal rank. He remained rigid with both arms behind his back.

"At 1000 hours everyone should reconvene here. You may take any time needed to gather any belongings or weapons-that is all." Winter turned to leave, meeting up with two Atlesian soldiers that stood guard.

"What time is that?" Yang asked.

"Ten o'clock standard military time, so we have about two hours." Jaune pulled out his scroll and checked the time-he needed to speak with her.

"Excuse me guys." Jaune brushed past Yang, ignoring the look of annoyance. The guards behind Winter noticed him and stopped their march, closing the gap between them. Did they really not know who he was?

"I need to speak with Specialist Schnee."

"She's busy," one of the soldiers barked. "You can speak with her when she returns at 1000 hours." Jaune clenched his fist and stepped back, biting his lip before he said something he might regret.

"Let him pass." Winter called from ahead. She wore the same gracious smile as he admired last night, the sun bathing against her back and highlighting her pristine white hair. Even in uniform was she gorgeous.

"But ma'am, are you sure the General won't mind?"

"If General Ironwood has a problem, I will take responsibility for my actions." Winter ordered, her light blue eyes becoming fiercer. Many in Atlas feared the gaze of Winter Schnee, her narrowed eyes able to stun the mightiest of soldiers. Or so his Father once told him.

"Yes sir." The soldiers moved to the side and Jaune walked up to her, a smirk present on his face. He couldn't help but laugh at the gesture.

"Thank you for letting me through Winter," Jaune whispered, catching the glares from the soldiers. He couldn't fathom why his Father would be angry if he talked to Winter, unless the information was classified.

"It's fine, I won't be reprimanded too hard."

"Why would you get in trouble?" Jaune questioned.

Winter paused, releasing a muffled sigh before turning to stare into his eyes. "Strictly speaking, General Ironwood wishes that we maintain a professional relationship during this mission. I am to treat you as a soldier-not as my friend." So that was it, his Father was afraid he would not follow orders accordingly. Did that mean he knew about his feelings for Winter?

"I understand Ma'am, I will follow every order to the letter." Jaune saluted, turning back to join his friends until Winter grabbed his shoulder.

"There is something you should know about this mission." He tilted his head in curiosity and leaned in.

"There is a member of the White Fang named Azzuro Stream," Winter lightly spoke into his ear, the warmth in her breath sending goosebumps throughout his body. "This man... claims to have killed Mcgillis." Jaune held back any reaction, not wanting to attract the attention of the guards.

Azzuro Stream-Jaune had never heard the name before. His Father suspected it was the work of a professional assassin, but what killer would advertise his deed on national media stations? Logic dictated that it was trap, but if so why make it so obvious for Atlas? They would have to capture Azzuro Stream to receive any answers. Whoever was behind Mcgillis's death, was responsible for the situation in Cthorili. In leaving Beacon he would be able to pursue one of the best leads since their last mission. He was nervous though, especially if his Father was suspicious of his emotions.

"Jaune, I expect you to follow all my orders, is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Winter called for the soldiers to follow her, one of the men pushing his shoulder into Jaune in a show of annoyance.

"Jaune," Yang's angered voice called out. He turned around to see a furrowed brow on her usually beautiful face. Jaune could have sworn there was a tinge of red surrounding her bright lilac eyes.

"Why'd you run off like that!?" she punched his shoulder.

"There was important business to discuss with Specialist Schnee." Lying to his team was easy, they needn't know about Azzuro Stream, that and Winter told him the information was highly classified.

"And you couldn't fill us in why?"

Jaune let out a sigh and decided to reveal a minimal truth to the story. "It was something personal, nothing about the mission." Yang dropped her arms to the side and pouted, probably sensing his uneasiness.

"I still don't like this..." Yang commented, a frown emerging on her soft lips.

"Complaining won't help," he said, "We should all prepare before we leave. Bring any items you think might help us out there." The varied expressions didn't inspire hope. He could tell even Ren was troubled.

"What do you think about all this Blake?" the Faunus on their team perked up at her name, broken out of some deep thought. Her defiance toward Winter was hard not to notice.

"I find the lack of details worrisome, but I would like to know why the White Fang is involved." Blake cupped her chin in further thought, her amber eyes narrowed as she avoided Jaune's gaze.

"Yang is right," Ren interjected, "This is out of our league, and I don't feel comfortable without Nora and the others helping us." While she would have liked Ruby and the others to join them, Winter and her soldiers would be more than enough to handle the riots.

"While I might agree, the Headmaster and Professor Goodwitch think otherwise. I'm sure we'll be able to handle doing patrols on our own." His assurance didn't sit well with the quiet boy, shrugging his shoulders in response. Jaune never saw Lie Ren become truly angry, and his instinct told him he should not wish it. But what else could he say? No matter what reason he came up with, the others would remain dissatisfied.

"Guess I'll go break the news to Ruby." Yang mumbled, taking one last glance at him before walking away with the others. Jaune gripped the handle of Crocea Mors, trying to find comfort in its weight.

He could not fail this time.

* * *

Yang found the whole thing ridiculous. The whole Mcgillis affair made her tired of hearing the White Fang's name, and while she was always enthusiastic to beat up more bad guys, Jaune's reluctance to ask their opinions bothered her. And of course he accepted everything like it was normal, waiting like a trained puppy at Winter's every command. She considered it an honor though that her team was selected for such a perilous ordeal, and getting the chance to actually help people excited her.

Yet Ironwood was using them, and she didn't like it. She had been making such great progress with Jaune until Weiss's older sister showed up. She could tell there was some history between the two, but Jaune would never reveal how much. Maybe Weiss knew? She mentioned once that she and Jaune were engaged to marry, so there was a family connection. There was a good hour or so before they departed, so Yang thought it would be best to ask questions now rather than later. Blake and Ren were following her to RNPW's dorm, their irritated faces obvious to anyone who passed them in the hallway.

"Guys, mind if I do the talking?" Yang asked.

Blake's eyebrow rose. "I don't mind, but what for if I may ask?" Yang's smile grew, and she blinked rapidly as a show of excitement.

"Ruby's going to be upset, so I'll calm her down real fast. And I want to talk to Weiss about her sister-that and Jaune's history with her family." Blake hummed in agreement, waiting for Yang to knock on the door.

She knocked, and found the door quickly busted opened by Nora and Ruby, their anxious expressions darting at the whole team. She grabbed hold of her sister's shoulders and picked her up, placing the excited ball of energy onto her bed. Weiss maintained a stoic look, not surprised by the bombastic entrance; by now she was numbed by Nora's antics.

"Calm down everyone, we don't have the best of news."

"What's wrong, did you get scolded by the Professor," Ruby asked in an intangible sentence. "By the way, where's Jaune?" Yang placed a finger onto her lips and shook her head. It always helped to calm her down.

"Let her talk Ruby." Weiss said.

"So... we're being sent out on another mission." She began.

Weiss huffed at the explanation. "So is every other student, but you don't see us complaining?" At least she could be blunt with them.

"No you don't understand," Yang said, "Ironwood is sending us out to Cthorili, to do patrols where the riots have broken out." The room grew eerily quiet, and Nora sprinted over to Ren with a moan.

"No, that's not fair, you get all the exciting jobs!"

"Trust me, I don't want it." He replied.

She looked over at Ruby and observed her face, the sweet young girl maintaining a constant smile. Ruby's silver eyes remained in contact with hers, perturbing Yang to no end. She was anticipating the moment Ruby broke out in tears and became angry at her for not inviting them. Yet nothing happened, her sister shrugging it off with a giggle.

"Nora's right, you guys are lucky." Ruby said, leaving Yang's mouth agape at the reply. She wasn't in the least bit upset? This Ruby was an imposter.

"You're not upset?" Yang questioned, taking step in her direction.

"Huh, why would I be angry?" Ruby asked, tilting her small face. Ruby used to always be devastated by her escapades, latching onto her arms in a frail attempt to prevent her from going out. But now Ruby was accepting it like an adult, confused as to why Yang broached the subject with such caution.

She was finally growing up.

"Forget it Rubes, I was just being silly." She let out a stifled chuckle, looking on at Ruby with a proud smile, until Weiss asked a question.

"Did you say General Ironwood?"

"Yeah, and your sister is leading us." The heiress's eyes widened. She lowered her gaze onto the floor and stood up to walk over to her bed.

"I heard about the riots this morning on the news-we already accepted a mission south of the city where a herd of Nevermore are bothering a village. Yang, if Winter is involved, then it's really serious." Weiss narrowed her light blue eyes, their piercing stare unsettling her.

"What can you tell us about her and Jaune? They were awfully chummy last night at the dance. I figured you might know something." Weiss nodded, setting aside her scroll onto one of the drawers.

"Actually, there isn't that much I can tell you. Jaune was trained by Winter for two years, under Ironwood's request-she took the job rather seriously. I remember the days when she returned from the arena, always doting and telling me how lucky I would be to have a guy like him." Weiss let out a chuckle at her own expense, the painful memory evident in her trembling irises.

"What about the marriage?" Pyrrha inquired.

"Not much to say, it didn't last very long-about two or so months in I called it off. Winter was so overjoyed when it was announced... she talked with me for hours about the arrangements, promising to take me shopping in Atlas' greatest shopping districts. Yet in the end, she supported my wishes to break it off." She was Jaune's mentor then... it explained why he was acting so odd. Whenever she was around, Jaune reverted back to his militaristic ways.

"That's cool that you're sister trained Jaune." Ruby commented. Weiss scoffed at the remark, a lamentable smile worn on her expression.

"Hardly," Weiss laughed, "Sometimes I feel like Winter cares more about her, _pupil,_ than I _."_ She spat out the word like venom _._

"I'm sure your sister loves you," Pyrrha added.

"She wouldn't have taken the time to see you if she didn't care. Don't worry ice queen, I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Yang shot her a wink that caused her to giggle. She liked it when the heiress smiled.

"That still doesn't solve the problem." Ren morosely reminded everyone. Nora was hanging off his shoulders, her muffled moans of protest still carrying on.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do." Blake said from outside the room, arms folded against the wall. Since the announcement of their mission, her partner had been acting strange, nervous even. For Yang it was always hard to decipher Blake's moods toward the White Fang, the Faunus keeping her opinions closely guarded. Maybe Ren knew something.

Yang was beginning to think that her earlier reservations were bloated. Ruby was fine with her going on a mission without her, and the opportunity to get some real work done brought her incitement. She was anxious about Blake's recent attitude, and Ren was apprehensive about the entire mission-she would talk to them later when Jaune was preoccupied with Winter. Only making the best of the situation would help in the long run... optimism was what they needed now more than ever.

"We'll be seeing you guys."

"Be safe... okay?" Ruby whispered before the door shut. Yang looked back and nodded. She would make sure they all came back alive, no matter what it took.

* * *

The roaring chants of thousands was a constant background noise in the tents situated only hundreds of feet away from the factory grounds. Azzuro swept aside a lock of dark blue hair and growled at the pouches of Lien on the wooden table. The contributions were far from the numbers they needed, and he still didn't understand Adam's overall plan. The only thing he got out of all this, was the reputation-to let others know that Azzuro Stream was a man to be feared. By now thousands of Faunus revered his killings of top Atlas officials, even if he didn't commit the last murder.

The flap of the tent entrance was pushed open as a soldier walked in, his arms filled to the brim with more pouches of Lien. Their message was spreading throughout Vale, and soon the rest of the kingdoms would follow. Adam explained that the money would help in small portions to fund the White Fang's continuous operations, but Azzuro knew better-the protest was setting the stage for something grander. The presence of Roman Torchwick behind the scenes was his first clue, a human he never trusted since he began working with them. However the thief was providing them with firearms and ballistic shields against the police.

Azzuro's scroll vibrated, and he snatched it off the worn table with a grunt. "This is Stream." He bluntly answered with a sigh.

"Suppose I'm not interrupting, am I?" Adam said.

"No sir," Azzuro rapidly answered, "I was expecting it to be someone else less pleasant-you'll be pleased to know that everything is going according to plan." That was the only thing good about Torchwick, he readily supplied them the means to succeed in their protests.

"Starting tomorrow, we're moving to the next phase. I want riots tomorrow to escalate-show the Vale military what the might of the White Fang is capable of." Adam ordered, not the slightest bit of hesitation in his young voice.

"Very well, and what of Roman Torchwick?"

"Continue to follow his orders when necessary, my associate will be sending some of her fighters to assist you. Sienna also plans to aid us with backup later in the week." That was good news, the White Fang's elite were warriors to be feared, cutting down even the greatest of Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Thank you Adam," Azzuro said, the call ending on the other line. He swiveled in his chair and grabbed the sword lying on the chest behind him, its metal glinting against the rays of the sun invading the tent.

His blade would finally taste blood.


	16. Unrest

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

Chapter Sixteen: Unrest

 **Glad to see that The Victim is being well received, I'm really trying to experiment with that story. The Poll should be up before or after the posting of this chapter, and I'm excited to see what people will vote on. I know I keep saying that it will go up, but procrastination always wins. As a quick reminder, I will be trying my best to keep up my updates as school is in session. Getting a Masters is intimidating but also exciting, and with the accident I got in (which was really bad), things have been a little hectic at home.**

 **For those wondering, this is still a Jaune and Yang centric story. Most of my stories have a foil in the romance, though in future stories I might tinker with this formula and try something different.**

Cthorili was hard to describe in one word. The border city was surrounded by a vista of green lush forests and craggy mountains that extended across the horizon. However near the west side of the town, the picturesque scene transformed into an industrial setting that was similar to Vale's capital, its citizenry flocking in droves at local businesses. The main buildings and housing areas were overshadowed by large factories with the Schnee Dust Company plastered on the front, producing copious amounts of black smog.

Leading away from the towering pipes was a concrete road that trailed to a massive wall supported by titanium railings. Below was a gate that was monitored by soldiers at a checkpoint – the security was heavy, even for a small operation. The border was instated to separate the regions of Vacuo and Vale after the end of the Great War. The two nations were allies in the long strife between kingdoms, but with the advent of Dust and technological advancements, they both wanted to ensure there was an equal amount of territory for each kingdom.

He only seen pictures in his textbooks back at school of the border, but witnessing it so far up in the bullhead was more fascinating. Perched along the walls were automated 50. Caliber turrets with guided laser sights – a build that many Atlas facilities used. Each roll of ammunition used specialized armor piercing Dust bullets for use against the Grimm, but they could also be used on unwanted visitors. The spotlight towers were built into the side of the walls, but twenty-four hour manned patrols still took place.

The bullhead rattled him from his thoughts, and he looked over at Yang who remained in conversation with Blake. She was more enthused now, her amber eyes steadied on Yang's fiery personality. She was in a similar predicament, grasping for any leads on the White Fang – she would ignore his advice regardless. Her knowledge of the organization was still valuable to use, especially when it concerned their movements.

They circled around a landing pad near the center of the town next to a large oval-shaped building with red brick tiles and broken roof tiles. Jaune first caught the raucous noise of citizens as the blades in the rudder of the bullhead came to a stop. Across the large gated fences were lines of people marching down the street in protest, many of them Faunus and human.

A myriad of signs were pumped into the air, the majority of them painted in black with doodles of the Schnee Dust Company's insignia scratched out. He never saw so many people organized against one company – at least in person. He was very aware of the reputation Jacques Schnee built up. The look on Winter's face was steeled, the expected disgruntlement obvious by her facial expression. Her father's crass business decisions were always a touchy subject when they spoke, and she would often avoid it by talking about her sister.

"Talk about a welcome party." Yang mumbled.

"Are you alright Ma'am?" Jaune asked, noticing Winter's unsteady gaze. She examined the buildings across the street that were boarded up, likely in fear of the riots that would break out at night.

"I'm fine Mr. Arc, but we should head inside." She turned her back on the group and headed for the rustic metal doors, her white ponytail flapping to the side.

The interior of the building was much wider and put together than Jaune initial thought. A stairwell sat to the right of the entrance, its handrails coated in dark brown paint, while the newels were adorned with a gold finish. The lavish orange carpeting led into the halls were portraits of Huntsman and established politicians hung with brief descriptions underneath in rime plaques.

Winter led them past the stairs and into a large room with an enclosed glass dome-shaped roof. It was an assembly room where town citizens gathered to discuss the various laws that were established by the leaders. Rows of hand-made wooden chairs sat behind ivory desks with lamps that circled a podium in the center. The columns beside the windows were blanketed in red clothes with tassels on the end that gave the building history. The architecture was magnificent, display of Vale's rich talent that even he appreciate.

"This is quite impressive," Ren commented, "Especially for such a moderately sized town-does the Vale government help fund this?" Jaune only shrugged, thinking only Winter would know such information.

"Yes, the government sees fit to fund the town's proceedings so that the citizenry can live a docile life next to the border's walls." She let out a low sigh and walked up to the podium with a look of impatience.

"How are we going to manage all of those people?" Yang asked in disbelief, peeking outside the window as more protesters shouted.

"Do not worry Miss Xiao Long," Winter assured, "The Vale military and the Specialists arriving will be enough to help us quell any White Fang supporters." Blake flinched at Winter's casual reference to the people outside. But he knew of course that she didn't mean it like that.

"Not all of them support the White Fang," Blake stated, "Their just using the chaos of the factories mishap to take advantage of the people." Jaune looked over to see Ren nodding in agreement. What she said might have been true, but there were other ways to let the council of Vale know of their grievances.

"Miss Belladonna is correct," Winter added to Jaune's surprise. "Most of the people here are simply venting their frustration at the company involved. It is our job to ensure that they are not wrapped up in the White Fang's schemes." He shared the same reaction as Blake – a look of sheer bewilderment. Jaune didn't expect her to freely speak of her dislike for the family business.

"Ho, someone doesn't like daddy's business!" Yang teased.

"I won't comment on that Miss Xiao Long." Winter coolly answered back.

The doors opened from behind them, revealing two guards in Vale military uniforms escorting a portly gentleman in a checkered red suit and black tie. A yellow kerchief was stuffed into his front pocket, the fabric crushed together in haste. The gentleman passed him and he detected the smell of tobacco on his person, an odor that his father would occasionally wear. Jaune could tell it was cheaper brand.

"Specialist Schnee, I'm glad you could join us."

"The pleasure is ours, I hope we're not running behind schedule?" The older gentleman let out a guffaw and used his fingers to wipe his bushy moustache with a snort.

"Not at all, we had trouble coming ourselves because of the crowd outside. These protests are getting worse by the day-I don't suppose your father has worked out an arrangement for the workers?" Winter remained passive despite the question.

"I'm afraid I am not privy to that information. Councilman Raphael, have Vale forces already constructed a blockade near the border?" Raphael's fat cheeks twisted in a grimace.

"That's sad to hear," He grumbled, pulling out a small bag of crackers from his back pocket. The plastic was ripped apart, and he feasted on the snack without a sense of decency, the crumbs falling onto the sides of his face. "The military is already in place, but I'll need you to meet up with your own specialists to manage any potential riots." Winter nodded, motioning for him and the others to follow.

"What an uncouth man." Winter whispered.

"Do not let me down Specialist Schnee!"

The milling of crowds filled his ears as they left the council house, and maneuvering through the crowds proved tricky. Several people noticed Winter's uniform and began shouting curses toward her. He pushed ahead and shoved them aside so the others could walk through, taking in the heated expressions of those who felt betrayed by the company and the kingdom. None of it turned violent, and when they escaped from the crowd, Raphael's men apologized for the lack of soldiers. The people were truly enraged, their remarks particularly derogatory toward Hunters.

Heated taunts like "slave" or "military bottom-feeder" were often carelessly thrown about. Yang winced at their reactions, letting her blonde locks dip across her face. Ren was silent throughout the ordeal, looking forward in ignorance, while Blake took the insults with a mute expression. His Faunus teammate was probably just content with the fact that none of them knew of her true heritage.

The road split on the way to the border. Winter and Councilman Raphael led them into a narrow pathway that went under a bridge. On the other side, the landscape opened up to reveal three buildings of various sizes tucked away in a wide opening in the forest. The facilities were being used as barracks for the soldiers temporarily, however there wasn't enough room for all of the men, leaving the rest to camp outside in battered tents. The comforting scent of firewood wafted through the air, and soldiers toiled away on pans to cook fish using spices and oil. He was used to the vivacious scene, the details bringing back fond memories of his childhood.

"That building on the left has been converted into a base for your use Specialist Schnee," Raphael pointed at a large building away from the rest of the camp. "There's more than enough room to accommodate everyone-I'll have to be leaving however, the Council wishes to speak with me about the town's status." He sputtered away.

"Again, thank you Councilman."

"Thank me when this mess is all over!" Raphael bowed and left with his bodyguards, leaving Winter a chance to release a sigh. A wealthy man such as Raphael knew nothing of the struggles these people faced.

"More walking, great." Yang complained.

"At least we don't have to camp out like those soldiers." Blake reminded in an empathetic tone. She craned her neck back to look at the soldiers, her eyes narrowed in disdain at Raphael's shrinking form.

Their base was away from the barracks, located on a grassy knoll south of the wall. A stream flowed through the main entrance of the house, and the five of them had to cross a wooden bridge that arched onto the grass. The font wooden steps were aged and splintered along the edges, leaving Jaune a mild impression of the decrepit structure.

Next to the house was an old well surrounded by long weeds, and he could make out vines crawling up the outside walls. The house itself was characterized by its Valean architecture; spiraling columns on each side of the house. A red tapestry with the kingdom's emblem hung from the roof in the front that flapped against the wind, and the doors were engraved with faded golden handles.

The front double doors opened and the hinges made a loud creaking sound. Jaune half expected for dust to fall from above like in those old horror movies. Yet the inside of the base was marvelous compared to its dated appearance outside. The councilman was not joking when he said there was more than enough room for everyone. The dining room table by itself spanned at least twenty feet. Sitting in some of the chairs were other specialists from Atlas, most of them reviewing documents on their scrolls or eating from rations. When they spotted Winter, they stood to attention and saluted.

"At ease, we're still waiting for Eliza's team."

"Ma'am," One of the men stepped forward, "Lieutenant Tinge reporting, Miss Crestfall's team has already arrived-their waiting in their chambers upstairs." Jaune let out a muffled sigh. With recent developments, his meetings with Eliza were becoming more difficult.

"Lieutenant, have one of your men fetch them please."

"Yes Ma'am!" The lieutenant barked an order, and one of the men rushed upstairs. It wasn't even mid-afternoon but he already knew the day was going be long.

He couldn't remember the last time Eliza and Winter actually met in person – but they never got along.

"I'm so excited..." Yang drawled in sarcasm. His partner tried conceal her anger for his fiancée, not that it mattered, they would still be married.

It only took a few minutes for Eliza and the others to descend the stairs. Her uniform was pressed comfortably around her petite figure, and as she stepped down she threw a soft grin in his direction. The emotional disconnect between them now hampered any potential relationship the two once shared, but Eliza claimed to genuinely love him. Whether that was true or not, he would never know.

Russet wore a cocky smile when his eyes met his, furrowing his brows with a grunt. The boy's coat was halfway unbuttoned and revealed a white undershirt - he kept any comments to himself as he concentrated on Winter. Behind him was the meticulous girl Ciel, who anxiously looked back at her watch, ignoring the curious stares of the soldiers. He noticed that Penny was missing, and was curious to know if Winter knew of the girl's robotic origins. Eliza would probably mention something later on, so he opted to ignore the question.

"Thank you for joining us team ERCP, we have several things to go over before we depart. Jaune, can you place my scroll on the middle of the table?" He nodded, accepting the device and placing it flat with screen up on the old wooden table in the dining room. He turned it on and heard a low beeping sound, until a holographic display lit up in the center, showing a detailed layout of the town.

"Now that everyone is here, I'm going to assign your orders."

"Excuse me," Yang called out with her hand up like it was a classroom. "Are we not all working together on this mission?" Eliza scoffed at the question, earning an irate glare from the blonde girl.

"I'm afraid not Miss Xiao Long. I will be assigning teams to cover different parts of the town-the protests are too large for us to manage in one particular spot." Winter explained. Yang mumbled a complaint, her lips upturned in a pout.

"The west side of the border has seen the most commotion over the past several days, so I'm going to have Lieutenant Tinge and his men patrol there. The eastern side of the wall can be handled by Miss Xiao Long, Mr. Timber, and Mr. Lie Ren." She was splitting up the teams to cover more ground. The Vale military was also guarding the wall, so numbers wouldn't be an issue.

"As for Miss Belladonna, Miss Crestfall, and Miss Soleil, I'll be having you remaining in the town where most of the citizens shop and do business. I want a Huntsman presence there so that the law is followed." Blake nodded in uncertainty and snuck a peek at her temporary partner.

"What about my position Ma'am?"

"I'll speak with you after this Briefing Mr. Arc." She politely addressed him. He thought back to what Winter said in front of Beacon about maintaining a professional relationship during the mission.

"What are our standing orders if a riot breaks out?" Blake asked. Her bright amber eyes lit up in curiosity, and she folded her arms. Jaune caught a glimpse of her black bow twitching – by now most of the team knew about her Faunus background, and there was no way Winter hadn't figured it out.

"You will follow any orders from the commanding officer near the area if one breaks out-should any looting or violence occur, you have permission to incapacitate them for arrest. This however only applies to regular citizens." The holographic image ceased and Winter picked up her scroll.

"Specialist Schnee," Lieutenant Tinge approached from behind and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Sorry for the interruption Ma'am." He saluted and stepped back to fall in line with the rest of the Atlas soldiers.

"Apologies, but this briefing will have to be cut short. I expect all of you to follow your orders as given and refer to Lieutenant Tinge in my absence." Winter shot off a salute and walked toward him.

"Follow me Mr. Arc." She motioned for him to follow and walked past both teams, walking up the long flight of stairs. Jaune looked back and saw the hesitant looks of indifference on his teammates. Yang was conflicted about following, but she nodded, joining with her assigned partners in the mission.

He took one final look at his team before walking up the stairs, a feeling of guilt rising in the pit of his stomach. Yet Winter called to him, requesting that they speak alone. While it was probably about the mission, it comforted him that she trusted his judgment. Yang was so chipper at the beginning of the day until they reached the town, her somber attitude hard to miss. He did not like abandoning his team or turning away his partner's opinion so offhandedly... but when would he ever get the chance to serve under Winter's command again?

Probably never after this – and that was sacrifice he was willing to make.

* * *

Winter found her private room spacious, with enough room to relax and properly speak with Jaune about his role in the upcoming patrols. Perhaps it was selfish of her to take him away from his team so soon, but Eliza's presence spurred her to act irrational in front of the others. Not all of it was influenced by emotion though, as Lieutenant Tinge informed her of a report from one of the scout teams. White Fang soldiers had been engaged in the forests near the wall, leaving only two casualties in the battle. They were getting closer then she imagined. She couldn't fathom what Azzuro Stream was planning, especially if he was being used as the fall man.

She looked over at Jaune who stood near the door. He was shifting uncomfortably and pulling at his uniform collar – she found it cute. Councilman Raphael would be expecting news, meaning her chat with Jaune would be very short. She pocketed her scroll and sat her luggage onto the table in the corner that was overlooked by a dirty stein glass window. The room was mostly empty save for the decorated queen-sized bed, and the walls were left with dust outlines where old paintings used to hang. She didn't mind the emptiness, but the hidden record player in the corner brought a smile to her face. When she was younger, her mother would play music from such a device.

"Do you like music Jaune?" She decided to ask.

He paused, and looked over at the record player. "I haven't listened too much, but I prefer classical pieces. I find music today to be rough and uncoordinated." She giggled, walking over to the player to take in its condition.

Given the age of the player, it was still in fine shape, and underneath it was a set of records covered in more dust. She wiped it away and caught a familiar artist by the name of Glass lands, a more traditional band that relied on orchestral pieces reminiscent of Great War ballads. She took out the record and placed it under the needle, being careful to not scratch the top layer.

"I hope you like this tune."

The player creaked to life and the needle glided over the record. The melodic tune of a violin sprung to her ears and was joined by an assortment of instruments. The airy sound of flutes brought a sense of relaxation to her, and she decided to sit down on the bed, flattening the coattail of her uniform. Jaune remained by the door but held a gentle smile, causing a dark blush on her pale cheeks. She didn't want to leave and have to talk with politicians about the possible fallout of a negotiation. Her greedy father would hold out until the publicity was too much for the company to handle. She realized it was unrealistic to think she and Jaune could ever be together.

"You wanted to speak with me Ma'am?" She grimaced at the honorific, forgetting her earlier instructions to him before they departed Beacon.

"Drop the formalities Jaune, only when we're in front of others." His lips parted to say something, but he paused and settled into another grin.

"I apologize... Winter." She found it pleasing when he said her name softly. The temptation to relent and let her feelings be known to Jaune were staggering, her sweaty palms gripping the bed sheets tightly.

"Yes, I'm leaving you in charge of a detachment of soldiers near the middle of the town close to Miss Belladonna," She explained, adjusting back into an authoritative tone. "We need to regulate the protestors who are marching toward the wall-I trust you can make sure that no White Fang members infiltrate." Jaune straightened his tie and nodded, his ocean blue eyes holding an unflinching resolve.

"And what about my teammates?" He carefully asked.

"They've already been given their orders remember? You won't have to worry, my men will be able to take care of them-and there are plenty of Vale soldiers." Jaune hummed in agreement, lifting his gaze up from the floor.

"I appreciate the amount of trust you're giving me."

She rose carefully from the bed and walked toward Jaune, reaching out to place a hand on his right shoulder. His face twisted in confusion, and he let out a soft breath. "Of course I trust you Jaune... there's no one else in the world I could trust more."

Jaune remained silent, turning away from Winter to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. It wasn't a lie, she trusted Jaune more than anyone in her family besides Weiss – the others would never understand. Their mom was always hidden away, relaxing in the luxuries of her grandfather's fortune while Jacques ruled with an iron fist. Whitley only cared to succeed, using any of his skills to gain an edge over her and Weiss. Life in the military was much easier to cope with, and without it, she would have never met Jaune.

"We should get going," She broke their contact and paced back over to the shelf where she set her scroll. Jaune saluted and exited the room, closing the door gently.

The rhythm of the music still echoed in her ears, and as she lifted the needle from the record she thought back to Jaune's first mission. She was responsible for his skills in combat, and when he told her of his first kill, it shattered her heart. Fate was cruel in that sense – the only reason she met the man of her dreams was to shape him into a weapon. She chuckled, and headed for the door and bit her lower lip. Once the mission was over, Jaune would be gone... in the arms of Eliza Crestfall. He didn't deserve such a sentence.

* * *

When they received their orders from Winter, she was pissed to learn that Jaune was being separated from the group. Oh she knew what they were doing, General Ironwood and his scheming ass were behind the arrangements. He wanted to keep them apart, to revert Jaune back to his cold and analytical way of thinking. Even worse, he probably wanted him to kill again – she could tell by the look in his eyes that day. When he trained his gun on Mcgillis and didn't hesitate to level it at his forehead. They were the eyes of a trained soldier.

"Are you okay Miss Xiao Long?" Russet asked.

"I'm fine," She curtly replied, "Just call me Yang though." Russet shrugged and continued through the brush, holding back a large branch for her to duck under.

The section of the wall they were ordered to protect was further away from the town near mossy ponds and caves. A rocky path was created years ago for them to follow, and there were rusted signs that acted as a guide. She couldn't get a read on Russet Timber, and decided to stay behind with Ren. He was like Jaune, but lacked the same level of etiquette. He ordered them around like they were common soldiers, refusing to even let them take a minute and rest.

Was everyone from Atlas stuck up? She only wanted a second to drink some water. It explained why Eliza was a bitch – had Winter not been present, she was positive a fight would have broken out.

"Is that it?" Ren asked, pointing at the large structure ahead that was covered in vines.

Not too far away from a ridge that was covered in dead leaves, was a golden church. She never witnessed something grandiose as the aged building. The Grimm-like sculptures that rested atop two of the four pinnacles on the sides of the church were sanded, instilling an ominous feeling to the surroundings. The entrance was beset with columns and laboriously forged marble figures in different heroic poses, while the plain metal door handles were coated in black paint that was beginning to chip. Around the church was a large green tent with Atlas specialists from Lieutenant Tinge's squad. Crates of rifles and ammunition sat in piles of leaves while one of the soldiers took inventory.

 _Why are we all the way out here? I thought our objective was to handle protestors?_ Yang thought as she took in more of the soldiers.

"Who's the commanding officer here?" Russet called out.

From the crowd of soldiers, a butch man in his late forties walked forward, one his hands scratching the bottom of his gray stubble. The man lacked a helmet, and his right eye was severely maimed – he sort of reminded her of an older Qrow, except the smell of booze didn't ooze off him. "First Officer Tanenbaum, are you one of Winter's?"

"Yes sir, Russet Timber from Mantle Academy." He saluted.

"I'm Yang, and this is Ren, we're from Beacon." Tanenbaum looked over at her with a look of disbelief. He let out a sigh and pointed to the tent.

"Cots and other supplies are in there, and don't play around-this isn't some school assignment." Tanenbaum grunted in displeasure.

"Excuse me for asking sir," Ren interjected, "But why is the military presence here warranted away from the town?" Tanenbaum focused his attention on Ren and pulled out a map of the area. He threw the parchment and walked over to one of the crates on the grass.

"Reports of White Fang soldiers trying to sabotage the wall came in a few days ago. We're here to ensure that nothing of the sort happens during these protests." Tanenbaum released the magazine and continued to inspect the rifle, lowering the scope on the receiver.

"It's entirely possible that these riots are just a distraction for a chance to blow open the wall and start another conflict. We can't allow that to happen-and with Grimm close by, we require your services." That actually made a lot of sense in hindsight. She wasn't big into politics or whatever, but if the White Fang caused any destruction to the wall... relations with Vacuo might intensify.

"Guess I'll grab my cot." She left with Ren toward the main tent, ignoring the scoff from Russet. He talked a real big game, protruding an air of superiority that irked her to no end. At least Ren was with her – he didn't talk much, but it was better to have a teammate nearby.

"Grimm, from the west side!" She cocked Ember Celica and slid on her heels. The forest was quiet, her light breathing the only sound coming through – it was eerie. The foliage parted, and a wounded soldier tumbled onto the ground, clenching the right side of his blood soaked uniform. The man's hands trembled as he tried to part his dried lips in a vain attempt.

Behind the tree lines, a clawed hand reached over and grabbed the soldier, piercing his skin with its elongated fingernails that were sharp as blades and glistened under the sun. Chunks of flesh rained down onto the leaves and painted the grass in red. When it emerged, the black monstrosity towered the church, its body covered in dark feathers above its waist that danced against the breeze. Its two legs were contorted like a praying mantis, and the back was covered in scales that twisted whenever it moved. But it was the mask that sent chills down her spine – it reminded her of a happy clown.

"Nobody move...," Tanenbaum whispered, "That's a Pagliaccio, a high class Grimm that only senses movement and sound. Explains why soldiers were going missing over the past few weeks, damn it." Yang clenched her fist and looked over at Ren to see him keeping still.

Where was Jaune when she needed him the most?

* * *

Typical of his luck, Jaune found himself sneezing into a bundled up wad of tissue paper. The small detachment of men that Winter assigned under his command were preparing the blockade in the middle of the town. The soldiers set up temporary fences close to the road and checked with owners of the stores to make sure everyone was safe. Trash littered the street from the march before, while trashcans and other property lie strewn about in pieces. He picked up an empty can and tossed it aside in the pile of bags they collected, puzzled as to why people caused so much destruction in their message.

He was still elated that Winter trusted him enough to help lead a squad. Vale officers nearby were adorned in black riot gear, urging him to wear a body vest just in case something happened – he refused of course. The White Fang wanted to spread fear in the town, and wearing a vest would just show how much confidence he lacked. Not a logical conclusion by any means but enough to keep his drive up. One of the officers reported that another protest was planned to commence in a few hours. The riots usually broke out around midnight, leaving plenty of time to prepare for the unexpected.

What 2nd lieutenant Ambrose told him earlier did trouble him. The increase in protests and riots over the weeks brought a lot of ill will to the town. Higher class Grimm were beginning to congregate around the region, and patrols were going missing near the eastern section of the border – the same area Yang and the others were sent.

"Go home!" A young child shouted, throwing a mid-sized pebble at his face. He barely felt it thanks to his aura, and when he turned to glare, a young woman was chastising the boy. "Why am I to blame, they took daddy's job away!" They really hated Atlas that much?

"I'm so sorry." The mother said, bowing her head in apology.

He shrugged her off. "I'm alright, but you should remain inside." She nodded and led the child away, reprimanding him until they rounded the corner.

"Mr. Arc." Ambrose called out.

"Second Lieutenant, what's wrong?" Ambrose wasn't that much older than him, and was fairly new to the military. The young man caught Winter's eye and absorbed him into the ranks of the Atlas Specialists, warranting enough reverence in his eyes. He felt honored to assist the man.

"A riot has broken out down the street earlier than anticipated," He shouted, "We have reports of protestors using Molotov cocktails and some form of explosives-no confirmation of any White Fang soldiers!" So soon? It was barely past noon... something wasn't right.

"Can you hear me brothers and sisters!?" An unknown male voice boomed across the town from the speakers perched up along the stores.

"Cut the speakers!" Ambrose barked to one of his men.

Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and kicked aside one of the plastic fences that blocked his way. He already knew who it was – Azzuro Stream.

 **This is a warning... next chapter, a lot is going to go down. I love all of my fans to everyone that has read this story, but as stated before, Jaune is going be knocked down before he gets back up and realizes his feelings for Yang. I hope you'll all support for this important... Arc! Too cheesy right? Anyway, the poll is finally up!**

 **Pagliaccio is clown in Italian.**


	17. It All Crumbles

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

Chapter Seventeen: It All Crumbles

 **So first off, apologies to anyone's posts that I haven't responded to, I actually do read them, but I've been swamped with work and school. However because of this, an idea sprang in my head that would solve all of these problems. Instead of writing 25 to 30 page chapters, I'm going to reduce it to around 15 like Blake's Mistake. Hopefully this will help my stories flow well and not appear like I crammed too much information into one chapter, as long delays can make people forget, and this will allow for more updates.**

* * *

She watched in nervousness as the shells from Ember Celica released a cloud of smoke and fire in the Pagliaccio's menacing face. The Grimm bent its elongated neck to the right, the creaking of bones surfacing amongst the prattle of the Atlas soldiers. Tanenbaum's voice carried over, his gravelly voice barking orders at the stunned men whose rifles were lowered. The noise attracted the Grimm, snapping its head into the direction of where the first officer was yelling. A fluttery whistle was emitted from the Pagliaccio's obscured thin lips that constantly maintained an eerie smile.

"Shit," Tanenbaum grumbled, "Open fire now!" He screamed.

Without hesitation the Atlas soldiers lined up, raising their rifles in quick proficiency and aiming down their individual sights. Russet backed away from the group, joining Tanenbaum near the back and pulling out a strange metallic shaft. The red metal flashed against the light, its heavy paint layered in dark streaks near the edges. Ren tugged her shoulder, urging her to follow – the stoic expression he usually carried was marred with hesitation and fear. It was very unlike him, but the way his pink eyes shifted gave off the impression he dealt with powerful Grimm like this in his past.

Bullets flew in all directions of where the Grimm was standing, steaming cases piling onto the ground floor and creating a pile. The firepower alone would have taken down most of the Grimm they encountered during their stay at Beacon, yet the Pagliaccio just stood there – its creepy gaze was focused right at them where the gunfire was collected. The creature's blank eyes never moved, as if the Grimm was devoid of life. One of the soldiers stepped back and tossed a Dust grenade toward the Grimm, a contained explosion erupting underneath its large feet. The prompt blast flew up dirt and grass into the air, the result smoke blind everyone in the clearing.

"You idiot, I never gave you the order to use explosives!" Tanenbaum shouted in-between coughs, squinting his eyes so he could make out the Grimm's silhouette.

"Ren, can you see it?" Yang asked.

"No, but I can hear it breathing..." He answered.

She cleared her mind and listened, a soft whistle becoming louder as the smoke dissipated. Yang looked up to see the Pagliaccio lifting its head, the slits of where the mouth was on the clown-like mask coming apart like dry mud. Instead of the calm flute-like noise from before, the Grimm released a yell that was akin to a loud trumpet. Its jaw dropped in a gaping fashion, and at the back of its throat a red light emerged until it was focused into a concentrated beam. Yang almost didn't even dodge the attack, so captivated by the strange creature. Ren pushed her down onto the grass with a shove, his weight leaving her breathless within seconds.

"Yang, are you okay?" Ren panted.

"Y-yeah, just a little shaken up for some reason." A frown crept onto her face as she caught her breath, disheartened by the dirt that clumped to her blonde locks.

"Tend to the wounded immediately, get them out of here!" Tanenbaum's frantic voice broke Yang out of her stupor, and as she looked up, her eyes widened in disgust. A lump formed in the middle of her throat at the macabre scene. The soldiers... most of them, were strewn about as burnt corpses.

It was hard to describe even to herself. The ground where the soldiers sat before was leveled by a black streak of where the beam touched ground, leaving only a smoking crevice of ashes. The other men were covered in soot, parts of their skin blackened or peeling – she wanted to turn away and vomit from the grotesque sight. Ren hauled her up by the shoulders and brushed away the dirt from her face, his eyes now focused as they looked past at the Grimm.

"Don't think about the bodies, just focus." How was she supposed to do that? It made no sense that Ren was so calm, to have the ability to just brush off witnessing several men be obliterated.

"What you're asking me is impossible." She broke his contact and turned to face the remaining smoke in the air, the silhouette of the Pagliaccio going rigid. She couldn't understand why the Grimm was hesitating and not just attacking sporadically like Beowulfs did. Was it that much older... her Father once said there were Grimm that lived to be hundreds of years old, avoiding human contact unless provoked.

Higher-class Grimm were rare, usually remaining in groups or in isolated regions of the wildlands. They never attacked a human settlement unless they were confident enough to win. That endless smile on the Grimm's face only infuriated her, its condescending look making her feel insignificant. Ren was loading a clip into his weapons and glanced over. She let out a sigh and cocked Ember Celica, her blonde locks bobbing against the quick breeze that rushed in.

"Do you know what their weaknesses are?" Russet whispered.

Weaknesses? She had no clue, and even if she did, her mind was racing on what to do as the Grimm stared down at them in fascination. She instinctively took a step back, one of her boots sinking into the dirt – their target was larger than most Grimm, leaving it exposed to a lot of attacks, but there was no telling how much damage it could take. She gulped and felt a trail of sweat travel down her exposed neck, her fear taking control over her senses. Yang knew she was better than that, always one of the calm-minded ones in battle, hell she could have made a few jokes by now.

The Pagliaccio lifted its slender arm into the air and bent one of its fangs as if pointing at them. In a display of what she could only describe as puzzling, the Grimm's entire head twisted upside down and switched the expression on its face. Its lit eyes bled and coalesced into fiery red, again letting out a thundering sound that reverberated throughout the sky. She was done sitting around and debating how to kill it, deciding to rush forward and just punch it. She used her speed and dashed close to its stomach with both fists raised; Ren might have called out in protest, but her screams were too loud to discern anything he was saying. She just wanted it to pay.

Her fists made contact with its boney figure, the power behind them enough to reduce a semi-truck into a crumbled up piece of metal and piping. Yang immediately followed up with a volley of shotgun blasts along its upper chest, switching the Dust cartridges in hopes of getting some reaction out of the Grimm. She landed away from the creature and panted, wiping her forehead of dirt and sweat with a grimace. Her attack did nothing, the Pagliaccio just remaining in its original position and shifting its gaze onto her. She looked over to Ren who shook his head, whispering something to Russet.

"Miss Xiao Long, if you wish to live, follow my lead." Russet called out, an expression of disappointment clearly visible on his stoic face.

Russet gripped the red pole in his arms until it shifted into a glaive that curved at the end, the blade itself serrated and painted in black that reflected off the waning sun. His rugged features twisted into a smile, kicking up dirt and charging at the Grimm in a similar vein as she did earlier. He lifted up his weapon above his shoulders and twisted it in a clockwise formation with the bottom of his flat palms. Ren followed behind and flanked the Pagliaccio, unleashing his pistols into its back. Russet jumped above its legs and used them to propel himself up, bringing down the glaive on to one of its arms.

"Brute force then!" Yang shouted above the gunfire.

The glaive dug into the Grimm's arms, the blade sliding across the skin and leaving a wide gap that spewed a pool of blood outward like a rushing waterfall. The Pagliaccio screamed in a low hiss, shaking off Russet and cradling its arms in a tinder gesture. More blood dripped from its body and fell onto the ground, mixing with the dirt and mud puddles underneath the tall grass. Its upper body must have been the weak point Russet was referring to... that gave her an idea.

"Hold it down," Yang shouted, avoiding the writhing of the Grimm as it swung its arms down where Ren and Russet were attacking it. The Pagliaccio was strong, but its size was also a disadvantage against so few targets.

She rolled out of the Grimm's path as it slammed its clawed webbed feet where she was once standing, letting out a low whistle in irritation. If she could apply enough pressure on one of its arms it might expose the upper torso for Russet to cut open – granted that was if she could stay alive long enough for any real damage to be applied. Ren used the blades on the end of his weapon and dug them into the back of the Grimm, launching above its head to unload another barrage of gunfire directly into its unpleasant face.

"Get out of the way!" Russet yelled at Ren.

The quiet boy flipped his body in the air to land on the other side of the Grimm, but he was too late. While in mid-air, the Pagliaccio snatched him with its hand, pressing the end of its nails into his sides. Yang's mind went blank as Ren cried out in pain, a trickle of blood dripping from his mouth. Without being conscious of it, her semblance activated and her lavish blonde hair transformed into bright yellow. Russet trailed his glaive against the Grimm's knuckles on the hand that crushed Ren, causing the Pagliaccio to whimper and drop her friend onto the ground. His body went limp and dirt covered most of his green tunic – he was still alive, but he was struggling to breath.

"You bastard!" Yang screamed, slamming her fists together to produce a flash of aura that brightened up the forest area. Her only comfort was that Tanenbaum was there to assist.

"Miss Xiao Long, I'll distract it long enough for you to expose its neck – give me the chance and I'll slit its throat." Russet called over. She didn't really care what his plan was, only nodding along. She wasn't going to look another friend in the face who lost a loved one... not like her Father did.

Yang shot into the air using her aura, unloading Ember Celica in the Pagliaccio's ugly mug, guided only by a bout of pure rage. She landed on its right shoulder and punched its neck, the force of the impact launching a brief gust of wind behind her. The Grimm tumbled over and crashed into the trees below, snapping trunks like toothpicks because of its massive body weight. She didn't let up, following through with another series of punches at its mask – the strength of her attacks whittled away at the boney structure and cracks appeared at the edges. The Pagliaccio groaned in discomfort and shot a beam straight into the air, lighting up the sky in an unusual red hue.

She let out a huff and threw one last punch where it's right eye would have been located, cracking the mask. Her left fist was covered in blood, yet she didn't stop – she wanted it to suffer for killing those men. Russet climbed on top of the Grimm and walked up behind her, thrusting the edge of the glaive into its neck and sliding it across its nape. The Grimm's body was reduced into a spasm until it went limp, the rest of its body disintegrating into the strange black mist that always accompanied a Grimm's death. She was panting uncontrollably, and Ember Celica was dented around her forearm.

Her knuckles ached from punching the ground so hard, and when she disengaged her weapons, there were bruises visible along the back of her fingers.

"How's Ren?!" She forgot the pain in her hand and ran over to Tanenbaum. While a gruff soldier when first introduced, she watched in awe while he applied a few more bandages around Ren's exposed thighs.

"He'll live, but he's in great pain," Tanenbaum grumbled, "One of our medics will need to look at him – his aura should kick in soon enough." She was put off by the pale color of his skin and the blood seeping through his tunic. He was still alive by the rhythmic breathing of his stomach, but Nora was going to kill her once she found out.

"That was reckless." Russet admonished, sending her a narrowed glare. She grit her teeth, knowing all too well she froze up during the battle.

"I'm sorry... that usually doesn't happen, I won't-"

"No you don't understand," Russet griped. "We should have been dead, all of us. But that Grimm, it was acting odd, like nothing I've seen before." Odd? She found the Pagliaccio weird enough already but did her anger and fear blind her to its natural behavior?

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Timber is correct," the first officer washed his hands of Ren's blood in a bucket. He stood up and rubbed his forehead, taking in the destruction caused by the Pagliaccio. He ruffled his nose at the smell of burnt skin. "You kids are little young, but I've encounter this Grimm before." Well she wasn't surprised by that, age comes with experience.

"We should have been dead – its takes a lot of firepower to kill a Pagliaccio. A team of professional Huntsman are usually called in when one is sighted so close to human outposts and settlements." Was he saying they were lucky? She looked down at her bloodied hands that now trembled in slight pain. The amount of power she put into those punches was astounding – and now they were saying that wasn't good enough?

"I should inform Jaune and Specialist Schnee about this."

Tanenbaum switched his gaze onto her fists and pulled out a gauze and some alcohol. She relaxed her sore butt onto a broken stump and allowed the officer to clean up the cuts, mulling over what he said about the Grimm. She was frightened, but mostly worried about Jaune. There was no way of connecting the two incidents, and with the protests in the town it all seemed coincidental. Could the White Fang have been involved somehow with the Pagliaccio's appearance? She bit her bottom lip and released a tired sigh, thinking back on his erratic behavior since Winter Schnee arrived at Beacon.

Despite her animosity of Weiss's sister, there was no denying in all that she accomplished. She was a professional Huntress and a high ranking official in the Atlas military, while she... was just a regular student. She didn't think it was wrong for her to want Jaune to respect her more, to treat her like a genuine partner in crime. They were supposed to be together for the next three years – Did he not see the significance in that? It was dumb that she was thinking about this while surrounded by dead bodies, but for some reason she couldn't stop obsessing about the stuck up blonde.

"First Officer Tanenbaum, there's a riot in the town breaking out." She lifted her head up too look at Russet's uneasy expression. Without thinking, she clenched her fists and grunted in pain, opening up another cut.

"We need to leave, Russet, help me carry Mr. Ren." He left Yang and went over to Ren's unconscious body, lifting him by the legs gently and throwing him over his shoulder. He must have been lighter then she originally thought.

"What about the others?" Yang directed her gaze at some of the injured soldiers that somehow remained alive. A lone medic was attempting to treat a couple of men that lied in a pile with critical burns. She felt terrible for just leaving them – but the image of Jaune pressing the end of his pistol into Mcgillis' head kept surfacing.

"I'll be back for them," He sighed, "If we hurry it will only take half an hour at most!" He adjusted Ren's body weight and hurried down the trail, placing his feet carefully on the uneven rocks. She took one last glance at the men, cringing at the muffled groans they released.

 _I'm coming Jaune._

* * *

"Join me brothers and sisters and rise against these monsters that would deny us equality! These are the men who buried your loved ones under a life of rubble for barely any Lien, asking for hours without compensation!" Azzuro's preaching echoed throughout the town and grated Jaune's nerves, desperately waiting for 2nd Lieutenant Ambrose's men to disable the communication speakers that were littered around the main roads.

"What's taking so long?" Jaune masked his impatience.

"Their shutting it off now," Ambrose replied, "Apparently one of our men was killed and the towers were hacked – should we alert Specialist Schnee?" Jaune let out a grunt and looked down the road, the chatter of irate citizens growing louder every minute. A sizable mob was gathering and he didn't have enough men to handle it.

"2nd Lt. Ambrose, have your men set a perimeter in the middle of the street, I don't want this mob entering deeper into the town where Specialist Schnee and the councilmen is staying." He saluted and barked a few orders at the soldiers. They gathered their firearms and fanned out into the street, creating a line behind the wooden barricades.

"Mr. Arc, do my men have permission to engage if hostile?" He stared into the man's eyes and hesitated, thinking of how his Father or Winter would handle the situation. They were only to engage if the White Fang directly attacked the town – citizens were not to be involved.

"They are not to fire unless the White Fang present a valid threat," Jaune said, "These are strict orders from Specialist Schnee." The marching of the angered mob grew louder, eventually drowning out any ambience from the town around them. He could make out a variety of disgruntled faces, some of the men spitting as they shouted and lifted signs.

"Sir, First Officer Tanenbaum is on his way, they were attacked by a high class Grimm, a Pagliaccio!" One of the privates relayed. The boy nervously held his rifle close to his shoulder with an uneasy expression, his bright green eyes darting back and forth.

"A Grimm attack? How did our scouts not pick this up?!" Ambrose cursed, slamming a fist against the wooden table where the computers sat. While it was not that strange that a Grimm would attack because of the negativity growing among the mobs, such a powerful Grimm wasn't usually so close to a fortified human settlement.

"Let's not panic... 2nd Lt. Ambrose, I'll be outside with your men to confront the crowd, get a hold of Specialist Schnee and ask for her orders on the matter." Jaune grabbed his weapon and walked outside into the fresh air, a long sigh escaping from his parched lips.

He chewed on the tip of his thumb and looked over the perimeter, the mob stopping within a few inches of the barricade. A few members of the crowd grabbed the platforms and shook them, accusing the soldiers of anything they could make up on the spot. He never saw such depravity in his life, the glares they directed full of heated malice. These people and Faunus didn't know what they were doing, all of them manipulated so easily by the flowery words of Azzuro. This was the White Fang's doing, using death and poverty as an excuse to force their own agendas – he couldn't stand it.

"You all must disperse immediately, you are causing unrest within the town." Jaune announced over the mob's cries, hoping they would listen.

"Leave our town," A man shouted, "He's another dog from the SDC!" Another followed up. They weren't listening to reason, consumed by a myriad of emotions from everything that was happening around them. He looked amongst the crowd and spotted children huddled against the adults around them, their faces narrowed in anger – it was a shame they were only following the rest, ignorant of the events.

"If you do not comply our men will have to forcibly remove you from the premises – I beg of you, please return to your homes peacefully!" Jaune again prayed they would listen, wishing that Ambrose would rush out with an order from Winter. She always knew what to do.

"Fuck you pig!" One of the Faunus shouted, throwing a stray rock in his direction. It missed, going over his shoulder without much force. The crowd joined in the action and threw pebbles at the soldiers, joining in a chant for the SDC and Atlas military to leave.

Things were quickly going out of control, and the soldiers backed up with their rifles leveled toward the crowd. Jaune signaled for them to lower the guns, not wanting a soldier with a quick trigger finger to ignite an uncontrollable riot. He needed reinforcements and fast, the crowd was becoming restless and knocking over some of the barriers. If not for the helmet he was wearing they would have easily pelted his face with rocks and broken bottles. Winter suggested it so the media couldn't identify his name and rank.

"The White Fang is our true ally!" The crowd broke apart as several men dressed in the organization's uniforms stepped up, one of them wearing a suspicious brown trench coat. He found his entire body freezing up at the sight, pulling out his pistol from his holster out of instinct.

He was ready for this, trained for years to handle any situation. So why did he find his hands trembling so much? Did he not have the resolve that his Father saw in him before? No that was ridiculous. He steadied his hand and took a breath, focusing on the White Fang soldiers as they blended in the sea of the rowdy crowd. He would not allow them to take advantage of the chaos and kill anymore innocents.

"Stand your ground."


	18. A Horrible Mistake

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

Chapter Eighteen: A Horrible Mistake

 **So this chapter took a while to write, so I decided to make it longer than just 15 pages because of the wait. I rewrote it three times until I was satisfied, but even still I'm not sure on how the event itself turned out. What I am happy about is the ending, as that's how I exactly planned it, and I did warn everyone of what would happen, regardless of it being a Yang and Jaune pairing.**

 **I expect some flames and criticism, so it's all welcomed, hopefully it's constructive.**

 **Blake's Mistake has only two chapters left, and I'm thinking of writing them back-to-back. They would both be around fifteen pages or a little longer for the final chapter. Regardless of the criticism and turnout on it, I'm just proud that I saw the whole project through.**

 _Synopsis: Yang, Ren, and Russet Timber defeated a large Grimm known as a Pagliaccio, leaving behind wounded soldiers in a rush to get back to Jaune who is dealing with a riot in the town. Things are escalating and Winter is not close to aid Jaune, leaving him to fend off the crowd._

* * *

The shouts of the crowd didn't faze Jaune in the slightest. He looked over to the side to make sure no property damage had occurred yet. Another set of projectiles were launched over the sea of people, again blocked by the shields the Vale PD hefted up. Things were beginning to spiral out of control, and 2ND Lt. Ambrose was still unable to contact Winter or the mayor of the town. He wasn't officially in charge per se, only a leading advisor for the lieutenant for when a riot broke out. Anything 2nd Lt. Ambrose said went over his authority.

Jaune grit his teeth as another slur was shouted from the crowd.

The front line was being pushed back at an exceeding pace, and the White Fang soldiers strolled up the pathway with cocky grins. His widened blue eyes darted across the crowd for any sign of Azzuro Stream, the filth probably watching from afar where it was safe. He mostly kept his gaze on the figure with the trench coat... the Faunus was probably hiding a few weapons or worse, an explosive device. None of the angry citizens realized how close they were to being caught up in a catastrophe. He let out a hesitated sigh and lifted the speaker again up to his mouth in one more failed attempt to dispel the mob.

"This is your last warning, disperse or the Atlas military and Vale police will have to escort you from the premises!" Jaune shouted.

His voice never reached them, the cries of anger drowning out any sense among the riled up crowd. They wanted answers, perhaps even blood. The men in White Fang uniforms came to a stop and peered at him, a devilish smile creeping onto the so-called leader's face. Jaune could make out fangs, he guessed canine, but all of his attention was still on the man in the trench coat. There was no way of knowing what he might be carrying... the tiniest movement would be enough to warrant fire – yet with a crowd of people it would almost be impossible. Ambrose's expression mimicked his, exhausted and confused.

"2nd Lt. Ambrose...," Jaune barely whispered, "If he tries to pull anything out – shoot him." Ambrose's eyes widened at the statement.

"Are you sure that would be wise... what if he's unarmed?" Jaune considered the possibility, in fact it might be what the White Fang wanted them to do. But what if he wasn't - he couldn't imagine being responsible for all those lost lives if a bomb was set off.

"I rather not take any chances."

Ambrose released a sigh and relayed his orders to the soldiers behind them, their rifles trained on the unrested crowd that ranted their demands. Jaune checked his scroll to see if he could get through to Winter, but the reception was bad, only static buzzing in his ear when he called. He always knew what to do, even in the worse of situations, so why couldn't he settle on any clear course of action? It would be simple to just have the Vale PD break up the crowd and send everyone home. Jaune hesitated to ask Ambrose to carry out that order, the consequences of which might cause an enormous riot.

"Sir," A Vale policeman shoved through some of the soldiers behind him and ran up the stairs on the balcony he was looking out from. He chose the spot because it gave him a clear view of the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Ambrose barked.

"Sir, we caught some people looting one of the houses down the street – people are getting restless out here. Is there any word from Specialist Schnee?" He was troubled by how quickly everything was spiraling out of control. They had to act fast and disperse the crowd regardless of the threat of a riot – further procrastination would just delay the inevitable.

"Arc, I'm in agreement on dispersing the crowd quickly, I can have our men shoot tear gas and move in to apprehend the White Fang soldiers so no one gets hurt." Jaune bit his lip and took one last look at the man in the trench coat, the same grin still plastered on his face.

"You're right... but have your men take that Faunus down immediately – he could be armed, or worse." Ambrose nodded and descended the stairs.

Jaune massaged his temple and grunted at the growing headache that emerged. It was hard for him to think with so many people shouting all at once. All he could focus on was Winter, hoping that she would return and resolve the crisis with the finesse she usually displayed in the field. In the back of his mind he was also worried about his teammates, especially Yang – there was no telling what mischief she might be up to. He let out chuckle at the thought of the blond driving Russet insane with her miserable puns.

"You have been warned," Ambrose's booming voice broke him from his thoughts, his hand reaching for Crocea Mors and gripping the hilt. "Vacate the premises immediately or you will be forced out!" The crowd roared as more projectiles were hurled at the barricades.

"Don't let them scare you!" One of the White Fang members shouted. A few disgruntled people at the front of the crowd pushed back the policemen carrying riot shields.

Ambrose yelled over the cheers to his men behind him. "Fire!" Canisters of tear gas were launched into the middle of the crowd, the substance rising into the air as people cried out in anguish. A fair amount of people separated and ran across the streets, while others continued to press forward against the Vale police. Atlas soldiers joined into the fray and brought out their batons, knocking aside a few Faunus who tried to swing broken glass or tire irons. Jaune watched in fear as everything went out of control, losing sight of the White Fang members that instigated the riot.

He lunged over the balcony railing and landed in the street, unsheathing his sword and taking in the mayhem. Jaune darted his eyes across the sea of moving people and spotted the trench coat member toward the east. He pushed through some of the bystanders screaming at the police that was accompanied by cries and glass shattering. A man from behind him tried to slam a pipe on the back of his head, but was met with the back of his shield, knocking the pedestrian out cold. Others that witnessed the attack ran and spread to make a path for him to run forward.

One of the members noticed him approach and pulled out a pistol, firing into the crowd wantonly. Jaune lifted his shield and caused the bullets to ricochet off the edge, sparing no time in his approach. He only took one step on the pavement until a crowd of people stood in his way with various objects, their scowls indicative of how they felt toward him. The metal from the hilt pressed against his palm – they wouldn't budge without a fight, their anger fueled by White Fang rhetoric.

"Jaune!" Ambrose called from behind with several Atlas soldiers in tow, their rifles trained on the men behind the crowd. The footfalls of boots came to a halt, followed by an eerie silence despite the chaotic noises around them.

"You citizens are protecting known terrorists, move aside immediately!" Jaune ordered, the venom in his tone evident.

"They came here to aid us!" A woman shouted.

Another man joined in agreement. "Ever since you Atlas bastards showed up, we haven't been able to work in safe conditions!" Their rage was misguided, all lies created by the White Fang – how could these people become so brainwashed?

"Jaune, I'll be forced to arrest these people if they do not cooperate..." Ambrose whispered in his right ear. He grumbled and sheathed Crocea Mors, lifting up his hands to show he wasn't armed.

"We have no reason to cause any of you harm," Jaune responded, "But those men behind you are responsible for this mess in the city streets – I can assure you the Schnee Dust Company is willing to negotiate better terms for your people." Some of the men and women lowered their weapons, mumbling to themselves as they considered his words.

"He's lying, this guy works for Specialist Winter Schnee, a soldier under General Ironwood's main unit!" The White Fang member in the trench coat countered. The crowd mumbled again, their eyes narrowing in distaste.

It wasn't going to work, they were too aligned with the White Fang affiliates in the town. Citizens taking the word of a known terrorist group over Atlas or Vale... it was sad to witness such disorder.

"This is why you deserve to die!" The White Fang member in the middle reached into the side of his coat and produced a sawed-off shotgun, the barrels pointing directly into his exposed chest.

Without a second to think, Jaune flipped out his own weapon and shot at the terrorist. A split second later the other two beside him were put down by the soldiers that flanked him, the smell of gunpowder fresh in his nostrils. He smiled, glad the situation was contained... then he glanced down, eyes following the puddle of blood that seeped not only from the White Fang members, but from a couple that shielded him – bodies of the people that crowded around the White Fang soldiers lie on the gravel in a bloody heap full of bullet holes. Jaune was breathless, unable to make an audible sound – he found his hands twitching uncontrollably.

"Mr. Arc!" Ambrose yelled in his ears, shaking him by his slouched arms. He looked behind him and caught the expressions on the soldiers faces – they were just as confused, an unsettling silence from the witnesses not going unnoticed.

The only utterance Jaune could make out was from the surprised broadcasters on the other side of the street, their cameras zooming in on the unneeded bloodshed. His only solace was that his identity was kept secret by the helmet he wore... the stain on the front of his uniform was brighter then he realized, the lights of the streets reflecting off the warm liquid.

"We should leave and wait for Specialist Schnee." Ambrose whispered. Jaune said nothing, only nodding in response. He was lifted up by the shoulders and escorted along the street by the Atlas soldiers as more people shouted in escalated anger, a look of further betrayal on their faces.

The Vale PD surrounded the dead bodies and attempted to hold back any bystanders from taking pictures on their phones to upload on the net. By now even Winter should have heard about the incident. His whole body was lethargic, unable to move from the bed Ambrose led him to. Jaune was still in shock, not because he killed the White Fang soldiers, but of his failure to keep the peace and the citizens safe. He just killed an innocent person... it didn't matter if they were misguided or delusional, he took their life. Jaune could justify it by saying it was their fault for jumping in front, but that would be shifting the blame.

The situation could have been handled differently if he was smart.

 _Winter... what have I done?_

He fell backwards onto the bed and threw off his helmet, tossing it into the corner. Closing his eyes, he imagined back to a kinder time, when Winter praised him. That would all go away, her disappointment felt even without her presence nearby. Jaune found his eyes becoming blurry, the familiar but rare sensation of tears dripping down his cheeks. When was the last time he genuinely cried?

The roar of the crowds demanding justice fell on deaf ears as he fell asleep, the exhaustion of failing taking over him. He wasn't a soldier or a man, just a pathetic boy.

* * *

"Specialist Schnee, we have General Ironwood on the line." An Atlas soldier said. He stood up from the chair and saluted, exiting the room to give them privacy.

She nestled in the chair and adjusted her flaps on her uniform. Winter released a soft breath as the static on the tiny screen became clear. General Ironwood looked calm to most, but she noticed the subtle movements of his brow forming into a furrowed expression. By the time the riots settled down, over a hundred citizens had been arrested. News traveled fast of what occurred, the headlines screaming for justice. Innocent lives were taken or so the papers would make the audiences believe – they were sympathizers, but it was more complicated than that. The Mayor said that many of the people were being seduced by promises of higher pay and equal rights by the White Fang.

When the rest of Jaune's team arrived back in town, she was informed of the attack by the Pagliaccio. It wasn't strange, even if the Grimm itself was rare... so much negativity was surrounding the town that it would only be a matter of time before the Grimm bulldozed in mass. His teammates were shocked, unable to believe that he killed someone – she wished it was true, and she inevitably blamed herself for allowing this travesty to happen. They weren't prepared.

"Specialist Schnee, are you there?" Ironwood's imposing voice asked.

"Yes General, I apologize," She hesitated in her answer, noticing the way Ironwood's eyes shifted. "Forgive me, I was lost in thought."

"It's alright, I'm sure we all have a lot on our minds. Tell me, what is Jaune's current state at the moment?" She blinked several times before coming up with an answer, her stoic expression becoming replaced with a frown.

"Mr. Arc... has been locked in his room for forty eight hours without barely any nourishment. I've never seen him behave this way before – I believe this event has been traumatic for him, and suggest that he be granted leave from his current mission." The General closed his eyes and lifted up a flask, taking a quick sip of whisky.

"I'm afraid the situation is more complicated..." He uttered.

Winter tilted her head. "What do you mean General?" Ironwood set down the flask onto his desk and released a sigh, glancing over at a set of papers.

"Needless to say... Vale and Atlas' councils are in an uproar," She flinched at Ironwood's uneven tone. She never saw him pause before. "People are demanding justice, and the council wants a scapegoat – Atlas has decided to suspend Jaune Arc's involvement in any operations under military command until an official review is conducted."

"A scapegoat, General this is not fair, it's not his fault that someone jumped in the way of his fire!" She didn't mean to raise her voice at her superior, and she knew what happened was horrific, that person never should have died, but Jaune never meant to kill an innocent person.

"That's not how the council sees it. Things have gone out of control in the town, and intelligence reports that the White Fang plans to take over the leadership in a few days. Jaune and his team at Beacon will return to the academy in two days at 0600, is that understood Specialist Schnee?" Ironwood shot a glare in her direction, not oblivious to her fondness for the young blonde soldier.

"I...," She bit her lip, "Yes sir, General Ironwood." She finished in a low huff. Perhaps she was blinded by her emotions – it was all her fault that he was even in trouble. Only the public didn't know of his identity, so that at least brought her some comfort.

"Winter," Ironwood softly whispered, "Please tell Jaune, I'm sorry." The screen went black, leaving her only to wallow in silence.

Was there nothing she could do to make this all better?

* * *

Yang punched the wall for the sixteenth time in two minutes, a large indentation left in the wood in the shape of her gauntlets. Sweat poured down her forehead and slid down the side of her eyebrows. Blake sat in the corner of their residence and calmly read a book, though her amber eyes were focused on Yang's enraged mood. She couldn't blame her for being upset, she was just as appalled at the news – yet she didn't condemn Jaune like many other Faunus were prone to do around the town, not that they knew who it was. The White Fang did this all the time, turning small communities against the government with a promise of revolution that would end Faunus suffrage.

Blake released a tired sigh and slammed her book shut, earning a glare from Yang, a tint of red surrounding her lilac irises. "Punching a wall isn't going to make you feel any better you know." She decided to comment.

"No, but it takes my mind off things." Yang responded with a grunt, Ember Celica shifting back onto her wrists. "I wish he would at least say something."

"He won't answer anyone the way he is now... trust me I know." There were days back when she was with the White Fang that she felt responsible for innocent lives lost.

"Crying in bed all day isn't going to fix anything – doesn't he trust us, I thought we were his teammates?" Yang had been able to grow closer to Jaune throughout the semester, breaking down his shell at a slow pace. But he was still distant, and she herself was afraid to ask what Jaune's mindset was during the riot. He probably didn't hesitate to kill those in the White Fang like they did.

"We all process trauma differently Yang, he needs time. I doubt even Eliza and her team could get through to him – have you seen them recently?" Yang shrugged at the question, her distaste for the girl always obvious.

"That bitch hasn't even tried to visit Jaune."

"Don't make me shut your mouth you blonde harlot," Eliza barked from outside the hallway. She was impressed, she didn't even hear the door open.

"Speak of the devil and she appears." Yang remarked with a grin.

"For your information, we tried earlier, but Jaune seems genuinely distraught by what happened." Eliza's sharp tone dropped mid-sentence, a soft expression taking over. Maybe she did care for Jaune in some way.

"I've never seen this from Arc, he usually bounces back after something like this." Russet said.

"Sadly, I agree with Blake," Ren added, getting up from his position and joining the group. "Jaune needs time to adjust, even the most stoic individual has a breaking point. I'm sure he'll be better once we leave."

"The mission was a bust, why are we even still here?" Heavy footfalls broke their conversation, Winter Schnee's cool disposition overtaking the atmosphere.

"I can answer all of your questions, though you may not like what I'm about to tell you Miss Xiao-Long." Winter said, her posture straightening up.

"At this point I'll take any news, I'm tired of hearing people shout outside my window." Yang sat down on her bed in a huff, leaning against the headboard.

"Two days from now at 0600, you and the rest of your team will be sent back to Beacon Academy – the same goes with your team Miss Crestfall." Winter began, only a low mumble overtaking the room.

"What about Jaune?" Blake decided to ask.

Winter slightly flinched. "An official review by the Atlas council will be conducted for Jaune's actions... I won't lie to you, his position as a student and soldier at Atlas is in jeopardy. The councils are looking for someone to blame the incident on, and Jaune happens to be in the middle of it." Blake had nothing to say, the others silence a sign of agreement on how she felt the situation was being handled.

"That's bullshit, I know what he did was wrong, but the White Fang are at all fault as well!" Yang shouted in anger, knocking over the lamp in their room, the glass from the bulb shattering across the floor.

"For once Miss Xiao-Long, I am in agreement, but this is out of my control – I suggest the eight of you take these two days to rest and let the Atlas military handle the crowds outside. Once the White Fang is pacified, Cthorili will be safe again." She turned around and began to walk away, but Eliza surprised all of them when she grabbed the specialist by the shoulder.

"This is all your fault Winter." Eliza seethed.

"Miss Crestfall... I highly suggest you release my shoulder, or I won't be responsible for what happens next." Russet pulled Eliza away, the girl letting out a low hiss and demanding that he let her go.

"Accept our apologies Specialist Schnee," Ciel bowed. The cold expression on Winter's face said it all, but she nodded and disappeared from the hallway.

Blake took another glance at Yang and noticed the blonde sulking on her bed, her long blonde locks covering her face. She just hoped the others were doing okay.

* * *

She couldn't sleep, tossing to the right under her silken sheets with a kick. The pillow was comfortable, even the temperature in the room was cool... but she couldn't stop thinking of Jaune. Winter adjusted herself to look up at the ceiling, the fan whirling in a steady motion. She was wearing a long blue gown with white trimmings, and her eyes were wary under the darkness, yet sleep was the furthest thing on her mind. She looked over at her scroll and saw it wasn't even midnight. Winter sat up in bed and let the covers fall off her, slipping into a pair of fluffy white slippers.

There was no way she could get any sleep with Jaune in his present condition. The hall was mostly empty and most of his teammates would be asleep by now, or at least she hoped so – it was surprising that it was so quiet outside, the only reminder of a protest going on being the picket signs on the ground and the trash littered on the street. Jaune's room was on the other side of the hall, and Lie Ren opted to stay with Russet Timber while things were sorted out.

The air was chilly, and she rubbed her shoulders to create some temporary warmth. She decided against knocking on the door, and grasped the knob on the door fully, taken back that it remained unlocked. She opened it slowly and cringed as the door creaked into the night. Winter slipped inside and closed it behind her, locking it so they wouldn't get any surprise visitors. His room was pitch black save for a few candles that flickered on the desk in the corner. Moonlight shone through his window and the blinds, illuminating his collapsed figure on the bed. Jaune remained above the covers, his chest rising up and down in a steady motion. It was hard for her to tell if he was asleep or not.

"Who's in my room?" His low voice shook her, not expecting him to speak so abruptly.

"It's me... I wanted to check on you." Even in the darkness she could hear the sound of the covers on the bed shifting, and from where she stood his silhouette was clear to observe, the blond rubbing his eyelids.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you came, everyone else who visited I pushed away." Jaune recited in a stern robotic tone, not a trace of emotion in his face.

"I couldn't sleep... it pains me to see you in this state," It was rare, but she wanted to be honest about how she truly felt at that moment.

"Why, you're the last person I wanted to see me, a pathetic man in the throes of helplessness." She wasn't absolute, but he slurred his last words.

"Have you been drinking?" Jaune released a low chuckle.

"Not much, just two glasses of Whisky I procured before leaving for the trip – no one knows about it." He talked in a reserved tone, and she found herself draw closer to his figure, grabbing his hand and sitting next to him on the bed.

"Jaune... this is all my fault, I should have never brought you here, because of me-"

"Don't do that," Jaune almost shouted. "Please, don't blame yourself for what happened... that man threw himself into my fire." So he accepted what happened?

"Then why are you so upset...?" Jaune's mouth went agape, yet he hesitated to speak, biting down on his lip as if trying to think of what to say next.

"What kills me... isn't that I shot that man, or that those soldiers shot others in the chaos – but that I'm a failure, unable to control the situation and keep everyone safe. Those people would have been alive if I wasn't so rash." Jaune's fingers gripped the covers of the bed until they twisted.

"You're not a failure... Jaune, you're anything but that – your one of the best soldiers I've ever trained." Winter looked into his mesmerizing blue orbs and found her breath hitch.

"Then why do I hate myself so much right now? My Father... he hasn't even tried to contact me, but I bet he already spoke with you right? I can only imagine what is about to happen with me when I return..." Jaune's voice settled into subtle whimper, Winter was amazed at how vulnerable he was in front of her. She'd never seen him so weak before.

The only thing she could do was hug him. "Jaune... I've always cared about you, more than anyone I know, you're the only one who understands me truly." She pulled away from the hug and then acted on impulse – to do something she longed for in all those miserable years.

Winter leaned into Jaune and cupped his cheeks, bringing her lips onto his and exploring his mouth with her small tongue. At first Jaune was surprised, eyes widened in confusion, but eventually he settled into it, wrapping his broad arms around her waist. They both fell onto the bed in a passionate kiss, exploring each other's mouths until they were exhausted of breath. Drool slid down Winter's lips as they departed, and she pushed him down onto the bed. He was enthralled, sweat pouring down his exposed chest. She wanted to be with him and for them to experience something beautiful and forget all the pain.

They would both remember that night forever.


	19. Under the Weather

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Chapter Nineteen: Under the Weather

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

 **Expect chapter three of Courting the Professor's Son shortly after this one. I'm still planning to hit that quota of two chapters a week. RWBY Volume 5 is about to start and I'm pretty hyped, as it reinvigorates the site with more ideas and new possibilities. Hopefully a lot will be revealed this time around, and with each volume comes new Grimm and characters to tinker with.**

When his eyes fluttered open Jaune released a long sigh and grinned, savoring the warmth that slept beside him. Winter's soft pale hands rested upon his rising chest, while her face leaned into the side of his shoulder, her flowing white hair sprawled across the sheets. The sun was creeping through the blinds and illuminating the carpeted floor, and surprisingly there were no angry shouts or chants erupting from outside the window, only the low chirping of the birds.

He sat up against the headboard and tried to free himself from Winter's embrace, causing her to stir with a disgruntled expression. She was still asleep, the light breathing on his back an indicator. With careful maneuvering he slipped out from under the covers and made for the bathroom, glancing back to look at her. Last night wasn't a dream, he finally made love with the woman he cherish. He could think about that later, hopping in the shower and turning the hot water knob on full blast. They would be leaving soon, and he didn't want the others to know what happened between them.

Not yet at least.

Jaune didn't regret what transpired last night, in fact he desired it. Whatever label they put on this relationship he wanted it to continue, for it not to be just a one night stand. Eventually he would tell the others when the appropriate time came, so that they could understand how much his mentor cared for him. It was nice to think about something else other than his grievous actions during the mission. He still had yet to face the others, imagining their distraught looks upon hearing the news.

He already knew what to expect when he arrived back in Vale, a quick proceeding of the Atlas Council and reprimand by his father and Headmaster Ozpin. Father... how would he ever look at him again? Not once, but twice he failed, making it obvious that he wasn't ready for any kind of mission. For all the work he did, it seemed impossible to ever live up to his father and adopt the Ironwood surname. But what did he care more about now, success or love?

Perhaps Winter would know what to do...

"Jaune," Winter called out with a tired yawn. "Are you using the shower?" He turned the knobs and let the hot water dribbled into the drain.

The door creaked opened and he wrapped a towel around his waist, stealing another to dry his hair. Winter sat up and rubbed her eyes, the sheets falling to the ground and revealing her substantial bust. Jaune still blushed at the sight but didn't turn away, admiring the beauty of her figure. He walked up and lifted the sheets to cover her, leaning in for a quick kiss. She returned it, but separated quickly, looking into his eyes with a demure smile.

"Did you sleep well...?" Jaune honestly didn't know how to respond in this situation, he was nervous of making her run away or regret what happened.

She giggled but nodded. "Of course I did – you look much better now, more relaxed. We should get ready before the others wake up." Winter stood and grabbed the sheets with her, her figure outlined by a modest silhouette.

The bathroom door closed, leaving him to change alone. While she showered, Jaune got together his things and packed them up, knowing they would depart soon without being able to resolve matters in Cthorili. He put his uniform on and straightened the tie, looking back at himself through the mirror with a look of slight disgust. The night brought him more happiness then he could ever imagine, yet he felt like dirt, glancing out the window to see the crowd building up. The riots would continue until Azzuro Stream was taken into custody, and he still found no connection of their involvement at Vale.

A knock on the door surprised him, jerking back at the noise. His eyes darted to the bathroom as the knocking grew louder, so with reluctance hid any emotions and answered the door. In the hallway was Yang, her brows furrowed and a tint of red in her eyes, clearly not happy that he ignored them for the duration of yesterday.

"Yang... I." She returned a hard slap, throwing his head back and leaving a welt on his cheek despite his large aura reserves. Her fist shook with anger, diverting her lilac orbs to the ground with a sniffle.

"You're horrible you know that," Yang croaked, wiping a few tears from her eyes. She looked up and surprised him with a powerful hug.

"Why are you hugging me, you should all hate me." She embraced him even more, the front of his face close to being smothered by her chest.

"Jaune, you've been our leader for months, yet you still can't fathom asking for help or being supported by us." Yang let go, brushing aside a lock of blonde hair that veiled her troubled expression.

It was true that he rarely opened up for them, only granting a few tidbits here and there about how he felt. He was so busy trying to make an efficient team that he didn't spend time on socializing, getting to know their past lives or even giving them advice. In retrospect, it made him a terrible leader, because all he was focused on was the mission - but was that so bad, the White Fang were a serious risk. They all deserved to know what would happen to him, including why he was at Beacon in the first place, it was only fair.

"Can you wait for me downstairs with the others, there's something I need to tell all of you." Yang looked at him in confusion, nodding slowly at his request.

"Alright, but don't take too long... ok?" Once she left, he quickly shut the door and released a sigh, hearing the bathroom door open.

Winter exited with a towel wrapped around her body and a stoic look on her face. She walked over to the side of the room where her clothes lay on the ground, gathering them up and throwing them on the bed. "Was that Yang Xiao Long I heard in the room?"

"Yes," He almost whispered. "She was upset, well, my whole team is. I told them I would speak with them in a few minutes – I didn't want her to know you were in here." Winter hummed in acknowledgement and began to dress.

"Of course they are," She said. "You just made a grave mistake, one that would shake the foundations of any team. But I don't hold anything against you Jaune." She directed that mesmerizing smile of hers and zipped up the back of her uniform. As she slid on her combat boots, Winter titled her head and looked up.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not particularly..." Winter hesitated in her response.

Winter stood up and looked in the mirror, satisfied that she looked professional. She walked over to Jaune and grabbed his shoulders, her light blue eyes softening while she stared back at him. "How much do you consider your teammates your friends? Did you forge a strong bond with them?" He opened his mouth to speak but stopped, thinking back on the previous months he spent with all of them.

Things between him and Blake were always fragile, but they worked out their differences when able, though after what happened here there was no way of knowing how she would react. He barely ever spoke to Ren, only receiving limited answers when he wasn't hanging around Nora Valkyrie or Blake. And then Yang... how did he feel about the blonde? She was outgoing, wild, and unpredictable, but when she cared about someone, Yang would pull out all the stops to make sure they were all right. She treated him with respect despite his misgivings and demanding behavior.

Yang was...

"She's my friend and partner." He resolutely stated.

"I see, well you should prepare yourself for what is about to happen when we return tomorrow to Vale – no matter what, I'll support you." He pulled her into a passionate hug and bent down to kiss her, taking in the fragrance that adorned her long white hair. He didn't want to let go, to savor this moment for hours, but the others were waiting.

"I love you, Jaune."

* * *

Yang made sure to shut the windows in the main rest area for the lodge they were staying in, not wanting to hear the continued protests outside. Blake stood by with her hand resting against the glass, looking on in worry as if she expected the worse to possibly happen. Ren of course seemed unaffected by the situation, flipping a page of another book that rested on the decorated stool by the chair he sat in. When Jaune answered the door he looked calm, surprised even to see her. Something was weighing on his shoulders for some time now, she knew this for a while, but Jaune never liked to share secrets.

The stairs to the lodge creaked, signaling that someone was finally walking down. Jaune was in his usual attire, his face more lively then it had been in the past two days. The look in his eyes though, she couldn't figure it out, they were heavy, darting back and forth to look at all of them before releasing a sigh. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Blake turned around and slowly approached him, eyes shimmering as if she expected some type of response.

"How are you feeling...?"

"Blake... I never meant, for anyone to get hurt, I swear."

She only blinked, her amber eyes looking through Jaune with little emotion. "I know, you're not the type of person to harm people without reason." Well that was some kind of weird compliment.

"Yang said you had something to tell us?" Ren chimed in, standing up from his chair and setting the book back onto the stool.

He motioned for them to follow into the basement of the lodging. She was curious as to why Jaune would lead them somewhere away from prying ears – whatever the reason, it was serious, noticing the slight twitch in his right hand. Ren made sure to lock the door behind them, placing the lock on the hinges to Blake's dismay. The room was muggy and smelled of dirty water, and in the corner was a worn-out mop shredded into pieces. Clearly someone didn't care about taking care of the place; probably why they let them stay.

"I hope whatever you're telling us is important, its smells down here." Blake commented with a scrunched up nose.

"Not exactly a spacious location." Yang added.

He gave a look of indifference and sat down on an old bucket in the corner, waiting for the others to join him. There was no way she was going to sit down in a puddle of water, not unless he was paying for a new pair of khaki shorts. Instead she leaned against a rusted locker at the back of the room with Blake, while Ren sat at the end of the stairs to the basement. Jaune set down Crocea Mors and fumbled with his right pocket, shocking them all as he pulled out a half empty flask.

"Since when have you...?" Blake asked cautiously.

"It began after the incident with Mcgillis, a habit I picked up from my father. To be honest it makes me feel better, especially today." Jaune took one last sip before throwing the canteen onto the floor.

"Maybe you should slow down," Yang suggested. "It's fun to drink but, not when you're using it to make yourself not feel like shit." Seeing Jaune like this, it broke her heart, she knew he was stronger than this.

"That's not why we're down here... I brought you all here to tell you the truth." She looked over at Blake with an uneasy stare, and gulped.

 _Just what kind of truth?_

"Most of you think I willingly joined Beacon Academy as a transfer student," Jaune began to explain. "Originally I was supposed to enroll in Atlas, but my father approached with me a mission." Mission? She looked again at Blake and Ren, both equally baffled by the news.

"What kind of mission?" Ren asked.

"My father... General Ironwood, tasked me with investigating Beacon and Vale for White Fang connections and recruitment channels. He suspected a major player was operating within the kingdom, and he was right, at least I assume so with what we discovered in Astria." Silence filled the room as she digested what he said. She always knew something was up with Jaune and his odd behavior, but a secret operative in Beacon?

"Did you... know about me?"

"Yes, but I never held it against you, though I was cautious." Blake showed no sign of being insulted. Did Headmaster Ozpin know about this? She had no idea how Ruby and the others would react to the news, especially Weiss.

"Why are you telling us now?" Ren again questioned.

No she had a more important question first. "Wait, before you answer that – how long were you going to our leader...? You weren't just going to walk away, right?" Jaune looked away, focusing his gaze on the stained concrete floor. He was going to leave them, like nothing happened?

"To answer Ren, it's because of what's going to happen when I return to Beacon tomorrow. There is a high probability that I will no longer be a Huntsman-in-training, even worse I could face jail time." Jaune wasn't like that anymore, he changed, it was subtle throughout the months, but he wasn't the same stuck up military brat that she met back in initiation. She would never let him rot away in a prison.

"But no one knows it was you, and I'm sure the Headmaster and your father will speak on your behalf! We all know it was self-defense." Yang almost shouted but calmed herself, knowing the futility of yelling.

"That's irrelevant and you know it," Jaune snapped. "The public doesn't need to know who I am, all that matters is that Atlas and Vale sweep me under to make sure it doesn't happen again. The kingdoms will spin their own story on the matter, though Cthorili won't last." She tensed at that response, but what did he mean the town won't last?

"You mean the military's going to clean up." Blake said.

"Precisely, the Vale military will claim that the city has been taken over by the White Fang, giving them an excuse to arrest anyone that resists. There won't be any reporters once my father and the council of Vale gives the order... I doubt Azzuro Stream will stay."

"Something has bothered me since Azzuro Stream claimed responsibility for Mcgillis' death... it's all too convenient for us." Blake stated, looking over at Jaune with a look of uncertainty that was rare for her.

"It's not that farfetched right, the White Fang claim responsibility for attacks all the time." Yang added, though a little perturbed they got off topic.

"Are you suggesting... that his claim was to lure me here?"

She looked as Jaune collapsed his face into his palms, massaging the bridge of his nose in annoyance. If what Blake said was true, then whoever he was investigating wanted him to visit Cthorili and get him away from Beacon. Yet how could they predict the events that unfolded, or was it orchestrated so that Jaune would fall prey. That was impossible, no matter how diabolical or analytical you were.

"Consider this," Blake started. "The son of General Ironwood is attending Beacon Academy: not strange at first, but then he and his team thwart White Fang forces in Astria and capture a rogue Atlas major. You can see where this might be a problem right?" Jaune nodded.

"Whoever killed Mcgillis investigated my background and decided to throw me off the trail. It should have been obvious, but Winter should have figured this out." Blake released a sigh and shifted her gaze.

"Are you saying they knew but sent us anyway?" Yang said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Possibly..."

She launched from the locker and marched across the concrete, pushing Ren aside. Blonde strands of hair glowed from her intense anger, and she kicked the locked door open, splintering the wooden door into pieces. She didn't get far into the hallway, her movement halted by Jaune and Blake. She grit her teeth and fought back, not caring about the consequences as long as she could smack Winter Schnee.

How could they let them all run into a lit fire?

"Going berserk won't solve anything." Blake whispered in her ear.

"We can't prove that Winter knew, and I don't believe she would intentionally put me in harm's way – she's not heartless." Jaune called out from the basement.

Yang eased her breathing and unclenched her fists, settling down into Blake's arms. It still made her seethed, knowing that it was still possible... what if they died, or killed more innocent civilians?

"Before we leave tomorrow, I'm going to find some answers." Blake stated, letting go of her shoulders and making way for the front door.

"By yourself?" Ren uneasily asked.

"I'll be less suspicious... I won't be gone for more than an hour or so. The rest of you should just relax and settle in until we leave tomorrow." Yang wanted to go herself and not be cooped up in the same building as Winter Schnee, who still had yet to show herself.

"Be careful," Ren reiterated. "I'll make sure no one gets hurt here." His eyes darted back to Yang who let out a mild huff.

Blake nodded and opened the door, the room filling with the shouts of an angry mob. The protests were still carrying on, their angry even more intense than before, all because of Jaune's actions.

She looked over to the blonde who collapsed in a chair by the TV and breathed in. Regardless of what the others said, she would be having a nice long chat with Weiss' sister when they returned to Beacon.

* * *

"This is certainly a disaster." Professor Goodwitch repeated to Ozpin, looking over the clips that kept playing on the television.

"No one could have predicted this outcome, though it could have been somewhat avoided... what do you think Qrow?" He took one last sip and glanced at the TV, watching as rocks collided with riot shields.

"Eh, who knows, but I feel sorry for the ice queen, her protégé being the one to fuck up." Glynda winced at the use of his sultry language.

"Despite his foul mouth, I agree, the council is going to have a field day with Mr. Arc... strange considering the public doesn't know his identity." Qrow released a grumble but actually knew the answer.

"James is the one who requested the official review."

"What, why?!"

Ozpin set his mug down and stood up to look out the window and admire the peaceful view. "Because Jaune is his adopted son, he doesn't wish to show any favoritism... the Atlas Council could use that against him." Bingo, and old James didn't want to lose any power.

"So why am I here again?" Qrow groggily asked.

"I want you to find the person who tasked Azzuro Stream to claim Mcgillis' death if possible, and be here for when Mr. Arc returns." Okay the first one made sense, but what did he have to do with the kid?

"Am I babysitting again?"

"Perhaps." Ozpin answered with a grin.


	20. A Sullied Transition

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

Chapter Twenty: A Sullied Transition

 **We've now hit more than a little past the halfway point in this story. This was supposed to come out Wednesday, but I had to work some things out with my other story that were bothering me. I have collaborations that I want to work on, but that will be for later. Everyone give a mad shout out to Super Saiyan Cyndaquil who finished** _ **Spectrum**_ **!**

 **The plan is to get the schedule back on track with two stories a week if possible, that's my goal anyways. This should be easily accomplished during the winter break that is coming, but I might pump out some** _ **proper**_ **one-shots during the break just for the fun of it.**

Qrow groggily sat down on the soft cushion in his temporary hotel room and fumbled for his scroll. He checked the time and set the device on the chipped shelf. The room wasn't fancy, but it satisfied his needs while he was in Vale and was close to the bars downtown. Winter and the others would be arriving in a few minutes from Cthorili, baggage and all. If he knew his blonde niece any, she would be pissed about leaving everything unresolved in the town.

But that was okay, he already had an idea of who ordered Azzuro Steam of taking the blame for Mcgillis' death. It was no secret the White Fang was dealing with a third-party to get their work done. Azzuro was too small-time, a record of break-ins and assault that shed light on how unprepared he would be to lead a revolt in the town. Adam Taurus was the one pulling the strings for the Queen, and they used him to lure Jaune out there because of his interference with Mcgillis. Ozpin should have called him a modern detective genius!

Not that the information was easy to come by.

Winter... when was the last time he actually spoke to her? God that was a complicated relationship. A year, or maybe it was two, hard to remember when you're a drunk, not that he really had a bad memory. Sure he was the rough age of 29, but that didn't stop them much, not when you're deep in a trench fighting a horde of Grimm. Yet they never got along when that night was finished, maybe it was just the confusion of what happened. Still, there was a spark there.

He let out a soft growl and got up from the seat, gathering his weapon and attaching it to his waist. Jaune Arc, he knew all about him, kind of hard not to when old James asked him to investigate the group responsible for the murder of Jaune's parents... did the kid really need to know it was just group of White Fang goons thrashing about the area? Though he could never figure out why so many Grimm were roaming about the region, he just chalked it up to a lot of negative emotions being passed about the group.

Jaune Arc was in most words, a child who had no control over his own life. What James did was admirable, to take a child who lost his parents and adopt him, but everything else, morphing him into a soldier that obeyed his every order? Poor kid suffered through too much in a teenager's lifetime, and now he was facing criminal charges from the Atlas council. He met him once, when Winter was still training him; cocky kid, wanted to face him head-on. So why did Oz have so much interest, because he was strong and intelligent?

Nah, couldn't be it.

Maybe he needed to know about his parents... every child did. Hell, Ruby was still young when Summer lost her life, but at least she knew why. He let out another groan and locked the door to his room behind him, reaching for his empty flask to refill it with another bottle of whisky. The travel to Beacon would take a few minutes, and in the meantime he needed some time to mull over what to say to Winter. And he still had no idea what his duty with Jaune Arc was—all Ozpin told him was, "watch over him, perhaps guide him into a better future."

Qrow hated that philosophical crap, and babysitting a grown man pulled him away from doing his job.

Beacon was still crowded with students coming from the city and returning from their missions, something he never missed back in his school days. Bullheads zoomed overhead and produced brief gusts that wrinkled his nose, while the smell of refined Dust filled the air. He would have admired the sights and reminiscence about his glory days, but he knew that a fast approaching clatter of boots was about to tackle him from behind. Ruby would never get a jump on him, not until he was withering old man and forced to sit in a wheelchair the rest of his life.

Ruby dove headfirst, arms outreached and ready to squeeze him tight. They met nothing and she collapsed onto the ground with a high squeak. Qrow couldn't help but laugh at her expense, pulling her up by the hood and dusting off her shoulders. It was good to see Ruby, but delivering bad news was becoming a horrible habit. When would he ever be able to take a day off and enjoy some relaxation with his family? Never, if the Queen reached her objective.

"I can never catch you!" Ruby complained.

"That's because you're too slow pipsqueak." He ruffled her hair and looked past her, taking a quick glance at team RNPW.

Pyrrha Nikos, Mistral champion, Nora Valkyrie, and Weiss Schnee... Winter's little sister. They looked so alike it was almost eerie, well except she wasn't developed in a few areas. Ruby wore a bright smile that emanated an innocence he would never get to experience, and he never wanted that to disappear, not like Summer did. He pocketed the flask he was holding and let out a quick burp.

Ruby let out a sound of disgust and he chuckled—though he needed more liquor for this introduction stuff.

"So this is your team huh?"

"That's right, we're one of the strongest teams in Beacon," Ruby excitedly boasted. "Meet Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and my partner, Weiss Schnee!" Qrow gave a low bow and almost stumbled forward.

"Is your uncle... okay?" Pyrrha whispered.

"I'm fine champion," Qrow hiccupped. "Just a little drunk is all, should wear off in an hour or so. So, you guys waiting for Yang's team also?" Ruby nodded in surprise and leaned forward with a confused look.

"Wait, you're here for Yang?"

"Did something happen to Renny, oh my god, what if he broke all his bones? I could hammer them back into place, but he would be bedridden for weeks, wait, that's perfect!" Nora rambled on in the corner.

"Yeah, something like that... there's something you kids need to know." Ruby's perfect smile dropped, silver eyes lowering in worry.

"What happened?!"

Why did he have deliver the news? Qrow grit his teeth and massaged his stubble. Ruby wasn't going to take the news well, he could tell just by looking into her eyes, those orbs shimmering in anxiety. He took a deep breath and gazed into her face, dropping any sense of humor or drunkenness he displayed earlier. They had to hear the truth, even if James was against anyone else knowing outside of Yang's team. He could trust Ruby, she had a good head on her shoulders.

"Yang and the others... ran into some trouble, and Jaune is facing a lot of heat." Ruby looked back to the others in silence, her frown still growing.

"What happened...?" Same question again, huh?

To the displeasure of Weiss and Pyrrha, he took out his flask again and took another quick sip. "This can't be repeated, you hear me girls? Jaune, got mixed up in some crazy shit and a bunch of civilians died. The Atlas council is asking for responsibility, so I'm just warning you now." Ruby's small mouth remained agape. She turned to look at Weiss, a look of confusion and anger on her pristine features.

"How is that possible, my sister was there, right?" He pocketed the flask and nodded.

"Yeah, but things got out of control—you'll be able to see Jaune and the others for the day, but tomorrow he'll be hauled to the Vale council building for an official review. I'm not going to lie, things look really bad." They remained silent, not knowing how to respond to such dire news.

Qrow didn't blame them.

"That's them..." Ruby said in morose tone, pointing to a bullhead that descended onto the pad. The wind picked up and caused the back of his cape to flutter while he calmly listened to the humming of the engines die.

When the dust from the port cleared, a girl with dark hair and a bow exited the bullhead, cat-like amber eyes looking at team RNPW with a smile that tugged on her pale cheeks. Behind her a boy in a green tunic exited, walking past the Faunus toward the bubbly orange-haired girl. She practically embraced him in a death grip, mumbling about horrible pancakes and nightmares of sloths encircling her—he didn't ask. His niece finally hopped off the rail and gave a wide stretch, lilac eyes widening when she caught sight of him.

"Uncle Qrow, what are you doing here?" He never got to answer as Ruby launched into her sister and knocked her to the ground. Her tiny arms wrapped around Yang and the tears began to flow, earning him a glare from the brawler.

"You're okay!" Ruby sobbed.

"Of course I am, nobody got hurt." Yang reassured, petting the back of Ruby's head in a soothing gesture. She directed another glare into his direction that read, 'You're so dead later on.'

Time to do his job. "Yang, where's Arc, I need to speak with him." She looked up and gave off a miffed expression, pointing back into the bullhead. Somebody wasn't happy, though he was unaware of their dynamic.

He walked past Yang and Ruby and grabbed the top railing of the bullhead to support himself and peeked in to see Winter sitting next to Jaune. They were very close, legs only inches apart, both speaking in hushed whispers. It caught him off guard, but he pegged it as his mentor advising him on what to expect next in the coming days. He coughed into his hand and interrupted the conversation, Winter looking up in mild surprise by his appearance. He still loved that expression.

"Qrow," Winter stood and dusted off her uniform. "I didn't expect you of all people to be meeting us here. I assume Headmaster Ozpin sent you?" Yep, still the same ice queen as before, that distinguished glare still holding a passion that would never fetter out.

"Of course, I would never let our queen go unattended." He joked and gave a mock salute, earning a scoff from the specialist. She was never one for his lame humor.

"Who is this drunkard?" Jaune barked.

Blue eyes narrowed into an antagonistic glare, his face twisted in rage at the way he treated Winter. He was overprotective of his mentor; he was not the diligent soldier boy that James always bragged him to be. The last time he saw the brat, the blonde was in control of his emotions, even addressing him as 'sir,' which bothered him to no end. Qrow couldn't place it, but there was something off about the whole deal.

"Guess you can't remember blondie, I'm Qrow Branwen, Ruby and Yang's uncle. Ozpin wanted me to escort you two to his office later tonight." Jaune leaned back into the seat and released a sigh, offering a quick apology.

"Tonight, why not right now?" Winter questioned.

"Something about letting the kids relax, which after what happened in Cthorili, you all probably need it." He motioned over to Jaune who stood up with an exhausted look, a few wrinkles present near his eyes.

Winter nodded in agreement and turned to Jaune. "Qrow is right, despite having time to sleep last night, I think everyone on your team needs to decompress. Spend some time catching up with the others and we'll chat later." Jaune released another sigh and walked past him, sending another sideway glance.

He allowed Winter to exit the bullhead and looked back at Jaune reuniting with the others. There was an odd silence until Ruby spoke up and gave him the same treatment that Yang received earlier, though he protested a little. The way she talked with... since when was she so formal with her students? Nah he was thinking crazy, someone as professional as the ice queen would never cross that line. He burst out into laughter, earning a strange look from Winter.

"So how have you been Ice queen?"

She humph, folding her arms with a look of disgust. "Adequate until you showed up—why did you really meet us here, I know you're not just running some errand for the headmaster." Damn, she was always so keen.

"Okay, I can't hide anything from you—Ozpin wants me to take care of the kid while he's still here at Beacon. So Winter... what the hell happened?" Her face scrunched up, dropping the usual composure that exuded from her.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" She asked, albeit with much difficulty.

"Sure, it will give us a chance to catch up on old times." She rolled her eyes and purposely bumped into his shoulder. He caught a whiff of the pine scented conditioner she used in her hair and relaxed.

At least she was being polite.

* * *

Jaune found his reception back at Beacon to be more positive than he originally expected. Team RNPW had yet to say anything about the events in Cthorili, probably withholding any questions to make him feel better. But that made him livid, the way everyone tiptoed around the subject instead of discussing it with him like adults. He knew and accepted what happened, and thanks to Winter he was ready to receive punishment from the council... even if it meant never being able to attend Mantle. Those looks of pity that Ruby sent, he hated them.

The day was still early so they all headed for the cafeteria for lunch. He remained silent for the duration of the walk, only catching a few tidbits about RNPW's mission. Yet all he could think about was Winter and Qrow Branwen, a man he barely remembered. She talked about him several times—usually in a negative connotation. He did not expect that he was the uncle of Ruby and Yang, though it explained their odd upbringing. His blonde partner stole many glances at him, all of them with a furrowed brow. It was obvious she wanted to talk.

They sat down at a table near the windows and feasted on the school's exemplary pizza. He chose to pick a few vegetable-centered pieces to the chagrin of his partner and friends; Weiss didn't complain at least. The atmosphere was strange, as if nothing ever happened back in the town, everyone going about their business in the school. Sure it was all over the news, but like any event, time would pass and people would forget. Except for him, he would always remember the look of horror on those people.

"Man, this is great compared to what we had!" Yang said through hurried chomps. A string of cheese flew past Weiss, and she accused Yang of eating like a barbarian.

"It really is nice to have you all back, we missed you guys," Ruby commented, her rosy cheeks and bright smile darting back and forth between them. "Nora even wrote Ren like a hundred letters!" letters?

"That's right, and Ren is going to read every one, right?" She twisted her neck and looked over at Ren who paused midway through a bite of his slice, eyes widened in... Perhaps fear maybe, it was hard to tell with his stoic expression.

"Yes... every, one." That sounded depressing.

The clatter of a fork at Weiss' seat interrupted the conversation. She took a napkin and wiped her mouth, turning to look him in the eyes. "Can we stop dodging the obvious here, I have questions to ask Jaune." Ruby wretched back in her chair and brought her hood up.

"I would prefer not to," Blake voiced.

"And why is that, don't we all deserve to know what happened to our friends? Perhaps I would have let it go, but my sister was involved and Jaune's future is at stake—it's something that we shouldn't ignore." Weiss made a valid point, pretending like nothing happened only made the situation worse.

"I'm fine with speaking about it."

Blake got up from the table and left, forgetting her half empty tray in the process. Was she angry with him or just exhausted from the trip? She knew he never meant to harm anyone, but the rise of the White Fang must have ignited some deep seeded hatred. Their methods were becoming more drastic ever month, and tensions higher than ever, it was inevitable that more people were going to be killed.

"I'll go see if she's okay." Yang announced, grabbing her last slice of pizza before heading in the same direction. The rest of the table remained silent except for the deep sigh that Weiss released.

"I didn't mean to upset everyone... it's just." Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"We know, you're just worried about your sister and Jaune." She blushed and hesitantly nodded, avoiding his amused gaze.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

Blake was only a few steps ahead of her, but Yang could feel the anger in each stomp. She was upset about something, but it couldn't be at Jaune, she was fully supportive of him back in Cthorili. She was probably still angry that they were forced to abandon the town and leave it to the professionals. Azzuro Stream was still at large and the riots were only growing worse. She could sympathize about feeling helpless, but right now she was more concerned with how Jaune was handling the whole ordeal. He was so nonchalant back in the cafeteria, like any punishment he received didn't matter.

It wasn't like him at all—wouldn't he be upset that he couldn't complete his mission?

"Blake hold up!" Her friend came to a stop and pivoted on her boots. She was angry all right: her amber eyes were narrowed, and her plump lips were twisted into a frown.

"What is it, did Jaune follow us?" Blake looked over her shoulder and released a long sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Uh no, why, are you mad at him?"

"No," Blake almost yelled. "This isn't about Jaune, it's obviously about the White Fang—it still bothers me that we left so easily. But that's okay, I have an idea about finding Azzuro Steam." Yang let her mouth hang for but a minute until she halted the gears in her brain.

"Are you crazy," She couldn't believe this girl. "We don't need a repeat of what happened, we're students Blake, not detectives!" Blake shook her off complaints.

"With that attitude, we'll never accomplish anything—I know some people in Vale, they might know where and who he is." Yang wanted to punch the wall but didn't feel like getting an unwanted detention.

"Can you just... wait? Let's talk it over with the others first before we rush into things. We already might lose Jaune." Blake dropped any anger from her face and looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but this whole mess."

"Blake, I'm angry too, believe me, but we just got back to Beacon—let's enjoy it for a couple of days and see what happens. If nothing gets done, we'll talk it over with Ruby and the others and make a plan." Blake lifted her gaze in surprise, perhaps not expecting that answer.

"Very well," She whispered. "I'm tired anyway, but Yang, you need to speak with Jaune." Of course she did, the two of them still hadn't gotten a chance to speak alone.

But first she needed to talk with Qrow.

* * *

Somehow Qrow ended up at the Beacon courtyard with Winter, the specialist taking a seat on the border that protected the grandiose statue. Water spurt up from the fountain it rested on, trickling down like a never-ending waterfall. The sky was somewhat cloudy, but her white hair still reflected off the surface of the water. Even with a disgruntled expression, her features were still as he remembered, that porcelain doll-like face a gander to look at.

Her beauty was still captivating as ever.

"So, how's Jaune?"

"He's fine, and very aware of the possible consequences—but he'll settle with me here." That wasn't what he meant but it was good enough.

"And you, don't tell me you came out of this scot-free." Winter scoffed at the remark, looking into the water as it danced about.

"If you had a student... you would never want to see their failure. I made a rash decision and put Jaune in charge of a situation that required professionalism. His actions are not the only one in question." So she was taking this harder then she let on.

"Everyone makes mistakes, I mean look at me." He pointed to himself and grinned, receiving a light chuckle from the peerless soldier.

"You'll be fine, James will pull through and get you off—Jaune on the other hand, I don't know what to expect, but Ozpin said it's not good." Winter rested her chin onto her palm, looking ahead at the students that passed by.

"I hope so, but I still worry for Jaune, I need to be there for him through the whole process—I've already informed General Ironwood that I'll be staying at Beacon per my orders." Not that he didn't expect her to stay because of the upcoming festivities, but the way she worded it.

"Jaune will be okay, plus I'm his guide now." Winter's soft features morphed into a frown.

"I can take care of him just fine, I don't need you interfering Qrow." Winter snapped. This wasn't Winter, not by a long shot, she was acting... very strange.

"We can discuss this later, I'm going to find my temporary quarters with professor Goodwitch." She got up and left in a hurry.

He sat there for a moment and leaned forward, observing the concrete with a stern gaze. That whole conversation was odd, and very un-Schnee like. She became so angry when he told her that Jaune would be in his care, almost like a mother losing a child in a parental dispute. But the emotion she displayed, her heated cheeks and flashing eyes, those were all indicators of extreme fury. In the years he taught at Signal, he maintained a distance from his students, and that allowed him to be impartial in his judgment.

When he trained Ruby, he treated her like any other person, because if he showed any preference, she would never learn how to fight. But this... no it can't be. Sure they were close, Winter knew the kid for years, trained him from the ground up like he was family. But his gut told him otherwise, that something _more_ was going on.

Shit, he better be wrong.


	21. Blinded Truth

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

Chapter Twenty-one: Blinded Truth

 **The fallout continues, and I have to say I'm excited to see what you all think with the release of the next few chapters. A lot, and I mean a lot, is about to happen. Just to reiterate again for some folks who are anxious or unsure, this is a Yang and Jaune pairing in the story. I'm not going to say how it will happen or when, but that's the endgame. I've said this before in previous chapters but I want to nail it on the head.**

 **Also, please mind the multiple character shifts in this chapter, but it was needed to make it longer since you guys had to wait.**

* * *

Jaune looked back into the mirror and secured the yellow tie around his collar one last time before he was satisfied. The fabric complimented the blue suit he was wearing, but the tedious process did little to settle his nerves. Winter would be arriving with his father any minute now to deliver him before the Vale council. They would be deciding his fate, though the Atlas Council would not be attending the meeting. The incident took place within the kingdom's borders, leaving them jurisdiction. Atlas would make their own ruling later.

He was barely given any time to say goodbye to his friends. Qrow and Winter hauled him down to the city to stay in a hotel for the night. Just knowing that she was down the hall made his heart ache to be near her, it always did when he was nervous. But trying to sneak out of his room was too risky with Qrow around, not when they weren't ready to announce their relationship. But was it a proper one? They had yet to go on any dates, though it didn't diminish their love.

He was sure what they felt was genuine.

The bed in his room wasn't made, so he decided to waste time by tidying things up. Jaune spent the rest of his night before bed in flawed attempts to clear his mind, even by watching mind-numbing dramas. None of it helped, he couldn't relax until the hearing was over and his fate was decided. Jaune grabbed a pillow from the ground and adjusted its cover, counting down the minutes until his father arrived.

A knock on the door roused him from the mundane chores, and he flattened the collar on his suit. Jaune released a sigh and opened the door, holding his breath as the intimidating stare of his father looked down on him. Both hands were folded behind his back, and Ironwood glanced behind Jaune to see that his room was still messy. Beside the general, he saw Winter's mournful face, a look of pity rested on her soft features. This wasn't the meeting he longed for.

"I apologize for the mess, sir." Jaune tonelessly answered.

Ironwood stepped back from the door and allowed him to exit, locking it behind him. "It's alright, Jaune, the maids will take care of that, I need you to focus." He nodded.

"Specialist Schnee," Ironwood called out. "You'll be riding with Qrow Branwen, I have some things to discuss with Jaune." She hesitantly nodded, shooting another glance into his direction before separating from them.

Outside the premises of the hotel, Qrow Branwen could be seen leaning against the entrance wall with a flask in hand. The cocky smirk he usually wore was gone, replaced with a grimace that tugged on his thin lips. Jaune's eyes veiled any resentment, only having the spare few minutes to converse with the drunk. The man was sharp and skillful, belying any goofiness he exhibited yesterday. Something told him he should be cautious around the man, though Ruby assured he was harmless.

Ironwood rushed him into the limousine, and he sat near the window on the well-furnished black leather seats. The vehicle gave off a refreshing smell, and below him was a compartment for drinks. His father saddled up beside him and instructed the driver to take the "luxury" route. Between them and the driver, a black tinted window rose, giving them plenty of privacy to discuss matters. He was unsure of how much they could actually talk about with only thirty minutes before the review.

He watched in curiosity as his father took a glass cup from the compartment and poured himself a drink. It wasn't unusual, but to do so before an official inquiry was unlike him. Ironwood caught his gaze but he whipped his head back toward the window, almost embarrassed to even look him in the eyes. Jaune wanted to speak, but he found his throat dry.

"Jaune," Ironwood started. "I'm glad you weren't hurt out there, truly." Jaune found himself taken back by the statement, befuddled by the kind grin that curled on the general's lips. He didn't even know how to respond.

"I won't spend our little time in here berating you, people make errors, especially soldiers. And I'm sure you realize what you did wrong out there-you're too intelligent not to." Jaune nodded slowly.

"Y-you, aren't ashamed of me?"

Ironwood let out a soft chuckle. "No, of course not Jaune, you're my son." He rested a hand on Jaune's shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

Jaune clenched his jaw shut and summoned up any reserved strength to fight back any tears that might escape. "I, I don't know... what am I supposed to say; no apology is adequate enough for you sir." Jaune replied in hushed whispers.

"When you approach the council, don't be afraid of them—most of them are cowards locked in powerful positions looking for an excuse to use their power." Jaune released a sigh and continued to nod.

"Stick to the facts..."

"Exactly," Ironwood affirmed. "Don't wander off topic or defend your actions, just let Ozpin and Specialist Schnee do all the talking." Just as he was taught to do during any official inquiry after a mission.

There was nothing for him to say anyway, he couldn't justify what happened in Cthorili. He chose to use lethal force against the White Fang operatives in the riot. Any deaths that resulted from that, civilian included, was on him. But the kind words his father said before did ease his apprehension, no longer afraid to receive any punishment the council gave him. He relaxed in the seat and looked back out the window, admiring the city and its vistas. Jaune missed the long winters of Atlas, but Vale was growing on him, the huddled masses giving the kingdom a sense of life.

When the limousine came to a stop, his eyes fluttered at the rain drops that pattered the window. Jaune found the weather fitting, a somber atmosphere accompanying the decision of his fate. The driver let him out on the side of the steps leading up to the massive building. A thick umbrella was handed to him, shielding him from the downpour that began. Water splashed from the ground onto his pant legs, but he didn't care, looking up to take in the view.

The council building stood out from the other establishments and skyscrapers that surrounded it. The structure was offset by a grandiose marble staircase that led up to the hill the building rested upon. The flat geometric shapes were old in design, and the pediments were held up by swirling pillars whose capitals were carved into leaves. The second story was oval shaped, supported by ramps that held up a large round-arched window. The spiral that rested on top flew a banner that hung across the building with the Vale emblem strewn across it. To Jaune, it came off as an old temple.

Jaune made his way up the stairs and toward the entrance with his father, taking notice of the extra security that was in place. The men in black suits whispered into their receivers curled around their ears. The press were absent, unaware that a meeting with the Vale council was about to take place. No one saw his face, but that didn't mean people weren't out for blood. If the press discovered his identity, he would be labeled a murderer and instantly become a pariah throughout the kingdoms. He was surprised the council never released his name.

The halls were just as glamorous as the outside, the floors covered in emerald green rugs and the walls decorated with busts of previous council members and distinguished Huntsman. The ceiling displayed an elaborate water color painting of an age old battle in the Great War, the soldiers rushing forward with their spears above their shoulders into a dark mass of Grimm. He found the piece inspiring and beautiful, the depiction stretching across the room.

How long did it take to bring the masterpiece to life, perhaps years?

His father nudged him further into the building, leaving him sparse chances to observe the rest of his surroundings. Most of its workers remained behind their desks and counters, answering phone calls with robotic responses. Bureaucracy at its finest in Vale. Ironwood received a few glances, his visit probably unexpected to most of the council's workers. Not too far behind he could hear Qrow's raucous comments about the gaudy decorations that lined the walls. Winter did her best to rein him in, but not even she could control the drunk.

Two guards stood by the door that led into the grand conference room. They wore the same black suits he spotted by the entrance, their dark shades reflecting off the overhead lights that filled the rooms. One of the men lowered his glasses on the ridge of his nose and grumbled, giving him a quick scan before darting his eyes to his father. The general pulled out an ID card and gently showed it to the guards with a smirk. The goon took the plastic and flipped it over to examine it; he nodded in approval and stepped aside.

The conference room was massive, designed like an auditorium that circled five lecterns below in the pit, and behind the objects, was a large screen that could project movies or photos for any meeting. Below near the front, were several high-ranking officers from Atlas and Vale in attendance. Qrow walked ahead of him and slid down one of the rails to the front where Professor Goodwitch was seated. Before the lectern were two brown tables with a sheaf of papers strewn about.

Ozpin sat calmly at one of the tables, a mug sitting inches from his relaxed figure. Jaune could see the steam rising from the mixed brew and the headmasters callous fingers wrap around the handle. The man appeared calm as always, blinking a few times until he contorted his neck back to glance at Jaune. He returned a brief nod and left Ironwood's side, depressed that his father could not stand by him during the hearing.

Jaune ignored the stares of the few assemblymen and nobles that sat in on the hearing, their faces twisted in disgust at his actions. Among them, Jaune's gaze remained on the Crestfall family, an expression of disappointment etched on Eliza's father's rounded face. He was never a fan of Mr. Crestfall, the bloated man always scrounging to earn a quick buck through less than savory means. However, when he was engaged to Eliza, the man's opinion on the final arrangements were crucial-so he remained professional and courtesy.

Ozpin stood up and pulled out a chair for Jaune to sit in, a polite grin remaining on his wise face. Their interactions together were brief, but he always maintained an aura of intelligence and age that baffled him. The fact that his father respected Ozpin gave merit to that description. He sat in the chair and got comfortable, looking up at the round table that rested behind the lectern. Three empty seats sat overlooking the tables, their ominous presence noticeable even without the Vale council members present.

"How are you feeling Mr. Arc?" Ozpin whispered.

"Nervous, a little agitated; nothing unexpected," Jaune quickly mouthed. He looked down at the table, noticing the cracks in the wood.

"That's understandable," Ozpin replied. "Just let me do most of the talking and answer truthfully." he was still surprised that Ozpin offered to defend him.

What did the headmaster gain from going against the council? Since his arrival at Beacon he brought nothing but trouble; the opposite of what he intended. Every mission he dragged the teams into, somebody died or was injured. His presence alone influenced what missions Yang and her friends were required to go on, all because of his pursuit of the White Fang. If he had never shown up at Beacon, they could have gone through the years without his troubles.

The creak of two double doors swinging open alerted him. Jaune stood at attention next to Ozpin and gulped, the silhouettes of the council members dancing across the polished tile floor above them. Jaune would have lied to himself if he didn't say he was intimidated by the council members: they were the highest authority in the kingdoms, having the ability to command thousands of troops and lockdown the kingdom if they so desired. And his entire fate was up to them.

The Vale council was made up of two males and one woman, their cold stoic gazes rested on the few nobles and military officials that attended. The man on the far left was skinny, his lavish crimson overcoat tight against his body. The red tie he wore loosely hung over the collar, but his thin face didn't care. His brown eyes were hidden by his bushy eyebrows and offset by the man's angular nose.

The man who sat in the middle wore a thick pair of glasses that's lenses could have been mistaken for glass panels. He had round cheekbones and plump lips that he occasionally licked every few seconds. The green suit he wore complimented his frosted blonde hair, yet his eyes were slumped in boredom as if this inquiry was a waste of his precious time. The woman that sat beside him contrasted the hedonist with a sharp expression, her flat brunette hair glistening off the lights above. She was mildly attractive, and her narrowed auburn colored irises scanned the room in curiosity.

When the council sat down everyone followed suit, the room becoming overtaken by an ominous silence. Jaune tapped his boot onto the floor waiting for one of them to finally address the room. _They loved to keep him waiting, and why not, they probably already had a punishment in mind._ Jaune mulled, keeping his gaze on the table.

"The official inquiry of Jaune Arc, a member of Mantle Academy, concerning the incident in Cthorili will now begin. Questions will be directed at the subject and be answered by him upon his designation." The female council member announced in the room, her booming authoritative voice rivaling that of Professor Goodwitch.

Ozpin rose from his seat and adjusted his collar and said: "If it will please the council, I will be representing Mr. Arc today in General Ironwood's place." The thin council member looked to the others and nodded.

"Very well Ozpin," the councilman drawled. "But your capacity is limited, remember to uphold the rules of this inquiry, I'm sure your familiar with them." Ozpin returned a smile and gently nodded, pressing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Arc," the middle councilman began. "Can you tell us why you decided to act on a tip that the White Fang had soldiers within the crowd?" Jaune scrunched up his face at the question, trying to remember exactly why.

"The information was relayed to 2nd Lt. Ambrose and me from one of his scouts. There were also suspicious individuals within the crowd riling up the protest." The councilman hummed.

"And were any of these men Azzuro Stream?" The councilwoman asked, her eyes glancing at the notes on the table before her. Jaune had no reason to believe that Azzuro Stream was among them, but he knew the man was hiding in Cthorili.

"Excuse me," Ozpin interrupted. "How does Azzuro Stream's presence during the riot pertain to this questioning?" One of the councilmen grumbled.

"We'll be getting to that Ozpin."

"Of course, pardon my interruption." He apologized, sitting back down to steal another quick sip of his coffee.

"Back to the question, Mr. Arc." The councilwoman said.

Jaune shifted under their gaze and took a few seconds to think of an answer. "It was my understanding that Azzuro Stream was still in hiding within the town." The council was silent upon his response.

"Tell us Mr. Arc, what was the original mission of your team led by Specialist Winter Schnee." Jaune didn't answer, unsure of how to response.

"We'll answer for you Mr. Arc." the fatter councilman said in a condescending tone. "The mission was to apprehend wanted terrorist Azzuro Stream, and to return to Beacon Academy where he would be transferred into Atlas' jurisdiction." Jaune diverted his gaze in shame.

"I..."

"It was Specialist Schnee that appointed Jaune's position under 2nd Lt. Ambrose," Ozpin answered for him, his placated enthusiasm all but gone.

This was a witch hunt now.

"Yes, we understand that, which is why we're calling Specialist Schnee up now to the lectern." There was a slight murmur in the stands, but he only focused on Winter as she made her way up to the lectern in the room.

Winter released a deep breath, and gently brushed aside a strand of silver white hair that covered her icy blue eyes. Jaune could tell she was under her pressure, though she maintain an air of professionalism. "Is the same question directed at me councilman?"

"Yes, if you can please enlighten us as to why you appointed Jaune Arc to oversee the riots with 2nd Lt. Ambrose instead of allowing him to conduct a search for Azzuro Stream?" She didn't wince at the questioning, maintaining a steely expression he came to know.

"Based on the information of what happened in Jaune's last mission at Beacon Academy, I thought it would be unwise for him to confront the killer of Major Mcgillis." Jaune's mouth fell open in surprise.

The whole time she never intended for him to search for Azzuro Stream. It was why Eliza and his teammates were split up... did she not trust him?

"In that case, why did Mr. Arc's team even go to Cthorili? The Atlas team sent there could have performed the same duties." Bellowed the thin councilman.

The councilwoman set down her pile of files and steadied her gaze on Jaune. "The council finds Mr. Arc's abundancy to become involved in White Fang operations troubling, a matter we plan to take up with the Atlas Council." Winter bowed and returned to her seat with a defeated look.

The middle councilman scratched behind his ear and coughed to gain everyone's attention: "We still have one more matter to discuss before we hand down our decision." Jaune already knew how this hearing was going, the council were against him in every way, and they only wanted to hand down a sentence.

"Mr. Arc," the thin looking councilman put a heavy emphasis on his surname. "Why did you not refer to 2nd Lt. Ambrose when the White Fang soldier _essentially_ took the crowd hostage? In the report it says you ran ahead and took a few men with you... can you explain this?" Jaune stiffened under the man's sharp eyes, their hawk-like gaze conveying a sense of fear that he never experienced before.

"I was afraid for the citizen's safety," Jaune barely mumbled. "We followed the White Fang men because I was convinced that if I could stop them, the riot would have ceased." That was his belief, but taking the concerns of the public with a one dimensional thought process was his downfall.

A few men wouldn't have been able to stop the riot, he knew that now.

He felt a warm hand rest upon his left shoulder and turned to see Ozpin smiling at him. While not his father, the comfort was welcoming in a room filled with vultures that wanted to see him burn.

* * *

The council adjourned the meeting for three minutes so they could make a swift decision. Their expressions appeared unsatisfied when they left the room, but Ozpin assured him that Vale's leaders took all matters within the kingdom seriously. When he woke up this morning, the news was still reporting on the situation in Cthorili. There was pressure on the council to act on the matter and deliver justice to the one who was responsible for civilian deaths. Jaune did not pity their jobs, nor did he blame them for whatever decision awaited him.

Winter looked as uneasy as he did, her legs twitching in anticipation. It was his fault that she was suffering like this... all because he couldn't behave himself properly and act like a real soldier. In this moment, he wanted to comfort her and caress her magnificent snow white hair.

His longing for Winter was cut short by the arrival of the council, the clacking of their shoes reminiscent of the marching soldiers that patrolled around Mantle Academy. Each council member remained in place, hovering over their table like predators. They carried indignant expressions, the middle councilman in particular biting his lip.

"Mr. Arc, Specialist Schnee, please stand." With a gulp, he stood at attention and stared down the council with as much resolve as he could muster.

"Let the record show, that the council appreciates Jaune Arc's skills and eagerness to protect Vale from terroristic forces," the councilwoman declared. "However, these wanton actions by Mr. Arc, and ill-conceived orders by Specialist Schnee cannot go unpunished by the council." The fatter councilman picked up a sheet of paper and unfolded it.

The man opened his mouth and his cheeks folded. Jaune could see a trail of sweat dripping across his wide forehead that the councilman wiped quickly with a handkerchief. "Specialist Schnee, your service will be temporarily suspended-you will be stationed at Beacon Academy to oversee security during the Vytal Festival until further action is taken in Atlas." Winter accepted with a slow nod... she was basically stripped of her duties.

She was a glorified guard now.

"Mr. Arc... despite protests from Headmaster Ozpin, we have decided to expel you from Beacon Academy immediately," the councilman barked. "Your status as a Huntsman in-training will be revoked, and any attempts to reapply will not be applicable for six years." Jaune lowered his head in shame, his blonde locks hiding the devastation in his eyes.

The thin councilman added: "The Atlas Council has also informed us that you will be unable to attend their schools or any others in Remnant."

He wouldn't cry, not in front of these people. It didn't matter if he told himself he was ready for the punishment, the announcement was still like an arrow to the heart. Ozpin stepped forward again and said: "I have one last request, if the council does not mind."

The fat one grunted in annoyance but was settled down by the woman. "Very well, please speak." Ozpin nodded a thank you and gathered his cane from the table.

"I would like Jaune to stay in my care until the Vytal Festival is over-allow him to remain in the dorms with his former team until then." Jaune looked up at Ozpin with wide eyes. _What was he trying to prove?_

"Very well... but he is barred from attending classes or participating in any school related activities." The councilwoman reiterated.

Once the proceeding was done, the nobles and politicians scurried out of the room in a hurry. They left with satisfied mugs and let off mischievous grins. The work of bureaucrats that lavished in the failings of others... to him they were pathetic worms. Winter stayed behind and walked over to his father to ask for her new arrangements. Qrow remained seated, his legs perched atop the back of the front seat. The old drunk looked pissed, spitting on the floor with a low curse. It made sense that a man of his caliber wouldn't get along with the council.

"Jaune... I am truly sorry." Ozpin said.

"No, thank you Headmaster Ozpin, I appreciate your defense, even if it was limited. I'm more worried about Winter-I mean Specialist Schnee." Jaune caught his slip, but the professor heard it.

"Ms. Schnee will be fine, her punishment compared to yours will only last for several months after the festival. You should take this time to be with your friends and enjoy the upcoming events." Enjoy the festivities... how could he celebrate after his dreams were crushed?

"Yeah the ice queen will be fine," Qrow added. "She's been through much worse, trust me kid." Qrow smacked his back, causing him to tumble forward.

"Ozpin," Ironwood called out, briefly glancing over to Jaune. "Specialist Schnee will be staying downtown at one of the Schnee hotels-if you need her for any business, just contact her." Jaune ignored his father's stare and glanced at Winter's receding form leaving the room.

"Thank you, James, how do you predict the Atlas Council will handle her official punishment when she returns?" Jaune mentally thanked Ozpin for the question.

"She's too valuable of a soldier to court martial but she may be grounded for a couple of months and sent back to officer training." Ironwood shifted his gaze back onto Jaune and frowned, his decisive eyes taking a look of pity.

Ironwood bent down and grabbed both of Jaune's shoulders, then bowed his head in shame and said: "Jaune... I'm so sorry, I know you always worked the hardest of all my soldiers-I feel this is somehow my fault, I'm so sorry." Jaune opened his mouth to comment, but he only found silence as an acceptable reply.

Jaune made a fist and fought back the tears he never thought were possible to shed.

* * *

The conversation Qrow had with Ozpin before he met the young boy made sense after the sham of an inquiry. Vale was just protecting their ass for an incident that could have been avoided months ago. It was sad to see potential wasted, and Ozpin shared that sentiment with him. Which led to the decision of him taking over the boy's training. Without a proper school to oversee his education, Qrow had to step forward and mold the boy into a force of nature.

Though he still wasn't comfortable with it.

Jaune was led back to his hotel for the day and would return to Beacon tomorrow. The response from his team was going to be chaotic, especially if he knew Yang. That girl was also a mess, the girl's attitude had been somber the last he saw of her. At the time he didn't press on the matter to much, electing not to get involved in Yang's romantic interests-if it was that anyway. Maybe he could ask Ruby about it, she was usually honest with him.

Winter and Jaune... that was another matter he was tepid about. Something was not right, and the boy's insistence to see her on the way back troubled him even further. Jimmy appeared to be in the dark on the matter; that or he trusted them both too much. But this was all wild speculation and nothing he could prove unless he confronted her... if he saw anything else that bothered him that was what he would have to do. None of them needed more trouble.

He threw an empty bottle of beer into the trashcan of his room and sighed. Vale never changed since he was gone, the monotony of strangers below on the streets stayed the same and everyone was clueless.

Tomorrow he would investigate.

Winter sat in her room wearing nothing but a winter blue grown that extended to her knees. The night was bound to overtake the bright skies of Vale, and still she heard nothing from Jaune in the last few hours. It wasn't his fault, being surrounded by Qrow and all. She wanted him to take every precaution around the drunken fool, especially when the man's suspicions were somewhat noticeable in his questioning yesterday. He might be worried but there was nothing to prove as long as Jaune was careful in his visits.

Her punishment was nothing compared to the devastating blow the Vale council unleashed on Jaune. They practically made it impossible for Jaune to formally become a Huntsman; in five years he would be too old to attend one of the academies. Those bastards just wanted to sweep the whole incident under the rug and indulge in their luxuries. She fished out her scroll and check her messages.

A knock from the door surprised her and she dropped her scroll on the rug. She left the device on the ground and tiptoed to the door with a cautious step. Winter leaned forward and peeked through the hole on the door; Jaune stood there with an uneasy expression, his foot tapping in anxiety. She undid the latch and opened the door for Jaune to come in.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer, I had to wait until Qrow left to hit the bars," Jaune said with a roll of his eyes.

"He may be a drunk, but it's strange that he would leave you." Jaune closed the distance between them and cupped her cheeks, bringing her in slowly for a passionate kiss.

She enjoyed the warmth it brought her, and she pushed further into him, her tongue dancing with his. When they separated, Jaune gasped for air with a smirk and wiped his lips. He brought her into a tight embrace and caressed her luscious hair that was now free. She didn't have to say anything about the inquiry, Jaune already knew how she felt. He let go and stared into her blue eyes that were reminiscent of a winter lake. She blushed, and turned away, taking ahold of his gentle hand and leading him to her bed with a grin.

"What they did is inexcusable," She mouthed, bringing him close for another kiss. They both fell onto the bed and continued in their passion.

No one could take away what they had.

* * *

She knew it was late, but Weiss only found out about her sister's stay in Vale at the last minute from Professor Goodwitch. Most of her friends were moping because of Jaune's circumstances, and she thought it would be a good chance to ask for herself what happened at Cthorili. The professor said that Winter was under investigation as well, and once their father had news of the matter she was worried Winter would suffer for it.

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

Her sister was staying at their luxury hotel in downtown Vale. Their family owned the establishment for years, and the hotel was glad to let them stay for however long they desired. When she entered through the front rotating doors, the staff greeted her immediately. The doorman recognized her from her stays in Vale throughout the years. Winter was staying on the twenty-fifth floor, where only two rooms were available. Though, with Winter taking up residence they probably reserved the entire floor.

The elevator doors parted with a light ding, and Weiss was greeted with velvet red carpeting that trailed across the hallway. The walls were painted in a deep royal purple, and on the walls were portraits with golden frames that reflected off the dim lights. The room at the end of the hallway offered an impressive view of the city below, so she knew that Winter would be taking up residence there.

Weiss' heels barely made a sound against the carpet; the silence made her nervous. She hesitated to knock on the door, but eventually released a sigh and brushed her knuckles against the wood. A noise came from the other side of the room and Winter cracked the door open, the latch hanging down in between the door. Her older sister gasped and quickly undid the lock, still barely opening the door.

"W-Weiss, I didn't expect you, how are you?" Winter practically stammered. She found it odd, but returned a warm smile.

"I'm doing great, I'm just glad to see your doing ok, may I come in?" Weiss peeked over her shoulder and noticed the bed was messy.

"Oh, well actually... I'm a little busy." Too busy to talk with her sister?

"I won't take long." Weiss pushed through and forced Winter against the door, and noticed the right strap on her gown was loose.

"Is everything ok," Weiss pressed. "I know the inquiry was today, I thought maybe we could talk about it?" Winter's eyes darted across to the bathroom and then to her. She bit her lip and grabbed Weiss by the shoulders.

"Of course, just, not today, I'm feeling ill." Weiss blinked in disbelief, not remembering the last time her big sister was _actually_ sick.

"Winter, if something is wrong, you can talk to me!" Weiss exclaimed, pulling on the sleeves of her gown. Winter's face flinched at the statement.

The bathroom door opened, and a wall of steam unleashed into the room like a thick fog. Weiss' attention was broken, and she glanced over to the source of the noise in confusion. Winter let out an exasperated gasp, and then everything in her world went still. From the bathroom a half-naked Jaune emerged with a towel secured around his waist. His blue eyes widened in surprise, and he took a hesitant step backwards as if he was caught stealing expensive jewelry.

 _What the hell?!_

 **Yep, that just happened. I hate leaving you guys on a cliffhanger like that, but nothing is ever so simple in this story is it?**


	22. The Worst Secret to Keep

The Heat

By wildstraydog

Beta: Super Saiyan Cyndaquil

Chapter Twenty-two: The Worst Secret to Keep

 **I got sick a few days ago, that explains the slight delay in releases. I also started working on my novel, so it took some of my time. This chapter was really fun to write and I hope it helps as a breather from all the politics in this story. Actually this part in the story is where the more personal aspects come in to play.**

 **To be honest I'm proud of this story and how far it's come. Everything I planned for has been accomplished. All that's left is to make sure the story arcs wrap up neatly and that the ending is satisfying. No loose ends!**

* * *

The silence that filled the hotel room was thick, a heavy aura that weighed Weiss and the others down. Her voice croaked as it formulated inaudible sounds, her eyes slowly glancing over to Winter and then to Jaune. To his credit (if he had any), Jaune walked back into the bathroom, his wet feet leaving a puddle into the room. Winter released a sigh and left Weiss in the room alone to speak with Jaune.

She finally calmed herself down to process what she just witnessed. Jaune and her older sister were obviously engaging in relations-that much was obvious. But why? Her mind swirled with countless possibilities. She needed a drink, no not like water, an actual _drink_! This changed how she viewed Jaune's previous actions with her in every way. And who knew how long this relationship had been going on?!

The door creaked back open and Jaune emerged fully dress in his uniform. Winter followed behind him, her embarrassed gaze trained on the lavish carper floor of the room. Jaune gathered his wallet and walked past her, a look of disappointment discernable in his expression. When he shut the door, Winter twirled in place and blushed even harder than before; she was waiting for some kind of response.

Yet Weiss couldn't think of one.

"Weiss, all I can ask is that you don't scream."

"So... you and Jaune... how long...?" Somehow she was able to ask a comprehensible question.

"Since the incident in Cthorili-though I've held feelings for him for a while now." Weiss almost wanted to vomit in a paper bag if she had one.

"F-feelings, he's younger than you, not to mention a fellow soldier right?! Isn't there some rule against fraternization? This isn't right." She couldn't help but voice her complaints, each point unraveling off her tongue with every second.

Winter's face scrunched up at the remarks. "I am very aware of the implications-but that doesn't stop me from caring for him." Yuck, why did that sound so wrong? Granted, who was she to judge her older sister for liking?

Winter would have never jumped on her for going out with some boy at Beacon. Though, she might interrogate him for several minutes. And yet Weiss still felt this newfound relationship was harmful, and not just because of the age difference. It put her career which was already on rocky terms in grave jeopardy-especially if Jaune's father discovered it. She released a sigh and looked up into Winter's soft icy blue eyes, and felt a tad guilty.

"It's not my place to judge who you love." Winter's lips curled into a smile.

"Jaune and I have to work this out before we decide to go public with our relationship." She wanted to go public with it?!

"What about your career," Weiss almost shouted. "Do you seriously think that General Ironwood or the Atlas Council will accept this?" Winter didn't flinch from her comments, folding her arms in disappointment.

"Jaune was left to the wolves-I see no reason why I shouldn't be able to pursue a relationship with him." Weiss never thought the day would come when she was the reasonable one of the two. She hadn't even considered what her father's reaction would be to all of this.

"Is that why you two are doing this, to feel better about yourselves?" Weiss didn't expect the powerful slap that followed. The force of the strike almost pushed her off the bed she was sitting on.

Her hand reached up to her swelling right cheek. Even with aura, Winter's strength was enough to leave a temporary mark. Winter was shaking in anger, clenching her eyes shut and holding back any tears that might slip. Perhaps what she said might have been heartless, but the circumstances surrounding their sudden union took a huge toll on the both of them. Winter was reeling from the emotional turmoil and years of being held back by her position.

She couldn't approve of it... but.

"I won't stop you," Weiss uttered in defeat.

"Thank you, all I wanted was your approval." Weiss released a tired sigh. Her sister knew that was an empty comment. How could she ever approve of this... relationship? This was too much for her to deal with.

"As with my previous statement, I can't stop you, but please be careful. Think this over at least with a clear head." Weiss got up from the seat and straightened her skirt. She needed some air to clear her mind.

"Weiss," Winter called out, grabbing her by the wrist."

She was enveloped in a brief hug, and then gazed upon her with focused eyes that were more reminiscent of her sister's distant personality. "Please... don't tell anyone-I'm begging you." Weiss shut her mouth and returned a hesitant nod.

Weiss bolted out of the hotel room and rushed into the elevator, her thin fingers jamming the bottom floor button. She let out a steady breath and noticed her unkempt expression in the reflection of the metal panel. Her departure was abrupt, but she couldn't stand being in the room with Winter with that picture of Jaune in her mind. She found her foot still tapping nervously against the lacquered wood tile floor of the elevator. This secret was going to make her go crazy!

When the elevator doors open, she hurried through the lobby. Her silvery heels clacked against the tiles and brought unwanted attention on her. The doorman attempted to ask what was wrong, but she blew him off, continuing down the street in a huff. Weiss' ponytail fluttered against the breeze that past, and she shivered. She wanted to return and forget about the clandestine relationship... but Jaune would be arriving back at Beacon tomorrow.

It was tempting to tell her teammates, perhaps even to her own partner. But that desperation in Winter's eyes prevented the heiress from going through with it. Her sister's career was on the line.

Eventually she came to a stop at the port where the airships docked. She released a sigh and watched as the puff of particles danced into the night sky. What was she going to do? If she let the relationship play out, it would only end in disaster. Yet, who was she to sabotage the lives of Jaune and her sister if they were truly happy together.

She couldn't exactly ask for advice without revealing Winter's secret, especially if Professor Goodwitch or headmaster Ozpin found out.

She walked up the ramp into the airship and found a comfortable seat near the window. There was at least one person she could trust with this information: Pyrrha. She would know how to keep a secret and provide some advice if possible. It was a risk, but she would grow crazy just keeping the information to herself. The engines roared to life within the massive ship, and it rose thanks to the Dust that fueled its system to life. A relaxing trip home was what she needed.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Azzuro was alighted with glee as he walked down the corridor in his spacious resident. While temporary, the arching pillars and impressive masonry provided a suitable headquarters that kept him safe from the riots in Cthorili. Today he was expecting a call from Adam Taurus; the general in the White Fang wished to task him with a special mission in Vale. He would have his chance to finally rise through the ranks.

"Taurus is on the line." One of his men reported.

He sat down at the rickety table and moved his cursor over to the application. The computer's screen blinked and brought Adam's image into view; behind him were several White Fang soldiers loading crates of Dust and munitions onto bullheads. It looked to be a huge operation.

"Ah, Azzuro, I'm glad to see your doing well." Adam commented with a vapid tone.

"Of course, I did exactly as you instructed. Atlas and Vale are in total ignorance of our true plans-this riot will be put to rest by the end of the week." Adam hummed in approval and looked back over his shoulder.

"Which is why we'll proceed to the next phase." Azzuro stared at the tiny screen with a blank expression. He was unaware that the operation had a next phase.

"And that would be...?"

"You're going to lead a platoon of White Fang soldiers and storm the streets of Vale," Azzuro's fingers went rigid. "In the chaos that erupts, I'll be escorting a team of assassins toward the council building." He made an audible gulp. Was Adam insane, he didn't have the skills to lead a platoon through Vale?!

Azzuro was proud to be a tactician; someone who sat behind the frontlines and planned the White Fang's movements. His skills didn't compare to the Albain brothers. Sure, his strategy in Cthorili was successful, but this was too rash. The Vale military would quickly subdue any resistance, not to mention Beacon Academy that rest only a few miles away. Unless Adam had a sound plan, this operation would be suicide.

"Taurus, I think this reckless." Azzuro stressed.

"Excuse me-are you doubting Sienna Khan's leadership?" Adam snapped, causing him to wince.

"N-no, it's just this plan has too many variables-aren't you worried about the Huntsman academy?" Sienna Khan surely couldn't approve of this.

It had been months since he spoke with her...

Adam chuckled. "Don't worry about Beacon, I have informants within the school that will take care of everything. I'm sending Ilia to assist you in your mission." Ilia Amitola, one of Adam's trusted soldiers.

She was dedicated to the cause fervently, though most would be unable to tell that she was a Faunus at all. They spoke briefly once or twice at headquarters. It would be hard to trust her with her ties to Adam; he was beginning to regret working with the stubborn bull. When he returned from Vale, he would speak with Sienna about Adam's behavior.

"Thank you, Adam, Amitola's assistance will ensure this operation is a success." He shot a generous smile and gritted his teeth.

"Excellent, the operation will be taking place in two weeks."

* * *

Jaune relaxed against the seat he took in the backrow of the airship. When he returned to his room last night, his mind was conflicted with Weiss' discovery. Winter had urged him to leave the room so she could explain everything, though he doubt it helped by the stare the heiress shot him on the way out. He couldn't really blame her; it would be a shock to anyone if they discovered their older sister was having relations with a student. While it wasn't _illegal_ , it was highly unprofessional.

Given the events of the past day, he almost didn't care about being discovered. But if Weiss decided to blab about the relationship, Winter could lose her position as a specialist in the Atlas military. Her career would be reduced to nothing within moments. His father... Jaune actually couldn't fathom what he would do. It was why he was dreading the trip back to Beacon. He was sure Weiss would confront him.

The castle-like structure and mighty spires of Beacon Academy came into view from the window. The top of the school was blanketed by low hanging gray clouds that brought a cold front in. The air this morning was crisper, and the temperatures started to resemble the winters in Atlas. He would be glad to see what the academy looked like when it snowed, the structure's towering facilities would give off a white sheen that reflected off the moonlight at night.

Even the thought relaxed him.

"Damn its cold out there." Qrow complained, taking a swig of his flask in a vain attempt to make himself warmer.

Yang's uncle was still escorting him to Beacon. Ozpin somehow came up with the crazy idea that the old drunk could finish his training. He didn't like to question the headmaster's methods, but Qrow did not appear to be a teacher that would be suited to his combat style. Granted, the only semblance of his personality that he been greeted with was the drunk and crude side. There was a coldness to his eyes that gave off the aura of an experienced veteran.

"Why aren't you wearing the proper attire?" Qrow groaned.

"You need to loosen up kid," Qrow retorted. "Keep talking like that and it makes you sound like some grumpy adult like me." Jaune knitted his brows at the insult.

"It's called being polite and articulate."

"Yeah, yeah," Qrow yammered. He slouched in his seat and checked his scroll. His eyes roamed over to Jaune, quirking a brow at the boy's uneasiness.

"So what's going on?"

"Excuse me?" Jaune paused.

"Don't try and hide it, you've been shifting in your seat since we boarded the ship." Jaune's eyes widened in an impressive arc.

His mood must have been that obvious.

Winter was right that Qrow was keener than he expected. He was the last person that needed to know about their relationship. He released a sigh and looked into the hazed eyes of his soon-to-be tutor. "I'm just antsy-don't know exactly how to tell my team about the council's decision."

Qrow sat up in his chair and released a sigh as well.

"It won't be easy, but I'll be there to make sure Yang doesn't cause a ruckus. Though, to be honest, it's going to be hard on all of them." For once, he agreed with Qrow.

Yang essentially didn't have a partner anymore. She would have to go through the next three years without someone watching her back. Regardless of what everyone else thought about him, he did care for her; she was one of his best friends at Beacon. All she ever wanted to do was to help him, to make sure he fit in with the rest of the school. He would rebuff her efforts at every turn, yet she would get back up and try again with another ridiculous plan.

No one ever tried so hard for his sake.

The airship rattled to a stop and pushed him forward in his seat, breaking him from the wandering thoughts. Qrow hopped up from his seat and left him alone. He expected his teammates to be waiting at the port, each wearing an expression of sadness or pity. That was the last thing he wanted, to be thought of as some broken child.

There was no one, just the early morning breeze that sent chills down his backside. His quips to Qrow applied to him also, as he yet to wear any clothes appropriate for the upcoming winter. He laughed at the thought of his friends sleeping in and forgetting his troubles. He almost didn't want to disturb them with his foreboding news... he still had yet to decide how to broach the topic. Well, Qrow would probably just blurt out what happened with the council.

They walked through the corridors in relative silence, passing by students that congregated to the mess hall for early breakfast. Most of his fellow students appeared as nothing more than dark silhouettes, their names of no consequence for him. His circle of friends was small on purpose; he originally wanted to focus on his mission and exclude any outsiders from meddling. But the headmaster decided to manipulate events the moment he arrived at the school.

"Hey, Jaune, is that you?" An excited voice called out.

Jaune turned to the source and caught sight of the two transfer students that quickly became friends with their group. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias approached from the opposite end of the corridor, their grinning faces accompanied by an atmosphere of bliss. Neither of them were probably in the loop about his particular circumstances. They seemed cordial enough, although both pined for one of his teammates and Weiss Schnee based on their conversations.

"Bro," Neptune started. "We've barely seen you since you returned-how have you been?" the blue-haired teen flashed one of his pretty boy smiles and patted him on the shoulder.

"Did you guys kick a lot of ass in Cthorili?" Sun asked.

"It's a little... complicated." Jaune uttered in a low voice. He wouldn't be comfortable filling them in on the details before his own team.

"Oh, that sucks, um-whose this?" Neptune's uneasy gaze focused on Qrow.

"This is Qrow Branwen, Yang and Ruby's uncle." Qrow gave them a brief wave and leaned on the wall. He pulled out his flask and took another swig.

"Huh, cool, so he's your master or?" Sun's question caused Qrow to spit out some of his booze.

"Look kid, I'm not his master, I'm just helping Jaune out for a little bit is all." Qrow only embarrassed himself further by defending his position.

"We should we get going," Jaune interjected.

"If you're looking for Yang, she's not in her room." Neptune said. Jaune stopped mid-step and turned around to face him. Was she already in the mess hall?

"Where is she?" Qrow decided to ask.

"She said something about going to the training room and letting off some steam," Sun answered. "Yang gave us this look-we decided to avoid her." It was barely nine in the morning, a lot earlier then when she usually got up.

"Jaune, you go talk to Yang, I'll speak with the rest of your team. It will be easier this way." Jaune hesitated at first, but conceded at the suggestion. He wouldn't have to explain everything twice.

And Yang was his partner, she deserved to know first.

* * *

He walked down another corridor in the expansive campus, heading toward the western side. The training facility housed several domes that could accommodate students throughout the day. His team often used the first one, its design more similar to a traditional arena. When he approached the ramp that led to the metal door, an explosive round went off. Jaune peeked in and saw that a plume of smoke rose in the center of the arena, giving way to Yang's silhouette.

She was covered in sweat, panting in a slow rhythm while looking over the discarded pieces of scrap from the training drones. The arena floor was now a pit of spare parts that were strewn about from her vicious session. He calmly walked down the steps and took in the sight with a look of admiration; she was plenty strong, and not just in her combat abilities. He wanted to be like her.

"You've been busy." Yang whipped her head around and caught her breath. She quickly wiped the sweat off her forehead with a towel.

"Jaune, you're back... is everything ok?" She was hesitant.

He took a seat on the bench close to the ground floor and beckoned her over. "To be honest Yang, I'm afraid things aren't going well." She flinched at the remark and sat next to him, scooting closer.

"What do you mean?"

"...I don't know how to say this," he said through a difficult sigh. "The Vale and Atlas Council, have decided I won't be able to complete my training at Beacon-or anywhere else for that matter." Yang went slack-jawed, her lilac eyes widening to unbelievable proportions.

"This means, I won't be your partner anymore..." Jaune averted his gaze away from her, not wanting to see the devastated look on her face.

Jaune expected a massive rant, that her fists would create a massive crater in the ground and that her hair would turn a beautiful gold. None of it happened; instead she placed her soft fingers onto his shoulder and curled her lips into a blinding smile.

"I'm so sorry Jaune, but at least we're still friends."

"You-don't feel sorry for me?"

She let out a soft giggle and removed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes. "We expected something like this might happen, but throwing a tantrum and treating you like some spurned child won't help anything. Jaune, I want you to be who you want to be, not what others expect of you."

"I don't understand," he voiced. "I'll only be here for a couple of months, doesn't that make you angry?!" His voice rose in tone.

"Of course it makes me angry," she snapped. "But, Jaune, what matters is that your happy-not what I want. I don't feel sorry for you Jaune, because I know whatever happens you'll pull through and be stronger for it." How could she say that?

Was she not angry that his mistake not only cost the lives of regular citizens but jeopardized their team? Could Yang have always been this strong and he was just too blinded with a sense of superiority to even notice? Against the glow of the lights above the arena, she was beautiful. Whatever man ended up with her would be lucky; she didn't deserve someone like him that was troubled by political nonsense and arranged marriages. She needed a better partner.

"I don't know how to respond."

Yang shot him another grin and enveloped him in an embrace. With her so close, Jaune could smell the lavender shampoo in her blonde locks, even against the sweat.

"You just have to spend the rest of your days here the best you can." Yang's muffled voice said in his shoulder. Jaune didn't break away.

He cared for Yang Xiao Long, and not just as a friend, but as someone special.


End file.
